Luck, Nightmares and Fears Rework
by heavy5comando
Summary: Another NSL fic, There will be some tears, blood and someone dead. Read at your own risk, this is a remake of one of my original ones from last year. if you guys want an alternate ending, then read the authors notes please.
1. Luck, Nightmares and Fears Remake

**This is a remake of my last one-shot called Luck, Nightmares and Fear. I decided to remake this into something more interesting, sorta. And if you guys think I should make an alternate of what might happen then I will, unless you got some ideas on what would happen next or if it wasn't a dream.**

**And as like last time, this story came to me in my dream after reading multiple other Fanfictions of the "No Such Luck fiasco" We know those stories trended like wildfire when the cursed episode showed up.**

**Warning, there might be scenes of blood and a lot of sadness in this story, enjoy.**

* * *

Lincoln is the usual 11 year old boy who is happy with the life he has. A best friend, crazy adventures, Comics, Video Games and of course loving parents and 11 sisters. But that all went down real fast when …. When he was threatened by his sports sister Lynn Jr to go to one of her games, and the chaos all starts from there.

Junior accuses him of being Bad Luck, He takes advantage of this so he doesn't go to any of his sister's events, he gets lonely and neglected, he tries to tell the truth and he finally solves it by dressing up in a squirrel suit to prove he's not bad luck. But it just got worse from that point.

Lynn Jr was able to reason to the rest of the family that his bad luck was kept at bay because of the squirrel suit. And they actually fell for it! Staying at the beach with the suit on was horrid, but staying in it until someone says otherwise was not at all peachy.

Lincoln may have gotten his room back, but his stuff were a question. The parents completely forgot who the people they sold his stuff too were. But luckily they did not know about his secret stash of cash in the floor, for the whole time in the suit, it was the only thing he can ever use to sleep in and the sister's didn't want him to take it off. They were all afraid of his bad luck seeping out. Well, all of them but one.

One month has passed, and at this point Lincoln was close to losing his sanity being in this stupid mascot outfit. All of his sisters even his parents wanted him to come to all of their events so they can be able to get luck on their side.

Lynn Sr's meetings (Which he had to make sure Lincoln was unseen by the people in the office.) and small cook-offs.

Rita's work (Like Lynn Sr he was kept someplace unseen by others.) and to her book clubs.

Lori's golf tournaments and some of her dates. (She made sure Bobby did not see him.)

Leni's fashion shows, but he accidently makes one of the models mad and he gets chased out.

Luan's birthday gigs, and he kept being targeted by other kids as if he were a piñata.

Lynn Jr's games, as in all of her games. In which he gets beaten up by the rival team for even showing up. But they're actually angry at Lynn for being a sore winner and yet they picked on the guy in the mascot suit.

Lucy's graveyard digging contests and Mortician's club meetings, he does end up falling into several open graves and he did not like what he saw in there.

Lana's alligator wrestling contests, he managed to escape the wrath of a large reptile that almost took his head off, literally!

Lola's pageants, all of her opponents kept beating him up for being there. Especially Lindsay Sweetwater who tried to flush his head into the toilet.

Lisa's science conference and invention reveals. Nothing bad happened there, but he really didn't like being in the suit.

Rita escorted Lincoln and Lily to some playdates and to the daycare, but Lincoln becomes a target to the other babies who mess with him, and it was gross.

Going to all of their events was taking a toll onto the 11 year old boys mind, he knows he was the one who made them all think he was bad luck and he confessed. But they were all taking this way too far. Everywhere he went, it was hot, cramped, he barely gets a pee break or even eat and he hasn't gotten enough sleep because of the suit being his only pillow. Even the pets didn't want him anywhere near them, his suit made him a giant threat in which he gets attacked.

But amongst all of them, there was one who didn't do any harm to him, Luna Loud the Rockstar of the family and the loudest in the house. When Lincoln confessed he wasn't bad luck, she was convinced that he wasn't, she planned to talk to her family about this but then they all had to go to Lynn's softball game. Then when she heard that Lincoln had to stay in the suit, she did not like that at all.

Luna has been trying to reason to all of them that he wasn't bad luck or even lucky anymore. But once again they were all swayed into the convincing words of Lynn Jr. Luna was outnumbered and outgunned, she didn't know what else to do, she had some plans on what to do next should they not listen to her again. But she's gonna have to do that next time, when she has the chance.

Luna did notice how miserable her little brother was in the suit, and her big sister/Guardian instincts were kicking in. Whenever she had the chance to bring him to one of her gigs, she would tell Lincoln to take off the suit, she was horrified at all the scars and bruises he had, she managed to ask for a first aid kit and tend to his wounds. Lincoln was confused at first, but Luna told him her side that she never saw him as a trinket for superstition, and that made him glad that at least one sister was on his side, and that was his closest sister amongst all 10 other's.

Lincoln was more excited to go on Luna's gigs instead of the others. Luna would let him take off the suit and get some sleep somewhere safe, let him take a bath, get something good to eat and when the rest of the family was there to watch her perform, she told Lincoln to find someplace to hide with the suit so they won't see him and get mad. Luna told Lincoln she had a plan on what to do should the rest of the family not listen to her again, but she never told him the details of her plan, yet.

She was also planning to tell the rest of her band mates, soon. Even they were questioning why Lincoln was always in a suit almost everywhere.

They were both hoping the rest of the family did not know about what Luna has been doing. But sadly, today was not gonna go as planned anymore.

Luna and her band had just finished another rocking performance. "Goodnight Bangers n' Mosh! We love ya!"

Luna gets down the stage and heads backstage as the curtain comes down, the rest of her band decide to clean up the gear while she went to check on her brother. And she gets hugged by him. "That was awesome sis! You and you're band were killing it out there, in a good way I mean."

Luna smiles and returns the hug. "Thanks bro." She notices he still has some bandages from his recent sister events. Luna sighs seeing this. "So sorry you have to wear that stupid suit when we get back home."

Lincoln and Luna break the hug, they both look at the messed up suit. "Yeah, me too. I don't wanna be in that stupid thing anymore, but I have to so that neither of us get an earful. Maybe …. Maybe tonight they'll listen to you, and then I won't have to wear it anymore."

Luna then recalls something. "Come to think of it, I didn't see our folks or our sisters when I was performing with the crew. Where the heck were they?"

Just then they hear some people call out to Luna and multiple footsteps coming. "Luna!"

They both see it was the rest of the family. _'Oh no!'_

"Sorry for not coming Luna, Vanzilla broke down and we had to wait at three red lights and we got pulled over by a cop because we took a one way lane" said Lynn Sr.

"Be lucky I brought with me my tool box, otherwise we'd be stranded for hours" said Lana.

"We didn't miss the concert did we sweetie?" asked Rita. Then they all gasp when they see, Lincoln without the suit.

"AAAAARGH! His bad luck is coming out!" screamed Leni.

"What the heck is literally going on here?!" said an angry Lori.

Lucy notices the suit near some boxes. "Why is the suit over there? And why isn't he wearing it now?!"

"Are you trying to doom us all?! What is wrong with you?!" yelled Lola.

"This is definitely an unsuitable situation we got ourselves here. I hope you weren't too nuts about this stick! (Laughs!) But seriously, what the heck are you two doing?!" said Luan.

"I could only tell this is going to end badly" said Lisa.

Lynn Jr goes to the suit and then she tosses it towards Lincoln. There is a lot of anger in her eyes. "Put the suit on now Stinkcoln!"

Lincoln trembles in fear and sheds some tears and does what he's told. The last thing he wants is to get hurt by Lynn. He's about to grab the suit, but Luna stops him and kicks the suit away.

The suit lands directly into a nearby trash can. Lincoln is confused and Luna gets in front of him. "Luna?"

The others gasp at what she just did. "Luna, what are you doing?!" asked Rita.

"Are you crazy?!" said Luan.

But then they all see the scornful look Luna is giving to them, Leni then sees Lincoln looking towards them in fear and hugging Luna from behind as she uses her left hand to comfort him. "L-Linky?"

Lynn Jr. wasn't intimidated by Luna, she's always been reasoning with them to let him out. Lynn Jr wasn't gonna let her third oldest sister get in the way. "Lincoln, put the suit on now! Final warning!"

Lincoln wants to do what she says, but he stays behind Luna. "No!" yelled Luna in anger.

They all gasp at what she just protested.

Lynn Jr was now starting to get angry. "What?!"

"Lincoln is not bad luck. He was never bad luck! He already fessed up about it a month ago, and I believed him. I am not turning him down just because you bloody dorks think he's good luck with that stupid baseball game suit! I am not putting down the role mom and dad gave me long ago!" said Luna in anger.

Lincoln was touched at how his sister is standing up to him. Like a mother would do, something Rita hasn't done in a long while, or ever.

"His bad luck will get to all of us if he doesn't wear the suit!" said Lucy.

"Are you seriously nuts?! Get it? But still I have ten birthday gigs next week and one of them is Hearthy in cash!" said Luan.

"I have five pageants to win next week and I am not losing them!" yelled Lola.

"I'm gonna be wrangling the 350 pounder Alligator next week, and it's the finals!" said Lana.

"I am not letting him ruin my anniversary date with Bobby on Sunday!" said Lori.

Lynn Jr looks to Lincoln, and then she focuses onto Luna. "Get out of the way Brit! He's wearing the suit and going to my next soccer game!"

Luna backs up a bit with Lincoln, but she regains her posture. "No! He's not wearing the suit anymore! He hasn't done anything wrong to me through all of my gigs! No one got hurt and I always rock it with success and I don't need luck!" They all gasp hearing what she just said.

"He hasn't been wearing the suit ever since?" asked Leni with some concern.

Luna's eye twitches from that. "Yeah, yeah it's true and it's damn true! I have been the one who let Lincoln out of the suit every time he went to all of my gigs, because I at least cared about how he feels!"

Lola needed to find a way to counter this. "Well …. What about earlier huh?! Vanzilla broke down and we had to stop at multiple stupid traffic lights and a cop pulled us over!"

"Lola's literally right. His bad luck must've went after us!" said Lori.

Leni is confused by this. "It did?"

Lynn Sr sighs. "Luna honey, I know this isn't fair. But he has to wear it, I've got a meeting next week on Monday and who knows what could happen to me and my new promotion."

"And I just finished with my novel and I'm ready to show it to the publisher, I cannot let this one slide. You have to understand Luna" said Rita.

Lincoln couldn't believe it, that's all they cared about. Lincoln starts to shed some tears and cry. Lucy and Lisa take notice of this and so does Lana and Leni.

Luna looks to her now sobbing brother and then to her family. "Understand? Understand?!" They all cringe at what she just yelled. "Oh I understand all right. I understand that all you blokes care about is some stupid superstition!" She then looks to her parents. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! There is no bad luck! There never was bad luck! The only thing that was there was Lynn and her stupid baseball game rituals! And there's no such thing as stupid baseball or dumb softball gods! It's all made up!"

They all gasp and look to Lynn Jr who was now pissed off. "What. Did. You. Say?"

Luna looks down to her sister. "You heard me LJ! There's no such luck! Just you and you're stupid sore loser self at a stupid softball game!"

And that was the kicker inside Lynn's head. "Softball is not stupid!" Lynn lunges at Luna and they both start fighting.

Lincoln is pushed away by Luna so he won't get hurt. The louds have seen many fights in their lives, but this one seemed way too brutal.

Biting, punching, kicking and scratching. Lincoln could see that even though Luna was taller than Lynn, Lynn seemed to be stronger than her. Luna was starting to show some scratch marks and bruises as she fights Lynn.

Lincoln tries to intervene. "Lynn! Stop it please!" He manages to grab her arm.

Lynn Jr sees this and looks to him in anger. "Jinx! Don't touch me!" She punches her brother in the eye, and then gets attacked by Luna.

Lincoln stumbles back and hits the ropes holding the stage sandbags, and they're starting to sway back and forth.

Luna uses her right arm to hold off Lynn, then she sees the sand bags dangling and one of them starting to snap. She then turns to where Lincoln is and sees what was going to happen next. "Lincoln!" Luna kicks Lynn off of her and runs towards her brother.

Luna grabs Lincoln just as one of the sandbags falls and breaks the floor. They all gasp at what just happened.

Lynn gets up from the piles of instruments she crashed on and sees some blood coming from her nose, she was now fuming with rage.

Luna looks to her brother. "Are you okay bro?"

Lincoln shakes in fear at what almost happened to him. He then hugs Luna. "Luna! I'm scared!"

Luna hugs him back. "It's okay. I'm here, you're okay-"

Luna is then struck in the back of her head by her own axe, and the one who did it was an enraged Lynn Jr. She then kicks Lincoln away and then goes after Luna.

Luna does her best to fight off her aching head and Lynn Jr. The rest of the family don't want to intervene, as if Sister Fight Protocol Instincts were kicking in, again.

Lincoln stumbles and slips on one of the ropes, which is the rope holding the catwalk above them. Lincoln looks around as he regains his vision, he feels some blood coming from his head, and probably he got that from whatever he hit after being kicked away by Lynn.

Lincoln sees everything that was happening in front of him. Lola and Lana were trying to get the suit out of the trash can but they're both pulled away by an angry Leni who is now trying to reason with the others, and then Lucy and Lisa side with her and then Luan. He sees his parents trying to calm them down and tell them otherwise, and then he sees Luna fighting off Lynn and getting the damaged guitar away from her.

_'H-How did this …. How did this all go down so f-fast?' _Lincoln then feels some sand land onto his shoulder. He looks up and sees the dangling catwalk above, then one of the ropes snap and then another. The stage lights and some sandbags get loose.

Lincoln panics and then he sees where it was going to land. "No! Luna! Lynn!" Lincoln charges and pushes both of his still fighting sister's out of the way and right into the rest of the family, and at the same time the entire catwalk, sandbags and stage lights crash down onto the 11 year old white-haired boy.

The family realize what just happened. "LINCOLN!"

Lynn Jr is shocked at what just happened. _'Lincoln?' _She then gets kicked off by Luna, the rocker then goes over to the stage debris. "I'm coming baby bro!"

Luna then starts to move all the debris off of where her brother was. "Come on Linc, where are you?!" Leni then joins her in getting her brother out of there.

Then the parents join in, followed by Lori, Luan, the twins and Lucy. They told Lisa to hang back and keep an eye on Lily. Lynn Jr just stares at what just happened, but then she snaps out of it and goes over to help.

Suddenly Luna sees some movement in one area, she goes over there and starts to push aside the metal pieces of the catwalk. She then sees a bloody hand reaching out as if it were a horror movie. "Lincoln!"

Luna continues to remove all the debris and then she finally sees a shadowy figure amongst the rubble, she grabs Lincoln and drags him out into the light, but then Leni screams and Luna look down in horror at what happened to Lincoln.

The weight of all that debris was too much for the 11 year old boy's body. He has a black eye to his left eye, his chipped tooth has a crack on it, the cut on his head has grown and now reaches his forehead and he has another large cut to his right cheek. His right arm is all bloody and twisted, his left arm looks like it broke and his legs look like they can't walk anymore. His chest however looks crushed and there's some blood seeping from his back.

Luna sits down and holds onto her brother who has some tears in his eyes. "L …. L ….. L ….. Luna?!" His voice sounded hoarse, as if he was chocking.

Luna sheds some tears and holds his hand. "H-Hang on Lincoln! We're gonna g-get you help!"

Lori grabs her phone and starts calling an ambulance, Leni also does the same.

Luan goes down to her knees and covers her mouth at what has happened.

Rita and Lynn Sr also try and calm down the twins and Lily.

Lucy looks at the bloody drag marks, she wanted to see blood but she never thought it would be her brothers.

Lisa is confused and looks to the horrific condition Lincoln was in now.

Lynn Jr is stunned in place, her brother saved her and Luna from getting crushed and he gets hurt in return. She then looks to the squirrel suit, this is how it all started and then it hit her like a softball. That she provoked it, all of it.

Luna then rips a piece off of her shirt and tries to cover up the blood on Lincoln's cuts. But there was way too much blood and most of it is from his back. "Stay with me bro, please! Help is on the way!"

Lincoln coughs up blood. "Lu …. Lu …. Luna …. Luna! I-I'm …. S-Scared!" Lincoln tries his best to use his damaged right hand to hold onto Luna's hand.

Luna could feel him start to tremble and shiver. Luna starts to shed some tears at this. "I-It's gonna be okay Lincoln. You're gonna be fine. We'll get you fixed up b-baby bro!"

Lincoln coughs some blood and looks to Luna with fear. "I …. I don't …. I d-don't wanna d-die!" Lincoln starts to shed some tears and some blood.

That was enough for all of them to hear and break their hearts. "Lincoln, you're not gonna die! I'll be here. I'll make sure you're okay!" cried Luna.

"I …. I f-feel …. I feel s-so c-c-cold! L-Luna!" Lincoln then holds onto her shirt and looks around.

Luna then sees his pupil becoming pale white as if he was looking for someone. "Lincoln, don't panic! It's gonna okay, help is coming!"

The rest of the family try to approach them.

Lincoln coughs up more blood. "Lu … Lu … M …. M …. Ma … … Mo …. Lu ….. Lun …. Luna! I …" He then looks to Luna and sheds a tear as he just stares at her.

Luna then realizes, he wasn't breathing anymore. His hand then let's go of her shirt and falls to the ground.

It was then they realized. Lincoln Loud is dead. Luna goes wide eyed and sheds some tears. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! Lincoln!"

The rest of the family looks in horror, they're brother, they're son is gone. They all start to cry as sirens can be heard in the background.

Luna cradles her brother's dead form and sobs loudly. "Lincoln! No! Please! Come back Lincoln!" Then she whispers. "I'm sorry!"

The sirens get louder and the walls close in, the loud's panic as everything starts to form darkness.

But Luna didn't care, all she wanted was her brother back. "LINCOLN!"

* * *

Luna bolts up from her sleep. "Lincoln!" She then looks around, she was in her room once again. It was then she realized, it was all just a dream or better yet a nightmare.

"Luna?" Luan wakes up in sweat and fear. "A-Are you okay?" Luan then looks at the clock and it says: 11:45 pm.

Luna ignores her and gets down her top bunk, she then heads over to the calendar and sees the date. It was the day before Lynn's softball game.

Luna then realizes. "Lincoln." She gets out of the room and immediately runs through the halls towards her brother's room. She completely ignores everyone else opening their doors and they're parents coming up from the stairs

All of them were just like Luan, woken up shaking in fear and sweat. Lynn Jr is the one who is fearful the most.

Luna kicks open Lincoln's door, she sees that he wasn't in his bed and neither was his stuffed rabbit. "Lincoln?"

She then hears some light sobbing, Luna looks underneath the bed and she sighs in relief. There he is, her little brother curled up, crying and hugging Bun-Bun. Luna then thinks to herself. _'D-Did he have the same nightmare as I did?!'_

Luna reaches out and pulls him from under there. Lincoln opens his tear filled eyes and adjusts his vision and sees his third oldest sisters. "L-Luna?!"

Luna sheds some tears and nods. "Y-Yeah bro. It's me, it's Luna!"

Without hesitation Lincoln hugs her tightly and cries. Luna returns the hug. "Shhhhh. It's okay Lincoln, it's okay. I'm here, you're alright my _wayward son_!" Tears start to run down her face as she says that.

The rest of the family are now standing outside of the room and are shocked at what was happening.

Lincoln continues to cry onto Luna's night shirt. "I ….. I …. I'm scared! I-It was s-so real!"

Luna continues to comfort him as best she can. "Don't cry bro. I'm here, we're all here. Everything's gonna be alright!"

"I …. I don't wanna die Luna!" Lincoln then sobs loudly as he hugs her.

Luna's hearts shatters hearing that, she then starts to sob as she hugs him. "I won't let that h-happen!"

The parents and sisters are now concerned at the two siblings clinging and crying.

They all look to each other, confused as to what was that they all saw in their sleep. Luan is the first one to break the silence with one question.

"D-Did … Did you guys had the same dream as well?" asked Luan. They all looked to her in shock. That was all Luan needed to know.

"Oh my god!" said Lori as she covers her mouth and sheds some tears.

"W-We all … We all saw it! Everything!" cried Lola. Lana hugs her twin to comfort her.

Lisa stutters as she explains something. "I'm n-no skeptic in the arts o-of s-superstition." She then calms down. "But I believe what we saw was no mere dream or nightmare, but something I believe Lucy knows."

They all look to Lucy as reality hits her. "W-We saw a v-vision?!"

"A what?" asked Leni.

"Leni, a vision is like a dream, only chances it might confirm that it will happen in the said future. It's like one of those malarkey newspaper horoscopes dad reads" replied Lisa.

"And visions tend to …. Come true, at times" said Lucy as she looks down in sadness.

Leni starts to shed tears hearing that. "Wh-What?!"

"S-So, Lincoln i-is going to d … "Lana cries as she doesn't wanna say anymore. Lola hugs her back to comfort her.

Rita sheds tears and looks to her husband. "Lynn, what do we do?"

Lynn Sr wipes away his own tears and looks to Luna and Lincoln still crying in each other's arms. "I …. I don't know Rita, I don't know."

Luan looks to her family. "Why did we all have the same dre … Vision?"

Lisa sighs. "I believe that's something science cannot explain." Lisa looks to Lucy.

"I think …. It was a warning. Of what's gonna happen" replied Lucy, she then stars to shed some tears. "And it might happen!"

They were all fearful of this. Luan goes over and hugs Lucy and she hugs her back.

Lynn Jr sees her family breaking apart, and all from a vision of what she might do. Lynn then looks to Lincoln and Luna and slowly walks to them, which gets everyone's attention.

"L-Lincoln? You don't have to go to m y softball game t-tomorrow. You can stay home and take a b-break."

Lola breaks from the hug. "Y-Yeah, you can go to m-my next pageant n-next time too!"

"I-If you want, you d-don't have to go to my alligator wrestling m-matches" said Lana.

"Or my conferences" replied Lisa.

Lori wants to say something, but then she breaks down crying on her knees, Leni goes to Lori and hugs her.

Lynn Jr slowly approaches Lincoln and Luna, she too wants to join in the hug. But Luan stops her. "Lynn, I don't think this is the right moment for you to be in this."

"Luan is right" said Lisa. "Chances should you interact or even go near Lincoln and/or Luna, this could spark multiple worst case scenarios. From mental breakdown's to a fight. Best leave Lincoln be in the company of the one who did not see him as …. (Sigh) ….. Bad luck."

Lynn Jr understands and backs away. Lynn Sr sighs. "Alright fam, it's getting late so let's get some sleep."

"B-But, what about Luna and L-Lincoln?" asked Lana with a few tears in her eyes.

Rita and Lynn Sr look to their crying third eldest and middle child.

"Lisa's right. They need each other now more than ever. Let's leave them be" replied Rita. Lynn Sr also agrees to this.

"I'm gonna go and check on Lily" said Leni.

The twins rush to Lori and hug her.

Lynn Sr looks to Lynn Jr. "junior, I know the softball game tomorrow is important to you. But I don't want you pushing anyone to coming to all of your events." He then looks to his other daughters. "And the same goes to the rest of you."

Lynn Jr sighs. "I understand dad. Maybe …. Maybe I should stop with my rituals, it's just gonna make things worse."

Rita and Lynn Sr were glad she was seeing the error of her ways, and right before things could go wrong.

Lucy then hugs Lynn Jr and they both head back to their room.

The twins break the hug from Lori and both head back to their room.

Leni comes out of the room. "Lily's still asleep. I don't think she had the vision thingy we all saw."

"And thank goodness for that, Lily is far too young and not ready to see what we all saw" Lisa then heads back to her room, she also wants to check on her baby sister.

Leni looks to Lincoln and Luna and sheds a few tears _'Why did we all have that bad vision?' _Leni then helps Lori back up and escorts her back to they're room. She knows that Lori is the big sister and seeing what just happened broke her moral code of looking out for her younger siblings.

Lynn Sr and Rita look to each other with worry, then they look to Lincoln and Luna. Things almost went downhill if it did happen. They then head back downstairs to their room.

Luan is left to look towards the two crying siblings. With a small sigh she heads back to her room, but she takes one last look at them. _'Was that a good thing to warn us, or a bad thing that it showed us that … Nightmare of a vision?' _Luan then closes the door and gets some sleep.

Eventually Luna stops her sobbing and wipes away some of her tears, she then sees Lincoln has also stopped sobbing, but he was still clinging to her and crying. _'Death is not an easy thing to get over, and I think little bro seeing his death was too much for him.'_

Luna knows Lincoln is currently unstable and could lose his sanity should she leave him alone. Luna then uses her foot to close the door behind her, she then gets up while carrying her still hugging little brother and she lays onto the bed with him.

Luna looks to her brother who is still crying and whispers. "P-Please …. Please d-don't leave me! Please Luna!"

Luna sheds some tears once more and kisses his forehead. "I'm not Lincoln, not this time nor ever!" She then hums a tune to sooth him, but then she looks down and sees he's still crying. She then recalls all the times he was little and would go to either her, Luan, Leni or Lori when he got scared and right now she sees the baby brother scared of being alone, and now scared of what he saw.

Luna starts to sob and continues to hug Lincoln.

A few minutes later, she then hears Lincoln's light snoring, signaling that he has cried himself to sleep. Luna herself was exhausted from everything that has happened tonight. It's already tomorrow and she knows things are gonna be different now.

Luna moves some of his messed up hair aside and kisses his forehead and whispers. _"Whatever happens bro, I'm not letting anything bad happen to you. I swear as your sister and legal guardian, no one is gonna hurt you Lincoln. I'll keep you safe, always. I love you baby bro." _Luna then gets drowsy and soon falls asleep.

But she does hear her brother whisper. "I love you too Luna, always."

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Heavy5Commando here, I thought it would be nice to make a remake of this. Something I conjured up after re-reading so many No Such Luck Fanfics. Probably the only Fanfiction story that trends like wildfire amongst the Loud House Fanfiction community.**

**The original story was first made two nights after I had a dream from rewatching the episode "No Such Luck" This is also what happens when I read more No Such Luck stories as well.**

**And as always I am a sucker for Lincoln and Luna bonding, and Luna being his guardian. I guess you can say "For Bros About to Rock" started that one.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and if you guys wanna see what happens if it wasn't all a dream then you can all PM or leave a review and maybe I'll post what happens if it wasn't a dream. There are many possibilities of how this could go down as an aftermath.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**P.S – Chris Savino is a horrible man for making that episode. Damn him!**

**Original date of first one-shot: 11/6/19.**

**Date remade: 4/28/20.**


	2. What if 1: After the Nightmare

**This is my first what if from Luck, Nightmares and Fears. Thanks for reading the last one, there will be other What if's of what else could've happened. I don't know how many but I'll see what ever my mind conjures up. Enjoy reading this guys.**

* * *

**What If part 1**: **After the Nightmare**.

The sun shines through the singular circle shaped window and hits the rocker in her eyes. Luna flutters her eyes open and she looks around, she's no longer in her room anymore.

She's confused at first, but then she remembers everything. The Bad Luck, the nightmare and then her brother, Lincoln.

Luna then looks down and sees her still sleeping brother, Lincoln Loud. He's still clinging to her like he used to when he was 4 years old. Luna smiles at how cute he was when he's asleep. But she also frowns that he also had the same scary nightmare as she and the others did.

Luna then strokes his white-hair aside and kiss his forehead, he stirs from his sleep and slowly opens his eyes. He looks up and sees the frowning look on his Rockstar sister. He knows why she's sad and why she's there.

Lincoln then sits up and looks down. "Luna ….. Do you …. Do you think it'll happen …. To me?"

Luna then pulls him into a tight embrace. "I don't know bro, but if it does all start the way it does from last night. Then I'll be sure to make sure it doesn't ever happen. Ever!"

Lincoln starts to shed some tears and hugs her. "Who in the right mind would make this bad luck situation happen?! What kind of sick being would do such a thing to our family?!"

Luna continues to hug him and shed a few tears. "I don't know bro, but we can't let all our tears just go through this again. Let's try and get through the day, its summer so let's try and be happy. Okay baby bro?"

They soon break the hug. "O-Okay Luna, I'll try." replied Lincoln trying to show her the smile she sees every morning.

Luna then kisses his forehead. "Come on Lincoln, let's get something to eat." They both get off the bed and open the door, they see Leni and Lori come out of their bedroom and they can see that Lori is a total mess. Obviously from last night and she may have cried herself to sleep.

Lincoln walks up to Lori and hugs her. Lori also returns the hug and soon Leni joins in. Luna knows that her two older sister's aren't the only ones who could be messed up in the morning.

They all head downstairs, there they see their dad making breakfast which were blueberry waffles, and at the dining room table looking sleepy still is Rita with a mug of coffee.

They see in the kitchen table are the rest of their siblings. Luan feeding Lily, Lucy hugging onto the twins, Lisa reading a book on visions and predictions and of course, last but not least Lynn Loud junior.

She like Lori is a mess, she isn't sporting her signature ponytail and is just letting her hair fall down. They rarely see her like this, she normally hates her long hair, some times.

Lynn and the others see Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lori. But all eyes were on Lincoln. "G-Good morning …. Everyone" said the white-haired boy. The others don't greet him back, they were all nervous.

Lynn Sr then hands them all they're plates full of waffles and he puts the bottle of maple syrup for them. "Enjoy kids, we … We got a big day ahead of us." The patriarch then joins his wife in the dining room with a mug of coffee.

They all know they're parents are total wrecks from what had happened, that nightmare showed them that they have to step up and keep their kids under control otherwise things that happened in their nightmares will happen.

All the Loud kids then quietly eat their waffles in silence, which is often rare. Not even a single pun from Luan. But all of them want to say something, but what?

Lincoln is seated between Lori and Luna, the two sisters look to Lincoln at times while eating they're breakfast.

Lola then eats her waffles and looks to her brother who is eating his slowly. She then breaks the silence. "Lincoln." The boy slowly looks to the pageant powerhouse. "Y-You don't have to ….. To go to my pageant next week, I'm okay with you staying home. Its summer after all and you need a b-break form our events."

Lincoln doesn't respond, he just keeps eating.

"Yeah" said Lana. "And I don't mind you not being there to see me at my alligator wrestling contest." Then Lana thinks about it, a large, vicious and carnivorous reptilian beast almost as old as a dinosaur capable of slaughtering more than one cow and more than 300 pounds, and she's a little girl who wrestles them. No she's wondering, how come nobody stopped her. "You know what …. Never mind, I don't think I'll ….. Be competing."

This shocks them, Lana didn't wanna do it. "Are you sure?" asked Lucy.

Lana nods. "Y-Yeah, maybe I can compete in car mechanic contests. One is gonna start up next week."

The parents hear this, and they think it was a great idea. The sight of an alligator might trigger the nightmare that they all had.

"And if you're feeling like it brother. I am planning to move one of my conferences next month, I could use a break from all of my work. Perhaps I could visit Darcy" replied Lisa.

"That sounds sweet of you Lisa. A playdate with your best friend" said Leni as she hugs her little sister.

Lisa smiles and hugs her back. "Thank you Leni, though we're not officially best friends yet, I think."

Lori then stops eating and strokes his hair. "You don't have to go to my golf tournaments. I just want you to be safe and sound little bro, and I won't force you into going into any dates with me and Bobby, even if he brings Ronnie Anne. I'll talk to him that you and Ronalda were never a thing, I promise!"

Lincoln stops eating and then hugs Lori. That was something he was waiting to hear since he and Ronnie Anne told them. _"We're not dating!"_

Luna smiles, this was a fresh start of change for all of them. Away from the misdeeds they have done in the past and probably soon to come in the future. Soon Leni tells she's okay with Lincoln not going to her fashion shows, Luan was okay with Lincoln not helping her with Funny Business, she could get Giggles to assist and she also wants Lincoln to take the night off when he comedy gigs are up and Lucy was okay with him not going to her graveyard digging contests. And even though we don't understand Lily, she seemed to agree not to let her big brother go to any of her playdates or the daycare.

Rita and Lynn Sr know that Lincoln wouldn't go to any of their stuff, but their bad luck cautious selves form the nightmare were just total idiots. They were not planning to do the same mistake as they did.

Then Lynn Jr speaks up. "Linc, you don't have to …"

"What time is it?" asked Lincoln. "T-To your s-soft ball game?"

They all stop eating and go wide eyed hearing him ask that. Luna drops her fork onto her plate and looks to her brother in disbelief. "W-What?"

"Lincoln … What are you doing?" asked Lucy.

Lynn Jr is now filled with confusion and fear. "Linc, don't …. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm okay with it and I'll take the loss with dignity if I have to! It's okay."

Lincoln shakes his head. "No. I don't wanna be alone as of now. I …. I wanna spend some time with you guys."

They all couldn't believe this, after all they have seen and witnessed last night and he is still planning to go.

Lori breaks places a hand onto his shoulder. "Lincoln, you don't have to go. If you feel lonely being here, one of us can keep you company. We're all going to change and not make the same mistake."

"Yeah, I can stay and keep an eye on you Lincoln. Big sis and little bro, like old times" said Luna as she places her hand onto his other shoulder.

"And you have been attending all of our events for the past whole month since summer started. A normal person cannot handle going to more than one event and other future events, people need to take a break to recharge and replenishment both mind, body and … Soul. We're not perfect male sibling unit, we all have limits in which I see now" said Lisa.

"Lisa's right Lincoln. Take a day off or two" said Lana.

"Or three" said Lola.

"It's okay son. We're not gonna be angry at you for not going" said Lynn Sr.

"This family may support each other, but we all have our limits. All of us" said Rita

Lincoln looks to all of them. All of his sister's willing to let him take it easy and not go to any of their events. "No, I wanna go. I wanna be there, just one last event then I'll take a break. I already feel bad and scared now if I don't come."

They all understand, he just wants to spend some time with his family before he does go onto a long and much needed break. They all get off their seats and gather into one big group hug, Lincoln then hugs Luna and Lori in the group hug and lets his tears out once more. He felt as if that nightmare was nothing and all that mattered was the love he had with his family.

From the door of the kitchen. Charles, Walt's, Cliff and Geo are confused at what was happening. They can sense some tension and despair from the family, but they don't even know why. I guess they didn't have the nightmare, odd.

(Hours later, Royal Woods Diamond Park.)

The game has begun and all the players are doing they're hardest to beat the other team.

The Royal Woods Squirrels were confused why Lynn wasn't doing her signature rituals, but she was handling like a pro. Margo was more confused as well, earlier at the lockers Lynn told her team that if they need to go number two then go for it.

All of them went straight for the nearest restrooms and so did the coach. Lynn Jr was surprised by this, but now all of them are ready and set for some softball action.

Margo was relieved that Lynn wasn't acting like the pushy superstitious self. But she kept a small picture in her pocket, a picture of herself and her brother when they were young and playing baseball in the backyard. I guess you can say it's a small trinket for some luck, or just to feel motivated.

It's the fifth round of the game and everyone is now cheering for the squirrels to win, and of course the commentators are busy speaking on how the game is going, well one is glad to be there and the other is miserable. Who hired that guy and why?

The louds are cheering for Lynn to win, Luna is clapping and whistling then she sees Lincoln with a number one finger and some fries to eat. But she notices he's getting sleepy.

"You okay bro?" asked Luna. Leni and Lori also notice this.

"Y-Yeah, sorry girls. I guess ….. I guess I didn't get much sleep" Lincoln lets out a yawn and leans onto the side of Luna and passes out.

The family hears him snoring and lets him sleep. "How is he sleeping with all of this noise going on?" asked Lola.

"He has his own ways of getting sleep, might I remind all of you of the many times we make noise and Lincoln still sleeps peacefully. For example, last month Luna was on her guitar shredding nonstop all while Lincoln was asleep in his room after helping Clyde out of a situation" said Lisa.

Luna looks to her brother with concern, she feels bad that he sleeps even with lots of noise going on but also impressed he can sleep even with noise going on. She then decides to let him lean onto her and she hugs him tightly so he could feel comfortable.

Lynn Sr and Rita thought it wasn't healthy for him to sleep even with all the noise in the house, but they decided to let him be and sleep in peace. They are impressed at how he can sleep with even the loudest of noises.

Lynn Jr then takes a break and goes to her family. She then notices her brother asleep. "Is something wrong with Lincoln?"

"He's fine Lynn, I guess he hasn't gotten much sleep since last night" replied Luan.

Lynn sighs, she understands why. "Okay, just make sure he doesn't fall over or something." Lynn was impressed at how he can sleep with all this cheering.

"We will" replied Leni.

"Now get out there and win this for the team!" said Lynn Sr.

"Do it for Lincoln!" called out the twins.

Lynn nods and gets back to the game. _'For Lincoln!' _But she has no idea that with all of this motivation, it's helping her team win. Way better than her superstitions. But the enemy team was feeling desperate, they have done some research on Lynn Loud Juniors paranoia with luck, and it seems she's turning the tide of the game and winning for the squirrels.

The rival coach needed to find a new way for his team to win. He then sneaks away from the game.

Meanwhile, Lincoln is still snoozing with Luna putting her arm around him and rubbing his hair. She fails to see the rat taking two of Lincoln's fries and running away from everyone cheering.

The rat then heads down to where the squirrels are. Coach Keck is proud at this new Lynn Jr. "Come on guys! We got this!"

Then the rat runs past coach, she sees the rat and backs up. "What the heck?" She then sees the rat go to where the teams get the balls for the game, she spots the rat going into one of the balls, almost like it was loose or opened.

Without anyone looking, Coach Keck goes to one of the balls and gets one. She notices these balls, were not the balls they were using.

Coach Keck then sees Lynn on the bat and she gets three strikes after three misses. Coach then recaps what she just saw. Did that ball just turn slightly in midair, like it was alive?

She then looks at the ball she's carrying and gasps at what she sees.

Soon, the game is over and the Hazeltucky Herons won the game with the most points slightly tied to the Royal Woods Squirrels.

Lincoln wakes up after hearing that the team lost. "What?! They lost?!"

The Louds were shocked that woke him up. "Talk about a losing way to get some sleep" said Luan.

"Yeah bro, they lost" said Lori.

They all get down from the bleachers and go to see Lynn. They see her looking down while sitting on the benches. "Lynn?" She sees her family and Lincoln approaching her.

"Hey guys, sorry I lost and I won't blame you. I guess the other team was …. Well trained and better equipped" said Lynn.

Lincoln hugs her. "You'll get them next time sis. I know it." Lynn sheds some tears and hugs her little brother.

"I doubt they'll be a next time guys" said Coach Keck. They all see her with the referee and the rival coach, he was looking nervous.

Lincoln and Lynn broke the hug. "Coach? What's going on?" asked Lynn.

"Come with me" said Coach Keck. She then grabs a mega phone. "Attention! This whole game has been a sham! And we've all been played!"

Everyone gasps. The rival team is also confused. "What?" The coach was getting nervous. "What are you talking about? There's no sham!"

Coach Keck stands next to the ball basket. "Oh really, then what's this?" She kicks the basket letting all the balls roll out and then breaking as if they are hollow and flying out are birds.

Everyone gasps at what they see.

"Birds?!" said Lynn and Lincoln.

"Not just any bird! Sparrows! They …. They've been cheating!" said Lisa.

Coach Keck smirks. "That's right. I noticed the ball was moving in midair and turned slightly to the right causing my team to miss their hits, and one thing I know from my team and our all-star player" Coach Keck lowers her shades. "Lynn Loud Junior never misses a hit!"

The referee looks to the rival coach in anger. "What is this?"

"Well …. I … You see" He then trips over a ball and coming out from his pocket are bird feed. The sparrows all see this and swarm him.

The Referee soon blows his whistle. "Due to some unexpected revelations, the Hazeltucky Herons have been disqualified and therefore are not the winners. This win goes to the Royal Woods Squirrels!"

Everyone cheers at this unexpected win, which means Lynn's team is advancing. They all gather and cheer for their coach who solved this case.

Lincoln couldn't believe it, there was no luck, there was no good equipment and there was no one in the family to blame. This was all just a cheating situation.

"Wow, I did not see this coming" said Lucy.

"So, looks like Lynn get to keep playing for the rest of the summer" said Lori.

"Way to go coach. She had some nice thinking there" said Lana.

"I guess cheaters never win" said Lola.

They then see the coach was no longer surrounded by sparrows, but instead he was surrounded by his team. "Guys, let me explain!"

One of the teammates shove him in the head with the head of the Royal Woods Squirrels and they start kicking him.

Lincoln and Luna were relieved that it was someone else who was wearing the suit and sure as heck he deserves this beating, especially when word gets out and Hazeltucky hears of this cheating fiasco.

"Wow, he sure is nuts to win this one. But I guess he cheated his last game for it! (Laughs!) Get it?" said Luan and for once, they all laughed at her pun. Well Lisa didn't understand the joke.

(Later, Loud House.)

Lincoln comes out of the kitchen and he sees someone is in the backyard, it was Lynn Jr. She seemed happy and throws the ball to the tree and she catches it as it bounces back.

She throws it again but it misses, but it gets caught by another baseball mit. She sees it was Lincoln.

"Nice catch bro" said Lynn.

"Thanks Lynn, mind if I join you?" asked Lincoln. He tosses the ball to her.

Lynn catches it and smiles. "Sure bro. I'll try and go easy on ya." she throws it back and he successfully catches it.

"You did good out there sis, even without the luck and superstitions" said Lincoln as he throws the ball back.

"Thanks Lincoln, I'm gonna change my whole new look on whenever I play a game. Which means I'm not doing my stupid rituals ever again and to future games, like basketball" Lynn throws him the back the ball.

Lincoln catches the ball and throws it back to her. "Yeah, but I did saw the picture in your pocket. I was wondering what it was."

Lynn catches the ball and throws it back. "Yeah, it's not a lucky charm or something. Just a picture of you and me when we used to play catch back when I was eleven, it's for motivation."

Lincoln catches the ball and walks towards Lynn. He then hugs her. Lynn is surprised by this and hugs her brother back. "Lincoln, I know this is all real and what we saw wasn't, but I wanna say sorry for putting you through all of that. I don't want you to be casted out or neglected out of the family, I don't want to see you get hurt like that again."

Lincoln sheds some tears. "That's okay Lynn, and if it was real. Then I forgive you, and I know you would never want me to go through that. Ever!"

"I love you too bro" cried Lynn. They both remain hugging for a few minutes, they then break the hug. "So, you wanna go a few rounds?"

"Sure sis" replied Lincoln. He takes a few steps back and tosses her the ball again.

Unknown to them that the rest of the family is watching this, they were glad Lincoln and Lynn were on good terms, even though what they saw wasn't real.

Leni takes a picture of this with her phone and Lynn Sr does the same with his camera. It looked just like the one when Lynn was eleven and her brother Lincoln was nine. This is one family moment where there was no such luck to break their bonds.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: And this is the first What if, scenario. A happy ending after the nightmare and I decided to let the enemy cheat as to show it was never Lynn's superstitions who did this. There will be other what if scenarios maybe, one of them is not gonna be a pretty sight. Let's just say it's gonna a cold hard crime problem that we have all scene and read from others. There might even be a death scenario. Tell me if you guys wanna see them, PM or review.**

**As always, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/29/20.**


	3. What if 2: Crime part 1

**And now for the second part of Luck, Nightmares and Fears. This one is a crime scenario just like the other NSL crime and cop attention stories we all have read before. I hope you all like this, it's bound to get insane and chances this might be a two part thing. Enjoy reading this guys.**

* * *

**What if part 2: Crime part 1**

Lincoln starts seeing things blurry, he feels as if he's surrounded by many hands and his head is spinning.

He's then lifted and rushed out of the place, he has no clue why or where he is anymore.

He then hears what sounds like sirens and yelling and shouting.

He then sees a bright light above him, and to his left he sees the blurry image of Luna crying.

Then he feels as if he's being moved again, and sees many lights pass by him and hears some yelling and shouting.

And then he sees a dark room and many gasps from people surrounding him, and then he feels something on his mouth and breathes onto it and before he blacks out he whispers a name. _"L-Luna." _And his world fades to black.

* * *

The sound of the heart monitor can be heard, Lincoln slowly twitches his finger and slowly opens his eyes. _'What? What the? Am I …. Am I dead?' _He looks around and sees he's in a room, it looks like a hospital room.

_'__Wha …. What? What happened to me? Where am i? Wait a minute! Is this a hospital?!' _He then hears someone lightly snoring next to him, he turns to his left and he sees who it is.

His third eldest sister, Luna Loud sound asleep on his left and holding onto his hand. The sight of his sister was enough to make him smile. He could tell she cried herself to sleep.

Though, she seemed different, her attire wasn't the same purple shirt with a skull and skirt as before.

She was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a purple skull in the middle, purple sleeveless jacket, black leggings with her signature white belts and her purple boots with white straps. _'I guess she changed her look. I wonder why though?'_

He wanted to tell her that he was awake, but he didn't want to disturb her. Then he realizes, his hands … They were okay.

He recalled that his arms were aching in tremendous pain, and now he sees them all patched up as if nothing had happened. He can feel a scar on his forehead that reaches his scalp and another on his right cheek.

He feels as if his chest and ribs were all fine and some scars on his back as well, but then he sees his legs were still in casts. _'Wow, I guess my legs are the only ones not fully healed. But how in the world did my arms heal so fast? And my chest? I thought I was gonna die? What happened?!'_

He does see the heart monitor still attached to him, and the dextrose to his right arm with the liquid dripping on its stand. He was feeling concerned at what had just happened, he accidently holds onto Luna's hand with her left hand.

This sudden movement awakens Luna from her slumber and she sits up and sees Lincoln, Lincoln then turns to his left and he sees his sister awake and now shedding tear. "Lincoln? Are you … You're awake?!"

Lincoln sheds some tears as well. "Luna!" They both embrace each other and cry. "I thought …. I thought I died!"

"Shhh! It's okay bro, you didn't die! You didn't! You're alive, you're back!" cried Luna as she continues to hug him.

"Lu …. Lu ….. Luna! I …. I thought" Lincoln continues to stutter as all of his memories of what happened swarms into his mind once more.

Luna sits onto the bed next to him and continues to hug him. "Take it easy Lincoln. I'm here, I told you I would be here and I wouldn't let you die! Guardian's honor!" She then rocks him back and forth and hums a tune to calm him down.

But Lincoln continues to hug her and cry onto her shirt. Luna knows that waking up, seeing all of this and realizing what just happened was too much for him. _'I'm here Lincoln. I'm here for you baby bro!' _She continues to rock him back and forth and hug him in comfort.

They both stay like this for the next ten minutes. Soon Luna could hear that his sobbing has toned down to light crying.

She then looks to her brother and smiles. She moves his hair aside and kisses his forehead. "Lincoln, are you …. Are you feeling okay now bro?"

Lincoln then breaks away from the hug and wipes away his tears. "Y-Yeah, I think so. I ….. I'm still … You know."

Luna then uses her hand to wipe away some of his tears still running. "I know Lincoln. I am too. But all will be good when this is all over."

Lincoln continues to hug Luna, and she just looks down to her broken stated brother and hugs him. Then they both hear the doors open.

Coming in is man in his forties, with only black hair on the sides of his head and a mustache, wearing a grey suit and pants, black shoes and a red shirt with a police badge. Lincoln peeks to see that this man looked like he's from the law. He then realizes, something happened.

"Ah, good you're awake and it seems you're little brother is awake as well." He slowly walks towards them and stand at the end of the bed. "Lincoln, my name is Detective Danny Q. StoneHeart. I am the man running the investigation and convicting your family in trial for the child abuse and neglect on you."

They both break the hug. "He-Hello sir. Thank you for coming, but I wanna know. What's gonna happen to my family?"

Detective StoneHeart sighs. "That depends on the jury to decide, once we get the court in order. The whole trial will begin once you're discharged from the hospital."

Lincoln looks down in sadness. Luna knows he's not feeling right with what's been happening. "Bro, I know this all sounds wrong, but you have to understand that what they did …"

"Was a crime. I know, I see that now" replied Lincoln. "And I don't think I can see them like that anymore, after hearing what they said when they wanted me to ….. To …. To go back into that stupid suit!"

Both the detective and Luna can tell he was filled with fear, concern and anger. A whole lot of anger. "I'll give you two some time to talk. Tell me when he's out of the hospital." The detective then walks out the doors and leaves them alone.

The two siblings remain in utter silence, then Lincoln asks. "Luna, what happened? After I … I almost … You know."

Luna understands the question. She knew it was time to tell him what happened but first. "Bro, do you wanna know how long you've been out?"

Lincoln was confused why she would ask that. "A month? But my arms are all healed up, and so is my head and a part of my back and my chest, I don't know how they healed so fast."

Luna knew he was gonna question that too. "Lincoln, it's been two months." That answer shatters Lincoln's mind.

"T-Two months! I've been out for two freaking months?!"

Luna places a hand on his shoulder. "It's all true bro. You've been in a coma for only two months since that incident after my gig, they lost you many times when they had to perform surgery on you."

Hearing that shocked his mind even more, he almost died several times!

Lincoln then calms down. "Okay, so I was out for two months and my arms and some of my stitches healed up. But my legs aren't gonna be fully patched up yet, how long till I can walk again Luna?"

Luna sighs. "The doc says maybe after a week or two, until then you're gonna be on a wheel chair when we get to court. Which could be tomorrow or next week now that you're awake, I agreed with detective StoneHeart and his partner detective Merris."

Lincoln was confused by that one. "Luna, what happened …. After the whole incident two months ago?"

Luna then hugs Lincoln. "Are you sure you wanna know bro?"

Lincoln nods. "Yes, I have to know what happened while I was out. Everything!"

"Okay bro. What you're about to hear is not just from me, but from those who were there as well …"

* * *

(_Flashback, Two months ago_.)

"Lincoln, you're not gonna die! I'll be here. I'll make sure you're okay!" cried Luna.

"I …. I f-feel …. I feel s-so c-c-cold! L-Luna!" Lincoln then holds onto her shirt and looks around.

Luna then sees his pupil becoming pale white as if he was looking for someone. "Lincoln, don't panic! It's gonna okay, help is coming!"

The rest of the family try to approach them. "Oh god!" they all look to see Sam, Sully and Mazzy look in horror.

"Get the med kit!" yelled Mazzy.

"On it!" Sully heads to one of Luna's bags and grabs the med kit she brings every time. They all gather to where Lincoln and Luna are and get to work.

Sam grabs some cloth. "Okay, let's patch up his wounds and try and stop the bleeding!"

"Most of the bleeding is from his back, we have to turn him over guys" said Mazzy as she wraps his arm in some medical wrappings.

"We have to do it carefully, he has a large cut on his head and there could be some internal bleeding!" said Sully.

Luna smiled, she was glad her band was there to back her up. They then carefully turn Lincoln over and stop the bleeding from his back, then they turn him over again and try to stop the bleeding coming from his head.

Just then they hear sirens approaching. Leni looks out the window and sees them. "Guys! The Ambulance is here!"

Luna hears this and without hesitation she grabs Lincoln carefully and runs to the backdoor exit.

Sam and the rest of the band were shocked at how Luna reacted to that. "Come on, let's go!" The band goes after Luna.

The Loud family were stunned and confused at first, then they snap out of it and also go after them.

Outside at the front of the restaurant, many of the patrons come out to see why an ambulance arrived. Then they see someone come around the back of the restaurant with a bleeding boy. "Hey! My little brother needs help please!" yelled Luna.

The paramedics see this. "Good god! What the hell happened to him?" They then get him onto a stretcher and haul him into the ambulance, Luna of course rides with them. Sam, Sully and Mazzy catch a glimpse of the ambulance leaving.

"You think they'll be okay?" asked Mazzy.

"After what's happened. They will, all we can do now is pray that the little dude survives" replied Sam.

"Excuse me" they turn around and see the family of the louds. "I … Is Lincoln g-gonna be okay?" asked Luan.

Sam and the others back away and then Mazzy pulls out her phone. "Hello, I wanna report a crime of child abuse and neglect!"

The other restaurant customers hear this and gasp and they look towards the family. "No need girl, I called back up" said the same traffic cop who pulled over the louds earlier. "But they're gonna need some proof to convict them kids."

Sam then has her phone in hand. "Already got it!"

The louds knew this was about to turn bad for them. Some of them try and find a way to either run somewhere but they were soon surrounded by the patrons of the restaurant and then they hear sirens coming.

"You folks aren't going anywhere!" yelled a girl with a blue bow and brown braided ponytail. The other people also agreed, they weren't getting away with what they did to the boy.

(Royal Woods General Hospital, Hours later.)

Luna is waiting outside of the ER, looking down in sadness and slowly praying to herself. Praying for her brother to survive and apologizing for all the bad things she has done and not taking her guardian role seriously.

Then someone sits next to her. "Hello there." Luna turns to see a woman in her early thirties, blonde hair into a ponytail, black suit and pants with a red shirt and black heeled shoes.

Luna looks down in sadness. "Sup man, you the fuzz?"

"I guess you can say that. My name is Detective Sandra J. Merris and that man over there is Detective Danny Q. StoneHeart" they both see the man at the end of the hallway headed towards them.

"Hey there kid, we'd like to ask you some questions down by the station, if you don't mind."

Luna looks down in sadness, but then she looks to both of them in anger. "No. I'm not going anywhere until I know my little bro is okay again. No one's taking no place till I see how my little brother is doing!"

The two detectives sigh and look to each other, then they revert they're gaze back to Luna. "We understand kid, how about we wait here with ya." said Detective StoneHeart.

Luna just looks to the doors of the ER. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

The two Detectives sit on either side of Luna, they now know that what the teens at Bangers n' Mosh say are true, this is the girl who tried to help her brother. But they need more answers, she's not just a witness, she's someone who could confess all the wrong doings and testify to them.

The two detectives already have the evidence from the blonde haired teen Sam Sharp, they have yet to ask the band questions about the whole incident, and they already did a full investigation on the Loud House, and they started with the rooms of the boy and the third eldest sister.

(Three hours later.)

Both Detectives were now standing and talking to each other, they both checked the time. It was almost midnight and Luna is now laying down onto the waiting bench and fast asleep. Detective Merris goes over and is about to use her jacket as a blanket, but then the doors of the ER open and Luna sits up.

"Doc! Doc! Please tell me! How is he?! Is he okay?! Is my baby bro gonna be fine?!"

The doctor grabs both her arms and makes her back away. "Luna Loud is it? Listen, we had a hard time trying to keep him alive, we lost him like several times."

This broke Luna's heart and made the two detectives shocked almost.

"But, he managed to pull through and we did everything we could. He's stable and currently healing up. You wanna go see him?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes please! I wanna see my baby bro!" cried Luna.

"Very well then, please follow me and keep it quiet" they all followed the doctor into the room and what Luna sees made her heart sink into her body.

Lincoln is on the hospital bed where he also had his surgery. Both his arms are on casts and are being held up, same with his legs and the rest of him. In order to keep his back from getting damaged even more, his whole body is lifted by some instruments and he has two holes leading to his mouth and nostrils so he may breathe properly and he has some bandaging and you can see the visible stitches on his head. So, in hind sight he looks like he got out from a car accident.

Luna then falls to her knees and cries. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Lincoln. I should've done more, I should've stopped it while I still could. I should've done the plan. We could've still been a family even without the others!"

The two Detectives knew that this was it, it was time for her to tell them what she knows. Detective Merris kneels down to Lincoln's level. "Luna sweetie, do you think you're ready to tell us everything?"

Luna lifts her head up slowly and looks to her badly shaped brother. She was now filled with the protective urge she lost long ago, she was now in rage for the ones who made Lincoln go through hell and this was the last straw and she wasn't going to take it anymore!

Luna then gets up slowly with the help of the Detective, she then looks to both of them sternly and wipes away her tears. "Yeah, I'm ready. But I need to get something that I gotta show you first."

"Is it at your house?" asked Detective StoneHeart. Luna nods. "It's in my room, I kept it safe and well hidden."

"Very well then, there are still cops watching over the place and asking the neighborhood questions. Your family is currently in a holding cell down at the station, we sent your friends home but we could get them to come with us to answer some things" said Detective Merris.

They then see the scowl on Luna's face. "Those. People. Are. Not. My family anymore! And they're not Lincoln's family anymore either!"

They both can tell that mentioning about the louds to her wasn't gonna make things good. It seems she wants to disown the name and the family from her and her little brother.

"Okay, well we should get going" said Detective StoneHeart. He then looks to the doctor and hands him his card. "Sir, here's my number. Please contact us about his condition."

The doctor nods. "Of course." He then looks to Luna. "And Luna, I know you wanna be here and make sure Lincoln's doing fine, I'll see if I can ask if you could stay over a couple nights."

Luna smiles. "Okay, thank you doc."

"Nothing to it. The paramedics told me about how you single handedly ran out of the restaurant with you little brother, if you hadn't had carried him to the paramedics sooner, then he could've died."

Luna didn't like hearing that. "Doc, what's your name?"

"Dr. Kendrick, Ryan S. Kendrick."

Luna then hugs him. "Thank you doc Kendrick! Thank you so much for saving my little bro!"

The doctor smile. "My pleasure Luna, that' what my job is. To save the lives even that of families, though at most time we try our hardest to keep that promise."

They then break the hug and Luna follows the detectives out of the hospital and head for the loud house.

The doctor sighs, then he recalls something. "Loud? Loud? Where does that name sound familiar?" He then goes back to some old reports from a nurse who used to work there, the nurse who told him about the family, Doctor Maria Santiago.

(Royal Woods Police Station.)

The loud family is now locked within one of the holding cells, luckily it was just them and no one else. They see Officer Schoffner keeping an eye on all of them, they all know what they did was wrong and Leni also finally figured it out.

The parents were feeling horrible for what they did to their only son, but what hurt the parents more was seeing their baby daughter Lily playing with one of the police dogs and the officer who took her from them. A blonde haired cop in his mid-twenties named Derrick Coleman.

"What …. What are we gonna do now?" asked Luan.

"I …. I literally don't know anymore!" Lori then break down crying, Leni tries her best to comfort her.

Even though Leni knows what they did was illegal, she tries her best to keep her family from falling apart, but some part of her wants to hate them.

The louds all look to the one person who started this, sitting alone in the corner of the holding cell is the fifth eldest daughter Lynn Loud Junior. She just sits there curled up with dry tears in her eyes and looking down sadly.

Lynn knows that Lincoln started it by lying, but she was the one who called him bad luck, therefore giving him the idea. _'Why? Just why the heck did I threaten him with my baseball bat?! Why did I do that?! What's wrong with me?!' _She then rubs her sore cheek, she got slapped many times by each of her sisters who all want nothing to do with her anymore.

Lynn Sr and Rita didn't know what else to do, they had no comforting words for Junior, and they wanna be there and keep her comfortable but how? She made this happen to them.

Just then they hear a commotion coming from outside, they see the two Detectives with some boxes and following behind them are Sam, Sully and Mazzy. Then they see her, holding her lyric notebook in hand was their third eldest daughter/sister Luna Loud.

"Luna!" yelled Luan.

"Luna! How's Lincoln?!" asked Lucy.

"What are his conditions?!" asked Lisa.

"Luna please! Tell me is my baby is okay?!" cried Rita.

"We wanna know if he's fine!" said Lynn Sr.

Luna stops walking, this gets the attention of the band who were now concerned for their band mate.

"You wanna know how he is?" asked Luna in a cold and dark tone. Her words strike the loud family hard, and it also felt like they're hearts were pierced by a two edged sword.

Rita slowly goes over to Luna and places her hand through the bars and onto her daughter's shoulder. "Luna please. We know what we did was wrong and illegal. We know we made a terrible mistake and we know we're never gonna earn the forgiveness from you or Lincoln, but please, please tell me. Is … Is my son okay?"

Then with quick reflexes Luna grabs Rita's arm and pulls Rita towards her face, Rita hits her face onto the bars of the cell and she was face-to-face with an angry Luna. If there aren't any cell bars, then Luna would destroy her.

"Don't. Ever. Say his name. Again! You don't have the rights to say his name, heck you don't have the rights to call him your son or baby!"

Rita is now filled with dread from the tone and sight of Luna. "B-But, Luna …. You're my daughter, and Lincoln is my …"

Luna pulls again and squeezes Rita's arm. "Not anymore! And from my point of view, I'm the only one Lincoln could see as family, or better yet his mother figure!" She then let's go of Rita making her stumble back and fall onto the ground.

Rita looks up and sees Luna looking down onto her, as if she was the more dominant matriarch around the station. The other officers notice this, but pay no attention. They all understand Luna Loud is an enraged girl who doesn't like her family anymore. "I hate you, I hate all of you!"

"Luna" Luna sees Sam and the others walking towards her. Sam holds her hand. "Let's go, the detectives are waiting for us."

Luna sheds a few tears and wipes them away, she then hugs Sam. Sam returns the hug. "It's okay, when this is all over things are gonna be different."

They then break the hug and head to the interrogation room feeling ready to tell them everything, the louds however were not feeling happy and they knew that Luna was ready to send them slamming into the law book.

Luna was now against them, and if they go anywhere near Lincoln. Then there could be hell to pay.

Lynn Sr helps up his wife and they both sit onto the chair. Rita then starts to sob at what had happened, she had lost her son and daughter over what they have done.

Leni starts to shed tears. "So, this is how we get punished? We lose Linky forever?"

"Sure looks like it Leni" replied Lucy, she too sheds some tears. Lola and Lana notice this and they go over and hug her.

Lori sobs once again and she curls up onto the ground, she broke her promise to keep an eye on all of her siblings, and she pretty much just got disowned as a sister to Luna and Lincoln.

Lisa sighs. "I fear ….. Th-This is just the beginning, of our end."

Lynn Jr starts to cry once again, it got worse. It actually got worse and now they're all going to pay for it, when the court begins.

(Royal Woods General Hospital.)

Luna sits onto the chair on the left side of her brother Lincoln. She already finished telling the detectives the truth about what has happened and what she was planning if they never listened to her once again.

Luna then looks at her bandaged up brother and then recalls on how much pain he's been through. He was tormented being in that suit and now he's paid the price trying to save his two sisters.

Luna's heart is already shattered, she doesn't know how much more it can break. She then carefully places her hand onto his bandaged face. "Bro, I …. I failed to be your legal guardian, I failed the role I was given long ago and now look at you, my wayward son all banged up and not looking so fresh!" She starts to shed some tears and looks down in sadness.

But then she has an angered look. "But, whatever happens. We're not gonna let them win, we're not going back to them and I will be the one to take care of you. I am not gonna fail you again, and when it's time, we'll be family again. Both of us!"

She then leans onto him and places a kiss on his cheek. "Luna loves you Lincoln, always."

* * *

(_End Flashback._)

Lincoln is shocked to hear this. "So, we're not Louds anymore?"

Luna sighs and hugs him. "I don't know bro, that's for the court to decide, but I don't know what else to do when it all ends."

Lincoln returns the hug. "W-What about the others? Where are they now?"

"Home, the louds are now under house arrest until the court begins. Let's just say things aren't going well for them ever since the band and I told the cops everything" replied Luna.

Lincoln then breaks the hug with Luna. "Wh-What do you mean Luna?"

Luna look to Lincoln and kisses his forehead. "Where the heck do is start?"

"Well, after the whole ordeal the louds were next to be interrogated and the band and I were sent back home. Though, I only went back home to pack up some of my stuff, and a few hand me downs that could still fit you. I even decided to use some of the cash I stashed to buy some new clothes for you and also get myself a new look."

"So, where do we live now?" asked Lincoln with concern.

Luna strokes his hair. "Don't worry about that bro, we're staying at Detective Merris's place, she said its okay. I was able to reason some negotiation should things turn up and we win the case."

Lincoln looks down and sighs in relief at least that was one thing that was okay. He then looks to Luna. "What else happened?"

"When word got out, one week later. The high school didn't want anything to do with Lori, Leni or Luan. The school year is coming up next month and they don't want they're school reputation ruined on what they did, heck even the middle school and grade school are in on this. Bobby overheard everything and the Casagrandes came over to confront them and see you, though they're very presence wasn't making me comfortable and I had to tell them to leave while you were still out, I wasn't in the mood for a large family to come by and say they're pity. Bobby is no longer dating Lori, a lot of gals and guys at the high school cut off their ties with Lori, Leni and Luan, the cops talked to the softball team and the other sports teams and they were willing to tell their part from what LJ did."

"Lynn Sr and Rita are still going to work, but once the court is done they can't go back to their jobs, Lucy lost her friends trust and I'm pretty sure she can say goodbye to the young morticians club, Lola is now banned from all pageants forever I guess, Lana had all her pets taken away and she was no longer able to compete in her dumb alligator wrestling crud and Lisa had all of her science stuff confiscated and they looked up on all of the demented stuff she's been doing and boy did she have a lot of charges and all those universities and science places decided to cut off all their ties with Lisa, the news said some government dudes shutdown like twenty five of those places when they came in and found out, Lisa pretty much put those scientists out of the job for aiding a 4 year old in her heartless experiments and they're questioning if all of their great minds of old are like her, and hoping the next gen of geniuses won't end up like her. They took all of the trophies and got all the evidence from Lisa's cameras."

"The pets all went aggro on the cops, so they had to take em away. I know we loved those little furry and feathery dudes, but they didn't even bother to see you go through hell. So, I made the call to have them removed. I don't want you to remember when they attacked you when you wore the suit, and speaking of which the suit has been taken away as evidence and was being processed into the crime labs at DC, the whole country has been put on high alert by this evil news, and here's the kicker. You know that Merris and StoneHeart are detectives, but they're also attorney's and their also agent of the Child Services, so they're gonna do whatever they can in their power to help us, they answer to their boss who is dealing with a child abuse case in Ohio, I think his last name is Spellman or something."

Lincoln couldn't believe it, everything was going down sought for the louds and all it took was the whole bad luck fiasco. "W-What about you? What about your life Luna?!" He doesn't want her to undergo being hated.

Luna smiles and hugs him. "Don't worry bro, as it turns out a lot of the people at the restaurant who saw me take you to the meds were some friends and people we know around town. They don't see me as a monster like the others, they saw me as a …. Hero I guess, for saving your life. Detectives Merris and StoneHeart were able to put the whole thing onto the newspapers, labeling you as the victim and me as the witness."

He couldn't believe it again, his sister was the hero who saved him from dying. He knows he always looks up to her, well now he has a reason to really look up to the one person he still calls family. But then she sees the frown on her face. "L-Luna … What's wrong?"

Luna sighs. "Linc, the doc said that after you got out of your cast and bandaging, that you're going to be pretty unstable. Even the slightest of things can trigger you and send you spiraling into a mental breakdown. I … I don't know what he meant at first, but he told me to keep an eye on you once you can walk again. I'm gonna do whatever I can to keep the title I was given to keep you safe and sane."

Lincoln didn't like what the doctors told her, and he has no clue what to think of this so-called unstable condition. But he was certain that he was going to try and get through this. "D-Did any of my friends come over to see me?"

"Yeah, they did." Luna then gets a box out from under the bed. "They brought you all of this, to make sure you'd feel okay. Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach and some girl with a blow bow and brown braided hair, do you know her?"

Lincoln is confused by what she meant. "Blue bow? Can you tell me what she looks like?"

Luna was sensing he might know her. "Okay, she wore a yellow shirt, blue skirt, socks and brown shoes. She was really worried and she said she was the one who led the peeps from the letting the louds leave Banger n' Mosh. She has this dominant and intimidating attitude I sense when I looked at her, but she also seemed caring and said she knew you since kindergarten."

Lincoln then realizes who it was. "Girl Jordan?!"

Luna smiled at what he said, she guessed he knows her. But then she heard what he said. "Girl Jordan?"

"There's another Jordan at school who is a boy, so we call them Boy Jordan and Girl Jordan, and no they are not related. I think" replied Lincoln. He then looks at the stuff his pals gave him.

A stack of Ace Savvy Comic books from Clyde, a new video games console from Zach, a muscle fish action figure from Rusty and a picture of when he first hung out with all of his friends, straight from Liam and he also left him so well packaged caramel apple slices.

Even Luna's band mates came with some stuff left for him. A new guitar, the new album by SMOOCH and a new cellphone, mp3 player and headphones.

Lincoln was confused by the other gifts he got. "Where did some of these come from?"

"Let's just say, half of this other stuff are from the Casagrandes and the rest are from the gals and pals you met from the parties and other … Events" replied Luna, she didn't want to mention what events.

But Lincoln knew, obviously half this stuff is from Lori and Leni's friends, Lynn's former team, Dr. Finestein, Mr. Grouse, Pop-pop and some other kids from his school.

Then Lincoln noticed something else in the box of things, a plush polar bear and in its paws is a rose.

"I thought that this polar bear Girl Jordan gave you was sweet, I know you lost Bun-Bun when the rents sold all your stuff, and maybe this could be like a new bun-bun" replied Luna.

Lincoln takes the polar bear and hugs it. He then smells the sweet scent on it and starts to cry.

Luna then hugs Lincoln and slowly rocks back and forth. "I'm here bro, I'm here. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to ya, and I swear those people aren't gonna get away with this! As long as we're together we're family, always."

Lincoln also hugs her back. "I love you Luna! I love you so much sis!" he says as he cries. The two of them remain hugging, but both of them know that this fight is far from over.

To be continued …..

* * *

**A/N: This ends the first part of the "What if part 2." There is a lot of detail I put in here that might predict what could happen next for the second part. But I wanna know if you guys want me to make this into a small Jordacoln thing, since small detail about her is added and let's just say the verdict of what happens to Lincoln and Luna will shock you guys. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**If you guys wanna know what's my punishment for the Louds, then PM me. **

**The OC's are my creation, I think I may have based them from the series "BLUE BLOODS." and did any of you guys notice the name of the boss of the Child Services? Anybody?**

**Once again, I am a Jordancoln kind of guy, but I wanna see what you guys think and want.**

**Date made: 4/29/20**


	4. What if 2: Crime part 2

**And now for part 2 of the second part of the "What if" from Luck, Nightmares and Fears. It's time to see what happens to the louds and Lincoln and Luna, this is going to become a bit intense, so let's see what happens. Chances there might be a third part. Enjoy reading guys.**

* * *

**What if part 2: Crime part 2**

The day has come and now everyone across Royal Woods is stoked and ready to know what will happen to the family that was well known around Royal Woods.

Many of the people around Royal Woods borders are also looking forward to seeing how this will all go down.

Everyone is getting ready with their breakfast, and then take their showers and get their clothes on, the court starts at nine and no one wants to miss this ordeal.

(Merris house.)

Lincoln wakes up on the bed he shares with Luna, turns out Merris only had one guest room, and she blames the real estate agency for not telling her about this house and some of its rooms. But Lincoln didn't mind sharing the bed with Luna, it felt like old times when he was four years old and he would seek safety towards Luna.

Lincoln sees the stuffed polar bear he's hugging and puts it aside and he looks at the clock, the time was now 6:22 and even though it's summer vacation and there's no school, he wants to get through with the day that has come. He then sees his legs, they were still in casts and he doesn't find this comforting anymore. It's only been a week since he got discharged from the hospital and he was already feeling restless with this stupid cast on his leg.

He then turns to his right and he sees Luna sitting up and looking at him. "Morning bro, you feeling okay?"

Lincoln sighs. "No, my head feels like it's getting another migraine and I feel less hungry. I think it's ….. It's because _this is the day we've been waiting for. _The day we …. We go to trial against those who we both once called, family. The Louds."

Luna knows how he feels. "Same here bro, I know it's confusing but I need to know. Do you wanna go through with this? Do you wanna see justice served after all they've done to you, after all you've been put through? Do you wanna do this Lincoln?"

Lincoln then recalls everything. His memories start to swirl and crowd with all that has happened to him. Lynn accusing him of bad luck, using this as a way to get out of going to their events, being lonely and then casted out, getting kicked out of the house, his things being sold, his room boarded up and worse, being forced to wear a stupid squirrel suit for t a whole freaking month! And getting tormented by attending all of their events, because they all thought he was good luck.

Then one memory starts to enter his thoughts. His close call, with death itself. He recalls crying, feeling so much pain and almost seeing the light.

Lincoln starts to tremble and hold his sides, he starts to shed some tears and then he sobs.

Luna sees this and hugs him for comfort. "Shhhhh, its okay, its okay Lincoln. Don't let the memories get to ya bro, I'm here. You're safe, nothing bad is gonna happen to you."

Lincoln continues to cry and hug Luna.

Unknown to them Detective Sandra J. Merris was seeing this as she slowly peeks through the door. _'The kid is still unstable. Those doctors were right, at this point he might get a mental breakdown, but maybe we can be able to calm that down' _She then sees Lincoln calming down after Luna rocks him back and forth. _'And Luna might be that answer, I hope this doesn't become a habit for the kid.' _She then heads downstairs and gets breakfast ready, they were gonna have a heck of a day ahead of all of them.

Soon, Lincoln calms down and breaks the hug with Luna. "You okay Lincoln?"

Lincoln nods. "Yeah, I'm fine now. I guess this is what the doctor meant, I am unstable when my memories get to me."

Luna also sees this and it was becoming a concern for her. "So, you still wanna go through with this bro?"

Lincoln knows he's gonna have another mental breakdown at court, but he knows Luna will be there to keep him safe and sane. "Yeah, I wanna see this through. I wanna make sure they know they're mistakes and pay for them! For what they did to me and what they did to the family we once knew and loved!"

Luna smiled. This is the Lincoln who was no longer afraid, this was the Lincoln who would stand up to anyone who messes with his sisters and this is the Lincoln who would do whatever he can in his power to make things right, even if it mean putting his family behind bars for a long, long time. They were both on the same page.

"Well, we should go and see if breakfast is up" said Luna. She stands up first and then she picks up Lincoln and takes him downstairs where his wheel chair was. Ever since he was discharged Luna volunteered to carry Lincoln to where he needs to be, but Lincoln insisted on the wheel chair, but he okay with Luna helping him up any stairs.

Luna places him down on the wheel chair. "Luna?" the rocker looks to him. "I forgot to ask, did you tell them about the plan you had when the family wouldn't listen to you?"

Luna smiles. "I did."

"What was it though? You told me you had a plan, but you never told me the details on what it was about" asked Lincoln.

Luna kisses his forehead. "No need to worry about that now bro, but you will get to know what it was when the whole case against our former fam begins. Okay bud?"

Lincolns nods. "Okay sis, I understand."

"Good, now come on. I think I smell bacon and pancakes" said Luna. She then wheels her brother into the kitchen but she also sees through the living room window and looks in anger.

Across the street is another house, as it turns out the house across them is the Louds. They were neighboring from the other side of the road.

The good part is, the louds have no clue that Lincoln and Luna are living across from them.

As it also turns out that both detectives live in two different neighborhoods. They're job, scout for any signs of trouble in areas that have been getting so many complaints, so Detective Sandra J. Merris is here at Franklin Avenue, while her partner Detective Danny Q. StoneHeart is at another neighborhood where the Fox quintuplets are. He'll deal with them next time, right now the case of the louds was their top priority.

(The Loud House.)

Lynn Sr finishes making breakfast which was bacon and eggs and some waffles and pancakes, the rest of the family all come into the kitchen and see the food.

"Hey dad, what's with the big breakfast buffet?" asked Luan.

"Yeah, most of the times we're just eating cereal" said Lana.

Rita goes over to her husband. "Lynn, are you alright?"

Lynn Sr. sighs. "Sorry guys, I'm just feeling down today. Today's the day we all go to ….. trial and so I thought maybe, we deserve something nice to eat before we all as Lisa says "Go down in proverbial flames" so eat up family, this could be the last good meal you guys will ever get from me."

They all understand what they're dad is saying, they might not be able to see or talk to each other again when the trial ends and they lose.

Two months ago, they were all interrogated by the detectives who also reveal themselves as the lawyers for Lincoln and Luna. They both had solid evidence and a lot of people were willing to tell them everything, and they know they're gonna be seeing a lot of people testifying in court.

One week after the whole interrogation and the incident with Lincoln in the hospital, the whole town of Royal Woods got the news about everything. The Loud's made the front page and it's still going.

Lori had lost her relationship with Bobby, she got a heck of a scolding from her so called Boo-Boo Bear, and the Casagrandes also came to scold the louds for their actions. They had to be taken away so they don't cause any more trouble in the town. Lori still couldn't forget what Ronnie Anne and Maria said about her.

_"What Bobby saw in you I will never know or even understand, at least now I won't have to be related to a skank like you!"_

_"I would be disgraced if you were in our family. My son is better off with someone better!"_

Lori has lost all her feelings to find love and the feeling to even ask for forgiveness. She knows what she did was wrong and as the newspapers say it, evil. It was way worse than having all the College's send back her entrance letters.

Leni, the sweet hearted blonde girl has been treated like garbage. She tried to tell her friends she didn't know, but all they did was send her threats and insults. They finally let their emotions out and called her what others wanted to "An air-headed dumb blonde who thinks like a 3 year old" she lost all of her friends and her crush Chaz.

Nothing was the same for her, she spent lots of nights going through some old albums of when Lincoln was very young and she always knew how to make him okay and happy with her warm hugs, now she's not feeling warm or have the will to make sure everyone's okay and happy.

Luan also lost her friends, she was no longer a friend to the Goth girl Maggie and she knows Benny is also against her now. The worst of all, her Funny Business Inc. has been shut down. Many of the police and the detectives have been asking why the parents didn't control their children when the boy came in the squirrel suit.

Next to Luna, Luan just made every parent into her new enemies. Luna demanded to file some charges against the places where they celebrated birthdays with Funny Business Inc. Where Lincoln was treated like a human piñata. Luan had lost her roommate and best friend, the entertainment duo of the house was now split and Luan was as sad as a sad clown hanging from the walls of a room.

Luan blamed herself for not being there to help Lincoln, she would make him laugh when he was a baby, but now no one is laughing and Lincoln isn't. Ina fit of rage, Luan destroyed all of her joke books, clown attire and everything she made through her comedy and Funny Business and she threw Mr. Coconuts when he judged her as a monster, she still looks at the served head of the puppet, wishing it should be her thrown away and not him. Luan was now going through depression.

They thought it couldn't be possible, but it did. Lucy was now more depressed than she normally was, she would always say she doesn't have a heart. Well, now people are saying she really, really doesn't have one. All of her friends don't want anything to do with her, she even got a voodoo doll of herself which was left at the loud house doorstep courtesy of the Young Morticians Club.

Lucy then had no choice, she told her family that she was the owner of the Princess Pony book, but that may have made all of them as depressed as she is. But Lucy had to confess, she recalls Lincoln saying he had her back and he wouldn't let anyone mock her, but she never had his.

And what was worse, every night Lucy would wake up screaming, she said she saw something in her coffin and she didn't wanna go back in there. She described to Leni and Rita what it was, Lucy said it had black hair and looked like an older version of herself. The answer was that she is being haunted by the ghost of Great Grandma Harriet.

None of them believed Lucy at first, until they saw the baby camera they left behind just in case. They saw an apparition of a woman looking like an older version of Lucy and her mouth was not looking so nice when she opened it and started screaming Lucy's name.

Lucy and Lynn Jr decided that it was best to sleep in the living room, the door to the room now is still banging and everything else is being thrown into the air, but only at night. Now, Lisa was a believer in the paranormal, they just have to keep an eye on that room since it neighbors Luan's and the twin's room. Talk about Paranormal Activity.

The twins are a mess still, they spend nights crying in their sleep and in each other's arms. Why? Lola feels as if she really is an evil being placed into this earth, she lost her trophies, her winnings and her reputation. But what was worse, she lost her brother/pageant coach, mostly brother. This was way worse than Lindsey Sweetwater, who managed to tell the cops Lola's big secret, whatever it was.

Lana has no more pets, and not just Charles, Cliff, Walt's and Geo. Hops, El Diablo and Izzy as well as multiple other animals have been taken away. The police question, where the hell did the monkey come from?! Even all of Lucy's bats have been taken away, and Lana wanted to get to know them as well. But Lana only wanted one thing, and that was her big brother back, the one who taught her how to be like Lola, she didn't even care if she couldn't participate in Alligator wrestling contests anymore.

Lisa was still the same emotionless 4 year old toddler we all know. Why? Even though all of her science equipment have been taken away and all been dubbed evidence and she can no longer be in her room anymore, she was still reading one book she kept safe. A book on the law, she was trying to find a way for the family to get out of this, sadly no other lawyer would wanna defend them. So Lisa is going to try and take charge.

But she had no clue that Luna would be one step ahead. Luna also knows that Lisa will try and be smart about things, so she gave some warning to the two detectives about the girl, slowly Lisa became paranoid and sickened knowing the people were going to go against them, even if it meant bending some rules and the cops would turn the other way.

Lisa also got all of her grant money confiscated. She believes it might be a way for Luna to exact revenge for what the little genius had done. Lisa knew about Lincoln not being bad luck, and all she did was nothing but observe it as if it were one of her sick experiments. The money was to act as bail money, but Luna was one step ahead of her.

Lisa also got word on the newspaper that she is now dubbed an enemy to the state and the science committee, the had to apologize to the people for allowing a 4 year old to do experiments and see little in her errors. _A true genius understands their mistakes, the can try again to fix it or they can just give up and look at a new perspective_. Lisa failed to see that, besides she's just a four year old girl.

After two weeks since the event, Lisa cried. Cried like the 4 year old she is.

Rita and Lynn Sr have also had it hard.

Lynn Sr has been demoted and all of his ideas during the meetings have been canceled, he now works at the bottom of the office chain. None of his work mates want anything to do with him, and his application to work at the Aloha Comrade has been denied. Lynn Sr tried his hardest to find a good lawyer, but nothing. He then tried to ask Kotaro, he once took some lessons in law school, but even his old band mate turned him down. Lynn Sr knew, he failed as a father to his only son.

Rita was told by her boss Dr. Finestein that she will no longer be helping him with patients, she's now in charge of paper work instead. But that didn't make her sad, what made her sad was what her third eldest daughter, well former daughter said to her that very night.

_"And from my point of view, I'm the only one Lincoln could see as family, or better yet his mother figure"_

Rita knew Luna was right, ever since birth and growing up as a baby Lincoln would always go to Luna. She was there to tend to him when the others were busy. Luna was given the Legal Guardian Role because of this, something Rita and Lynn Sr trusted her with, they had a bond a special sibling bond that also turned out into a small mother and son bond.

The only time Rita ever bonded with Lincoln, was when she brought him to her work place, he was the reason her manuscript is what it is today. When the louds returned home after they're night at the pokey, Rita found that her manuscript was gone and so was the fire proof lock box with Lincoln's birth certificate and as it turns out the detectives did some investigation and took the Presidential Seal that Lincoln was wrapped in.

Rita had lost her son's love, her daughter's trust and she believes she might lose her whole family. The family she and Lynn started, the large family …… He … Wanted. Some part of Rita was waking up from this nightmare, she even got a heck of a scolding from her father Albert and of course Aunt Ruth actually came. Albert even landed two punches to Lynn Sr, but Rita didn't do anything. She just looked at her angry father in shame, her mother would be disappointed at what she had done.

But one thing that burned into the minds and souls of the louds, was that there was one more family member no longer with them. A crib is left empty and all the stuffed animals have been removed. Lily Loud was no longer a loud.

Under orders of CPS, the officer who took the baby away from the louds was given full custody of the infant and that made him smile.

His name is Sergeant Tristen D. Pingrey, a blonde man in his mid-twenties. Happily married to his wife, Elena D. Pingrey, they both wanted a child, but they never could and now fate has given them this little one and they promise to raise her as best they could and by their side is the police dog Elliot, he's not just a cop dog he's th family dog and was happy to see this child part of the Pingrey family.

That name made Lori's mind blow up like a nuke. The man is Carol Pingrey's uncle, her rival won this round or better yet, claimed victory over all the ridiculous competitions they've had. Carol herself got word of this and was happy to have a baby cousin who was once a loud and she promises to spend time with her and make sure she doesn't end up like the people she once called family, that was enough to make Luna happy.

The louds did get some good news though, Lincoln awoke two months later. Then it turned into bad news when he agreed to go through the trial to see justice be served. The court was able to get an attorney for the louds, even though this guy doesn't wanna do this, he had no choice. He didn't even know how to defend them when all the good evidence was taken and the whole town was ready to confess against the louds, he should've taken then murder case in Miami against the CSI department, dang it!

Soon, after reminiscing what has transpired all the louds finish eating they're breakfast? None of them enjoyed it, what was there to enjoy when they know they're gonna lose everything. But mostly the love, trust and forgiveness of their sole brother. They all wanted to see him, but how can they when the guardian was there to watch over his soul from their evil deeds. Or, so that's what the louds claim.

All of them out their plates away into the sink. "Okay girls, go and get showered and dressed. We leave in an hour" said Rita. "You're father and I will handle the dishes."

All the loud kids nod and head upstairs. They all had a big day to go through.

Lucy and Lynn open the room they share, they see everything was messed up again. "Sigh, we should clean this up. It's gonna be a long line to the bathroom anyway" said Lucy.

"Yeah, let's do this" said Lynn Jr. She then noticed some writing on the walls and so does Lucy. It was written in ink and spelled, **_"Do not worry, the end is near for all of you. Don't. Turn. Around."_ **

Lucy and Lynn feel tense, and then they feel the cold dead hands of someone on their shoulders. "_Luuuucy!"_

The rest of the louds then hear screaming coming from the room. Lori and Leni go in and they see Lucy being hugged by Lynn, both girls crying in fear and Junior holding her baseball bat and they see the writing on the walls. This. Was. Bad.

(Hours later, Royal Woods Court.)

I guess you can call it that, if there weren't any American flags mounted all over the walls. Under the authority of Child Services and the Federal Bureau of Investigation, the Royal Woods court for just today will be dubbed as the Supreme Court of law. Yeah, this just got a whole lot worse for the louds.

A lot of news crews are there, Royal Woods, Hazeltucky, Beaverton, Great Lake City, Detroit, Chicago, Milwaukee and almost every news station crew from across Michigan has arrived for the most heinous act of child neglect and abuse in history. Even New York and DC news crews are there, this was a scoop they did not want to miss out on.

They then see a grey Camaro and coming out are Detectives Merris and StoneHeart, both of them wearing shades and they're signature black suits. Why are they dressed like MIB?

Merris opens the trunk and gets the wheel chair, while StoneHeart opens the door and coming out was Luna. The press try and ask her some questions but are being held back by the police and the riot squad.

Luna then helps her brother Lincoln out of the car and helps him onto his wheel chair, the presence of Lincoln makes them stop, they all felt bad for what happened to the boy. They decided to remain silent so he doesn't get stressed out.

"Huh, that's a first" said Detective Merris. They all walk to the court house, Luna pushes Lincoln onto the nearby ramp but then she almost slips until someone helps her.

"You need some help pushing him?" Luna and Lincoln see it was Girl Jordan. "It's okay, I got your backs guys."

Luna smiles and with the 11 year old girl's help they manage to get Lincoln up the ramp. I guess his casted legs made him a bit heavy when pushing up hill. Both siblings look to the girl. "Thank you Girl Jordan."

"No problem, and its okay for you to call me Jordan. We're not in school anymore Lincoln and this was the least I could do to the boy who helped me get over my shyness when we were in kindergarten" replied Jordan.

Lincoln was shocked that she remembered that, Luna however was feeling like she needs to ask her brother more about this girl when this is all over, or when the time is right. They all head into the courthouse, with Jordan and her parents following. She too was a witness to something, something none of them noticed.

Soon, more vehicles arrive and slowly they all fill the court room. Luna's band mates, The McBride's, Mr. Grouse, Lincoln's guy friends, Albert and Aunt Ruth, The Pingrey's, The Casagrandes and Santiagos, The sports teams and they're coaches, Principal Huggins and Agnes Johnson, Mayor Davis, the Yates and pretty much almost half the town of Royal Woods.

Then Vanzilla arrives, being escorted by some squad cars and police bikes.

The press then take pictures and coming out of the vanzilla are the loud family. Lynn Sr, Rita, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn Junior, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa, they all step out of the van trying their best to cover their faces from the cameras. They then step into the courthouse and then they meet they're lawyer.

James C.B. Wyatt. A man in his forties, brown neatly combed hair, blue suit and pants, light blue polo, black shoes and red tie. "And you must be … (Sigh) …. The Louds, well I guess I'm your lawyer."

"L-Lynn Sr, thanks for coming and defending us."

"What's there to defend, I feel like a decoration to get humiliated by my own office" replied James. "Now come on, let's get this garbage over with. This is gonna be a hell of a day for me."

They could tell he doesn't like this, at all!

The louds enter the court room, and everythin remains silent and all eyes were now on them. They could feel the many glares casted on them, as if it's burning through they're souls.

The louds then see, Lily. They're former baby sister Lily is now sitting on the lap of a woman who is the same age as her husband. Lily is wearing a lavender dress and slippers and has a little lavender bow on her hair.

She then claps when Carol hands her the bottle of milk. "Twank you Cawol."

Carol chuckles at how Lily said her name. "You're welcome Lily flower." Lily giggles and drinks her bottle.

This breaks the hearts of the louds, mostly to Lynn Sr, Rita and Lori. Then they see the eyes of Luna looking at them, she was wearing a whole new outfit, the same outfit she wore when Lincoln finally woke up.

She didn't plan on wearing anything decent and Lincoln was just sporting blue baggy jeans to cover up the casts and an orange jacket with a white polo.

The louds see the condition he was in. They're hearts sank seeing their former brother/son on a wheel chair and looking miserable. They knew, that did this, Lynn fought Luna, Lincoln pushed them out of the way and he paid the price and what did they do while all of it was happening? Nothing at all.

They all go to their respective seats, but Rita stops and turns around this gets the attention of both attorney's. "L-Lincoln?"

Lincoln tenses up and looks away still, Luna sense this and places a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Lincoln, don't turn around. I got this." Lincoln nods silently.

Rita takes another step, this invokes the officers in the room to get ready to use their sniper rifles, safeties off. "Lincoln ….. Son, I …. I-I'm so, so sorry. I … I should've … I … "

But as she slowly approaches, Luna turns around and gives her a menacing glare. Rita steps back at the eyes of her former daughter, it was as if a shotgun went off and scared the birds out of Rita. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him."

All the other people see this, Albert has never seen Luna like this, never this angry but he knows she's trying to protect her brother from them.

Rita is then dragged by her husband. "Rita, please we don't wanna make a scene. Come on." Rita gets up and joins her husband all while shedding some tears.

Luna goes back and sits next to her brother and he immediately hugs her, and she returns the embrace. The sight of this made everyone feel bad, and the jury feels as if he needs justice to be served. Immediately.

Then the judge arrives. "All rise, for the honorable judge James .M McBuild." That was a name they have never heard before.

"Alright, let's get this whole thing over with" said Judge McBuild.

Detective, I mean Attorney StoneHeart was smiling. "This is gonna get intense."

One by one, he starts to call up witnesses and people who have seen the whole ordeal.

Mr. Grouse says he saw the boy sleeping in the backyard and overheard him fessing up that he was lying, he also said he saw the boy always going around town with his sister's wearing that ridiculous squirrel costume. When ask what he did, all he said was it was none of his business, but that made things worse when they all looked to him in anger and so did Luna. Lincoln felt betrayed by the man he helped see his family for Christmas, Mr. Grouse then sees he just made things worse, for him actually.

Albert said he never knew about this. He was barely given a chance to see or even call his family because of Nurse Sue and her spiteful and very hard pressed rules, this was something they had to investigate. Albert was also disappointed that this is what his family has been reduced too, and he also agreed …. That was not his daughter anymore, not the daughter him and his wife Maria raised. Which broke Rita's heart even more.

The Yates said they also saw the boy dressed in a squirrel suit, Beatrix Yates says she tried to ask him what was wrong, but then she was shoved aside by Lynn Jr and Lola. All she wanted to do was help the boy, and she saw the two girls drag Lincoln away from the park, by his foot. This made Luna angry, as if she wasn't angry enough! Lynn Sr and Rita looked to Junior and Lola, they were in so much trouble.

Clyde said he never had a call from Lincoln since, his walkie-talkie never responded back and then StoneHeart revealed why, all of Lincoln's things have been sold. Including the walkie-talkie he uses.

This upset Clyde, all this time his best friend couldn't talk to him because all of Lincoln's things were gone. Then he was ready to tell them one more thing that had happened. He said he tried to go over to the house, when he knocked on the door Lisa was the one who answered it and he asked her where Lincoln was. He saw the nervousness within Lisa and she pushed a button and Clyde was catapulted back to his house safely into a berry bush. They all gasped and Howard fainted.

All of Lincoln's friends. Liam and Zach tried to hang out with Lincoln, but they too were shunned away. Rusty wasn't there because he was with his dad visiting his grandparents, but he did get the calls from Clyde, Liam and Zach and that got him worried. Rusty said he saw Lincoln leaving the soccer game, but as he tried to go to him he was hit in the face by a soccer ball and Lynn Jr grabbed Lincoln and ran off. Rusty's dad now wanted to press charges on them.

All of the sport's teams confessed that they had no idea that Lincoln was in there, Lynn said that it was one of Lisa's new mascot robots but its battery was getting low. Margo was the first one to suspect it was a kid in there. Margo managed to sneak past Lynn and talk to the kid in the suit, but al she got was crying and then he ran off. She recognized that crying voice to be Lincoln's, she tried to talk to Lynn about it but she ignored her, Lynn Loud Junior ignored her best friend.

Even the Coaches confessed, that they never knew either, they were convinced by Lynn that it was all for good luck and it was just a robot. One of the coaches did question to Junior on where was they're squirrel mascot costume, but she denied telling the truth and said it must've been lost. Detective Merris sees Luna's hands clawing at the table and her teeth gritting. Something tells her that this teen is ready to unleash holy hell in this room.

Bobby Santiago told them that he never knew about this and he never knew about Lincoln going to all of his dates with Lori, which did not sound well for the rest of his familia. He was now looking forward to ten weeks of grounding by his mother. Bobby didn't believe at first that Lincoln was even at the dates, but then StoneHeart showed the court on the screen the footage he got from the restaurant.

It showed Lori dragging the tired and crying Lincoln and she shoves him into the janitor's closet and tosses him some bread and a plate of chicken and then she closes it and waits for Bobby. The whole room gasps and was now angry, and Bobby starts to shed some tears and apologizes for not seeing this. But only get some words from Luna. "Wow, you really are as dense and stupid. Almost like Leni."

That was enough to make everyone shocked at what she just said. Luna insulted Bobby and Leni and even compared them. Lori didn't know what else to say or do, Bobby was no longer her boyfriend.

"I knew he wasn't as bright as he thought!" yelled Carl. He was then forced to sit back down by his Abuela.

"In hindsight, I knew that too" said CJ. "Same" replied Carlota. Frida had to keep her children quiet.

Bobby slowly returns to his seat and then Ronnie Anne takes the stand. She then looks to her friend Sid who gives her a thumbs up, she had to tell everyone. That she like Clyde didn't get any word from Lincoln as well, he never even talked to her via video chat, she couldn't even call him or even figure out what was wrong. She then admits to bullying Lincoln in the past and she has a lot of kids there who can assume that it was all true. This made Bobby and Lori realize, they were not boyfriend and girlfriend and they were not dating. Luna also feels bad, she wanted Lincoln to kiss the girl and he got a black eye instead.

Maria and the rest of the familia were not liking where this was going. Abuela never knew her granddaughter did this, she didn't know Ronnie Anne was a bully in Royal Woods. Both Rosa and Maria needed to have a long talk with Ronalda and Roberto when this was all over.

Wilbur Huggins and Agnes Johnson also state they have also seen the very same Mascot suited figure all over town, Mayor Davis confirms this with some surveillance footage from all over town. And through it they all witness everything the boy has been through.

_Being forced to go to golf tournaments and Lori getting angry when she lost, she would beat Lincoln with her club for taking off the head of the suit._ Carol also testified she tried to stop her, but also got hurt in the process, she showed everyone her picture with a black eye. This made Bobby faint and Carol's family angry. They thought she fell from some stairs! Carol lied in order to get to the bottom of Lincoln in the suit, so she risked herself and her lies for him.

_When Lori was done beating up her crying brother, Luna took him to a nearby bench and treated the bruises on his face. The suit is worn out and doesn't do much protection anymore._

_Brought to many fashion shows where he gets kicked out and beaten up by models and bouncers._ This made Mayor Davis question they're towns standards and safety.

_They see Lincoln getting up after being kicked out, and Luna coming out from the back of the building and going to check if he was alright._

_Being treated like a human piñata at every birthday he goes to, while the parents are all impressed by Luan's clowning and joke skills._ Now Mayo Davis is questioning the proper parenting standards of Royal Woods.

_But they notice Luna scaring off the kids while no one was looking and then helping Lincoln out of the mess._

_Being forced to go to graveyard digging contests and witnessing the boy falling into an open grave during a fog. Why do they do this contest with a fog around?!_ Mayor Davis needed to talk to someone about this and put an end to it! Haiku and the Young Mortician's club realize, they were there when it all happened and they didn't know about it.

_They spot Luna going through the fog, helping Lincoln out of the hole and giving him a comforting hug as he cried, he was traumatized that he just saw a dead body in there._

_Beaten up by many pageants girls, with no mercy all because Lola was being too much of a show off._ Mayor Davis is now taking notes and one of them is suspending all pageants shows until further notice.

_But they do see Luna helping him up when the attack was over and tending to his wounds._

_Getting attacked by a loose Alligator and almost getting slaughtered by it as well, Lana did show up to take it down and then Lynn Sr put the head back onto Lincoln and they dragged him away and asked if the suit was okay. They completely ignored his safety and didn't even hear him crying in the back of the van, but they noticed Luna secretly holding his hand while the others weren't looking._

_Lisa's science conferences. The building wasn't so bad, nothing bad happened to him there. But then they saw Lincoln being used as a test subject to one of her human hamster wheel and new treadmill inventions. She treated him like a freaking lab rat! And all the scientists were just taking notes and pictures, as if this was nothing more than just a sick twisted test._ The detectives were grateful that the CIA, FBI and Pentagon were dealing with these reckless science divisions and having them replaced.

_They then see Luna dragging Lincoln to the rest rooms and handing him some water and giving him a hug._

_They see Rita and Lynn Sr's many attempts into hiding Lincoln someplace hidden so they can make sure the luck gave them the opportunities in their jobs. _Now Mayor Davis was wondering. _'Why haven't the people checked on these camera's before I did?!'_

_Then they see the louds all at the beach, all of them are busy having fun but Lincoln is sitting by himself underneath an umbrella and bench. He was sweating and was getting a heat rash. Mayor Davis was now confused as to why the life guard didn't even see this. They all see Luna getting up and saying she was gonna use the restroom, but in truth she goes to Lincoln, brings him to the empty boys bathroom, helps him out of the suit and treats his heat rash with some nice cool water and some rash cream. She then cries and hugs him._

Lincoln sheds some tears seeing all of this, then he gets hugged by Luna. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Luna!" Luna rocks him back and forth, they all felt bad for what Lincoln's been through, and then Luna sees something that Lincoln shouldn't.

_The many times he goes to every event and gets beaten up by the rival teams from Hazeltucky and Beaverton. And the kicker, Luna wasn't there the whole time. Lynn Jr made up some calls that Luna had to go and babysit, this was Lynn's plan to keep the legal guardian out of the Good luck business_. Mayor Davis and the two detectives and every officer in the court room needed to run an investigation on the violence across the neighboring towns, or better yet get this footage to DC and to anyone in the ESPN division. This ignites a fiery rage inside of Luna's heart. She was angrier at what Lynn did, and seeing her brother getting beaten up by Hank and Hawk was making it worse.

_But then they see someone go to the boy after the beat down, it was Jordan Rosato. She goes over and sees if anyone was around, but there was no one to call for help. She then drags him at the back of some restrooms and gets the head off. She was horrified to see Lincoln unconscious, bruised and somewhat bloody, luckily her mom taught her medical stuff and she tends to all of his injuries. Then she hears someone calling Lincoln's name, she then whispers. "I'm so sorry Lincoln. I … I'll try and help you, I promise!" she then kisses his cheek and puts the head back on and then she runs for it. Lynn Jr spots Lincoln, kicks him in the gut and drags him back._

_Jordan watches from behind a tree with tears in her eyes and she sits and cries. It pained for her to see the boy she knew go through this hell. This footage was a day before Luna's gig and Lincoln's near death experience._

They all looked to Jordan who was now shedding tears and being comforted by her mother. She helped him, next to Luna she helped him from his torment and was feeling bad for not doing more to save him from this hell.

Jordan then sees Lincoln and Luna looking at her, without hesitation she gets off her seat and runs over to hug Lincoln and he hugs her back and cries. Luna then hugs both of them, both siblings whispering. "Thank you!"

All Jordan can do was cry and apologies for not seeing this before, she did see this when she went to the beach once. But she was too busy, having fun while he was sweating in misery. But all that mattered was that her actions did save him from almost dying early, something Lincoln and Luna were greatful for.

Almost everyone in the court room cries at this. They now know Luna wasn't the only hero trying to save him, it appears Carol and Jordan are also marked with the title as well.

Rita and Lynn Sr look to all their daughters, they did nothing while this was happening. But they also were to blame, they didn't save their son. Luna did and so did the two other girls.

The judge hits his gabble and wipes away his tears. "Let's take …. A small …… Recess, this is way too much for all of us now!"

Luna, Lincoln and Jordan break the hug and they all head out of the court room and somewhere else to talk. As they all get off their seats, Leni starts to get enraged and attacks Lori.

Everyone else sees this. "What is wrong with you?! Why would you do that to him?! You stupid, stupid monster! I hate you! I hate you Lori!"

The loud parents try and stop her, but then she lifts up the seat she was on and tosses it towards them, Luan hugs Lucy, the twins and Lisa. Lynn Junior tries to intervene but this enrages Leni even more and she goes after the sports jock of the family.

Leni punches Lynn repeatedly on her body and then rips out some of Lynn's hair. The police officers then go over to stop her, but she was still too strong. It take ten to fifteen cops to hold back the fashionista. How strong is this girl?!

Leni tries to fight off the police trying to hold her off, but then someone slaps her in the face. Leni sees it was Luna. "Stop! You've done enough damage to everything that's happened Leni Loud! So why don't you just stop! Look at what you're doing?!"

Leni then looks around, she sees her parents getting the chairs off of them, Lynn Jr and Lori struggling to get back up and then she sees the horrified looks from everyone else and her younger siblings. Leni has let out all of the anger she held inside of her, everyone though Luna would be the one to go berserk, but no one expected the kind-hearted fashion loving girl to go aggro on Lori and Lynn Junior.

Leni then starts to cry and collapse to the ground, then the cops puts her hands behind her back and handcuff her. They then take her out of the courtroom as well as the family.

Luna takes deep breathes and then heads back out of the courtroom and back to Lincoln. She goes into one of the rooms and sees Lincoln and Jordan talking to each other. She was glad he had someone to talk to through this hard time.

Luna sits next to them. "Thank you Jordan, for helping my little bro."

Jordan smiles. "I did what I had to do, he didn't deserve that torment."

The two Detectives come in and hand them some donuts and hot chocolate. "All we gotta do now is get to the testimonies of the family and the two of you" said Detective StoneHeart.

"And let's not forget the rest of the band" replied Detective Merris.

They were relieved that those were the only ones left. Lincoln wanted to question what happened after he and some of the other people left the room, but judging by the nervous and concerned looks they had he decided not to.

In another room, the Louds are all looking scared and upset at what just happened. Lynn Sr and Rita never knew Leni could be like that. It was almost like it wasn't even her they saw, but someone who was out for blood and retribution.

Luan is doing her best to comfort the now scared Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa. Luan is trying to comfort them, she herself is also scared after what has happened with Leni.

They see Lori and Lynn tending to each other's bruises, Lynn could feel like a few spots on her hair that are missing. Leni really did do a number on her.

As for their second eldest daughter, she is nowhere to be found. She was taken into another room, away from all of them and everyone else.

Then Lynn Sr and Rita notice their lawyer packing up his case. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Leaving, I am not getting involved or even risking my own career from this. Good bye and (Looks to Junior.) Good luck!" They watch as their lawyer, James C.B. Wyatt walks out of the room and out of the court house.

"D-Daddy, what do we do now?" asked Lola with tears.

Rita and Lynn Sr look at each other with concern, then they look to the concerned faces of their scared children. "W … We don't know anymore" replied Lynn Sr.

Rita remains silent, she has no words of comfort for her children. She knew this was all going to end badly.

(Minutes later.)

They are all back in the court room, Lincoln was shocked to see Leni sitting separated from the rest of the family and in cuffs as well. She was also cuffed to her seat and had some on her feet as well. Something happened, but he doesn't know what.

The judge sits onto his seat, but then he notices something. "Mr. and Mrs. Loud, where is your attorney?" Everyone else also notices this.

Lynn Sr chuckles nervously. "He ….. He umm, he quitted." The rest of the family looks down in sadness when he said that, even Leni was shocked. No one was there to defend any of them, they were alone. Also no one is sitting on the chairs behind them, except for Albert and Ruth.

The judge sighs. "Oh jeez, well we can't turn back now. Mr. StoneHeart, you may proceed."

They then get to the next testimonies. The first one was Lisa, she told the whole court room that she had no part in the whole Bad Luck/Good Luck fiasco, she then tells them she should have done something. But all she did was observe things as if they were nothing more than experiments, then the detective pointed out she did have something to do with all of it. They reminded her of the footage of when she used Lincoln to test her new inventions, which Lisa remains silent. She then leaves the stand and the next one was to come forth and put in their word.

Lola tries to fess up that she tried to be reasonable, but her nice little girl persona wasn't gonna work anymore and she decides to admit what she did. She only cared about winning and rubbing it in the faces of her enemies, she said her brother seemed fine. She then tells them that it was her idea to sell all of Lincoln's stuff because they were all tainted with his bad luck.

Lana also confesses that she was too blinded in winning the alligator wrestling contests, then she tells them that she was the one who boarded up his room.

Luna was not liking this, neither was Lincoln. The twin's they once knew and loved were nothing more than little monster who fell in line with the luck conflict. Okay Lola was a little monster since she started pageantry. Lincoln couldn't look towards Lana anymore, he always had this big brother and little sister bond, but right now it's shattered.

Lana cries as she goes back to her seat, knowing that her brother doesn't want anything to do with her anymore was too much for the six year old grease monkey.

Next up was Lucy, though they were wondering where she was. "I'm right here" they all get startled by her sudden presence. The detectives were now wondering. How the heck did she get over there so fast and without us even noticing?!

Lucy tells them that she …. She blames herself for starting this. She elaborates for saying that it's because she's roommates with Lynn. Lucy is the first one in the family to be the most superstitious, she says that because of her small rituals and séances, Lynn must've got the idea of good luck, bad luck and softball gods and weird dance rituals. Lucy apologizes for making this happen, and wants to know if Lincoln …. If he would still have her back.

But then Lincoln looks to her. "Sorry Luce, not this time. Not anymore." Hearing that makes Lucy get out of the stand and run back to the others and cry her heart out with the twins.

Luan was called to go next, and she admits she was the one person who was supposed to make Lincoln feel happy. But after seeing all that she's done, she's questioning if she's even safe with anyone anymore. With that being said there were no more questions for her, they know she feels guilty and admits to everything and is willing to take whatever punishment she's gonna get.

Leni is to go next, but she refuses to move. So the police help her to the stand. For once she wasn't feeling like her ditzy self, she was now focused on the situation at hand. She fesses up that she knows she's not so bright, that she can be easily fooled and she questions why she's like this all the time since she was born. This was a concern for everyone in the court and some of her friends were shocked about this and so are the parents and Lincoln and Luna. But the two siblings still didn't see it in their hearts to forgive Leni, she didn't even notice that Lincoln was getting hurt from all the events they dragged him to.

Next one is the eldest amongst the siblings, Lori Loud. She confesses everything, she tells them that she was a horrible older sister, that she always saw herself as first to everything, that she threatens them if they go into her room without permission, that she takes advantage of her siblings because she's the only one who can drive and that she was a major part to play in the whole luck fiasco. She felt as if she failed to be the one to look after all of her siblings, and she did.

Everyone is shocked at her confession, but it was all true. Bobby felt kinda bad for Lori, but he was also shocked at all the mean things he never knew she did, and it all went on while they were dating.

The next one on the stand was Lynn Sr, the patriarch of the family and since the lawyer wasn't there to save his rear end. He decided to tell all of them how much of a failure he was at being a father and that he barely had anything in common with his one and only son and that he lied about the "_Take your daughter to work day_" it was actually "_Take you **Kid **to work day_" which shocks all of the louds and Lincoln and Luna.

Luna was feeling bad because she didn't know about it and because Lincoln didn't get a chance to have fun with them. Lincoln was now filled with so much hatred against the man for lying.

Rita was now questioning why he did this and why he didn't bother to share any bond with his only son.

And then it was Rita's turn. She goes on the stand and begins to answer all the questions. She admits she always thought she had a bond with her son, which Luna scoffs at.

Rita tells them that she should've done more, but with so many children she couldn't and she knew that with all the chaos she can't tend to all of them. She admitted that having a large family is difficult and makes things very, very stressful for a mother like herself.

Then she says, that this was all Lynn Sr's idea to have a large family, she thought it was a good idea and she now sees how hard it was and how far it went.

Lynn Sr didn't know what to say, it was almost like she was against him now and after all they've been through. But then he understands, she just couldn't take it anymore. The chaos of the first five, the middle child struggling, the attention of the younger five and now this, the whole Bad Luck/Good Luck fiasco, he now sees his wife Rita Loud has reached her limit. He was afraid of what she might do next.

Rita gets down from the stand and lets her thirteen year old daughter take her turn. All eyes were on the former athlete, the one who caused all of this Lynn Loud Junior.

Detective StoneHeart asks LJ some simple questions and she answers yes to all of them. She's admitting defeat that she caused it all, and then they all see the footage of when Lincoln didn't want to go and then she threatens him with a baseball bat. That was how it all started.

Lincoln looks away as to not see the day it all began, the accusations and the lies that led to this. Luna was angered by all of this, she wishes she could go back in time and beat the hell out of Lynn or better yet past Luna for being part of this madness, sort of.

Detective StoneHeart had no more questions, it was now time for the band mates, Sam, Sully and Mazzy.

They told them that Luna has been bringing the squirrel suited boy at all of her gigs, they never asked her why and never pushed it either. But they knew something was wrong.

Sully tells them he would see Luna applying some bandaging on the boys injuries.

Mazzy pointed out the many times she had to hide him when her family was watching.

And Sam, Sam told them Luna confessed about what her family has been doing and she has a plan on what to do if they wouldn't listen to her. At first Sam was disappointed at what Luna's family was doing to Lincoln, but she trusted Luna and this plan she had, even though she wasn't given full details about it. Sam then showed them her phone and the footage of how it all ended. She saw the whole argument that was happening backstage.

Luna tells Lincoln to look away and also cover his ears, and he does so. They all witness everything, all the way to the part where Lincoln is crushed by the stage debris which makes everyone gasp, scream and faint.

Sam couldn't go and help because when the stage stuff fell, it triggered the others and almost hit her. She went out of the way and with the help of Sully and Mazzy they had to go and help out.

The louds didn't like reliving that incident, but it was too late and now everyone in the court room has seen it. But they didn't see the damage Lincoln took to his body, if they did then there would be a riot all over the place.

The detectives had no more questions anymore and asked Lincoln to come to the stand. Luna wheeled him over. Luna is about to head back to her seat, but Lincoln garbs her hand, she looks down to the scared and sad look of his Lincoln's face. "P-Please don't go."

Luna smiles and kisses his forehead. "Don't you worry about a thing little bro, I'll be right over there and I promise I'll go to you when you break down. Okay bud?"

Lincoln nods. Luna then goes back to her seat, she was worried what would happen to Lincoln.

"Okay Lincoln, I know this is gonna be hard. But I need you to tell me your side of the story and don't leave out anything out of context" said Detective StoneHeart.

Lincoln then tells them, his point of view of the whole Bad Luck incident. Even though it was overwhelming to say, he stood his ground and continued to speak.

Everyone was saddened to hear about what he saw when everything was pushed in his way. Getting beaten up, dragged like a rag doll, getting beaten up again, almost getting attacked by an alligator, getting beaten up again, falling into horrible places, getting beaten up again, how hot it was in there, getting beaten up again, not having any bed or pillow to sleep on, getting beaten up again and at this point he describes his point of view of what they all saw from the footage of all he went through at each event with his family.

Then he tells them how relieved he was to be out of the suit whenever he went to Luna's gigs. Amongst all of the families important activities he was more excited to go with Luna. She was always fair to him, she would never let him get hurt or get stuck in the suit forever, but he knew it pained her to see him go home with the suit on.

He even confesses that he often hears arguing, Luna arguing to the family about letting him out. But they counter back and her words are nothing more than air passing through their ears. Even though Luna fell under what he called "Hive Mentality" He knew a part of Luna was still in there, the legal guardian who swore to watch over her brother. Lincoln was touched at how Luna was there to stand up for him and to put an end to this hell, then he starts to shed tears and frowns.

Luna knew something was wrong. He …. He starts to reminisce the incident backstage and his … .Near death experience.

Luna gets out of her seat and runs over to Lincoln who immediately hugs her. She can feel him trembling and slowly start to cry. "I ….. I …. I don't … Please! I …. Don't ….. Die!" Everyone gasps at what they were hearing, the boy is scarred with the memory of the incident and it could trigger him to have a mental breakdown.

The Louds were heartbroken to see him like this, their once happy man with the plan brother/son was nothing more than a broken shell of himself and all that triggered it was a near experience with death. Even Lucy didn't like this at all.

Detective StoneHeart sighs. "Okay, we're done asking questions to the boy. Luna please take him back to his seat." But Luna doesn't.

"Sir, I think …. I believe it's my turn. Now." said Luna. They all were shocked she said that, they then see she wasn't planning on getting off the spot, so she lets Lincoln stand by on his wheel chair next to her. "I got this bro. don't you worry, we'll be home free soon." Lincoln stops crying and tries to smile for Luna.

Detective StoneHeart looks to the judge. "I guess we can let this be, go ahead with your words Luna."

Luna nods. "Thank you you're honor." Luna then looks to everyone. "I would like to say, I'm no hero. I also had a part to play in the whole Bad Luck Fiasco, I also got caught up in the whole fuss and didn't do anything, heck I didn't do anything when he was kicked out of the house!" They all understood she fell in line, with the sisters and they're hive mentality, which was stated to be kinda true.

"But, when he told me … us that he lied, I knew he was telling the truth and that the whole bad luck thing was just malarkey. But, then the others went too far, I tried to reason with them but they never listened to me. All they cared about was him being bad luck!"

"Then when he showed the others he wasn't bad luck, I thought it was all over and we go back to being a family. Heck I apologized to him for everything, then …. Then …. Then they wanted him to …. Keep wearing the stupid squirrel suit!"

They all knew this was gonna turn bad real fast. "I tried to tell them … Tell them that it has to end, he needed to get out of there. Then the stupid jock came and used her words like magic and persuaded the others not too!" All eyes looked to Lynn Jr. "But! The rents decided to let him into the house and back to his room, I asked them if we can get his things back. But then Lola told off that they were still tainted by his bad luck! For all the stupid things! They were complete blokes for going through with this!"

Luna was now pissed off. Lincoln held her hand to calm her down, and she did.

Detective StoneHeart knew, it was time to show that she really did care. Even though they've seen it. "Luna, can you tell me what was this plan you had when they wouldn't listen to you still?"

Luna smiled. This was it. "After getting no response or any support from the family, I made my own plans. I knew and noticed how much hurt Lincoln was getting from going to all of our events, so I took the liberty of sneaking by and making sure he was shown love and care, from the one sister he can still count on. When the other winning hogs weren't looking, I always went to see how he was feeling and I always keep my promise every time that I would stop this."

"And even though it doesn't happen, I know you wouldn't give up till the promise was made" interrupted Lincoln.

Luna smiles hearing that. "So, I always made sure he wasn't in that stupid suit when he went with me. He didn't deserve being dragged around like he was a freaking talisman or trinket, Lincoln's a human being. No, he's my baby brother and he doesn't deserve this pain."

"Sure he lied that he was bad luck just so he can get some quality time, but I understand. We took it too far, we hurt him both physically and mentally and that hurts me too. Even if he says no, what was to stop Lori or Lynn or even Lola from threatening him! We all have our limits and Lincoln is just eleven, he may not have found his talent, but what he lacks is something he gains. He's there for us, he may make some mistakes but he fesses up and fixes them. Like how I sued to do before I became this adrenaline pumped Rockstar who was lied to by my family, former family."

They were all touched by her words, Lincoln sheds some tears hearing this from Luna.

"And, your plan? The one you told Lincoln and Sam about but never put any detail into explaining?" asked StoneHeart.

"Right, the plan I made. Can I have my note book please?" The detective hands Luna the wrapped evidence. This confuses the louds, plan?

Luna then takes it out of the bag and uses the small screen camera to show them what her plan was.

_Operation Family of two._

_Phase one: Earn enough cash._

"I had to make sure I got the cash I needed, I saved up a lot and kept it hidden from everyone and when they asked to borrow some from me, I told them I don't have enough cash on me and that they should go and ask mom and pops. All of the money I got was from my gigs and also my daily allowance from chores and that's why I give a great performance during my gigs, because it provides more cash than I was promised!"

_Phase two: Supply and store._

"I needed to find something big to hold everything I needed, so I found the old large golf bag Pop-pop once used and left for us. I stored as much canned goods, candy bars, bottled water and the cash I saved up and even some hand me down clothes in the closet and some of my stuff and a first aid kit, two of them."

Detective StoneHeart then brings out the large duffle bag with some of the stuff all stored in it. This made all of them confused, why would she do this? Even the louds wanted to know why.

_Phase three: Wait for the right moment._

"I had to setup a date on when to make my last stand for Lincoln. If they choose to deny me again, then I have no choice but to execute the next phase of the plan."

This was getting intense for everyone, Sam and Lincoln didn't know where this plan of hers was leading to.

_Phase Four: Wake up and get out._

The very name of that phase sent some chills down everyone's spine.

"This one ….. I have to wait for everyone to be fast asleep and also avoid any of the pets in the hallways. I gather the bag and slowly go over to Lincoln's room. Wake him up, and make sure he stays quiet, tend to any remaining injuries he may have and ditch the suit onto the room. The other part was to nail the suit onto the wall but that would be too noisy. Getting out of the house wouldn't be easy, the stairs are very creaky and so are the living room floor boards. So the plan was to take the emergency slide Lisa installed onto his little window and get out quietly."

It all hit them, realization was now in order. "Y-You were planning ….. To run away, with your brother?" asked Detective StoneHeart.

All of them look to Luna, especially Lincoln, Sam and the Louds.

Luna takes a deep breath and sighs. "Yes, yes I was. That was the plan. I didn't want him to stay in that house with those monsters anymore! I wanted him to be family again, we would be family again with or without the others in it!" She then calms down. "I did a head count on all the cash I had, approximately 55,500 dollars total, I made some adjustments and ran the numbers and I guessed it could last a year on how much we could save."

"So, I guess you can say I pulled a Lincoln, he's the man with the plan. So I took a page off of his book and made my own plan, to remove all the pain he was in and see how the jerks would feel if he and myself were no longer in the house!"

They all understood why she would do this. The louds were shocked, Luna planned this the whole time, to save Lincoln from them and make sure he still had someone he could call family. Now they felt even worse than they did before. They forsakened Luna and Lincoln from their love.

Lincoln starts to shed tears again and he hugs Luna. Luna smiles and also sheds some tears as she returns the hug.

"I …. I love you Luna! I love you sis!"

"Luna loves you too Lincoln! Always and always my _wayward son!"_

Everyone starts to shed tears again seeing this. Luna was truly a hero, even though she had a play in this she saw past her errors and earned her brother's forgiveness.

The judge then hits his gabble. "I think we're heard enough" he looks to the Jury. "I think you all know what to do Jury." They all nod and head to the door. "And now, we're gonna have another fifteen minute recess."

They all get off their seats leave the courtroom.

When they all reach outside, Jordan rushes to Lincoln and hugs him. "I'm sorry for what you went through Lincoln!"

Lincoln hugs her back. "It's okay, you had nothing to do with it. You helped me fight through some horrible stuff, I wouldn't be here alive if it weren't for you Jordan Rosato. Thank you."

Soon he's joined by his other friends, Clyde had to keep his dad's back. He doesn't want to be over crowded, they all took turns in saying how sorry they were at what he went through.

Luna smiles seeing this, Sam hugs Luna and kisses her on the lips. "You …. You are so caring Luna! You are the best sister Lincoln has ever had!"

Luna smirks. "I'm his legal guardian. It's my duty to uphold the role I was given, even though the role was given to me by those who would set their own doom."

"What you did was so awesome! A full proof plan!" said Mazzy.

"I guess what your brother lacks does gain him something, he is the man with the plan and you followed that footstep" said Sully.

Then Pop-pop goes over and hugs her. "Luna, you truly are his loyal and devout sister/guardian. I am so proud of you!"

Luna hugs him back. "Thank you so much Pop-pop, and don't worry when this is all over Lincoln and I won't be dealing with this alone."

They break the hug, even Lincoln and Jordan. "W-What do you mean Luna?" asked Lincoln.

"Babe? What did you do?" asked Sam.

Luna kisses her cheek. "Just wait and see, we just have to make sure we win this and it'll all be over soon."

The loud family then slowly approaches them, but they're blocked off by some police and the two detectives. "Going somewhere?"

"P-Please! We just …. We just wanna talk to them!" begged Rita with tears.

The officers were ready to push them back. "Stop!" they look to Lincoln and Luna. "Let them be" said Luna.

The officers step aside. Lincoln and Luna were now face-to-face with the people they once called family. "Anything to say to us? Before it all goes downhill?" asked Luna with her arms crossed.

They all looked to each other and then back to the two siblings. "We're sorry!"

"We were literally the worst siblings ever! You were right about me! I am the worst sister ever!" from Lori.

"We never should've done this to you Linky! I was a fool to follow them!" cried Leni.

"I should've stopped this and saw the pain you went through! I'm a monster for not seeing it!" said Luan.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for us! I should've had your back! You had mine, but I didn't!" cried Lucy.

"Please Lincoln! We're sorry! We didn't mean for this to happen to you!" cried the twins.

"I …. I … I let m-my passion for s-science blind me! I was …. I'm a fool! I'm a failure to not save you from my own misdeeds!" sobbed Lisa.

"We know we made a mistake! We shouldn't have done this son!" from Lynn Sr.

"Oh my baby! My son! What have I done! This is all my fault! I should've …. Should've done something! But I didn't!" cried Rita.

Lincoln and Luna could tell how sincere they are and that they are truly sorry for their mistakes, but Lincoln and Luna know that it's too late now. For all of them. They then turn their focus to Lynn Junior who is standing on her own looking down with fresh tears falling.

"Lynn!" yelled Lincoln and Luna. The jock looks up and sees their angered expressions. "Anything from you LJ?" asked Lincoln.

Lynn fights back the tears, but then she falls to her knees. "I ….. I …… I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me! I don't know why I did it! This ….. This was all my fault! You lied, but I made it worse! I ….. I ….. I casted you out! I deserve all that beating not you! I'm sorry bro. I'm sorry Lincoln." Lucy then goes over to Lynn and helps her up.

The family wipes away they're tears and look to the Lincoln and Luna who felt bad for the, but also still had some hatred for what they caused.

"This ….. This doesn't change anything" replied Lincoln. Now that fell hard in their hearts. "There's no turning back from all of this madness. I started this with the lie, but you all took it too far. I fessed up what I did was wrong and yet you all kept the conflict flowing. I wanted to be family again, but all of you …. Treated me like I was nothing."

They realized that Lincoln, he still hated them. "That is why, I will never forgive you. All of you." Luna looks to Lincoln and understands, she too was on the same page. "Luna, let's go someplace private and talk."

"Okay bro" Luna wheels Lincoln away, while the officers lead the louds to another room. That was it. That was the nail in the coffin. They lost their brother's forgiveness and trust, probably forever.

Lincoln sighs in relief, he was glad he let that all out. He was glad that this was going to be over, and yet he also felt bad for the louds. But like he said. _'There's no turning back now.'_

(Fifteen minutes later.)

Everyone returns to the courtroom. All of them waiting for the jury to arrive.

Lincoln and Luna sit close to each other, with her hand holding onto his. Both hoping for this to end with their win.

While the louds are all looking down in shame, some of them whispering for a miracle to spare them and save the family they shattered.

Rita was waiting for the jury to arrive, to hear what they have to say.

And then she sees them, they all see them. The jury returns and takes their seats and with them is Detective Merris with some papers. She then hands it to Luna. "We did it" she whispers to Luna.

Luna goes wide-eyed hearing this and covers her mouth, Lincoln sees this reaction. He wants to know, but decides to wait. Rita didn't like this teary eyed reaction from Luna, she knows something was wrong.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked Judge James .M McBuild.

"We have your honor" said Hugh. Wait?! He's in the jury?! And is that Ms. Dimartino next to him?!

"We the jury find the Loud family, guilty of all charges!"

The crowd sighs in relief for this win, the two detective's fist bump and high five each other, Lincoln sheds some tears and hugs Luna, she also does the same. Even the judge was relieved for this win, though he knew how it was gonna end.

The Loud family couldn't believe it, they lost, they're guilty and they will be facing punishment.

"Sir, Jury, please! Spare my kids! Do a recount please! I beg of you!" begged Lynn Sr.

Rita remains silent and just covers her mouth and cries.

"I …… I can't survive jail!" cried Lola.

"Lola, we're minors, we won't be sent to jail" said Lisa.

Lynn Jr covers her ears. "This …. This can't …. This can't be happening!"

Lincoln and Luna then break the hug, Luna gets up and hands the judge the paper she was given. "Thank you Luna." He then puts on his glasses and slams his gabble. "Attention, I will now read the punishment to the family who is dubbed guilty!"

They all remain silent. The Louds didn't like this, they know it's not gonna end badly.

"This punishment is a signed contract made one month ago in agreement with Detectives Danny Q. StoneHeart and Sandra J. Merris, along with the head of Child Services, DC and legal Guardian Luna Loud!"

They were all shocked, Luna greed to this signed punishment? Lincoln looks to Luna, she smiles and holds his hand. "It's gonna be okay bro, I promise we're gonna get through this." He smiles and also sees a folder on the table, it had some papers on it and a pen. What was it?

The judge then reads the contract.

"Rita and Lynn Sr, I hereby sentence you two to 10 years to the State Michigan Correctional facility in Lansing City. There you two will be taking many treatment help for this bad parenting and cowardly support to your children, you two will be separated when this happens. Once you two have been released, you two will be facing 5 years of parole."

Lynn Sr and Rita thought this was all just some bad dream, well wake up its all real.

"Lori, for aiding in child neglect and child abuse. But since you are 17 you will be spending juvie until you are 18, in which you will spend 3 years in the Royal Woods state penitentiary and once you're released you will be facing 5 years of parole."

Lori was shocked. She was going to be sent away and then locked up, for aiding her family in this heinous crime.

"Leni, will be sentenced to 5 years in a medical treatment and rehabilitation facility at Bay city, until you are recovered of whatever the reason why you're like this. But if you do not recover or even improve then it will be extended."

All Leni could do is cry, cry her heart out at what's happening to her family.

"Luan, for the many insane crap you have done and taking part in this anarchy. I seem to have no choice, but this is the punishment chosen by the witness/guardian and the state of DC. You are sentenced to 10 years at the newly rebuilt Crotus Penn Mental Hospital in Marquette. To get your insanity straightened out. But should you fail to recover from this demented pranking demonic state then you're sentence will be extended to 10 more years."

"Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa are to be sent to foster care. Separately across the state of Michigan, but we won't separate the twins. It wouldn't be right."

Lucy panics and starts to cry in fear for what was happening. Lola and Lana hug each other, then they hug Lucy, they didn't wanna be separated from each other.

Lisa however sighs. "This …. This is far worse for us … Than jail time!" She then sheds some tears and cries.

"And last but not least, Lynn Junior. For being the very reason this is all happening, I hereby sentence you to the Traverse City Juvenile Hall until you are 18, once you're 18 years old you will be facing 10 years of jail time in Cheboygan, and once your released you will also have 6 years of parole."

Lynn Jr just stares in silence. She then looks to Luna who was looking at her in anger and also a smug expression, Lynn knows she lost to her former sister, she lost. For what she did.

Then the judge red another contract. "And from this day forward the last name Loud can no longer be associated by Lynn Sr, Rita, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa. The last name has now been and officially disowned from all of you in the guilty party and to save its last name from being tarnished and shamed it will be now under ownership to only Luna and Lincoln, Loud!"

"What?!" Everyone couldn't believe it, the last name has been taken away! Those two detectives sure know how to get some aid from their higher cause allies at DC.

"No! No! This can't be!" cried Lynn Sr.

The judge then slams his gabble once again, and reads yet another contract handed to him by Detective Merris. "This is going to shock you judge, but its official."

The judge opens the folder and reads it, his eyes go wide at the papers. "What? This … What?"

Luna smiles. "You honor, please read it. Please."

The judge smiles at Luna and then he clears his throat and reads it. "The state of Washington has agreed, that now and furthermore even though she is 15 years old, she will be 16 later in a few months, Luna Loud is now confirmed as a licensed citizen of America and she has full custody to adopt Lincoln, as her son."

They all stand on their seats in shock. Clyde faints, Sam and the band couldn't believe what they were hearing, Jordan feels like her mind has been blown from reality, Lincoln's friends were so confused by this, the Santiago's and Casagrandes didn't know what to think of this and Tia Frida faints and Albert and Ruth feel as if both of them are gonna have a freaking heart attack from this news.

Lincoln is shocked, he sees Luna taking the folder from the judge and then going to Lincoln. She places the adoption papers and contracts onto the table. "Lincoln? He looks to her. "Are you …. Are you okay with this? To be … To be my kid?"

Lincoln's eyes start to water, he wants to stand up but he can't. But you know what?! Screw it! Lincoln uses his strength to lift himself from his wheel chair and hugs Luna. This shocks everyone, did he just recover after hearing this news?

"Wow! Talk about a miracle!" said Detective StoneHeart.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's not fully healed. It could be the adrenaline rushing into his legs making this" said Detective Merris.

Luna is also shocked, concerned but truly happy. She also embraces her brother … Son and cries. "It's okay! I told you. We're gonna get through this, together. As a family!"

Lincoln sobs onto Luna's shirt. "Lu … Lu …. Mom!" He hugs her tightly at this wonderful news, the sister he looks up to, the sister who was there to have his back, the legal guardian to his troubles and to the mother figure, was now his mom! For freaking reals!

The former loud family was shocked, they're all getting locked up and separated, the lost custody of the last name, they lost custody of Lily and now, they lost custody of Lincoln to Luna. Lincoln ….. He now seeks refuge with the one person who was trying to reason with them to stop the madness. They didn't listen, they let it slide, they let it pass on and now they're paying the price.

Rita couldn't believe it, Lisa was right. Luna was one step ahead of them, she made this contract this deal with the detectives and agents, this deal with the higher cause to make this happen.

The family then sees officers surrounding them. Some of them were in riot police armor, some of them looked like state police officers, white suited workers from the mental hospital and worst of all men in black suits.

They then start to take all of them, one by one. "No! No! Don't do this please! I beg of you! We can talk about this! There has to be another way!" begged Lynn Sr as he's taken away.

The twins, Lucy and Lisa are being escorted by the men in black suits, agents of Child Services.

Luan doesn't fight, she lets the white clothed workers put the strait jacket on her, she knows that once she's out those doors she's gonna snap.

Lori slowly walks out with the police. She has a new room waiting for her and it has white walls and she's gonna have new friends. She was willing to take her punishment, like …. Like an older sibling.

Leni tries to go over and reason with Lincoln and Luna, but she's being held back by riot police. She then stops and realizes, what's the point? She can't be forgiven, it was over.

Lynn Jr tries to run away from the authorities, but as she tries to tackle and dodge her way out. She's met with the fist from Margo. "Stay down Junior! It's over!" Lynn looks up and sees her former best friend angry at her.

This was it, she wasn't going to win this game, and there was no homerun. Lynn is then picked up and cuffed by the police officers, she then looks back to Lincoln and Luna. She sheds some tears and starts thrashing. "Lincoln! Luna! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't make me go! Please! Lincoln! No!"

But Luna keeps hugging onto Lincoln so he doesn't look at the now deranged sports jock.

"No! Don't let them take me! No! Please! Save me! I'm sorry! Lincooooooooooooln!" and she's out of the room.

Rita stands up, she puts her arms out and they hand cuff her. She looks back to what has happened. She then sees Lincoln and Luna breaking the hug and looking at them with concern and spite. Rita wants to say something, but she doesn't. There are no words for what she can describe of this madness that has happened, she's then escorted away from this.

Lincoln and Luna see one person who hasn't been escorted out of the building yet, Leni. They slowly go to her.

"Guys, please let her speak" said Lincoln. The riot police stand down and back off. "Leni?" The blonde haired fashion lover looks to the boy who was once, her brother. "Please, please get well soon."

Leni starts to shed some tears, but she wipes them away. "O-Okay, I will. For you Link …. Linky." Leni then looks to Luna. "Luna, please …. Please take good care of him, he's all you've got."

The newly named mom of Lincoln smiles towards Leni. "I will. I promise."

Leni smiles and let's some tears fall. "Good bye Lincoln, I hope we can see each other again." She then looks to the police. "O-Okay, I'm ready to go now." She walks out of the courtroom with the police following behind.

Lincoln then looks to Luna. Luna looks down and strokes his white hair aside, kneels to his level and kisses his forehead and then his cheek. "We're family Lincoln, always."

Lincoln chuckles and then hugs her. "I love you mom. Thank you so much!"

Luna also returns the hug. "I love you too son, always!"

Soon, the rest of the people join in and celebrate this wonderful victory these two have claimed, and are hoping for whatever bright future they will have, Luna and Lincoln Loud. Mother and Son.

The End?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that took a long while to make. A lot of pages, almost 27 pages total and more than 14,000 words, I hope you all liked this ending to the crime conflict. A Plot twist to this chapter huh? Did not see any of this coming huh my readers? But if you guys wanna see what happens after the whole Law and Order, then PM me or leave a review.**

**There might still be some more "What if" scenarios to come, but I am taking requests on what you guys wanna see. I might as well place down and aftermath of how Lincoln and Luna are doing. Anyway, Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/29/20 – 4/30/20.**


	5. What If 2: Crime Aftermath 1

**I decided to just add this aftermath of what is going on with Lincoln and Luna with the start of their new lives as mom and son, and there could be some slight romance and some heartwarming and sad moments. This is also I guess part 3 of the crime "What If" scenario. I hope you all like this, and enjoy.**

* * *

**What if part 2: Crime aftermath** **part 1.**

Lincoln tosses and turns on his bed, he then wakes up, bolts out of bed and screams. He then stops and looks around. "Wha ….. Wha ….. What the?" He sees that he's no longer in his room, he then hugs the plush polar bear he has that he named Paul. He realizes he doesn't have Bun-Bun with him.

He also sees he's in a different room, it was well decorated with some instruments and other musical stuff. He then sees some of his clothes in the laundry basket, he sees closely at the clothes. They were the one he wore during …… The court. _'So …. So ….. So it wasn't a dream. It was ….. Real.' _He sees his legs no longer in casts and then he recalls everything.

The bad luck incident, getting stuck in the suit as a good luck charm, tormented as he survives but gains back his sibling bond with Luna by his side and the whole death incident he faced. Then he recalls the hospital, staying at the detectives place and the whole court scenario and the Lou ….. Former loud family, sentenced to jail and/or separation, and then he recalls the best thing that has ever happened.

He also recalls going back to the doctors and finding out the doctors may have miscalculated the time of his legs being healed. They were already healed up, and a good thing they came back to the hospital, they had to get his legs out of the casts. And that was all last night and this is the now.

And then the door opens and he sees the one person who made his life as it is now. "Lincoln, I heard you screaming!" Luna races to his side and checks on him. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

Lincoln smiles and hugs Luna. "I'm okay, I'm fine now mom. I just had a nightmare, nothing big."

Luna smiles and kisses his forehead. "Whatever trouble you're having is a big thing to me. What was it about? Was it about ….. The others?"

Lincoln sighs and recalls his nightmare. "Yeah, it was about them." He then starts to tremble recalling what he just dreamt. "They …. They won the case and ….. And they dragged us away and …. And killed us! Both of us!"

Luna hugs him tightly. "Well, thank goodness it was just a nightmare. Because that never happened and it never will! We're safe Lincoln, you're safe, you're with me now and we're a family again little br …. Kiddo."

Lincoln breaks the hug, wipes away some of his tears and chuckles a bit. Luna also chuckles. "Sorry, this is …. This is some getting used to."

"Nah, it's okay. Whether you call me bro, Linc, Linky, Lincoln, kiddo or … Son. I honestly don't mind mom" replied Lincoln he then hugs her again.

Luna returns the hug. "I love you Lincoln, you know that."

"I know Luna. I know" replied Lincoln. "And I love you too mom."

Luna then sees that the time was now 6:55. "Well, we should head down stairs now. I made us breakfast and I don't want it all going to waste and getting cold."

Lincoln and Luna get off the bed and they head out the door. Luna is already dressed in her new styled clothes and Lincoln is still in his pajamas.

"You feeling alright without those casts anymore Lincoln?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, they were itchy and not very comfortable when I sleep. Thank goodness I can walk on my only two feet again" replied Lincoln. Luna pulls him closer to her as they leave the room.

Lincoln exits the room and he sees all the other rooms, all of them locked. Luna locked them all last night, except for the room Lisa and Lily were in and the room Lincoln once stayed in. She decided to turn it back into the linen closet since Lincoln no longer has to sleep there anymore. It felt weird to the fact the morning was now quiet and less chaotic. But it was okay.

Luna kept the other room unlocked, because it has screens that are linked to all the cameras around the house. Security is necessary for herself and her son, she also found some hidden books on math, and she decided to keep it just in case some advance learning was needed. But then she realized this was a library book. Dang it Lisa!

They then head downstairs, Lincoln could see that the bird cage, scratching post and dog bed in the living room were gone. He figured Luna dealt with those items and hid them somewhere. He then sees the room of his former parents, it wasn't locked. Luna decided that would be the guest room, should Lincoln want a sleep over with any of his friends over or if Pop-pop comes over to visit.

They then pass by the dining room. Normally he would see Rita on her laptop still working on the novel, but not anymore and sometimes he would see the twins arguing over who has the most pancakes. He was glad that was over.

They then enter the kitchen and Lincoln sees some bacon, eggs and toast on both plates. This was a true sight for sore eyes. He was also glad Luna learned how to cook. As it also turns out, since Lincoln was in a coma, Detective Merris taught the 15 year old rocker to cook good food and she progressed. Luna wanted to do it, in case the agreement worked and it did and here they are now.

Luna then gets the now clean pan out of the sink and places it back on its holder. She then takes a seat next to Lincoln and pours some orange juice for both of them.

Lincoln smells the food, and it smelled heavenly. He then uses his fork and eats some bacon and eggs. "Wow. This is really good mom, you really know how to cook."

Luna smiles after swallowing her food. "Thank son, I was taught by a good chef. Though she's not a great chef, she's pretty good. I also found an old cook book and decided to try and make something out of them when I have the time."

"Mom, you do know I know how to cook too right?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, but you only know how to cook eggs and bake pies. Maybe you and I can have a small kitchen bonding sessions. You and me, baking and cooking" said Luna.

Lincoln smiles. "Yeah, I like the sound of that." He then continues to eat his food. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Luna drinks some of her juice. "I just thought it would be responsible to see how the rest of the house is going and also make some breakfast for you. I gotta step it up now that …. I'm kinda you're mom."

"You are my mom and I am dang happy you are" replied Lincoln. Luna then wipes a small orange juice spot on his face. "Yup, you're my mom."

Luna also chuckles. "So, you wanna know what's new when I woke up?"

"Sure" replied Lincoln as he listens.

"Well, I gotta call from the two detectives and they said they're currently running a case on Sunset Canyon, they're already there and I think they're asking all of the seniors about Sue" replied Luna.

"Wow, at this point there's either gonna be another court trial or just a quick arrest. Anything else they did?" asked Lincoln.

"I saw on the early morning news that Mayor Davis is planning on doing some thorough questioning on all of the businesses around town. After seeing all the footage of reckless and odd contests, she's bringing in a lot of backup to handle all of it, and when I mean backup I mean backup" replied Luna.

"So, some government guys are coming to town?" asked Lincoln.

"Pretty much. They wanna have a word with the pageants, alligator wrestling farms, the nearby cemeteries, the mall and even head straight to Aloha Beach. Things are really gonna change for the better in Royal Woods" replied Luna.

Lincoln finishes his breakfast. "Wow, talk about major inspection. Chances some of those places might not be around when it's all over." He then grabs his plate and places it into the sink. "Do you have any plans for today mom?"

Luna finishes her breakfast. "No, not really. I mean I could invite Sam over to jam or we can spend some quality time here at home or someplace else. It's you're choice bro" she then places her plate into the sink.

Lincoln does want Luna to spend some time with Sam. But then something in him gave off a warning in his head. Luna might still be cautious if Lincoln isn't around and he hangs out with his pals. This is Luna's first time being a mom for him, sorta and the first time he's her son. "Maybe, we could spend some time together. Like here at home or maybe even the park."

Luna smiles and ruffles his hair. "Okay bro, now go on ahead and take a shower and get changed. We're gonna have a heck of a day ahead of us. I got the dishes."

Lincoln chuckles and then hugs her. "See you in a while mom." He then breaks the hug and heads out of the kitchen. Luna smiles, she knows things are turning out well for the both of them. They just have to hang on there, until they're future comes and they have to make big decisions.

Lincoln leaves the kitchen and notices something. They do still have pets, Lincoln passes by the dining room table and looks at the pets he completely forgot about. The pet goldfish, there once were three but one died months ago. _Huh, at least you guys are still here. I guess this is okay' _Lincoln then grabs the fish food and dabs some into their tank.

He then heads out of the dining room and heads upstairs to take a bath and change.

(A few hours later.)

Lincoln and Luna are going around the house doing some small chores. Not a major house clean, just cleaning some of the place.

Lincoln had just finished taking out the trash and is now vacuuming the floor. Luna finished cleaning the bathroom and is now in the basement handling the washing machine, though there isn't much to wash really.

Lincoln is now upstairs and vacuums the floor of the hallway. He does look at some of the closed doors and sighs. _'Things aren't gonna be the same around here with the whole fa …. Former family not being here. But it's for the best and I don't want anything to do with them right now.' _He then stops in front of the room where Leni used to stay in. _'Well, maybe not all of them.'_

Downstairs Luna folds all of the clothes in the living room. She then hears the doorbell ring. "Coming." She opens it and sees it was Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach. "Hey dudes."

"Hey Lu- I mean Ms. Loud? I honestly don't know what else to call you at this point" said Clyde nervously.

Luna chuckles. "Calling me Luna is fine guys. So what brings you dudes here anyway?"

"We were wondering if Lincoln wanted to hang out with us at Gus'. Guys hang out time with some good old score beating!" said Rusty.

"I heard they have this new game where you're a rat and you have to go through the whole maze and avoid this big cat" said Zach.

"After that we were also planning on ridin' our bikes around town to ease his mind" replied Liam.

Luna sighs. "As much fun as that sounds guys, I don't think now's the best time. Lincoln wants to spend some time in the house for a while. It's only been … I don't know 24 hours since the whole court case yesterday."

"Oh" said Clyde. "Well, where is he?"

"Upstairs. He volunteered to vacuum the house and he already finished taking out the trash" replied Luna.

Rusty then asks. "Not to be rude, but can we ask him if he wants to hang out. We just wanna hear it from him."

Luna was confused by this. "And what seems to be the problem with my own words dude?" she crosses her arms at what he just said.

"Sorry Luna. It's just the last time we asked what he was up to, we got kicked out by either Lynn or Lola" replied Zach.

"I just encountered Lisa when I tried and all she did was send me flying" said Clyde.

"We don't mean to be disrespectful Luna. We're just havin' a hard time with this new livelihood standard Lincoln's in" replied Liam.

Luna sighs. "Yeah, I guess that's understandable. But you guys know I wouldn't lie when my kid said he would rather hang here at the house with me. He's already been through a lot dudes."

This made Clyde concerned, he knows Lincoln could be going through some things and he might need someone to talk to. Clyde needs to try this, again.

Then they hear some footsteps and they see Lincoln coming down with the sack of dust from the vacuum cleaner. Lincoln then spots his friends. "Guys? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Lincoln!" Clyde runs past Luna and hugs him. "Thank goodness you're fine buddy! Do you need anyone to talk to? Because if you do then I suggest Doctor Lopez, she can handle whatever problem you have." Then he sees what Lincoln was now wearing. "Umm, did you … Change your whole look?"

Lincoln is wearing blue pants with black linings, blue and white sneakers, a white polo and orange jacket hoodie. "Yeah, Luna got these for me while I was …. Well out like a light for two months."

Clyde takes a deep breathe from seeing this. "Okay, so if you need anyone to talk to. I can help okay bud?"

Lincoln wasn't feeling quite comfortable with this. Then Rusty gets in the way of Clyde. "Alright Clyde, no more talk about that therapist of yours."

Clyde is annoyed by this. "Excuse me, Dr. Lopez is a Psychiatrist!"

Liam whispers to Zach. "What's the difference between Psychiatrist and Therapist?"

"No clue man" replied Zach.

"Whatever man" Rusty then looks to Lincoln. "Hey man, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today. We were planning to go Gus' and then take our bikes out for a spin. I can even call Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire to join in as well."

Lincoln didn't seem to like this. "Guys, I know you're all trying to be helpful and all. But I'm gonna have to pass. I'm not feeling like the hanging out with the guy's mood as of now."

They all looked to Lincoln with worry. "Are you sure man? We can help you find some peace and maybe make you look cool" said Rusty.

"And we can go and watch a movie too. My treat!" said Clyde.

Lincoln shook his head. No thank, right now I'd rather be with my mom here instead. Or is I feel like it, hang out with her at the park. Also, you guys aren't exactly good at trying to make a hang out look cool."

"What? Name one time?!" asked Rusty in annoyance.

Lincoln sighs. "You guys recall when all of you thought I missed Ronnie Anne and tried to get me over her?" They all stopped and realized what he meant.

"Oh right, that one. Well, we did give you a good time right?" asked Rusty.

"No. No you guys didn't" replied Lincoln in annoyance. "Not even Clyde's weird PCB or whatever it was didn't do any help or anything at all."

This also got Luna's attention. "Okay foot on the break there. What's going on? What is Lincoln talking about?" they could see the angered and disciplined motherly look coming from Luna, and it made the boys kinda nervous.

"Well …. Umm we … We just thought" Clyde managed to shut Rusty up and also make sure Liam and Zach don't say anything.

"Luna, I'll tell you what happened" Clyde then tells her about the incident from the episode "Back out there." After a long explanation, they could see Luna looking at them sternly.

Lincoln also notices this. "And this just got bad. Really, really bad."

Luna pinches the bridge of her nose. "So let me get this whole thing straight and crystal, you little dudes brought Lincoln all over town, made him wear some white suit, kept him from doing fun stuff and then hooked hum up with some girls who all ended up giving my kid a hard time?"

They were all nervously chuckling. "Umm, yes" said Zach. Liam and Rusty cover his mouth.

"But we realized our mistake and owned up for it" said Clyde nervously.

"Yeah, and that was right after you almost sent him someplace where he doesn't wanna go!" yelled Luna. Now things got worse.

They all cowered in fear near the door. "We're sorry Luna. We should've known better" said Zach nervously.

"Yeah, I guess we weren't the best pals to help him" said Liam.

Luna then calms down. "And it didn't occur to you boys into asking him instead?"

They all remained silent and realized this. "Wow. Why the heck didn't we do that in the first place?" asked Zach.

"Because we're guys and we …. We don't do much when it comes to telling each other's problems and we mostly try and solve it ourselves" replied Rusty nervously. "Sorry Lincoln."

Lincoln sighs. "Guys that was all in the past, though right now I'd rather just be here with Luna, my mom. I am still going through some stuff after all that has happened to me."

They all understood. "Okay man, you do you I guess" said Zach.

"But if you ever feel like you wanna gang out with us. Just give us a call, okay bud?" said Liam.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, sure Liam." He then looks to Clyde who was looking upset. "What's wrong Clyde?"

Clyde then hands him a walkie-talkie. "This is for you. I already have one, we can talk when you feel like it." Then he hands him a number card. "And this is Dr. Lopez's number in case you wanna talk to her."

Lincoln is about to grab it, but then Luna takes it. "Yeah, sure. Because talking to her would be helpful. Real smart of you Clyde." Clyde could hear the venomous spite in her voice.

Lincoln also knows what she means. Technically, Clyde hasn't changed since all of his sessions, but he's wondering what was up with Luna and Clyde, sort of. He decided not to go any further into asking either of them. "Okay so I guess I'll see you guys around then."

They all say they're goodbyes and leave the house. Luna closes the door, but she does look to Clyde in annoyance and then closes it.

Clyde and the others sigh. "Man, he just had to bring that last hang out up" said Rusty.

"I think it was for the better. We aren't really the best at knowing girls like Lincoln does. He did once lived with a lot of em" replied Liam.

"Yeah, some friends we are" Zach sighed. "Well, you guys wanna go and play at Gus'?" They all did wanted to come to hang out with Lincoln and go to Gus', so they decided not to waste this day and go anyway.

Clyde does take a look back at the house. He recalls the last time he tried to tell about Dr. Lopez, that was months ago, and he can see it still hasn't changed one but. He was hoping nothing bad is gonna come between his family and her with Lincoln and he still can't forget that memory as if it was like yesterday. But it wasn't yesterday.

_(Flashback, two months ago.)_

It has been a week and Lincoln is still hoisted up and put into a lot of bandaging and casts. Luna is sitting on his left looking at him with sadness. She knows that he's gonna be a bit unstable since the doctors told her about his soon to come condition and state of mind.

She was too focused on the condition of her brother, that she didn't notice the sound of the doors opening. And who is it who came to see Lincoln? The McBride's.

"Oh my goodness! Poor Lincoln!" said Howard.

"Look at him! Oh the poor boy! What has happened to him?" said Harold.

Clyde goes over to Luna. "I'm so sorry Luna. But if it helps maybe someone can help talk to him when he's all recovered." Luna ignores his every word.

"Yes! Clyde's right. Lincoln will be going through some many stages of pain and depression, so perhaps Dr. Lopez could help with that problem. We can set up some appointments, show Lincoln the many rules we have to ensure he doesn't harm or retain many harmful memories" said Howard.

"She even knows how to fix trust issues, though Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti ate still dealing with that issue. I'm sure Dr. Lopez can handle Lincoln and his unstable mind once he's out of the hospital and we can also show you our rule books so he won't hurt and/or do any harm on himself should the depression arise" said Harold.

Clyde is also going to say something, but then he sees the unsteady trembling coming from Luna, then it stops. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Harold then hands her the number. "Here all you have to do is give her a call and maybe she can help you as well sweetie."

"We can tell you're also going through some hard times now, and we see Lincoln as family as well and we're also glad you helped him out" said Howard. "And we wanna help you out."

The number card on Luna's hand falls off and lands onto the ground. "Woops, slipped there" Howard picks it up and places it back onto her free hand.

But it falls again. "Luna, you should really hold onto this, it could help" said Harold as he picks it up and puts it back in her hands. Luna then looks at the number card and rips it in two, then she rips it in fours and then six and then she lets it flutter in the air behind her. She then goes back to looking at her bandaged up brother.

The McBride's were shocked at what she just did. "Luna? What was that about? We wanna help you and Lincoln! You're both not going to be feeling right after what you both have been through!" said Howard.

"We see you as family as well and we wanna be there for the both of you and whatever problem you guys have. Heck, you could even stay at our place" said Harold. "We got plenty of room."

"Luna, my dads are right" said Clyde. "Think about what Lincoln would want."

And that made her snap back to reality. "What Lincoln wants? What Lincoln wants?!" She looks to them with fire in her eyes.

The McBride's back up. "N-Now, take it easy Luna. You're starting to lose your temper" said Howard.

"You guys don't know what Lincoln wants! You guys don't know my bro than I do! And sure as heck he doesn't need no stinking dump Lopez Mopez quack to talk to!" yelled Luna.

Howard and Harold gasp. "Luna, how could you!" said Harold.

"Dr. Lopez is the best one we know and she can help Lincoln. Just give her a chance!" said Howard.

Luna chuckles. "Wow! Funny, then why is your son still the same old fine chine you put in the house for display?!"

"We do not put him on display. Clyde is a prefect little angel and we know what's best for him" said Harold. "You should know that too."

"Well that's your opinion. What Lincoln needs is what I know and what he says so, and he does not need the help of a doctor who doesn't know how to talk to you two blokes about helicoptering a kid!" said Luna.

The McBride men gasp at that. Then the doors open and Doctor Ryan S. Kendrick comes in. "What the hell is going on here?!" Then he sees them. "Oh, the people Dr. Lopez always sees." He then sees the ripped up paper, an angry Luna and scared McBride's and understands what the problem is. "Okay, McBride's get out now."

"What?!" they said in shock. "But we can help him!" said Harold.

"No you can't and we don't need Dr. Lopez to have her time wasted by you guys who are always pestering her about Clyde and his issues. Seriously, she needs a vacation from you three and your cats" replied Dr. Kendrick.

"Wha …. How do you know her?!" asked Howard.

"We both went to med school once, she decided to become a Psychiatrist and I became a doctor. Wes till keep in touch and what she said matches the description of you guys" replied Dr. Kendrick.

They couldn't believe it, Dr. Lopez is getting tired of them. "Okay guys, leave or I'm calling security and sure as heck there are a lot of cops around this building and a detective coming here" said Dr. Kendrick.

The McBride's decide to take their leave. But then Clyde goes back to Luna and hands her a box. "Lincoln might want to read these. I bought them online, tell him …. I'm sorry for what happened to him and sorry for pushing this whole thing on you."

Luna takes the box from Clyde. "Get out!"

Clyde sighs and takes his leave with his dad's. Doctor Kendrick could see Luna was till an upset mess and she needs someone to talk to and it sure isn't gonna be Dr. Lopez, he then decides to wait for Detective Merris to come back. The Doctor then closes the doors.

Luna goes over to the chair and puts the box of comics under the bed and goes back to looking at Lincoln in his coma-like state. "I'm not letting anyone else put you into stress bro. You have my word."

Then the doors open again, it was the Casagrandes. "Dang it!"

_(End Flashback.)_

Clyde sighs. His dad's wanted him to go to the Loud House and offer the card again, but now he has to tell them it didn't work. But he also decides it was time to tell his dad's to leave Lincoln and Luna well alone. He doesn't want anything else to spiral out of control, otherwise Luna will not hesitate to see them laid down by the hammer of the law.

(Later in the day.)

Lincoln is now sitting on the steps of the porch outside of the house near the front yard, he sees the house of Detective Merris and next door to her are the Yates. He sees Beatrix doing her violin practice and she notices him and waves.

Lincoln also waves back. He knows that a lot of people are understanding that they should give him and his sis- mom some time to keep they're cool under wraps.

Luna then comes out of the house and sits next to him. "You okay son?"

Lincoln leans his head onto Luna's shoulder. "Yeah, just a bit ….. I don't know, bored maybe."

Luna puts her arm around him. "Well, if you're feeling like it. We could go somewhere fun, maybe the park or the mall."

Lincoln puts on a smile. "Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good idea. Let's go to the mall, maybe some time with a crowd could help."

Luna then strokes his hair. "Then, why didn't you just join your buddies at the arcade?"

"Sorry, I guess I just don't wanna spend some time with people who aren't …. Family just yet" replied Lincoln.

Luna then hugs him tightly. "It's okay Lincoln. I totally understand bro, you need some time to get used to these new changes now and maybe some time at the mall could help. Maybe we can get you some new things, since all you got are some new clothes, a box of comics and a walkie-talkie."

Lincoln hugs her back. "Mom, how are we gonna live like this?"

"What do you mean son?" asked Luna.

They then break the hug. "Mom, you're 15. You were given the role of being a mom at the age of 15. We're both still young and we have to pay the bills and we don't really have any jobs or anything to do to keep us supported. Things seem to be changing for the better, but now I'm seeing the side effects of this contract." Lincoln holds onto his sides and looks down.

Luna understands that he's going through some questions that could ruin who they are now and how they're living it. "Lincoln, listen to me. I'm taking this responsibility because I want to, and I am going to do whatever I can to maintain that role and name for your sake. The government guys trust me with this mom position. Do you?"

Lincoln let's a lone tear drop. "I …. I do trust you, but I don't want you to deal with all of these new problems around this small family we have now."

Luna hugs her kid. "And that's where you're wrong Linc. Those government guys gave me a briefcase with a lot of cash, and with the dash I got stashed and saved up and from the incoming lawsuits I set up to the families who let their kids treat you badly while you were being used like a piñata. We have more than a million to keep our lives supported!"

Luna has no clue Lincoln is shocked at what she just said. "Wait what?"

Luna breaks the hug from him. "You heard me right son, we're both a small family with more than a million greens in the cash account. I have my credit card already and a bank account, thanks to the CPS guys, I also decided we shouldn't go willy nilly on the dough. We gotta save the cash for when you need to go to middle school and high school and also for any other future things needed."

Lincoln is still shocked by the amount of cash they got. But he also understands this cash saving plan Luna made. "Well, that does sound kinda nice. Both big wads of cash and the money saving plan, but what about paying the bills?"

Luna strokes his hair. "That also won't be a problem bro. The detectives spoke to their superior who then spoke to the guys above the law and then spoke to the big man in charge and he decided to let the bills to this house slide. Until I'm eighteen."

Lincoln didn't know what else to say or even think. Then something came up. "What about, school? We're both still kids who go to school and it's gonna be starting next month. Summer is almost over and won't I be weird when other people and kids heard about it." Lincoln overheard before the whole bad luck fiasco that Chandler and some of his pals went off somewhere on vacation and he might end up making fun of Lincoln for having his sister as his mom and losing his family.

Luna can tell what was going on. "Lincoln, son. You' don't have to worry about that. I know you're worried about bullies getting to your head, just don't let them get to ya. What matters is that you have friends and family who will always be there to keep you company and cool."

Lincoln felt motivated by this. "Do I count as a friend too?" They both turn to see Jordan, Jordan Rosato coming out of a light blue van and her mom also coming out.

Lincoln was shocked to see her. "J-Jordan? What are … What are you d-doing here?!"

Luna was about to say something, but then she looks to her son. _'Did Lincoln just, stutter?' _she then looks to Jordan and her mom. "Do you guys need anything?"

Jordan's mom approaches them and so does Jordan. "Well, we're here to see if you guys were doing okay. Jordan was really worried about the state you're in after what had happened yesterday. So is my husband and myself, my name is Jesse Rosato by the way."

"It's good to see you again Lincoln. I was wondering if you … Wanted to hang out or something?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln could see the girl blushing, he also felt like blushing. Luna and Jesse could see this and couldn't help but see this being cute.

Lincoln then snaps back to reality. "Oh, well mom and I were planning to go to the mall, she thought it would be cool to buy some things that I …. Lack."

"Oh right, we already know about your former rents selling your stuff, and they were idiots to do so!" yelled Jordan in anger.

Luna was shocked to see this girl get angry real fast. "Whoa there little Rosato. Take it easy."

"Sorry, sorry" she moves a strain of hair away from her face. "It's just …. It wasn't right for them to do that to you. They were fools to make you go through that stupid luck torture zone!"

Lincoln felt touched that she cared about him so much, and even after the whole court case. Luna could see just how much these two seem to care for each other.

"So, the mall?" asked Jesse.

Lincoln and Luna look to her. "Yeah."

"I just gotta grab something, be right back! Keep an eye on Lincoln please" said Luna.

"We will" replied Jordan and Jesse. They watch as Luna heads back into the house and up the stairs.

Jordan and Jesse notice the family van in the Loud House driveway. "Umm, does Luna have a driver's license yet?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln sighs when he sees Vanzilla. "No, no she doesn't. She is planning on getting one next week, she's officially validated to get one and even if she does get one, mom and I don't want anything to do with … (Looks to Vanzilla.) that thing."

The two Rosato girls understand. That vehicle was nothing more than an evil reminder of the family they once had.

"Well, what does Luna intend to do with it?" asked Jesse.

"I'm not getting rid of her" they see Luna had just come out of the house, with a long sling purse over her head and around her right shoulder. "Even though I don't want to drive her, I don't have the rights to get rid of that dang freak of a van. But I am planning to clear out the garage and put that thing inside. If the time does come then I will get a car."

Lincoln smiles and hugs Luna. Luna hugs him back. Jordan and Jesse thought this was just sweet, a bonding moment between mom and son, well new mom and son. New mom and new Son figure? I don't know.

They then head into the Rosato van and they drive off.

Unknown to them, Mr. Grouse watches them leave. He felt bad for not helping the boy when he was suffering, but he was greatful Lincoln had found solace in the arms of the sister he still calls family and now calls mom. _'Poor kid, I hope he gets well soon.'_

Mr. Grouse then sees the collar on his leg. He didn't walk out of the court to celebrate with cheers, because he didn't a dang thing to help the boy, he was no longer allowed to leave Royal Woods anymore for a whole year. Which means he can't even go see the kids for the holidays. But he felt like he shouldn't see them, yet. He knows word of all this got out to the rest of Michigan, which means his family also know too.

Mr. Grouse sighs and gets his mail and then heads back into his house. Some good neighbor he was and Lincoln with his family helped him see his family for Christmas last year.

(_Royal Woods mall._)

They all arrive at their destination. To Lincoln it felt like years since he's seen this place. The place where the rest of his family would go.

They all get out of the van. "Alright Linc, let's go see what we can find" said Luna.

They all go into the mall. Lincoln sees a lot of people all doing their shopping and he sees some men in black suits talking to Ms. Carmichael about Leni's participations with her fashion shows and the organization of models and bouncers they hire, also Mayor Davis is there with them as well.

Lincoln felt unsafe being there, he then sees Luna's hand and he slowly grabs it. Luna notices this and she could tell he wasn't feeling comfortable. "Lincoln, do you still wanna do this?"

Jordan and Jesse also see this. Lincoln sighs. "I …. I wanna do this, I wanna at least try and get over my stress and mental problems."

Luna kisses his forehead. "It's okay to hold my hand son. Everyone here probably knows about what happened to you and I'm sure they'll understand."

Lincoln felt happy hearing that. They then head off and go to some places to begin they're shopping, with Jordan and Jesse following behind.

They managed to buy Lincoln some things he needs, from a laptop, some new shoes, a wrist watch and a wallet. Lincoln already has a new wardrobe of clothes thanks to Luna, and he didn't want new sheets and blankets he'd rather stick to the ones handed down by Luna and he was okay bunking with her in the same room. He felt safe.

Though Luna wants to know what he wants to buy, Lincoln only gets a few things. One action figure, a new comic and a new video game and one video game poster. Luna could tell he doesn't want much, but he just seeks what he needs.

He even asked if they can get him a new school bag and notebooks since he doesn't have his old school …..Bag anymore. Oh yeah it was sold by his former parents. Dang it!

Jordan and Jesse are also there shopping for some school supplies and clothing. Lincoln also insisted for Luna to buy things she needs and/or want. Luna knows she can't turn this down and they get a few new clothes and check out on some new musical stuff.

Luna does see a computer and tablet in the window of an electronic store. She then gets an idea. _'Not yet, next time Lunes, next time. For Lincoln!' _she then catches up with the others as they head to their next destination, lunch!

They make it to the food court and Jesse Rosato decides to go and get their order.

"Well, now that we're alone" Luna looks to the girl with the braided ponytail. "Jordan, how do you know my son Lincoln?"

This makes Lincoln and Jordan turn red and also feel awkward. They both sigh and tell her how it all began. Kindergarten, helping make new friends and all the way to grade school, and even though they don't hang out much they still greet each other nicely when they encounter at school.

Luna could tell there was more to this story. She could see it in the faces of Lincoln and Jordan. Both of them were looking away and turning red, she knows when her son is having a crush but she knew this crush was more than the one he once had with Christina. Just then she sees Lincoln looking at something, Luna also sees this and gasps.

Right there, coming out of the nearby toy store was Tristen and Elena Pingrey, they both leave the store with a now walking and talking Lily Pingrey. They both see how happy she looks and how much fun and love she's getting from the lovely couple.

This sort of breaks the hearts of Lincoln and Luna, but they knew this was for the best. They're both not in the good condition to raise Lily by themselves. She was better off with them and enjoying the finest things in life, but they were told that they can come visit they're house if they wanna spend some time with Lily.

The D. Pingrey's house is just across the western side of Ketcham Park and they see Lincoln and Luna as part of their family too.

"Hey Lincoln. Hey Luna" They both turn around and see it was none other than Sam Sharp. Luna's band mate and girlfriend.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" asked Luna. Without hesitation Lincoln gets off his chair, runs over to Sam and hugs her. He also saw a parent figure in Sam as well, and she too liked that feeling.

Sam also hugs Lincoln back. "Hey there Lincoln. How're you feeling bud?"

Lincoln breaks the hug with her. "Okay I guess, mom and I are handling things pretty well with all that has happened."

"That's good." Sam smiles and then looks to Luna. "To answer your question Luna, I came here to do some window shopping and maybe see what's new. Not much in my interest though." She then sees Jordan Rosato. "And I see you're tagging along with some others as well, nice."

Jordan chuckles. "Yeah, my mom and I wanted to be sure that Lincoln was doing well."

Sam was glad to see Lincoln starting to warm up to other people now. But she can sense something else was going on here. "Well, I should get going now, I gotta see if my little bro is doing well with his cold."

Luna gets up and hugs Sam, they share a small kiss. "I'll talk to you later Sam."

"I look forward to it, and no need to rush. I know you and you're kid have lots to do today" replied Sam. She then goes to Lincoln and they share one more hug. "See you around little Loud."

Lincoln chuckles as she hugs her. "You too Sam." They then break the hug and wave goodbye to Sam as she leaves the mall.

They then go back to their seats and wait for Jesse to come back with the food and she does come back with some fries and burgers and some fried chicken.

They all share some laughs and a little info about each other. About Lincoln always being the man with the plan and his many ideas, Luna's love for music and how she became this musically talented Loud.

They also learned something about the Rosato's. Rick Rosato runs the Royal Woods Shipping Company, Jesse Rosato teaches a cooking class which is something that gets Luna's interest and Jordan being the most dominant force in dodge ball. She also apologizes to Lincoln on the many times she always hits him first.

Lincoln forgives her, he knows it's a contact sport and this stuff happens. But Jordan doesn't tell him why she always targets him all the time. Luna was a bit upset hearing that stuff, but she knows something was up and understands it was a contact sport, she knows what it's like to also get hit by a dodge ball.

(Late Afternoon, Loud House.)

The Rosato van makes stop in front of the house, Luna gets out first with the bags in her hands, but then she sees Lincoln and Jordan talking.

"So, I was wondering … Well, if you aren't busy tomorrow or I could be patient. Would you, like to hang out with me?" said Jordan nervously. Her mom notices this and giggles.

Lincoln turns red. "Wow, I mean … Wow, we barely hang out after school. I mean, I can see if I don't have any plans tomorrow or on any other days. So, sure I would lo- I mean like to hang out … With you."

Jordan smiles hearing that. "Okay then, great! That sounds, sounds kinda nice." She then gets a pen and paper and writes down her number and hands it to him. "So, call me …. Or something." She looks away and blushes.

Lincoln is kinda shocked by this. He looks to the paper. "Wow, umm sure …. I will, maybe. Do … Do you want my number too?"

Jordan looks to him and has her phone ready. "Y-Yes please!" She hands him her phone and he types in his number, then he hands it back to her. "Thanks, so I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, I guess so." Lincoln gets out of the van with his purchases and looks to her. "Bye Jordan and thanks for … Hanging out with us."

Jordan smiles. "Anytime Lincoln, anytime." She then waves good bye to them and they watch as they drive away.

Luna looks to Lincoln. "So, my baby got a girl's number!" she then playfully messes with his hair.

Lincoln turns red and looks away, but he does chuckle a bit. "Y-Yeah, I guess I did get a girl's number." He then looks to the note pad with the number of Jordan Rosato, and there's a heart written on it as well.

Luna was proud of her little man finding someone he can love and not get forced into. "Linc, if you wanna hang out with her tomorrow. Then you go on right ahead, I can chill with Sam at the house, I think this is a good start for you to get used to hanging out without me."

Lincoln hugs Luna. "Thanks mom, but I am kinda worried."

They break the hug. "About what?"

"Well, what if … What if my friends see me hanging out with her. This could make things awkward and also cause some trouble, I know that ….. Our former family isn't gonna meddle with my life now, but I fear my friends will. Mostly Rusty" replied Lincoln.

Luna understands this. "Would it make you feel better if Sam and I tagged along to keep an eye on the two of you?"

Lincoln smiles hearing this. "Yes please, and I'll be sure to tell Jordan that as well."

If there was one thing that made Luna happy, was seeing the smile of the Lincoln she knows and loves come back onto his face. His caring smile was back and it made her proud to see how he's handling this new life now. "Well, we should be going back into the house now and put all this stuff away. Then I can get started on making dinner."

"Can I help mom?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure you can sweetie" Luna kisses his forehead. "Now go on and get your things upstairs, I'll catch up with ya."

Lincoln runs into the house with excitement and heads upstairs with his mother Luna following behind. This reminded her of when he was always excited to coming back home, after a long trip somewhere. _'Maybe I should also plan a one week trip for Lincoln and me, it sounds fair enough.'_

(Later.)

Lincoln and Luna are both in the living room eating bowls of pork soup while watching some TV. Looks like the cooking book did come in handy and they still had some left over soup when they need to eat some more for tomorrow.

They both enjoy watching TV and each other's company. They were shocked to see Sunset Canyon was on TV and Nurse Sue is now under arrest for wrongly placing the elderly into rules that only made them feel less confident about themselves and also abuse and assault. Nurse Sue was spotted almost about to hit Seymour for having too much pudding.

Lincoln was glad that woman was getting what she deserved, they even see Pop-pop on TV with this elderly woman and holding hands. "Looks like Pop-pop has a lot to tell us when he comes by and visits" said Luna.

Then Lincoln looks to his mom. "So, is Pop-pop still my grandpa or my great grandpa?"

Luna was wondering when he would ask, she did have a talk with Pop-pop while they were celebrating the victory of the court case. "Son, it doesn't matter whether he's your grandpa or great grandpa. What matters is that he's still family, and Aunt Ruth as well."

"We're not gonna visit her are we?" asked Lincoln.

Luna sighs. "We have to, when she needs help. But don't you worry you're snowy-capped head, if she does anything wrong then she has to answer to me!"

Lincoln was glad Luna was his mom now, she was far more superior and protective than Rita was whenever they went to visit Aunt Ruth. Otherwise he'd be dead along with the others.

They soon finish their dinner and put their plates away. Luna handled the dishes while Lincoln turns off the TV and cleaned up the place. He then sees a picture missing by the fireplace. The picture he took of him and his siblings for Lynn Sr and Rita's anniversary gift, it was no longer there but instead replaced by the image of Lincoln and Luna hugging each other at the court house victory.

Lincoln was glad, it reminded him that this was a new life that he was living in and new life he was ready to face with his mom, Luna Loud.

Later, Lincoln leaves the bathroom already in his pajamas and his teeth clean. All of the lights around th house are now off, all but the hallway and bedroom lights and then he then sees the room of Lisa and Lily door wide open and lights turned on.

He goes in and he sees Luna putting all the monitors on night mode and turning on all the sensors of the house, she even sees some footage of a very familiar frog hopping around the backyard.

"What the heck?! How the hell did Hops get back here?! I thought he was sent to the zoo or something!" She then activates the motion sensors to keep the frog away from the house, but then she sees Hops hopping away looking for someone.

"Maybe he escaped" Luna is startled by the sudden presence of Lincoln behind her.

"Lincoln! What the heck? What are you doing in here?!" said Luna in shock.

Lincoln is nervous by her outburst but responds. "S-Sorry mom, I was kinda curious and … The lights of this room and door were open."

Luna then motions him to come over. Lincoln does and they embrace each other. "Sorry Lincoln, I didn't want you to come in here and see this."

Lincoln sits next to her onto the large computer chair. "So, is this like the security of the house? For safety?"

"Yes, yes it is son. We have to make sure nothing bad comes into the house. It's just the two of us and I worry for your safety when night falls and the house is quiet. I was able to study all the blueprints that Lisa left in this place, I know how to turn on and off the sensors and cameras and this stuff doesn't take up power. As Lisa put in her blueprints they all run on solar energy which I recharge when the sun is up" replied Luna.

Lincoln was surprised at how smart Luna was trying to be, but he understands she's doing this to keep them both safe, mostly him.

Luna then turns off all the screens, but the cameras and sensors remain active and so do the alarms. "So, you ready for bed?"

Lincoln smiles and nods. Luna and Lincoln get up and they both leave the room. Luna turns off the lights and closes the door.

Luna then turns off the hallway lights and then she enters the bedroom she shares with Lincoln.

She sits on his bed and tucks him in and he snuggles onto his plush polar bear. "Comfy son?"

Lincoln nods. "I am." But he does feel a bit nervous, he didn't want to have the nightmare again.

Luna also sees this and then has an idea. "You want me to sleep with you tonight?"

That idea makes him smile. "Yes please."

Luna then gets up and turns off the bedroom light and then she gets into the bed and snuggles close to her son, she hugs him tightly and he does the same.

"Goodnight Lincoln, I love you son."

"Goodnight Luna, I love you mom."

They both close their eyes and fall asleep in each other's embrace. Both looking forward to whatever the future holds for them, as the only two know Louds in Royal Woods.

To be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: And this ends this "What If" crime Scenario and to be honest, I'm actually proud of this. You know what, if you guys want I could just remove this from the Luck, Nightmares and Fears and just turn it into a story I can make, next to "A Sparking Relationship" and "Spells and Louds." It's your choice my fellow readers, PM and/or Review to me. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/30/20.**


	6. What if 2: Crime Aftermath 2

**This idea of an aftermath is from fellow reader GenneraiAkrakida-XIV. This will be interesting for the next chapter and a new story I will make. This is the last aftermath chapter and coming up will be the far distant future chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**What if part 2: Crime aftermath part 2.**

(The Loud House.)

Just a normal day for the mother and son of the loud house ,right now they're both in the backyard underneath a tree eating some eggs and bacon.

"So, you stoked about meeting up with Jordan today son?" asked Luna.

Lincoln swallows his food. "Sure am, I guess this is sorta a date. I honestly don't know anymore, I mean we're hanging out at the park, and you're gonna be there along with Sam, we're not gonna do anything romantic and junk and …. Oh, so I guess it isn't a date. Okay, that's good."

Luna puts her plate down. "And why are you disappointed in that one kiddo?"

Lincoln blushes. "Oh, well …. I don't know, maybe it's just …. (Sigh.) ….. Okay, I really, really like Jordan. I have known her since I first met her years ago in kindergarten, and some part of me knows she likes me too. But I don't know how to ask her out properly." Lincoln covers his face in embarrassment.

Luna uses her arms to lower his arms down and look to his face, he opens his eyes and sees the smile on his mother's face. "Lincoln, don't get all worried about that. Just be patient, and wait for the right moment to ask her out. If you're having a hard time, then just wait and be soon the moment will come, you're the man with the plan and I know that whatever plan you have got for whatever date you want with her, is gonna be one she'll love."

Lincoln smiles. "Thanks mom, I needed that. Though, I think you're right about one thing. I'm not sure when the moment is right and I should wait. I'm still going through a lot of stuff ever since that very faithful day and I don't want to be a mess in front of her."

Luna kisses his forehead and hugs him. "Don't worry son, like I said wait for when the time is right and then ask her. I'm sure Jordan is patient and understands too. One thing me and her mom knows, you two look so cute together!"

Lincoln chuckles nervously and turns red. "Well, she makes the cute part. She has the blue bow and her brown braided hair. And the smile that knows how to brighten a day and the way she skips and …. " Lincoln is trailed off with memories of the girl he has a crush on.

Lina chuckles at this sight. Her boy was in a love daze and he wasn't snapping out of it anytime soon, and she thought it was adorable. She then picks up the plates. "Well, we should get these into the sink and ourselves ready for the day. Did you tell her where we're going?"

"Yeah, Ketcham park. I know she'll be patient and she knows I wouldn't let her stand there all alone" replied Lincoln. They both head into the house and they get ready for the day.

Luna deals with the dishes, and Lincoln heads upstairs. But then he hears someone at the door. He goes over and opens it. "Hey Lincoln!" It was Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach.

"Oh, hey guys. What brings you here?" asked Lincoln.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us today. We even decided to pitch in our cash so we can all go to Lazer Maze and see who can beat who" said Rusty.

"We just gotta be there before it opens, or we won't get the good blasters" said Zach.

"We wanna make sure you have a heck of a blast hanging out with us." He then realizes what he just said. "Wait a minute, did I just made a pun?"

"Also, if you're feeling up to it. We can ride our bikes around town alongside Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire. I told them to meet us later after lunch at Burpin' Burger" said Rusty.

Clyde then sees Lincoln all dressed differently again. A purple shirt inside an orange hoodie with a guitar logo, blue jeans and blue shoes. "Well, you certainly look dressed for the occasion. Though the hoodie might not make things great in there, chances it might blind you and we get the drop on you."

"So, what do ya say?" asked Rusty. Liam and Zach also smile.

Lincoln sighs. "Sorry guys, I can't do that today. I got plans to hang out with someone at the park."

Rusty scoffs. "Let me guess, you're mom? Dude, you gotta hang out with some people outside of your only 15 year old mom. It's gonna become a habit." Liam and Zach back away at what Rusty just said.

"Yeah Lincoln. Rusty's right, I like hanging out with my dad's sometimes. But even they know I need some quality time with people I know and trust and that would be my friends, also it could become a habit" said Clyde.

Lincoln is stunned at what they just say, and this makes his blood boil. "What?"

Clyde then realized what he just said. "No, Lincoln wait ….. I …. I didn't mean it."

"You kinda did" said Rusty. "And so did I, you can't just keep hanging out with Luna all the time. Family is important sure, but too much is just a bit weird man, especially if you constantly hang around Luna a lot, she may be you're sorta mom but she's still kinda you're sister dude."

Liam and Zach were now nervous and slowly back away from the scenario. "We are not with them Lincoln."

Rusty and Clyde notice this. "What are you guys even doing?" asked Rusty.

"Staying out of trouble and keeping our heads" Zach said nervously.

Lincoln's right eye twitches. "You know what, how about you guys take you're rude gestures, turn it sideways and choke on it! You do not insult my mom that way! You have no idea what I've been through while you were on that stupid summer trip Spokes!"

Rusty is taken back by this. "Whoa! Easy there man, I was just trying to point out the obvious, you don't have to act like this. Jeez!"

"Lincoln, please calm down. Dr. Lopez says it's not right to let all the anger out like that too much, understanding things is necessary instead of starting a fight" said Clyde.

Lincoln glares at Clyde like a shotgun went off. Clyde backs off a bit by this. "Why don't you take you advice about that quack elsewhere?!" Clyde had no words for that insult, but then he understood what he said went kinda too far. Like when he and his dad's went to the hospital.

Lincoln then looks back to Rusty. "And you!" Rusty backs up from this aggressive side of Lincoln. "You don't know anything about me, you don't know anything about how I feel and sure as hell you don't know what I need and want!" Lincoln takes a deep breath and then he starts to let his tears flow from his eyes.

They now see that this has gotten too far. Lincoln then looks to Rusty and does the unthinkable, he punches him the eye.

"Ow! What the heck?!" Rusty doesn't feel any black eye, just light bruises. "What the heck Lincoln?!"

Liam and Zach hold him back just as Rusty was gonna retaliate. But then they see someone step out from behind the door, it was Luna. And with her signature menacing motherly glare, the same one she used at court.

That was enough to scare all of them. "Leave. My. Son. Alone!" She then slams the door. The next thing they hear is light sobbing.

Clyde looks through the living room window and he sees Luna hugging Lincoln who was now breaking down crying. This makes Clyde angry and he goes over and shoves Rusty. "What the heck? You too Clyde?!"

"This was a terrible idea and I should've seen this coming! But no, I had to follow my Dr. Lopez is always right instincts! I should've just left him be!" said Clyde in anger.

Rusty gets up and sees Liam and Zach standing next to Clyde. "Clyde's right Rusty. Insulting his mom like that is not cool man" said Zach.

"Even though they're just animals in the farm, I treat them like family. Always" said Liam.

"Rusty, go home!" yelled Clyde. Rusty couldn't believe this, he just lost his friends and they're loyalty.

"You know what?! Fine! I still got Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire! Who needs you and that White-haired momma's boy anyway?!" Rusty runs off with tears in his eyes. Deep down, he knows he made a terrible mistake.

Liam and Zach look to Clyde. "Clyde, what do we do now?" asked Liam.

Even though they shouldn't, Clyde wants to see this through. "We should follow Lincoln."

"What? Why?" asked Zach.

"We have to see if he's really hanging out with just Luna today. I think he's also hanging out with someone else and I wanna see if my theory is right" replied Clyde. "For now, we stay hidden and wait for them to make a move then we see where they're off to."

Liam and Zach were glad Clyde was still loyal to Lincoln and they also agree to this. They then look for a place to hide, which was the bushes of the house of Detective Merris.

* * *

(State Michigan Correctional Facility, Lansing City. Lansing.)

The Correctional Facility is a large complex jail structure. It has two large building, one for the male inmates and one for the female inmates.

The doors to the cell opens and coming out wearing an orange jump suit is none other than Lynn (former Loud) Sr. There are bags in his eyes after some less sleep.

He heads for the men's showers, but while he's there he trips from one of the convicts. Ever since he arrived to the place since the day he was sentenced, the inmates have been treating him badly. Seems like they know what he and his wife did and they do not like it, even though some of these men murdered and robbed people.

Lynn Sr finishes his shower and then heads to the cafeteria for some food. The food there was not quite good to look at, mostly vegetables and less seasoning and flavor. He missed cooking, he tried to volunteer to cook there but the cooks refuse to let him.

Lynn Sr sits by himself, he sees all the inmates casting some glares onto him and some of them whispering to each other. He knew this is what he gets for almost killing his son. But he has to get through with this, he has to meet up with his wife later for parenting class.

Meanwhile with Rita. She wasn't having such a good morning either, when the sun shone she didn't get out of her bed.

So the female officers came in and splashed some water on her. She can't stay in bed all day, she has to get up and attend parenting classes.

Rita does as she's told and heads to the showers luckily they were empty so she can cry her heart out after all that she's done. The officers sometimes hear her cry and have some pity for her, but they know that what she did was wrong and many of the female inmates hate her for what she's done.

Rita then gets dressed and heads to the cafeteria. She gets her food which were also vegetables, she didn't mind at all. She does notice many of the female inmate glaring at her, many of them have never killed anyone. Turns out, they are also mothers, but all they did was steal stuff in order to keep they're family supported and alive. But when they heard what Rita did, they despised her so much. They had hearts to never ever do that to their own children.

Rita then finishes her food and places her tray into the bin, she then walks all the way to the parenting classroom. It wasn't a long walk, sort of.

As she walks there, she then sees a familiar face she currently doesn't want to see at the moment. Her husband, they both look at each other and sigh. They're both conflicted with the love they have for each other and the conflict of what they have done. They don't even know what to do once they're out of this place.

Lincoln was they're son, they're only son and they pushed him aside, they casted him out and almost killed him. Luna was the only parent figure who stood by his side even with the discovery of her talent.

They only prayed that they were doing well, right now they had class to attend.

* * *

(Royal Woods.)

The door to the house opens and both Lincoln and Luna come out. Luna brought with her, her sling bag/purse and her acoustic guitar in its case and then locks the door, she turns around and sees Lincoln looking at something. She also sees that it was Hops, the frog of Lana looking at them underneath the tree.

"Lincoln, don't mind him. He doesn't understand" said Luna as she motions her son to walk.

Lincoln turns his gaze away from the frog and they start walking. "Mom, do you think …. Do you it's unhealthy for me to be by your side?"

Luna sighs. She knows he's now conflicted after what that Spokes kid invoked. "Lincoln, do you think it's unhealthy for you to have me around your side?"

Lincoln then thinks about what she's saying. "N-No, It's not. They don't understand what I've been through, they don't know how unhealthy I was when I was dragged around and they don't know what hell is unless they see through my eyes. You were there for me when all of it happened. So, I guess ….. I guess Rusty is wrong. I know that with you next to me and me next to you, is okay."

Luna smiles hearing this. "Then you already know the answer to what you asked earlier son, and hanging out with friends is a slow process for people who went through some crazy and horrible stuff. They'll know when you're ready. And when I mean they I mean Zach and Liam, they don't seem pushy or demanding. Can't say much about Clyde though."

"Clyde is trying to get through change, something he still has to figure out with or without that doctor's advice. He's a good friend, I think. But I know he'll understand, it's gonna be a while for him to do that though. Same goes with his dad" replied Lincoln.

Luna then places her arm around him and pulls her son close as they walk. "Well, let's not get to that now, you got a lady waiting for you at the park and so do I!"

"Yeah, Sam is gonna be there and so is Jordan" replied Lincoln. "Did Sam say anything about the condition about her brother?"

"She said Simon's still sick, but his temp is lowering. Why do you ask?" said Luna.

Lincoln then smiles. "It wouldn't be so bad to hang out with him, I know from Sam that her little bro plays video games and I'd like to spend some time with the little guy."

Luna smiles hearing this. "Aww, my son wants to have a play date with my lady's little bro. That's sweet of you!"

Lincoln chuckles. "It's the best next step into spending time with other people. But right now, I gotta meet up with Jordan." They both continue they're walk towards Ketcham Park.

Unknown to them, three boys are slowly following them on their bikes. Clyde, Zach and Liam. All three of them are shocked hearing what they just heard.

"You heard that right guys?" asked Zach.

"Lincoln's hanging out with a girl! And it's Girl Jordan! Dang Lincoln! Didn't think he had it in him!" said Liam.

Clyde smiles. _'Wow, so I guess he doesn't need my advice or doctor Lopez. He just needs to try and adapt to what's going on, and so do I.' _He then pulls out the necklace and locket from his pocket, the one with the picture of Lori. Clyde sighs. _'I think … I think it's time to let this one go.' _He gets off his bike and drops the necklace down the drain vents.

Liam and Zach also see this and smile. "Way to go Clyde, learning to change just like Lincoln" said Liam.

"Though, wasn't that necklace made of silver?" asked Zach.

Clyde realized that. "Dang it!" He then stands up. "But you know what, forget it. Now come on, let's go and ride our bikes around town, together as friends. When he feels like it, Lincoln will join us."

"But, what about Rusty?" asked Liam.

Clyde feels conflicted hearing that name. "He'll apologize when he's ready" He hops back onto his bike and all three of them ride off. Clyde was feeling as if a heavy burden was lifted off of him, and that burden was that of his crush on Lori.

* * *

(Royal Woods Juvenile Detention Hall, somewhere at the county line.)

Speaking of Lori, she's currently mopping the floors of the hallways. This is her punishment for getting aggressive with three other teen inmates.

The day she was escorted out of the court she was then transported to the place which wasn't too far from town.

When Lori arrived, she got lots of cheers from the other juvenile inmates. Many of them respected the way she treated her brother, but she didn't need they're cheers and respect. All she wanted was the life she had back and her little brother as well.

All the female delinquents there are the worst girls in Royal Woods. Some of them Lori knew in High School. Mostly bullies and they were also the ones who used to pick on Lori as well.

When Lori went to her cell, she didn't have a roommate. They thought it was best she didn't have one at all, knowing her records of anger. Lori found herself lying down onto the bed and crying herself to sleep and whispering forgiveness from Luna and Lincoln.

The following day, Lori went to the showers and then got dressed, she did get towel whipped by one of the girls. She was close to exploding like a stick of dynamite, but she had to keep her cool.

When she went to do her job with the laundry, she was grabbed and then shoved to the ground. She was surrounded by three girls, girls she once got pushed around by. They started grabbing her and pushing her around some more and then they made her eat some of the dirty laundry and then they made her snap, they verbally insulted Luna being a mom and Lincoln being a coward and pathetic kid.

Lori retaliate with a mean right hook, she then grabs the other girl by her leg and shoves her into the washing machine and she grabs the leader by her hair and wraps her neck with the towel and then slams her onto the wall. She then threatens to kill her if she doesn't apologies for what she said.

When her rival refused, Lori then chocked the lights out of her till she was out cold she saw the other one crawl away but Lori grabs her and starts beating her with the broom repeatedly. Then the guards came and stopped her.

Lori realized she just beat a girl and caused her to bleed, just like what she did to Lincoln with her golf club. Lori fell to her knees and cries.

The warden knows she didn't start it the cameras saw everything. The three girls will be put into Solitary confinement, they decide to put Lori on janitor duty and heavy surveillance on her. The warden knows she's conflicted with her anger and volunteers to be her anger management teacher. At least Lori had one person in there that wanted to help her.

Every night before going to bed she would whisper. _"Goodnight Leni, Goodnight Luan, Goodnight Lynn, Goodnight Lucy, Goodnight Lana, Goodnight Lola, Goodnight Lisa, Goodnight Lily, Goodnight Luna and Goodnight Lincoln. I hope you guy are doing alright, I miss you all and …. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry this is what has happened to all of us."_

* * *

(Ketcham Park.)

Lincoln and Luna stop and look to the sign at the top of the gate of the park. "This is it son, Jordan's waiting for ya!" said Luna.

Lincoln was also excited, he wasn't this excited since the court room victory, or when Luna is there when he wakes up in the morning. Okay, so he's always excited when Luna's around, that's normal to him now. But this excitement was different, he was excited to hang out with someone other than his mom.

They both step through the gates and look around. They can see some little kids going around the park playing, they spot an ice-cream truck nearby and some dogs being walked by Jackie and Mandee. Looks like they're trying to earn some extra cash.

Then Lincoln and Luna smile seeing two figures that are very familiar. Sam Sharp and Jordan Rosato, but they weren't alone, they also see with them is her Australian Shepard Ajax and her parents. Rick and Jesse Rosato.

"Huh, didn't expect her rents to be here" said Lincoln with confusion.

Luna smirks. "You ready to land a big impression on them son?"

Lincoln blushes and chuckles nervously. "What?! No, I mean …. Maybe. Can we not talk about this mom?"

Luna chuckles and kisses his forehead. "Sorry son, just thought you look cute when you're so nervous and sharing the same blush as Jordan." They both walk towards the picnic benches.

Sam and Jordan then spot them. "Hey guys! Over here!"

The Rosato parents also smiled seeing Luna and Jordan. "Hey there, it's nice to meet you two" said Rick.

Luna goes over and hugs Sam. "It's good to see you too Sammy!"

"Same here Lunes" Sam then looks to Lincoln. "And it's always good company to see you little Loud!"

Lincoln chuckles. "Thanks Sam." He then looks to Jordan. "And it's …. It's umm, good to see you as well … Jordan. You look ….. Lo … Lovely today" He looks away and blushes.

Jordan blushes hearing this. "T-Thanks, you look nice too Lincoln." Her parents smile hearing this, Rick Rosato takes a picture of this cute moment. Jordan then grabs Lincoln's hand. "Lincoln, these are my parents. You already know my mom and you may have seen my dad during the whole court scenario."

"It's good to see again ma'am" said Lincoln. He then looks to the father. "Hello sir, it's good to see you again. Even though we never really interacted."

Rick chuckles. "Easy there kid, no need to be nervous on me. I respect you and I also wanna know how you're feeling after everything that's happened."

"I'm doing fine sir. I'm still trying to deal with so much change in this new life I have with my mom. But I'll manage" replied Lincoln.

Rick and Jesse were impressed at how this boy is willing to go through everything and try and see a brighter side to all of it. Luna and Sam thought it was nice he was getting along with others, mostly Luna was proud of him. She believes she already landed a big impression on the Rosato parents, but she won't tease about it.

"Well, now that we're all here. How about we have some fun?" asked Jordan. "My baby Ajax wants to play with his new frisbee!"

Ajax barks and then goes over to Lincoln and licks his hand. Lincoln chuckles and pets his head. "You're a cool dog you know that Ajax." The dog barks in response.

Lincoln and Jordan then race off to the open field to play with Ajax. While Luna sits by the picnic benches alongside Sam, and the Rosato parents.

"So, Lincoln doing alright?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, sorta. He has some nightmares at nighttime. I do my best to make sure that nothing bad was gonna happen to him every time he wakes up screaming and sweating" replied Luna.

"Poor guy, I hope he'll be okay soon. I don't know what's gonna happen when school comes around" replied Sam. "What are his nightmares?"

"He dreams of the old fam coming for the both of us, I just hope his nightmares simmer down and turn to good vibe dreams" said Luna.

Rick sighs. "That sounds sorta healthy for a kid like him, but not healthy when it involves some bad memories. My wife and I used to go through this with Jordan whenever she has a nightmare about barbed wire."

Luna was confused by that one. _'Jordan has a fear of barbed wire?' _But she pushes that one aside. "So, how do you guys help your kid with a nightmare that keeps goin'?"

"Well, the best thing to do is to be there and make sure they're safe and no longer getting harmed. Like you said what you do with your son. It will take some time for them to get over it, for our little girl it took only two to three weeks. We don't know how long will it be for Lincoln" said Jesse.

Sam felt concerned about that as well. "Simon never had nightmares before, he mostly comes to me when he hears thunder. But that was when he was really little."

"Linc used to do the same thing back when he was little. Sure miss that time" said Luna as she looks down in sadness. "Thanks, for the advice. I'll do what I can to help my son with his issues."

Rick and Jesse smile. "No problem Luna, from two parents to another. We'll be there to help out" said Rick. "Also, we heard from the neighbors about the house you're living in. Is it safe?"

"Yeah, when the motion sensors and cameras are on, but I am thinking of having the place renovated. The house has been through storms, but I worry that she might not hold out for long, I don't wanna have my kid get scared when the whole place comes tumbling down" said Luna. Sam feels bad hearing that, she did hear from Luna many times on how the house she lives with her family has some quirks, let them be good or bad.

Jesse then gets an idea. "How about we help you with that?"

Luna is shocked and looks to them. "What?"

"I can help you with the house renovations. My company doesn't just handle shipping, we also do some construction, we build new ships every month and we just received a ship cargo that hasn't been picked up by anyone in two years, it contains some tools and resources for construction. Maybe you can save your cash and use the stuff in there" replied Rick.

Luna was taken aback by this. "A-Are you sure? I … I don't wanna take advantage of this stuff you guys got!"

"No Luna, you're not taking advantage. We're helping you" said Jesse, she then looks to the two kids playing. "Jordan and Lincoln are really nice friends and I know we all see they're more than that and we wanna help out the boy who showed our little girl not to be shy."

"Let us help you with this. You two have been through so much and need all the help you can get" said Rick.

"And I know how to do some tinkering with tools, I did help my parents retile our bathrooms" said Sam.

Luna couldn't believe it. They were willing to help her and her son with their lives. Luna then hugs all of them. "Thank you, thank you so much all of you. You don't know how much this means to me and Lincoln!"

They also respond the hug in return.

Lincoln, Jordan and Ajax see this from where they're playing. Lincoln is confused at first, but he knows something was gonna change for him and his mom. "Hey Lincoln." He turns around to look at Jordan.

"Do you … Do you still hate your old family?"

Lincoln sighs. "I ….. I don't know anymore. Are you … Are you angry or still hate my old family?"

Jordan sits on the ground and Lincoln joins her. "Lincoln, I know that all of them made your life a literal living hell and I know Luna is the one person you can truly trust. But there has to be someone else in the old family you still care about, I saw it during the court."

Lincoln knows what she means. "Leni." Jordan then holds his hand and then she leans onto his shoulder as they watch Ajax play with the frisbee.

* * *

(Medical treatment and rehabilitationfacility, Bay City.)

Leni is in her room. White walls, light green bed with white blankets and a pillow, a white desk, lamp, pen, paper and a chair and of course it also had a bathroom. Leni has never ever stayed in a room by herself before. She was hoping it would happen when Lori moved out for college, but I guess this time she was the one moving.

Leni isn't really in a sad or broken down mood, she seems rather busy and at time retaining her cheerful self! You'd think a kind-hearted girl like her would break down and cry over what has happened but she didn't. She stood tall and now she's taking all of this seriously.

When Leni arrived to the place after the court scene, she didn't show any emotion towards the other patients there. But she did feel bad that they were also having problems of their own and are trying to recover.

The second day Leni arrived, she was brought to see the doctors and that's when they found out she had a tumor in her head, this made her faint.

She woke up two hours later to find herself on a hospital bed and with some stitching on her head. They did surgery after she fainted, it was the right opportunity to help her and it worked. The doctor explained to her, that this tumor has been neutralizing the nerves to her brain to remember and learn. He then asked her when was the last time she got a proper checkup, her answer: Never. All she got was normal checkups, almost like a little kid does.

After that, she was sent back to her room and she felt different. Like she understands everything now, but she already understood after the court and now she's going to do what Lincoln said to her, she's going to try and recover from her mental issues.

She just finished her recent lessons and she's now studying for an upcoming test. She wants to get back with Lincoln and Luna, well try. She know they might not forgive her, but she will try and earn they're trust back. Whatever it takes.

But a part of her misses her family, well not all of them. She misses Luan and Lucy, but most of all she wants to see Lori. She wants to apologize to her for assaulting her during the court and saying she hated her. The only ones she wouldn't want any business with are her parents for not knowing the truth to her air headedness and Lynn Jr, who sparked the whole inferno.

She then looks at one of the papers she filled out, her application to help with the washing in the facility and she wrote a new last name for herself. She knows the loud name is no longer suited for her anymore, so she made her new last name. Leni Lauren. It wasn't a good last name, but it was a start and she was willing to let anyone else she wants to be family also come and be part of this.

* * *

(Ketcham Park.)

The two Louds, Sam and the Rosato's are now enjoying lunch. The Rosato's packed with them some picnic food. Sandwiches, sodas, chips and macaroni.

This kinda reminded Lincoln of when he would have picnics with his family, Luna notices this from Lincoln and also understands. This brought back so many good memories, but what was when … When they were all united and a happy family of 13.

"Hey" they all turn around and are shocked to see who it is. "Mind if we join you?" asked Tristen D. Pingrey and with him is his wife Elena D. Pingrey and they're daughter Lily D. Pingrey. Lily is wearing a black shirt inside and a magenta dress with some purple slippers. She still wears a diaper.

Lincoln and Luna smile. "Not at all, there's plenty of room here for another family" said Luna. She's right, it is a really big picnic table.

The D. Pingrey's smile and take they're seats. Elena decides to sit next to Lincoln and on her lap is Lily. Lily looks over to Lincoln and smiles.

Elena then has an idea. "You wanna hold her Lincoln? You are still to her, a brother."

Lincoln smiles hearing this. "Y-Yeah, sure." Elena hands him the infant and her bottle and he lets her sit on his lap and he gives her the bottle and she drinks it. This brings back so many memories of when he would feed and play with Lily.

Luna coul see how happy Lincoln is to spend this close time with Lily once again, the D. Pingrey's live nearby the park. So this is a good life for the former baby sister, she can come by and play in the park whenever she wants.

"Thanks for coming" said Luna.

"No problem Luna. We were just gonna have some lunch and then we saw you guys, you and Lincoln are family to us as well" replied Tristen. He then opens the picnic basket and he brings out the chicken wings, bottled water and apple pie. Now this was turning into one big family outing.

"What about you Sam? Where's your family?" asked Elena.

"My mom is busy with my sick little brother and my dad is at work. He runs a music store across town" replied Sam. He then looks to Tristen. "Also, I thought you'd be on patrol or something?"

Tristen smirks. "Not today kid. The chief gave me the week off to spend time with my wife and new kid."

"Well, it's still nice that all of us are here. One big family I guess" said Jesse.

"Would be nice if the girl who wanted to help Lincoln was here as well. Where is Carol and her parents at?" asked Rick.

"Carol and her parents are busy with a family reunion party this weekend" replied Elena.

"The whole Pingrey family is gathering back here in the park, my brother and his wife and daughter are the ones in charge of this year's reunion and they all wanna see the new member in the family" replied Tristen. They all look to Lily who finishes her bottle and burps and then giggles.

They all chuckle at what Lily did, Lincoln and Luna thought it was adorable. Like old times, that's when Lincoln looks to his mom. "Mom, can we …. Can we talk alone?"

Luna is confused by this. "Umm, okay." She stands up and Lincoln hands Lily back to Elena.

The mother and son sit behind a nearby tree. "So, what seems to be issue Linc?"

Lincoln sighs. "Mom, I think …. I think we should lighten the punishment from the others."

Luna is shocked hearing this. "W-What?! Linc, why?"

Lincoln gets startled a little bit from his mom's voice. But he holds his own. "Mom, I know that … We hate them after what they did, but we can't hate them forever. I can't hold a grudge that long, maybe I'll still hate some of them, but I know that there are the others who don't deserve this torment." He then looks to his mom. "Please?"

Luna is stunned and also confused. _'Wh-Where is this coming from?' _But she knows, he's right. She can't hate all of them forever, okay she hates some of them but she can't be mad at Leni, and she knows Luan didn't know and also feels bad. Lori is a mess and she failed miserably as the eldest and the younger girls were manipulated into this, but she won't forgive Lynn Sr and Rita. But mostly to Lynn Junior.

Luna sighs and pulls her son closer to her. "Okay, son. Okay, I guess we can come up with something. But it's gonna take some time to make the changes, you understand that right son?"

Lincoln smiles and nods. He then hugs Luna. "I understand mom, and I know we can't let them anywhere near Lily either, but one day she deserves to know who her family was and what they did."

"We also agree" they both break the hug and see Sam, the Rosato's and the D. Pingrey's. "Sorry for eavesdropping. You guys just went behind the tree that was three feet away from us" said Rick.

Lincoln and Luna also see this, they were only three feet away. "Huh, I thought we went farther than that" said Lincoln.

They all sit next to Lincoln and Luna, they let Lily go over and hug Ajax. "Luna, Lincoln. If you guys think it's a good idea, then we support it as well" said Sam.

"We know you guys wanna do the right thing" said Rick.

"You both may have been through hell, and you two don't have a cruel bone in your body to make them go through the same" said Jesse.

"And if you think lightening the sentence is a good idea, then we think so too" said Tristen.

"And you two are right, Lily does have the right to know who her family was and what they did. But the restraining order thing sounds good as well" said Elena.

"But even if you two do lighten they're sentence. You know there's no turning back for Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa. Who knows where they are" said Jordan.

"We know, we just hope one day when we're ready we can see them again and …. And ask them if they fully understand what they did, to me and Luna" said Lincoln. Luna then hugs her son once more,

"This is not an easy decision, and it's gonna take some time. But we're all gonna get through this" said Luna. Lincoln hugs her back, they were glad they were making this new heartwarming choice. For the sake of the future.

* * *

(Crotus Penn Mental Hospital, Marquette.)

Luan is in her room, looking out the window on her chair. Her legs knees drawn to her chest as she watches a mother bird tend to her only chick. She smiled, she imagined Lincoln and Luna spending some time together.

Luan still recalls when she left the courthouse.

As the guys in white clothes brought her out with the strait jacket, that's when she snapped and started to cry and yell for all she's done. She snapped and lashed out as if all of her bottled up emotions were pouring out faster than a bottle of spilled milk.

They battled to keep her restrained, she even kicked one of them in the face and then as she was hauled into the back of the van she yelled for Lincoln and Luna to forgive her, but she stopped when she saw the horrified faces from the crowd and her former family. She even saw Benny and Maggie looking at her in horror and disgust, and Luan just cried as the van drove off to the airport.

When Luan first arrived to the Mental Hospital she saw so many people there who were deranged and/or unstable in the head. The dangerous ones were put into heavy doors with one glass window and when she saw them, they reminded her of herself when she did all of her April Fool's pranks. She knew this is where she belonged.

Luan spend the remainder of her second day in her room, but then she was told she will be getting some help from a professional. At that time, she calmed down, this is what she needed some help and someone was willing to help her with her unstable mind. She had to wait, and she was patient.

Luan knows that deep down, she'll get through this and when she's fixed up she can go and see what Lincoln and Luna are doing, and how they're lives have improved since.

We now zoom out and see Luan's room is a mess. She wrote all over her walls. "Lincoln, Luna forgive me!" over and over and over, her desk has some paper cuts outs of Lynn Sr, Rita and Lynn JR and they look crushed, small paper cut out dolls of Lincoln and Luna as well as Leni, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily, she used some cardboard boxes to make a model of the Loud House and it looks destroyed and sitting on her bed are two large pillows and they have been drawn on to look like Lincoln and Luna. Yeah, I think Luan needs a lot of help, before things get out of hand.

But Luan smiled. "Lincoln, Luna …. Forgive me!" She then cries as the mother bird flies off to search for more food for her only chick.

* * *

(Traverse City Juvenile Hall)

And now we see the former athlete, enjoying her time in isolation. She had a roommate, but after some aggressive behavior she was moved to a room she can have to herself.

Ever since the court incident she was deranged and mentally unstable. It took four to six cops to restrain her as they carried her out of the courtroom, she was physically strong and tried to fight them back.

They used they're tasers, but it only made her angrier and she tries to bite they're heads off. But then she was knocked out cold by Ronnie Anne, holding a baseball bat. They then escorted the unconscious girl into the armored van and it drove off to the airport and into a plane headed for Traverse City.

Lynn woke up an hour later and met her roommate, Annie. Annie tried to calm her down and be her friend, but Lynn just panicked and had no clue where she was, then it hit her and she recalled all she did and she balled up and cried.

Annie wanted to be her friend, she heard the news about what Lynn did and though the other inmates didn't give a damn about the sports girl, Annie saw that Lynn was regretting everything she did and was nothing more than a mess of her former self. Annie knows, Lynn was just being her competitive self, she knows what it's like.

Her roommate's full name is Annabelle C. McCann. She is the second cousin of Chandler McCann, she was sent there two months before Lynn did, what did she do? She got aggressive when she lost the game and blamed it on her team and then got physical. She became dangerous and her parents sent her to juvie, but they told her this …. This was for the best. Annie didn't know it at first, but then she understood what they meant, she needed help, she needed rehabilitation and she needed to change. Her family hasn't lost hope on her, they sent her letter about what's happening and that gave her a reason to keep fighting and changing herself. That's what she wants to do with Lynn, help give her a reason to change.

But it got worse when she referred that they were the same and that's when Lynn went aggro on her. The guards had to take Lynn away, but Annie … She didn't wanna give up, she wanted to help her. Help her recover and change before it's too late.

The following day, Lynn sees Annie sitting next to her at lunch and she apologizes for comparing each other, and then she tells Lynn why she wants to help her. Lynn then realizes, she wasn't alone. She had a friend in there with her who wants to help and Lynn was willing to accept this from Annie and she apologizes for beating her up, which ends with them laughing over who was the strongest one.

Lynn tosses the ball in her isolation room, she smiles. Not because of the ball, but because Annie was able to convince the warden to have Lynn as her roommate again because she wants to help her, Lynn now has a reason to keep living and change who she is and perhaps, regain the family she lost. But like Luan, it was not gonna be easy.

She still has to keep her anger and competitiveness at bay, but with Annie helping her she can get through it, just like how Lincoln and Luna are doing.

* * *

(The Loud House.)

Lincoln and Luna are now back at the house after some family time with Sam, the Rosato's and the Pingrey's, they even talked about the lightened sentence for the former family.

They both enter the house and then they see the frog Hops on the couch.

Luna sighs in annoyance. "Yup, I gotta get to planning on renovating this place!" she is about to approach the frog, but then Lincoln goes over and picks him up.

Lincoln then goes back outside and puts him on the ground. "Hops, I'm sorry Lana isn't here anymore. But you can't stay here with us, it won't be the same. So please, just go."

Hops felt sad knowing this, but he understands, he then hops off to find out where Lana is. Lincoln sighs and turns around and sees a shadowy figure at the bedroom window of Lisa and Lily's room.

Luna sees her son staring at the house in horror. She goes outside and she also sees the figure. She then races back inside with Lincoln following and they go into the room and see the door of Lynn and Lucy just closed.

They both think someone is in the house. Luna then pulls out a taser from her pocket, Lincoln is shocked that she has this but he understands it was for protecting they're family.

They both hear some footsteps going back and forth, Luna sees the room where Lisa and Lily once were was opened and empty. Which means the figure is in the room they are looking at now.

"M-Mom, what's in there?" asked Lincoln nervously.

"Shh. Stay behind me Linc" Luna holds onto the doorknob and twists it, she then opens it immediately and they see nothing.

All they see are the now empty beds and all the other stuff of the Goth and Jock all covered in dust, though something was wrong. The dirty clothes of Lynn, they were back in their drawers and clean.

"What the heck? What's the deal with all of this?" said Luna. She then sees Lincoln shockingly pointing his finger at something hiding behind the curtains.

Luna then sees and goes wide-eyed at what it was. It looked like an older version of Lucy, in old fashioned clothing and holding the bust of Edwin.

The figure then comes out from the curtains and places the bust on the desk and looks to them. Lincoln backs away in fear and hides behind Luna. "M … M … Mom … What I-Is that?!"

Luna then grabs a nearby tennis racket. "S-Stay away! Stay away from us!"

The figure sheds a tear and whispers. "I'm sorry." It then disappears into a mist and leaves the window.

Luna then rushes over and closes the window and closes the blinds.

She then sees Lincoln now in the hallway balled up and crying. Luna goes over and hugs him. "It's gonna okay, it's okay son. That ghost is gone! The ghost is gone!"

"Mom! She …. She was in my dreams!" cried Lincoln.

Luna is shocked to hear this. "Wh-What?!"

Lincoln stops his crying. "She … She would …. R-Reach out when I wa-was taken away … By the others! She … She even tried to save … You! I … I think …. I think I kn-know who she is!"

Luna still hugs him. "Shh. None of that now son, don't let it bother you again. I got you son, I got you."

Lincoln then cries again and hugs her for comfort.

(An hour later.)

Lincoln and Luna are now in the living room, both of them looking at the picture they got from the attic. "Great Grandma … Harriet" said Lincoln. The picture matched the ghost they saw. "L-Lucy would always say she talks to her. Why would she even show to us now?"

Luna then hugs Lincoln. "I don't know son, I don't know. But …. I think she … She's not here to hurt us, I think she wants to help us."

Lincoln hugs Luna and sighs. "I think you're right mom. But … It's kinda scary when she … Appears out of nowhere."

Luna understands that he's afraid of her, she reminds them of Lucy whenever she pops out of nowhere, looks like they have another new change to deal with. But as long as they had each other, they can get through this.

Unknown to them, Great Grandma Harriet is watching them from the stairs sitting at the steps and looking down in sadness. They were all sad and a mess.

Lincoln and Luna lost their family through shattered bonds and Harriet lost the little girl she always talked too and wanted to keep safe, but now she sees Lucy was never keeping her family safe.

Looks like there's three members in the family, of the Loud House.

* * *

(Ten streets away at a house, Royal Woods.)

Lucy looks out the window, she sighs as she watches some cars drive towards a house where a birthday party was being celebrated. It reminded her of Luan and the one time she failed to be Luan's assistant.

Then someone sits next to her. "You okay sis?"

"Sigh, I don't know anymore. I know it's been two days since my family fell apart and I still feel as if this was my fault" replied Lucy.

"Stop blaming yourself Lucy, you had nothing to do with all of it." The teenager wraps her arm round Lucy and pulls her close. "Just be happy that you have a family."

Lucy looks away. "I wonder how Lincoln and Luna are doing."

The emo teen looks to her little sister. "I know you wanna see them, but ever since we adopted you, there's still the restraining order those detectives made. You can't go anywhere near them, or near their home or even talk to them."

"B-But, school is coming up s-soon! And I might see him thee!" Lucy cries.

The emo teen hugs her little sister. "Shh. There, there. Just … Try and stay out of his line of sight and Luna's eyes as well, I don't want you to get in trouble. Once school begins, try and keep your distance. Like you always did."

Lucy knows that even though she's in this new family, she's still in Royal Woods. She still has to go back to school and she might get confronted by her old Mortician's club friends and Rocky and worse, Lincoln. But, she was going to try and get through it, perhaps she can find peace when everything is fixed. She hopes.

"T-Thank you Maggie, I needed that talk" replied Lucy.

The emo teen and former friend of Luan smiles. "That's what I'm here for little sister." She hugs her 8 year old adopted sister tightly. They soon break the hug. "Now come on, mom and dad are waiting for us for dinner."

Lucy smiles. "Okay sis." She gets out of her room with Maggie and they both go down the halls holding hands. This is the new life, of Lucy Shapiro.

* * *

(The Loud House.)

Lincoln is in bed, waiting for his mom Luna to come in. He then looks to the hallway and decides to go and check on her.

He sees all the house lights are off, except for the hallway lights. He goes into the room where the surveillance cameras are and she sees his mom turning off the computers. She then sees her son and goes to him. "You okay?"

Lincoln sighs. "I … I wanna go to sleep."

Luna kneels to his level. "You could've just done so, it's past nine."

"Yeah, but ….. I was … I was kinda scared" replied Lincoln as he looks down in sadness.

Luna then pulls him into a hug, he also hugs her. "It's okay son, I'm here now. Let's go." They then break the hug and go to the room, but then they stop when they see Great Grandma Harriet coming up the stairs.

The ghost looks to them and smiles. _"Goodnight you two, I'll …. I'll be watching over things from here."_

Lincoln and Luna didn't feel fearful of her anymore, they both smile. "Thank you, Great Grandma Harriet."

The apparition smiles and then fades through the door of Lucy and Lynn Jr. Lincoln and Luna sigh in relief. "Well, now we know we got some help in the house, a freaky kind of help" said Luna.

Lincoln smiles. "At least I know she'll be here to help us and I know I'll see her again in my dreams trying to help me. This … This is nice of her."

"She's family son, like us" said Luna. "Now come on, let's get to bed." They both walk to the room and both get some sleep.

Luna tucks her son into his bunk, she places a kiss onto his forehead. "Goodnight son, see you in the morning." She then goes to her top bunk and into her blanket.

But then someone else joins her, it was Lincoln he snuggles closer with his polar bear plush and closes his eye. "Good night mom, I love you."

Luna smiles and hugs him closer. "I love you too, son." And with that, they both enter dreamland. With the spirit of they're Great Grandma watching over them, she knew more adventures were coming for these two and she's going to be there to help them through it all.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: I still would like to thank GenneraiAkrakida-XIV for this idea of making scenes split between Luna and Lincoln and the others going through their punishments. You guys are probably wondering, where are Lola, Lana and Lisa? That will be all explained in the next chapter, the final aftermath or should I say Far Future Aftermath and that will be coming next we will see them meet with the only two louds and what they have been doing. Thank you for reading this guys and as always, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And a spoiler for all of you. I plan on making a new story called "Family of Two" which is following the story of Lincoln and Luna as they go through life in Royal Woods as mom and son, they will be facing some troubles, some enemies and we might see some scenes of the other family members and whatever they're doing. I can't guarantee I'll post it daily, I'm open for requests on chapters for it. This could be my third story next to "A Sparking Relationship" and "Spells and Louds." I am so stoked for this!**

**Date made: 5/2/20.**


	7. What If 2: Crime Far Future Aftermath

**This final aftermath for the "What if" scenario crime is in collaboration with RCurrent. This takes place in the far future and way after Lincoln and Luna decided to lighten the sentenced punishments to the older family formerly known as Louds. I hope you all like this, enjoy.**

* * *

**What if part 2: Crime Far future aftermath.**

It is now past eleven and a nice sunny summer day in Royal Woods. The first day of summer! Birds chirp as they fly by and some high speed aircraft also fly across the sky, looks like something's have changed when everything has been going on, odd.

The sound of a vehicle can be heard coming down the road, though it sound like it's engine is a sort of wreck like she needs some changes in her, the van arriving is known as Vanzilla and it makes a stop towards the one house it used to reside in.

The three people within the van all come out and look at the place, this was their home, this is where they all started their lives, this is where their crazy adventures began and this …. This is where their family was shattered, and all because of a superstition. We now see two adults, and they're teenage daughter looking at the place.

42 year old Lynn Sr and 41 year old Rita, they still look the same as they were before and also dressed the same, and with them is their 16 year old daughter, Lynn Jr. her hair has grown longer, but she still ties it into a ponytail, she is now wearing a white tank top, red hoodie, blue jeans and black sports shoes, even though she doesn't do sports anymore.

They were once known as the louds, they were once a big family but not anymore.

Lynn Sr sighs and looks at the place. "Wow, she still looks the same." He recalls about where he and his wife have been staying. _'And so glad I don't have to live with Shirley anymore.' _He does notice how clean the house was now, and some new add-ons to the house, like a new satellite dish, the windows with new curtains and what looks like new wiring connected to the electric post. "Well, there are some new things. I wonder what she looks like inside."

Rita opens the back of Vanzilla and grabs her and her husband's brief cases. "Well, time to find out." She then sees her daughter looking down and sad at the house. "Junior, please get your bag and let's get inside."

Lynn Jr sighs. "Yeah, okay." She gets her bag from inside of the van and she follows them inside. But then they stop and look at the mailbox, the name has been changed like it was repainted two days ago. Instead of Loud it was now named Langston's. Which is the current last name, to Lynn Sr, Rita and Lynn Jr.

"Well, I guess it was nice of Luna to rename the mailbox" said Lynn Sr. Rita also thought it was nice, sorta. Lynn Jr had no words to say.

They then go towards the house and they see just how new the doorknob was, Lynn Sr rings the doorbell. "Huh, no zap. I guess they fixed it."

They then use the key they were given and they open the door. They look inside and see the house …… Still looked the same as it used to be before. But all of the furniture has been covered in white sheets to keep them from getting dusty.

Lynn Sr removes the white sheets and he sees the couch looked like it was brand new, but in truth it was patched up and so were the rest of the chairs. "Wow, she looks like the way we first got her" said Rita.

They look around and see the brand new TV, but they see some family pictures were no longer there. All they see are the pictures of Lynn Sr and Rita by the fireplace, as if it was only them who live there now.

Lynn Jr sees the trophy case, it was no longer a trophy case, but it looked like some stuff was in there. She just has no clue what. But then she sees her name labeled on one of them, almost like they left it there for her to win again. But winning trophies was the last thing she wants to do with this new life. Looking at this newly refurbished trophy case just made Lynn Jr feel like garbage, her winnings and ego was her greatest weakness and she hated it.

Lynn Sr and Rita head into their bedroom and they see their bed was also covered by a white sheet, Rita then sees the locked box and inside it were only three birth certificates, one from herself and her husband and one from Lynn Jr.

Rita then sits on the bed and sheds some tears. "Oh Lynn, what has happened to us?!" She then weeps into her hands.

Lynn Sr sits next to her and rubs her back. "It's …. It's ….. I don't know any more Rita, things haven't been easy for any of us now, but we have to get through with ….. With this new life, without a large family."

They then see their 16 year old daughter looking at them. "Mom, dad. Can I …. Can I get some help going back to my room?"

They both understand why she needs help, it's been three years and they don't know if the ghost of Harriet still resides there.

They all look to the stairs and take a deep breathe. They head up and then they see the hallways, they look a bit dusty and no toys littering on the ground and then they see the room that is across from the stairs, the once bedroom of Lynn Jr and Lucy.

Lynn Sr takes a deep breath and touches the doorknob, all his life he's nothing but a spineless coward and he shows it to his family how pathetic he is, even on Halloween. But now, he wants to show them he can be brave too.

He turns the knob and opens the door, and all they see is the bedroom and all of its things covered in white sheets.

Rita, Lynn Sr and Junior then remove all the sheet from everything and they see no sign or even a trace of a spectral anomaly. But Lynn Jr does see a note on her bed. "Guys, look what I found."

Rita and her husband go over to their daughter and see the note she has. _"Dear Lynn and former parents, you guys are probably wondering if the ghost of Great Grandma Harriet is still there, well she's not. She left with us, she's a really nice spirit only wishing to protect those who she still sees as family, enjoy the peaceful room. Lincoln Loud."_

They were shocked to hear this. The ghost that haunted this room and made things almost impossible to deal with, was helpful to Lincoln and Luna?! What the hell?!

"Well, at least you can sleep in here in peace LJ" said Lynn Sr.

Lynn Jr sighs. "Yeah, that a …. That's a good thing." She then puts her bag onto the bed, then she goes out of the room. "Can we …. Can we see where they, stayed?"

The Langston parents sigh and they understand what she means, Rita then pulls out the main keys to all the rooms. They see all the doors have changed locks, which explains why. The go to their right and they see the room they were looking for, the room that neighbors Lynn's, the room that formerly belonged to Luna and Luan, and used to be the sleeping quarters of Lincoln and Luna.

They turn the key and the door knob, they go inside and are kinda shocked at what they see. Gone with the bunk bed and they see two beds far apart from each other, on opposite sides of the room. Both beds have no sheets or even mattresses on them, they see two empty closets and two night stands and what looks like a studying desk. It was almost like whoever was in this room no longer exists.

But the three members of the house know who used to live and sleep in here. They could see the carpet was still there and still looks the same as it was before. This was the room of the mother and son known as the Louds, this was the room of Lincoln and Luna. Rita sheds a lone tear seeing this.

They soon check on the other rooms, they see the room of Lori and Leni and all their things have been covered up by white sheets, but they do notice some things were missing. The twin's room was also in the same condition, covered in white sheets and some things missing. Where could they have gone?

They see that the bathroom got some upgrades, a new bath tub and toilet, the plumbing is modified and the shower looks brand new. They see the medicine cabinet had some stuff in it, but only for a family of three.

Then they go to the room of …. Lisa and Lily. When they go in, they see the crib was now gone leaving only the shelves and a chair. They were shocked the most when they see the many screens on the wall, they do recall Lisa installing cameras all over the house, so this must be it. But something was wrong, they were all broken, they don't work anymore and they recalled seeing some of the cameras in around the house no longer active.

"D-did Luna …. Break the computers?" asked Lynn Jr. Then she sees a note and reads it. _"Once we have done living our lives here, all I gotta do is type the name Luna_Loud and it'll all take care of itself."_

Lynn Sr and Rita also read the note, they understood what Luna did. She typed this word and the computers fried themselves, they were no longer usable anymore. Like when she was one step ahead of them at court, she was once again one step ahead of them when she and her son left the house, they left nothing of who lived there.

They leave the bedroom and close the door behind them, Rita gasps as she looks at one room in particular. Lynn Sr and Junior also see the room, the room of their once beloved brother/son Lincoln.

Lynn Sr opens it and what they see breaks Rita's heart. They recall they did sell his stuff, and now it was just a normal line closet. The vacuum cleaner was there, some brooms, mops, cleaning materials, lots of toilet paper and paper towels and some other important house things needed for cleaning and they also see that the small window was no longer there. The whole house has been renovated and this is the results.

Rita collapses to the ground and cries. Lynn Sr also goes down to her and hugs her and so does Junior. This was the result of how they treated Lincoln.

A few minutes of tears and reminiscing they then head to the dining room and they remove all of the sheets and see the dining room table and chairs were different. They looked new and custom made.

Lynn Jr notices that the fish tank was gone, and some thing's that used to belong to their pets were also gone. _'Luna …. Luna got rid of them' _Lynn can't blame her, she recalls the pets attacking Lincoln when he was in the suit.

Lynn Sr then enters the kitchen, he removes the white sheet from the kitchen table and sees it was also new and he sees the large double door grey refrigerator. "Wow. When was this here?!" He then sees some new cooking tools and other stuff. He opens the drawers and sees so many canned goods, they were meant to last two years.

Lynn Sr sees the stove and dish washer are both new and the kitchen did seem, bigger. He could see something else added with it, something he has always wanted a brick oven for pizza. Lynn Sr then realized, this was all Luna's plan, to make a good livelihood for her son Lincoln, to make him feel happy and to spend a lot of time with him. Lynn Sr could imagine that Luna and Lincoln, must've had so much fun here with cooking. This breaks his heart a bit.

Rita goes into the basement and she sees the two new washing machines and two new dryers. She also sees some of Junior's sports gear inside boxes in the dark corner of the basement. The basement looked clean and fixed. No cracks, no damages, and no leaky sounds of water dripping. Luna did a good job fixing this house, something Lynn Sr and Rita couldn't do.

Lynn Jr exits the kitchen door and sees the backyard. She spots the same old oak tree where she and her siblings would spend their time playing. She sees the old tire swing was still there and the lawn looked clean and trimmed.

Lynn Jr then head to the garage, following behind her is her mom and dad. They open the garage door and inside they see all the boxes are gone, the garage has been cleaned out, save for the tools and spare van parts. They see some tire marks, which means a car was here, and it definitely didn't look like it belonged to Vanzilla, because Vanzilla was given to Aunt Shirley years ago. On the plus side, the garage looks good as new.

Lynn Sr sighs. "Well, we should get our things into the house and then …. Then head to see them."

Rita and Junior understand and they go back into the house. They place all of their clothes and things into their drawers, though they do so while shedding some tears.

They know that what comes next, will be heartbreaking.

Lynn Sr did look at the neighboring house of their old cantankerous neighbor Mr. Grouse. _'Huh, I wonder if good ol' Grouse is still there.' _Lynn Sr then goes back into the house.

But they don't know, the house of where Bud Grouse lived in is now empty. All the furniture has been removed and some things are now covered in white sheets and they even failed to see the "For Sale" sign. Something ….. Something happened to Bud Grouse.

(Thirty minutes later.)

Vanzilla is back on the road, they were looking for the street that they were told to go and look for a house. "Okay fam, we're looking for the 1511 Rose Street" said Lynn Sr.

Rita keeps an eye out, but Lynn Jr just looks out the window looking depressed. Then Rita sees something. "Over there Lynn." They then make a turn to the left and see lots of large and fancy houses on this street, in fact they have never been in this neighborhood before.

"Wow, this looks fancy" said Lynn Sr. "Well, not as fancy as Huntington Oaks of course, but it does look nice."

"I think some rich and successful people live in this neighborhood dear" replied Rita.

Lynn Jr looks at all the houses. "So, this is the neighborhood where they've moved to. They must be happy." Then she sees it. "Umm, Mom! Dad!" The parents look at what their daughter is looking at and are shocked.

It was a large, two floored House, and it looked like one of those fancy condo units. It had a fancy yellow paint on it and they could see four windows on the front of the house which mean it had a lot of room up there and two large window and between are two large doors. The house had some roses surrounding it and two garages connected to each other. But what shocked them was the names on the mailboxes, Rosato and …. Louds. This was it, this …..This is where Lincoln and Luna are, but why here though?

They then park their van next to a very familiar pink convertible. Something Lynn Sr has seen before, from a certain Van incident episode. Lynn Jr then looks at three other cars.

One is a purple Ferrari, the other is a red Ferrari and another one is a yellow Ferrari. "Wow, I wonder who owns them?" asked Rita.

They then see the license plates at the back. Yellow Ferrari: **ROS34T0**. That one they have no clue.

Red Ferrari: **L1NC-0LN**. Purple Ferrari: **R0CK-0N**. Yeah, those two are very familiar. They couldn't believe that Lincoln and Luna own those two cars. How?!

They then go to the house, and they look to the large doors. "Okay, so this is … This is it" said Lynn Sr. They failed to see the shadowy figure looking at them from one of the windows.

Lynn Sr goes to the door, but his daughter is the one to knock. They then hear some footsteps and the one to answer it was.

Luna Loud. Now 18, and sporting a new look. Purple off shoulder tank with a skull on it, showing off her belly, but helping cover it is an indigo long sleeved leather jacket, purple jeans with a white belt, purple boots with white belt straps and black fingerless gloves. She still had her paper clip earrings, along with crescent earrings and black bracelets. She has a silver necklace around her neck and it had a rabbit shaped locket, her hair is still a pixie cut, though her sides look like they were lightly shaved. She has grown quite well over the past three years, she has gotten more mature in looks. Though she does not look happy to see them.

"Huh, took you guys long enough. Come in I guess" said Luna as she steps a side.

They could hear the anger and spit in her voice, it meant she still hated them. Like a lot. Lynn Sr, Rita and Junior come inside and are surprised at how fancy the place was.

There were some nice portraits on the walls and some fine furniture. But it doesn't look like one of those rich snobby houses that they've seen on TV. They look to their right and see the large dining room, then they hear some coughing.

To their left was the large living room, with a large flat screen TV on the wall, two couches and four chairs and sitting there were the people, who were once their family. Oh, and this 16 year old girl with brown braided hair.

On the couch is Lori, Leni, Luan and Lucy. On one of the chairs is Lola, Lana and Lisa, and sitting on the other couch is Lincoln, Jordan and the D. Pingrey parents with their 4 year old daughter, Lily.

Luna then sits in between the D. Pingrey's and Lincoln. She had an unamused look, she didn't like seeing some of them there, mostly the three late comers.

Lynn Sr, Rita and Lynn Junior could see that they have changed so much.

Lori Lauren, 20 years old. Her hair now reaching her back and she has a light blue head band. Wearing a white shirt with light blue sleeves, brown pants with her same light blue shoes.

Leni Lauren, 19 years old. Her blonde hair also reaches her back and is now in a ponytail and still sporting her signature shades. Teal off-shoulder tank top, white pearl bracelets, blue jeans and teal shoes.

Luan Lauren, 17 years old. Her hair is still the same, and so are her braces. Now wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a red ascot, yellow skirt with a pink flower on the belt and her signature brown shoes and yellow knee high socks. Only there are no flowers on her shoes.

Lucy Shapiro, 11 years old. Her black hair now reaching her back and still can't see her eyes. Grey shirt, black shot sleeved jacket, the same black and white striped sleeves and socks, a black and white skirt and black boots and a bat shaped necklace on her.

Lola Johnson, 9 years old. Her hair reaches her back but is now in pigtails. Pink earrings, her same white pearl necklace. Pink blouse and knee high pink skirt, pink socks and pink heeled shoes. She has changed out of her pageant life, she doesn't have her tiara on.

Lana Johnson, 9 years old. Like her twin her hair reaches her back but is in a ponytail. The same light green shirt, blue shorts with a brown belt and blue sneakers. She still has her red hat and it's also moving? Hops is under there, looks like he found her.

The twins still have the gap in their teeth that is something that hasn't changed from them.

Lisa Helmandollar, 7 years old. Okay, so her hair is a bit longer sort of. But she's still wearing the same green shirt, but no her pants are brown and she has black shoes this time. She still has her glasses, though there are some small stickers on it. Huh, wonder why?

Lily D. Pingrey, 4 years old. Her hair has grown, closely resembling Lincoln's but she has pig tails. All her teeth are there but she has a small buck tooth, closely similar to that when she was a baby. Wearing a purple blouse, blue skirt and black shoes.

Lincoln Loud, 14 years old. His hair has grown a bit, but not long. Wearing an orange polo with a symbol of the ace of spades on it, red sleeveless hoodie, blue jeans and his signature white sneakers. He does have a red wrist watch and black fingerless gloves, a ring on the right hand's ring finger and like Luna he has a silver necklace, but it was guitar shaped.

Jordan Rosato, 14 years old. Still the same Long brown braided ponytail, but with blue bows on. Yellow long sleeve shirt with a light blue hoodie, blue skirt and black leggings and brown shoes. She does have a ring like Lincoln and gold hooped earrings.

They had no clue what to make of this, or even say anything. They see the D. Pingrey parents haven't changed at all.

"Hey" said Lincoln. "Take a seat please."

Lynn Sr and Rita both sit onto the large chair, Junior sits on the arm rest of the chair with her arms folded.

The air is tense and is kinda heavy with all of them in the same room. Leni then breaks the silence. "So, nice place you guys got. Really glad you …. Well moved out to somewhere where you feel happy."

Lincoln sighs. "I was happy in the old house, but mom said that it was best we let the old patrons have it back. I agreed with it as well."

Lun put an arm around her son and kisses his cheek. She knows it's only been two days since they left the old home and he misses it, sort of. Jordan also intertwines her fingers with his.

Lori sees this and the rings on their fingers. "So, are you two together?"

Lincoln and Jordan look to the rings. "This?" asked Jordan. "These aren't engagement rings, we're young for that commitment still. These are just a boyfriend and girlfriend thing." Lincoln smirks and kisses her cheek, this makes her giggle and kiss his. Luna liked seeing them always all lovey dovey, it was natural and she liked seeing her son happy with a girl he truly loves.

"So." They all look to Lynn Sr who said that. "H-How have all of you …. Been doing?" They all barely had an answer for the man. Most of them don't even want to talk to him or tell them how they've been doing.

So, Lori starts. "I was supposed to serve a year in juvie, which went well. Sort of. Then I was going to go through 3 years of jail time, but I didn't. I was released when I was 19, and no I do not have a job, yet."

Leni went next. "Luan and I. We worked hard to get over our mental problems, we both were released after two years. I was legally an adult and I took the privilege to adopt Luan as ….. My kid, I have a job as the new owner of Reiningers and I don't go to college, so I guess I'm just a high school graduate from the Bay City, Medical treatment and rehabilitation facility. So, yay!" Some of them gasped hearing that. Luan doesn't say anything but just leans her head onto Leni's shoulder.

"Luan and I are living it good, we have used to live in an apartment until I got us a nice house to stay. It's not too far from this neighborhood. Our last names are now Lauren, a last name I thought of when I was in the institute. Then Lori showed up and I decided to let her into the last name, as my sister." Leni decided not to tell them about the tumor she had in her head, she didn't want Lily to hear this and she decided to tell them when they are actually alone, without Lily.

Lori smiled at Leni, though she still didn't feel like she deserved it. "Leni sent me a letter to come and see her at her new home, and I guess I'm Luan's aunt now? I don't know anymore. I go to community college instead and at times I see Luna, though she doesn't wanna see me." They all see Luna looking away from Lori and looking annoyed.

Luan started to speak up. "I know what I did was wrong and I know I was deranged and an unstable pranking monster. But after some rehabilitation, that's over. I'm a writer now, I am also the intern for the Royal Woods Theater, helping with many stage performances and writing down all the lines needed." They all seemed happy to hear that from her. Luan then looks to Lucy. "What about you Luce? How come you're …. Sister isn't here?"

Lucy looks a bit awkward to say this. "Sigh, well Maggie is hanging out with her boyfriend, Benny."

Luan is a bit shocked, but she understands. She hasn't seen them a lot lately because she's too busy on her studies. Luan has given up on comedy, but it was rare to hear her say some puns.

"And ….. I still go to school here in town, I was adopted a day after the whole incident. Maggie's parents took me in, because Maggie said she wants to help me, she wants to be a sister who can guide me out of my depression and Gothic phase, she knows I'm a mess and I have to admit. Maggie is one heck of a good sister, she listens to me and she understands my issues. She also wants to help me with my new look into being an author" said Lucy. She didn't tell them that she still sees Lincoln and Luna sometimes, but she has to refrain from physical contact ever since and she is glad the restraining order is no more.

They were kinda shocked to hear this, well Lincoln and Luna already know about this. Lucy wants to be an author. Rita didn't know what to say about this.

Lucy looks to the twins. "And you guys?"

Lana starts. "Well, we were in foster care for a year and we both have been going through some issues and figuring out how to change who we are. Hops did find me for some reason and that made me happy and for once made Lola happy, she wasn't even afraid to touch him." She then let's Hops out of the hat and he lands onto Lola's lap.

Lola pets the frog. "We were eventually adopted by Mrs. Johnson, she took us in after deciding to help us with our personal problems. She's so nice and she taught me that blackmail and being mean is never the answer and she helped with my anger issues and I decided to give up pageantry. Instead I take ballet classes, while Lana still does mechanic work."

They were surprised at how much the twins have changed, well Lola mostly. Lincoln thought this was nice, stepping out of the mean little monster she once was and becoming a better person.

Leni looks to Lisa. "Lisa, you okay?"

Lisa straightens her glasses. "Yes, I'm fine Leni. I should also say I have also been adopted by the family of my friend from kindergarten Darcy and along with her sister in which you and Lori know her as Teri. I am now officially Lisa Helmandollar and I am dang proud of that last name."

"At first I thought no one would want a little 4 year old genius as their daughter, I caused so much trouble throughout the science committee and I was still marked as an enemy to the state, but then I was taken into a black car by CPS and taken to a house across from the McBride's home which is where Darcy and Teri live and now I live there as well."

"Wow" said Lori. "And how are things going with you? Still a child prodigy?"

Lisa sighs. "A little bit, I do my best to let my inside scientific judgment within so I don't make others feel threatened and/or uncomfortable, and Darcy has shown me the brighter side of being a kid and …. I enjoy it very much. I then questioned why I was even given this genius mind and why I wasn't able to see the real benefits of being a kid. Darcy is the best sister I've got, and Teri is also very supportive of me. Though at times I do my best to help them with logical issues, but not all logical issues. So in short, life's good for me. I still dabble in small science stuff, but not the extreme and dangerous kinds."

"Have you guys been seeing each other? You guys are living in town and are probably meeting in the halls" asked Leni.

"We don't usually interact, we try our best to avoid each other" said Lana.

"Seeing and talking to each other seems too painful to do in school" said Lola.

"We would rather just go on with the lives we have rather than interact in or out of school" said Lisa. "And for once, I do not hate low leveled education. I now know it is all necessary for me."

Lucy just remains silent and looks to Lincoln and Luna. The both know that she doesn't wanna tell them either what they know. Amongst all of them, Lincoln still talks to Lucy in secret and Luna also interacts to her. I guess they don't know, one has been forgiven.

They were all proud of what the younger former louds have been through, Lincoln and Luna were more proud of them. This big change to all of them has improved. Lincoln looks to the three former people they all used to call family. "And what about you three?"

All of them looked towards Lynn Sr, Rita and Lynn Junior. They were happy to see all of them enjoying life as everything went on, but things weren't great for these three Langston's.

Lynn Sr speaks up. "Well, Rita and I passed our parenting classes and we thought we were going to get the long punishment when we were done, but we didn't."

"We instead got two years in jail and five more years under probation" replied Rita. "We stayed with Lynn's sister Shirley, until we got the message from someone that we had full custody to Junior and the last name we chose could work. Lynn made the last name Langston."

"I thought it was a good name" replied Lynn Sr. But he didn't tell them why though, truth be told he met a nice and cooperative man named Gerald Langston. He was a man in his mid-fifties, black hair and goatee standing at 7 feet tall and a little bit muscled who came to the same prison a month after Lynn Sr and Rita. He was Lynn Sr's roommate and they were good friends. Turns out, he was sent there for almost the same thing as he was.

Gerald lived a good life with his two sons, daughter and wife. But then he was found guilty for child neglect and abuse, he was too busy with so many things that he ignored his kids and wife. He once hurt them, but that was because he was angry from a call. He …. He put himself in jail, he thought his family wasn't safe with him anymore and thought that they were better off without him.

When he met Lynn Sr they became really good friends, he never met Rita before. But after one year on March, there was a prison break. All the inmates tried to escape from jail, and it turned into chaos. Lynn Sr hid, but Gerald saved ten guards from getting hurt from the escapes, he paid the price when he was stabbed in the back by one of the inmates who got away.

Lynn Sr mourned for the loss of his friend and cellmate, he never told Rita about him and the guards decided to have a private funeral and bury him back in his home, they gave Lynn Sr a tablet so he can see it from his cell. A lot of the guards respected the big guy, he may have committed child neglect and abuse but he was nice and trying to show everyone he wants to change. A shame he never got to see freedom, but I guess he's free from his life now. Lynn Sr decided to take up the last name, in honor of him.

"So, anything else happened after you guys got out?" asked Luan.

"Well, Lynn did get a job, though he had to start from the bottom of the IT career" said Rita.

"My cooking job isn't gonna be happening anytime soon, no one else would want to hire someone who was responsible for a crime years ago even if that man is a good cook. Luckily my old boss retried and my new one saw mercy and gave me my old IT job, just three promotions beneath" He then looked to Rita. "Rita, she had to wait a year until she got herself a career, she's not a dentist anymore she's an accountant instead." He didn't tell them why she waited a year, Rita was grieving for one whole year for what has become of her once happy family. Only Lynn Sr and Shirley know, not even Junior knows.

Then they all looked to Lynn Junior. "Lynn, what about you?" asked Lisa. "You seem very distraught with everything."

Lynn Jr. sighs. "Where do I start? Let's see, I got put into juvie, I made a friend who wanted to help me change, we both became besties, I thought I was gonna be getting the big sentence but then I was released when I was 16. I had to say goodbye to Annie, but she wished me good luck and that someday we could see each other again. I went into a bus and it dropped me off at Aunt Shirley's home where I was with mom and dad, then we got Vanzilla from a tow truck and now we live in the … House."

They were all a bit shocked, but not Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and the D. Pingrey's. "And it didn't bother to any of you guys why you're all released early?" asked Tristen.

"Umm, yeah we were wondering that one" said Lori. They then see Tristen, Elena and Jordan looking at Lincoln and Luna. "You're welcome" said the mother and son.

They all looked to them in shock. "W-What?!" said Lynn Sr.

"Y-You guys, lightened our sentence?!" asked Rita.

"We did, though it was all this kids' idea" Luna ruffles her son's hair.

Lincoln chuckles. "Come on mom, stop that." They then playfully hug each other.

They then break the hug. "Yeah, it was two days after the whole court scenario. We were having picnic with the Rosato's and the D. Pingrey's and that's when I had a private talk with mom on letting the old fam lighten their punishments."

"B-But why?!" asked Lori.

"As my kid told me in our private talk, we can't hold a grudge forever. Though we both hate some of you for all that has happened to us. We didn't have the mean hearted spirit or bone to let some of you go through this. So we agreed and so did the other family we were with" replied Luna. "They overheard our talk, we didn't go too far from them."

They couldn't believe it, Lincoln and Luna. The ones who put them in jail and juvie lightened the sentence of Lori, Lynn Sr, Rita and Lynn Jr. All because they didn't have the heart to see them fully punished. Leni and Luan were a different story, Lincoln and Luna knew they would work hard to fix their mental problems and they did.

Lincoln then looks to Lily. "Lily, do you have anything to say?"

They are all shocked at what Lincoln just said, it then hit them. They never really heard Lily speak normally before!

Lily looks to her mom and she nods that it was okay to talk. "Umm, hi my name is Lily. Lily D. Pingrey, I'm 4 years old and these are my mommy and daddy." She then looks to Lincoln and Luna. "And my Auntie Luna and cousin Linky."

Rita and Lynn Sr were shocked at this cute adorable nature within Lily, she sounded so innocent and so happy. Lola faints which Hops tries to wake her up.

Lily then looks to someone and smiles. "And Great Granma Harriet!"

That name makes their eyes go wide. Lucy and Lynn Jr whisper in fear. "what?"

They all look to the window and see a shadowy apparition, it then walks towards the coffee table and puts down the tray of coffee, chocolate milk and scones. She then speaks in her ghostly echo-like voice. _"Hello everyone."_

They all remain silent, Elena puts Lily down and she grabs a scone and some chocolate milk. Lincoln, Luna, Jordan, Tristen and Elena also grab some of the coffee and scones. Harriet then phases through the couch and stands behind Lincoln and Luna.

Lincoln could see the horrified faces of the former family. "Guys, she's not gonna hurt anyone. Just as long as you guys don't do anything stupid."

Lucy has no clue what to say, and neither does Lisa.

"S-So, sh-she's been …. L-Living with y-you guys?!" said Luan as she cowers behind Leni. Leni is too stunned to even move, same goes for Lori.

"Yeah, I'm surprised some of you haven't even noticed her walking around the place" said Luna. "When Linc and I were living peacefully in the house, she appeared to us. At first we thought she was a threat, but it turns out she wanted to help us, she saved Lincoln from a lot of his nightmares, she helped keep intruders away from the house, she was there to talk to when we needed someone to listen when some of us weren't around and she makes good coffee and scones. I guess you can say she's a ghostly guardian to the still standing name of Loud."

Harriet nods and looks to Lucy and smiles. Lucy just looks away in fear. She has no clue that Harriet was proud at the new life and change Lucy was going through, but she understand she now fears her. Perhaps Harriet can wait for the right time to speak to her and tell her how sorry she was about scaring her, she was just angry and what Lucy did.

After all of them calm down, Lori looks to Tristen. "So where is your niece …. Carol?"

"Great Lake City" replied Tristen. "Living her life with her fiancé, Roberto Santiago."

That name struck Lori, hard. Bobby broke up with her and is now living happily in Great Lake City with his …. Fiancé Carol. Lori knew it was for the best. "So, Ronnie Anne still talk to you Lincoln?"

"She does, we hang out even with Jordan and Ronnie Anne's new bestie Sid Chang, Ronnie Anne isn't planning on finding love yet, she's gonna wait. Though her family tries to hook her up with some guys, she stands firm and puts her foot down" replied Lincoln.

"And if you guys wanna know, my life is doing great with mom. We have met some new friends and have had some hard times here and there, but in the end we find a way to go through with the changes. You guys have noticed some new stuff around town."

They do recall seeing some militarized things patrolling at some locations in town and outside of Royal Woods and it ranges all the way to Great Lake City, this was something they all never had the chance to know.

"And if you guys have been wondering how my son and I have been living being the only two in the house, I guess you can say DC support is easy to come by. So bills weren't gonna be a problem until I was 18, but now we live here and it's all good" said Luna.

They were happy to hear that, they decided not to question their income. Leni then asks. "Do you have a job? I know Lori sees you in the community college, but she never knew more about everything changing about you."

Luna crosses her arms. "Linc and I still got loads of cash in the account, but yes I do have a job. I work as a professional song writer for some songs me and the band make, whenever we go on tour it always has to either be on the summer or on spring break. But when we're not on tour, I gotta be a music teacher in the high school."

"If you go on tour, what about Lincoln?" asked Lana.

"I tag along, and sometimes Jordan does too" replied Lincoln. "There were some situations where it almost went wrong real fast, and it also involved Mick Swagger."

Luna sighs. "Let's say Mick and I aren't on the best terms of being on the same band anymore. The band and I ride solo and wouldn't want anything to do with the old Brit." Luna didn't want to say anything else anymore, not after what happened last year when she went on tour with Mick Swagger and the incident between the man and her son. She never saw the idol as she respected ever again.

Luan was gonna tell them how they got the chance to live in this house, but decided not to. It was their trade secret.

This concerned and confused Lynn Sr and Rita, Mick Swagger was Luna's idol. Something must've happened that made things go awry, but they won't push it.

"So, is there a reason why you guys wanted us here?" asked Lynn Jr.

Lincoln sighs. "I know some of you, wanna try and earn our forgiveness and trust back. But that won't be an easy task anymore. We can't be the family we were and never will be, we all have our own lives to live for and make. I just wanted to see you all here to see how you've all been doing, and I am proud at all of you for going this far after all that has happened and changed."

"I only see Luna as my mom, and Lily as a close and also distant family member" said Lincoln.

He then looks to Leni and Luan. "And I guess some of you, maybe I can try and see if you guys can regain the forgiveness we all lost." This made Leni and Luan happy to hear. Lori knows she can't be forgiven too easily.

Then Lincoln looks to Lynn Sr, Rita and Lynn Jr. "But there are those who I won't see as friends or family again, even if you have learned your lessons on the past and regret them. You can try and earn forgiveness and trust back, but family is something that can't be earned easily, you know that."

Lynn Sr and Rita understand, and so does Junior. Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa know they have their own family, but perhaps they can regain the lost trust from Lincoln and Luna, someday.

Lily then speaks up. "I …. I know who all of you are, Lincoln and Luna told me." They all look to her. "I …. I was confused and …. Also scared knowing what you guys did to him, and it was the worst thing I have ever heard."

Hearing her say that kinda hurt their hearts. "But, if Linky is willing to forgive some of you, then maybe I can too." Lincoln smiles knowing she's walking into his footsteps. "And also, get to know some of you, since I was a baby when all of this went down bad."

Rita sighs. "She's …. She's really smart to know this."

Elena kisses Lily's cheek. "Yes she is, she was really curious about who her real family was."

"So, we took her to see Lincoln and Luna so they could tell her everything, it was two days after she was four when she found out" replied Tristen.

"She had every rights to know who her old family was, and what they did" said Luna s she rubs her sons hair. "All of us."

This marked some emotions into all of them. "Well, I think you've all over stayed your welcome here." Lincoln stands up. "I think you guys should go now, mom has to start touring next week and Jordan and I are going with them and we have to prepare, Sam will be here soon with the rest of the band to get started on some new songs they've been planning to perform."

They all understood, they needed to let them prepare and leave for the tour. So, they all get out of the house with the owners following behind them.

Lola, Lana and Lisa needed a lift back to their homes, their adopted parents left them there and they said they'll get home from some friends. Leni decides to drop them off to their houses, she owns the pink convertible. She also owns the house she, Luan and Lori reside.

Lucy goes over to her bike, but she sees it wasn't there, then Great Grandma Harriet arrives with the bike all clean and fixed up. _"It had some loose parts and needed some adjustments. You're welcome Lucy Shapiro."_

Lucy didn't know what to say. She takes the bike. "Umm, thank you." Harriet smiles, perhaps she can regain the lost spiritual connection she had with Lucy.

Tristen, his wife Elena and Lily say goodbye to Lincoln, Luna and Jordan. Lily runs to Great Grandma Harriet and hugs her, the spirit also returns the embrace. How is she hugging a ghost?!

They then hop into the silver Camaro and drive off, they watch as Lily wave's goodbye to them.

Rita and Lynn Sr were still conflicted with all that has happened recently. Leni, Lori and Luan are living under a new last name and Leni adopted Luan. Lucy, Lisa, Lola and Lana are enjoying their new changed lives with their new families. Lily is now going to grow up, but not surrounded by the big family she once had.

But what hurt hem most, was knowing Lincoln and Luna enjoyed living together as a "** _Family of Two _**" and had a lot of odd adventures, good, bad and at times, bonded closer more than just siblings. Luna was the mom Lincoln looked up to and Lincoln was the son Luna would always be there for.

Lynn Jr gets into Vanzilla and she looks out the window. She and her parents all look at the others.

Lori, Leni, Luan, Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lucy also do the same, then they all look to Lincoln and Luna. The mom and son wave at them, with smiles.

They also smile and wave back. With that done, Leni starts her car and they drive off, Lucy gets onto her bike and she rides off.

Lynn Sr closes the door and so does Rita. They then see Lincoln mouthing the words. "Good luck." This makes them tear up a bit, including Lynn Jr. They then drive off, back to the house that once was Loud.

To start their new life.

The End!

* * *

**A/N: This took only 3 hours to make, and isn't as long as my last chapter for the "What If: Crime" chapters. I still would like to thank RCurrent for helping make this possible. I hope this was a good way to show how it all ends. Making some amends and seeing how they're lives have changed over time. I am damn proud of making this last piece. There could be more "What If" scenarios, depending on what you guys wanna see next. As always, leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**And coming soon, (probably May 10.) Will be my new story, "Family of Two" and like it said in the last chapter is the story that goes between this chapter and the recent one, we're gonna see how Lincoln and Luna have been doing throughout their lives in Royal Woods as mother and son, and we might see some of the former louds and what they're doing. Requested Ideas are okay to make this happen, but I won't make a progressive update daily for this one, and a known fact It all takes place somewhere in August.**

**Some of the ideas of where some of the louds have been might have been inspired by some other fanfic I've red and the concept of their outfits are straight out of deviantart. Well some of them. I had to improvise on most of the clothing and looks they have.**

**Date made: 5/2/20.**


	8. What If 3: Freedom

**This next "What if" scenario is going to be morbid and also a bit sad, some slight suicide will be in this, and murder. This is what happens, when it isn't a dream and Lincoln didn't make it. This will mostly be on the perspective from Luna Loud. This is gonna be sad, a bit. You have been warned! Okay enjoy reading this!**

* * *

**What if part 3: Freedom**

(Royal Woods Juvenile hall.)

The sound of birds flying near the window can be heard, the sound of the peaceful sunny day is spread throughout summer and it all tries it's best to cheer up the teenage rocker, in her room.

Luna Loud, the rocker girl is now in her room here in juvie. She hasn't said a single word since she was in there.

She looks out the window and sees a mother bird tending to its three chicks, one of them seeks more attention but barely gets any. Then the first hatch chick sees this and shares her meal with the young one.

Luna smiles seeing this. "Heh, even animals can show love to their own siblings." She then stops and frowns, tears start to form. "Wh …. Why didn't I …… Why didn't I do more?!" She breaks down and curls up in the corner and cries.

She never forgot, what happened that day. The day she lost her friends, family and her brother, Lincoln Loud.

* * *

(_Flashback._)

Luna cries as she cradles her dead brother's body. The rest of the family goes over to her to see if she was okay.

"L-Luna?" Leni tries to approach, but then Luna swipes her hand away. Leni cringes in pain and sees three cuts on her hand caused by Luna.

They see Luna, her hair is now a mess, tears staining her face and mascara and pure anger and hatred within her thoughts. "No! No! Lincoln, please! Wake up bro! Please!"

Then the back doors of the building opens the police officers with two detective arrive with their guns pointing at everything. "Freeze! Hands in the air now!"

The loud family put their arms in the air, Lynn Jr just looks towards her dead brother. The two detectives see the teenage girl cradling the dead boy. "Kid, kid are you alright?" asked Detective Merris.

Then without hesitation Luna grabs her gun and points it towards the loud family. The cops then revert their guns to her instead.

"Kid! Drop the gun!" yelled Detective StoneHeart.

Detective Merris stops the cops. "Guys, stand down! Let me see what I can do."

Luna looks to her family in anger. "Why?! Why wouldn't you all listen to me?! We could've prevented this! We could've stopped this from happening! And because of all of you he's dead! Lincoln is dead! My brother is dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!" Anger and hate was all within the thoughts of Luna Loud.

She looks to all of them. Lucy, the girl who Lincoln had a bond too as well, the Twins who kept him from his room and sold his stuff, Lisa the genius who did nothing but treat him like a lab rat, Leni the sweet-hearted sister with the mind of a toddler, Luan the unstoppable pranking demon, Lori the older sister who thinks she's the boss, Lynn Sr and Rita the parents who neglected their only son and then she sees Lynn Jr, the girl who started this, the superstitious sports jock and probably the meanest of the Louds and right now, Luna's enemy. She leaves out Lily, she's just a baby.

Luna looks to Lynn Jr. "You …. You did this! You started this madness! You …. You … You killed Lincoln!"

Lynn Jr realized she had nowhere to go, she had her back against the wall and nowhere to run or hide.

Detective Merris approaches the angry armed teen. "Kid, listen to me. This may seem like a deathly situation for you and everyone who is scared and a bit on the trigger finger and I can tell you are also feeling trigger fingered. But this doesn't have to go down like this, let's put the gun down and talk about this. You can tell us what happened, we can figure this out and we can fix whatever problem is going on."

Luna doesn't look to her, she just looks to Lynn Jr with tears in her angry eyes. "No, no. No you can't fix this! You can't fix what happened to Lincoln! You can't bring him back! I tried to help him! I wanted to save him! And now he's gone! And it's all because of them! These bastards who pushed him away!"

The police and detective StoneHeart look to the louds and were getting suspicious. Detective Merris sighs. "Kid, please. Put the gun down, no one has to get hurt. Let the law deal with this, we can help you."

Luna shakes her head and cries. "No. No. No. No. No. No! You can't. No one can help me! I …. I failed him!"

"Oh my god!" Sam and her band go over to Lincoln's lifeless body. Sam sees his eyes, lifeless and broken. "No. No, no please no!"

Luna stops looking towards Lynn Jr and she looks to Sam who is crying over Lincoln's body. Luna drops the gun which Detective Merris grabs and puts away. Luna then slowly walks towards her band mates crying over Lincoln's corpse, she goes down to her knees and cradles his body.

Sam looks to Luna with tears in her eyes. "L-Luna! Wha … What happened?!"

Luna doesn't answer, all she does is use her hand to close his eyes. She then kisses his forehead and whispers. "I'm sorry Lincoln, I'm so sorry!" She then hugs his body and cries.

Sam, Sully and Mazzy put their hands on her back and shed some tears. All while the detectives and the police start to put hand cuffs onto the louds and take Lily away from them. Officer Tristen takes the baby.

All the louds can do is accept this without any retaliation. They all look to the lifeless body of their brother/son. Leni starts to cry and wants to go over, but she's taken away from the building.

The two detectives go over to Luna. "What's your name girl?" asked Detective StoneHeart.

Luna doesn't answer, so Sam does. "Luna, her name is Luna Loud sir. My name is Sam Sharp and these are Sully and Mazzy. We're her band mates and this boy's … friends."

The two detectives understand their both in sorrow and mourn for the loss of this boy's life. "Luna, we need to take him to the paramedic, we need to-"

Luna carries Lincoln's lifeless form, gets up and heads to the back door. Sam, Sully, Mazzy and the two detectives follow her.

Outside people from the restaurant are confused as to what has happened. The louds are all being put into their squad cars, some of them are crying, some of them are trying to resist and some of them are saying nothing and doping their best not to get recognized by everyone.

Then the audience gasps when they see the girl who was on stage walk towards the paramedics with the lifeless body of a boy. Luna doesn't bother with the other noises, but she swear she could hear a little girl scream and cry at what she saw.

Luna then goes over to the paramedics and places his body on the bed, they then cover his body with a sheet and they place him into the ambulance and drive off.

The two detectives go over to Luna. "Luna, we need to ask you what happened" said Detective Merris.

Luna then puts her hands in front of them. This confuses the detectives, and the band. "What are you doing kid?" asked Detective Stone Heart.

"Sir, I also had a part to play with my brother's death. Please, please take me away sir. I know I'm guilty for what I have done" said Luna with a stern look.

Detective Merris looks to her. "Luna, what crime did you do when you said your family did this?"

Luna looks to her family in the squad cars, then she looks to the detectives. "I failed …. I failed to save my brother from his suffering and from them."

Sam goes over to Luna. "No, no! You didn't do anything wrong Luna! You're not the criminal here!"

Luna shakes her head in denial. "Sam, you don't know what he's been through, I …. I fell for the sick twisted lies and I also betrayed the love and trust when it all started. I don't deserve to go to the pokey without chains."

They know they can't stop her, so Detective StoneHeart puts the cuffs on her and they put her into Officer Tristen's squad car.

Sam, Sully and Mazzy are escorted into the car of the Detectives. An officer comes out hands in gloves and is carrying the Squirrel suit as evidence.

And with that being said, all the police cars drive off to the Royal Woods Police Station. A lot of people have seen what has happened and they're all posting what they saw.

When they arrived into the police station. Some of them denied being responsible for his death, but the detectives failed to believe them.

The only ones who sounded true to their crimes were Leni, Luan, Lana, Lucy and Luna. Though they were convinced that Luna didn't do anything wrong. But then Luna told them that she believed in the lie and that she should've done something from the start, he confessed he was lying and she knew he was telling the truth, but she didn't get the chance to stop them from dragging him around to their events and torturing him.

Luna did spare him the pain when he came to her concerts, but she wanted to do more when he was dragged by the others. Lincoln also almost got hit by Vanzilla.

It wasn't long for the detectives to finally run a gran investigation and get their hands on some crucial evidence and the evidence was within the loud house and all the places they brought the boy to. All those places were then shut down and or closed until further notice, they had a lot of questions to ask the people who run the place.

Word spread throughout town and the people started hating the louds and some of them demanded their heads, led by Clyde McBride and Lincoln's friends.

The louds were sent back to their house, they had to wait until the trial was confirmed. Luna, they couldn't let her go with them. After what she did at Bangers n' Mosh, she might snap and kill one of the louds, so they placed her at Sunset Canyon with Pop-pop.

Albert tried his best to get Luna to talk, but she didn't talk to anyone since she got there. But before she went to Sunset Canyon, Detective Merris let her go to the hospital and look at her brother.

Luna still recalls his lifeless body and all the damages across his body. His twisted legs and arms, they weren't meant to bend like that, the cut to his head and his cheek, his chest that looks crushed and the large bruising and black eye on him. All Luna could so was cry and apologize for all she had failed to her only brother, Lincoln.

Eventually it came, the day of the court. It was Detective Merris and StoneHeart who will vouch to bring justice for Lincoln and their opponents were the loud family, they even brought with them the picture of the boy who couldn't be there, Lincoln Loud. When the louds came to the court house, they had to send every riot police officer they had to hold off the crowd who all wanted them dead.

They even stopped a man who had a gun from shooting them. Luna was next, the crowd weren't angry with her, they all felt pity for the teenage rocker who tried to save Lincoln, who believed she failed him.

When the court began, they met Judge James M. McBuild. The louds didn't have a lawyer, he went off to take a case in Miami. There was no one to defend them, which means this entire playing ground was now in the favor for the two detectives. Luna felt this was meant to be, they didn't need help and they didn't deserve to be called innocent.

They called up witnesses. Mr. Grouse, Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Rusty, Liam. Zach, Clyde, Howard, Harold, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Albert, Ruth, Margo, Coach Keck, as well as so many people who know and hate the louds and the people who have been in charge of the events they do. This was not going well got the louds, they were losing.

Then Mayor Davis shows up and shows everyone in the court room the footage from all over town about what happened to Lincoln. Golf tournaments, fashion shows, Funny Business Inc., Pageants, Alligator wrestling, Graveyard digging contests, science conferences, IT meetings, book publishing's but mostly sports events. A lot of sports events!

And then they show them the evidence, the squirrel suit and what has happened to the boy and what was the condition he was in when he wore it. Next, the louds were next to testify. Some of them tried to play the innocent card, but other told them that it was all true, they confessed their sins and their wrong doings.

But perhaps the one person who gave all the needed detail of what happened was Luna, she told them all she saw and what she tried to do. Then she told the jury that even if they dub her innocent, she found herself guilty and deserves some punishment for what she did. They couldn't blame her, she tried her best and also had a part to play in this chaos and her brother's death.

After a short recess, the jury came back and presented the guilty verdict. This sparked fear into the eyes of the louds, except for Luna, she sighs in relief and was for once happy that she was dubbed guilty and will be sentenced to juvie, until she heard the punishment from the judge.

Lynn Sr and Rita got 20 years in jail.

Lori is sent to juvie till she's 18, then she serves 5 years in prison.

Leni will be undergoing 15 years of rehabilitation.

Luan is in the same boat as Leni, only she's going under 18 years and straight to an asylum if she fails.

Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lucy are now going to be taken away by child services.

Lily is adopted by a police officer. (Sound familiar?)

Lynn Jr …… Like Lori, she will remain in juvie till she's 18. But after that she will be facing 10 years in jail.

Luna couldn't believe it. That's LJ's punishment? That's it? She's not going in for life?! Luna didn't know what to say, she's infuriated by this sentence they made towards her. Though, every last cash the louds own will be going to Pop-pop, he plans to setup a funeral for his son.

Then it was Luna's turn for her punishment. Though the court doesn't see her as a criminal or even the one who murdered her own brother, they still punished her. Sort of. She will get 2 years in juvie and then community service. And that's the big snap in her mind.

Luna lashes out from what they just sentenced her, she rants about how their punishment to her is nothing more than just a slap on the wrist. Everyone was shocked that she would say such a thing, and also use words kids aren't allowed to even hear.

Three officers had to restrain her, Luna tries to fight them back then she sees Lynn Jr. The one who started the fight, the one who wouldn't listen, the one who ruined this family and killed her brother, Lincoln.

Fire and blood was in the eyes of Luna Loud. She grabbed the gun from one of the police officers and without even a second thought Luna Loud shot Lynn Loud junior, right there in the courtroom in cold blood. Screams of horror and panic were surrounding the very room, but the louds were the loudest of all.

The two detectives go over to Lynn's body, she was still breathing, but that bullet got to her chest and she was dying. She just smiles and whispers. "I'm sorry …. Lincoln." She then turns her head to her family with a lone tear and dies.

Rita and Lynn Sr scream in horror at what just happened. None of the others had any idea what else to say. Lucy just remains silent and looks to the dead eyes of her sister Lynn Jr.

Luna just curses to the lifeless body of Lynn Jr. Yelling that she deserved it. "That, was for Lincoln!" Something she should've done weeks ago when she still had the chance,

The judge had no choice, but to sentence Luna Loud into juvie till she's 18, and then jail for 25 years for murder. Luna didn't care, neither did she cry and have any sympathy for her family. She doesn't even look to Pop-pop, who was disappointed and scared of what his granddaughter has become, but he knows she did this for a reason. But, what would Lincoln have said if he was here.

_(End flashback.)_

* * *

And that, that was two years ago, two years ago when it all went down south. Now Luna Loud is 17, though she doesn't consider herself a loud, she might be disowned by the family for what she did, but she didn't care about them, she didn't care about any of them and that she wished them to go to hell for what they've done. She knows they all regret doing that to Lincoln, but she still defies them all.

Luna is saddened that Pop-pop doesn't see her anymore and not because he might pass away, but because he doesn't want anything to do with the rocker anymore. The last time she saw him, was at Lincoln's funeral. She, Pop-pop and some of their friends and families come to pay respects and watch the boy get buried. The loud family were not there to see the funeral. Pop-pop thought this was for the best, after what they have done. But of course he did attend Lynn Jr's funeral alongside some of the louds, but Luna didn't attend it. She didn't give a damn about Lynn Jr.

Luna still remembers touching her brother's cold hand for the last time. All she did was cry and apologized once more for what she couldn't have done, for what she failed to do and for not being the best legal guardian to him. She failed, she could've done the plan early or done something else. She might not be a believer in the lord all mighty much, but she prayed that Lincoln's soul had found peace in heaven, and that she's sorry for Lincoln's lost life and sometimes ….. Sorry for killing Lynn Jr. Luna realized, that wasn't what Lincoln would've wanted.

Luna knows she's gonna be out of the juvenile detention hall come next year and she'll be spending a lot of time in jail. But she won't go through this alone. Even though she's lost contact with a lot of her family, she does get mail and visits from Sam, Sully, Mazzy and Chunk. They always come by and tell her what's been going on.

Truth be told, some of the folks in Royal Woods wish Luna to have had a lighter sentence, many of them know that killing the 13 year old jock was wrong, but others thought she deserved it and that jail was way too good for her. With all the folks going against the name of the louds, they had to be transferred out of Royal Woods and sent to juvie, jail and institutes elsewhere across Michigan, for their safety. Luna is the only one still locked up in Royal Woods. But she didn't care, it made her feel close to Lincoln.

(Years later. Royal Woods women's penitentiary.)

The doors of the large structure open and someone steps out of the building after getting some comforting and farewell hugs from the female prison guards who all wish her good well with her life.

The person is Luna (Not Loud.) The once 15 year old girl who is now a 43 year old free woman.

Her appearance has changed, she worked hard to become this attractive woman now. Her hair is still a pixie cut, but the sides have been lightly shaved.

She was given some clothes that might suit her to this grown up self. Wearing a magenta sleeveless tank top, purple long sleeved jacket with a skull on the back. Black leggings with white belt straps, purple heeled boots with brown straps on them. Violet bracelets and crescent shaped earrings. Along with her wallet, cellphone, guitar pick, and some of the stuff she came in with.

Luna takes a deep breathe of the air, it smelled like freedom. Almost. She then grips the picture in her hand, the picture of when she was 4 and Lincoln was still so little. "Alright, time to …. Time to go and see him." She then puts the picture back into her pocket and carefully doesn't trigger the other item she has.

Luna sees the cab the officers called for her. She gets in and tells the man where to go, surprisingly this man looks kinda familiar. Didn't he ride a bike with Lincoln? What was his name? Poppa something?

(Royal Woods Franklin Cemetery.)

The cab stops and Luna pays the man. She then walks through the opened gates, she looks to the left and then to the right. No one else was there, except her.

Luna slowly follows the cobble stone path of this graveyard and passes by so many tombstones of many deceased people, she was glad Lynn wasn't buried in the same place as Lincoln was.

Luna then stops when she sees it, she sighs and strays away from the path and walks past more tombstones, not even wondering if something spooky might come out. Her feet feel like led weights taking one step at a time towards the certain tombstone.

Luna then stops at her location and looks down to the grave. She sees some empty flower pots near it and places her hand on top of the gravestone.

_Here lies Lincoln L. Loud._

_October 15, 2009 – July 13 2020._

_Loving son, and brother._

_May he find peace in heaven with the lord._

Luna starts to shed some tears and goes down to her knees and cries. "Lincoln ….. Lincoln ….. I'm … I'm sorry! I'm so sorry brother! You didn't …. You never got to live your life!" She then hugs the gravestone and leans her forehead onto it. "I wish ….. I wish you were here, so I can say g-good bye to you!"

Luna then stops crying, but tears still roll down her face and she stutters and looks to the gravestone. "B-But I won't have t-to worry anymore b-bro." Luna then pulls out a swiss army knife from her jacket. How the hell did she get a knife?! Easy, Pop-pop gave it to her long ago.

Many times, many times has Luna attempted to kill herself in juvie and in jail. But they always fail for some weird reason, perhaps this time she will finish what she tried to do.

Luna then sits in front of the grave and leans her back onto it. "Hang on bro, I'm coming for ya." She slowly reveals her wrist and places the knife on it. She sheds tears as she's also afraid to do this, but she doesn't want to live her life without her brother. "Lincoln ….. Please ….. Forgive me for doing this!"

She then swipes the knife across her wrist. She expects her entire to body to go into shutdown once blood starts to leak from her wrist, but nothing happened. In fact she doesn't even feel any pain at all.

Luna slowly opens her eyes. "Wha … What?" She sees her wrist is not slit and the knife in her other hand is …. Gone? Then she sees a pair of white sneakers in from of her. Her eyes go wide and she slowly looks up and sees. "L-Lincoln?"

Yep, it is Lincoln Loud. Wearing the same clothes as he normally wears and right now looking at the swiss army knife he swiped away from her before she could kill herself. He then walks towards Luna and smiles. "Hi Luna, you got older."

She then goes onto her knees and looks at him with tears flowing. "Lincoln? You … You're here?! You're really here?!" She slowly reaches out towards him, he then uses his hand to touch hers and lets her hand rest on his cheek.

Luna goes wide eyed once more and embraces Lincoln. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Lincoln! My sweet little brother! Lincoln!" She cries as she hugs him. "I-I missed you so much! So, so much Lincoln!"

Lincoln smiles and returns the hug. "I missed you too Luna, but I never stopped following you."

Luna breaks from the hug and looks to him with confused and tear stained eyes. "W-What? You … You were watching over me?"

Lincoln then sits next to her. "Yeah, I have. Ever since the funeral ended, I followed you to where you were sent. I'm sorry you got sent to juvie and jail, and …. I'm sorry you did that to Lynn."

Luna sits next to him. "No … No this ….. I should be the one apologizing, I killed her. You didn't do anything wrong Lincoln."

Lincoln sighs. "I started this all those years ago during summer, I made the lie and then caused the whole family to spiral into madness."

"But we took it too far. We were the ones to blame, that and bad parenting lessons" replied Luna.

Lincoln then hands her the swiss army knife back. "Luna, I don't wanna have to watch you kill yourself again. You didn't do anything wrong to me, you were the one who did everything you could to save me and I was glad that you tried, at least."

Luna know understands that all this time it was Lincoln who stopped her many suicide attempts. She doesn't know whether to be happy or shocked out of her min, but he was always there for her.

"I … I failed …. I failed to protect you! I failed to save you! To make you a part of the family again! With me! Why isn't this my fault?! It is!" said Luna with tears once again coming down her face.

Lincoln shook his head and puts his hands onto her shoulders. "No Luna. You didn't fail your role of being my legal guardian. I may not be here to, to spend the rest of my life with my best big sister, but I'm free now. Free from the form I once had in this world, free from the suffering that was casted on me, though it was me who did it to myself and I cannot be happier and greatful what all that you've done for me Luna."

Luna starts to cry hearing this. Lincoln then hugs her and she returns the embrace. "But I don't want you to sacrifice the future you have ahead of you, you're time is not ready yet. So please, please don't do this anymore. I don't wanna watch you die, I miss you I really do but this isn't the way for us to see or be by each other's side. You have your whole life ahead of you, and with the ones you love." He rubs her back as she hugs him tightly. "But, know this. I will always watch over you, always be by your side. You did your task as my legal guardian, well now it's my turn to be yours."

Luna is shocked hearing this, when she breaks the hug he's gone. All she sees is a white feather on the ground. "Lincoln."

She feels some wind blowing through the air and she stands up and looks around. She then hears a voice in the air. "_I love you Luna, always_."

Luna smiles as she wipes away her tears and feels the cool breeze, she then looks down to the gravestone and hugs it. She then kisses the top of it. "Luna loves you too Lincoln, always." She then places something next to it.

"Luna?" Luna gets up and turns around to see Sam. With a bouquet of flowers in hand.

Blonde hair extended to her back and now in a ponytail. Light blue top, ocean blue jacket with some violet and orange linings. Purple leggings, orange belt straps and heeled violet boots, fingerless black gloves and musical note earrings. She is Sam Sharp, the 43 year old girl Luna still loves.

"Sam?" Luna starts to shed tears and she runs towards Sam, they both embrace each other and cry. They then break the hug and look to each other's eyes. They still loved each other, they then share a small kiss.

They break the kiss and Luna asks. "What? What are you doing here?"

Sam then walks towards the grave of Lincoln and places down the bouquet into the small flower pot. "I come here once a month to say hello and talk to Lincoln, to tell him what's been going on." She then looks to Luna. "I kept doing this ever since the day the funeral was over, I never stopped."

Luna cries and hugs her again. "Sam, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was out! I …. I tried to kill myself again!"

Sam recalls the many times she heard Luna tried to commit suicide. She couldn't blame her, Luna was a mess and all she wanted was her brother's company, in death.

They then break the hug. Sam wipes away Luna's tears. "Luna, Lincoln is never gone. He'll always be with us, with you." Luna smiles hearing that. "And …. I can tell he wouldn't want you to end the life you have to look forward too. I can tell he told you, didn't he?"

Luna was shocked that Sam knew. "Yes. Yes he did!" They hug each other one more time. But they also feel like a third person is also hugging them, someone they both know and love.

They then break the hug. "So, you …. You ready to see what this life has ahead … For both of us?" asked Sam with a smile.

Luna looks to the grave of her brother and then to Sam. "Yeah, I'd like that." Luna and Sam both walk away from the tombstone, holding hands. Sam leans her head onto Luna's. She then looks up and whispers. "See you around Lincoln, I love you so much baby bro." She knows he'll be with her, watching over her, just as she did to him.

As they walk away, the picture left behind at the grave is picked up by Lincoln. He smiles and sheds a tear as he looks at it. He then looks to Luna and Sam walking away. _"See you around too, I love you so much, Luna." _

He then fades away as the wind blows through the trees, he will continue to do his role in watching over his sister. Until the day comes for them to be together, once again.

They may lose their bond in the world of the living, but it will be rekindled when the time comes for them to meet and become brother and sister once more.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: I got kinda emotional making the end part. I hope you guys liked this new Scenario for the "What If" on "Luck, Nightmares and Fears." I was going to name it Death instead of Freedom, but then I decided to change the name into something more fitting. Perhaps I will make a death scenario, but how will it work? Meh, I'll figure it out. Or someone could PM me a suggestion. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/3/20 – 5/4/20.**


	9. What If 4: Rebirth

**This was something I wanted to make since I saw the deviantart "Mother of cloned brother" by Syfyman2XXX. It also said it needed a fanfic so I am here to deliver. Here it is and is now part of the "What If" scenario. This kinda is also a "What If" Luna didn't kill Lynn Jr and accepted having 2 years in Juvie and community service till she's 20, and let's just say she's gonna accept a deal that will change her life forever. Enjoy this my readers.**

* * *

**What if part 4: Rebirth**

(5 years later.)

In the small and now peaceful town of Royal Woods, at a nearby Café is Luna Loud, probably the only one who has gained her freedom and has learned to embrace the loss of her brother, she knows he's free from the hell he was put in. she knows that even though he's gone, he's watching her.

She has tried to kill herself in juvie, once. But then she felt like she shouldn't, like her brother wouldn't want her to take her own life just so she could be with him once again. So, she made a promise to live her life with those she knows and loves, and perhaps one day meet up with the old family and perhaps forgive some of them.

When she was released after two years of juvie, she lived under the roof of the house from her GF Sam Sharp. The Sharp parents were okay with Luna living in their house and she was really nice when it came to hanging out Simon, he wasn't Lincoln and he didn't treat him like Lincoln.

Every day she can feel as if he's there, and she makes monthly visits to his grave and tells him what's new in Royal Woods. She's still in touch with Clyde and the Casagrandes and even Pop-pop.

Luna also got a job as an employee to the Royal Woods Mall music store, she was even named employee of the month for working hard and rocking it hard. She earns a steady income, attends the Royal Woods community college and still does her community service in which she was glad she finished it.

After she finished her debts, she was able to gain a place to stay which turns out to be Chunk's old house. It looked like one of those British style houses, not too fancy and not too poor looking, but just perfect for herself and Sam. She decided to move in with Luna, they both have finished attending college and are now living as grown lovers in their own home and writing songs.

Sam herself also has gotten herself a job as a music teacher for the Royal Woods High School. Everything seems to be going well with this new life for Luna, if she didn't recall Lincoln and what happened to him.

Sometimes Sam would hear her lover cry at night and say sorry to Lincoln, Sam knows she hasn't gotten over her brother's death, even though she says he's always gonna be there. But Sam knows she's lying, Sam wants to help her get over it and live the life she has now. But how? Until, she one day got a call, it was meant for Luna but Sam took it and decided they should meet with this person.

* * *

And so _here we are now, _Royal Woods, Luna is waiting at a table in front of the café and looking at her tablet. She then sees Sam come out of the café with two mugs of coffee and one mug of hot chocolate. "Here you go, black like you like it."

"Thanks Sam" Luna takes her drink. "So, why are we here again?"

**Name:** _Luna Loud._ **Age:** _20\. Pixie cut still there, lightly shaved to the sides. Wearing a magenta sleeveless tank top, purple long sleeved jacket with a skull on the back. Black leggings with white belt straps, purple heeled boots with brown straps on them. Violet bracelets, fingerless black gloves and her signature paperclip earrings along with three black hooped earrings, she also has a sling bag/purse._

Sam takes a sip from her coffee. "We're here to meet up with someone who called me days ago."

**Name:** _Sam Sharp._ **Age:** 20_. Blonde hair extended to her back and now in a ponytail. Light blue top, ocean blue jacket with some violet and orange linings. Purple leggings, orange belt straps and heeled violet boots, fingerless black gloves and musical note earrings_.

"Okay, but who is it?" asked Luna.

They then see a green van arrive and then they see a little girl come out "Farewell mother, I will be in good hands and I will be home later, I need to do this first, and yes I will call if I need any help. Thank you." She then goes over to the two teenage girls. "Greetings Ms. Sharp and Ms. Loud."

**Name: **_Lisa Helmandollar. _**Age: **_9\. still kinda looks the same in her hair style. Green short sleeved shirt, dark green long sleeve jacket, brown pants and black shoes. Her glasses are still the same._

Luna is shocked to see who it was. "Lisa?!"

"Hello Luna, you have grown into a grown up and I am sorry for not calling you. But when I contacted your home it was Samantha who answered" replied Lisa.

"Okay little dude, its Sam, just Sam." She then looks to Luna. "And do not get angry or even freak out Lunes, she said she had a very good reason for us to be here and I wanna know if you still hate her."

Lisa sighs. "I too would wish to know if you forgive me for what has transpired years ago when we lost our siblings Lincoln. Though I am no longer a Loud as you are now, I still see you as family and even though I am still in my genius state as of now, I still do my part in enjoying the life of being a fun living kid." she then wipes away some tears. "Luna, I am truly sorry. I'm sorry for treating our brother like what we did, I'm sorry for not aiding you in trying to reason with the others and I'm sorry for betraying my older brother and letting him get killed."

Luna goes over to Lisa and hugs her. "I can't stay mad at you Lisa, I never could be. I learned from Lincoln that I can never hold a grudge against the people who made terrible mistakes."

Lisa sheds some tears and also hugs her. "Thank you Luna. Thank you very much!"

They soon break the hug. Luna wipes away her tears. "Okay Lis, so what is it you wanted to tell us?" asked Luna.

Sam hands her a mug of hot chocolate. "Thank you very much." Lisa takes a sip and then wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Okay, so after I was adopted and became Darcy and Teri's sister. I learned how to enjoy being a kid, but I still dabbled in science and my parents were able to make a small lab for me in the garage. It took me a long while to also earn back the respect and forgiveness of the science community, though many of them still defy me for the death of Lincoln. But they were able to hand me an old barn that was once a lab as well, I then told my parents and they accepted it and allowed me to do some work there, just as long as it wasn't too dangerous and/or illegal. Luckily, I learned my lessons along the way of changing."

"Cool, is that all you wanted to tell us? Because at this point I'm gonna get sleepy" chuckled Sam. Luna also chuckled.

Lisa also found this funny. "Well, a two years ago I told the two Detectives about my new discovery and then they told their superiors about this and they were shocked and asked me if this could work. I told them I have run tests through simulations, because testing it on life sounds cruel and I am a pacifist now just to mention. They approved of my idea and said that I needed someone who was willing to accept it as well, and they knew there was one person who deserved to know about this and comply with agreement."

Luna is at a loss for words. "You lost me there Lis. Can you just tell us what the government dudes want to agree on with you?"

Lisa then gets off her seat. "We have to go to my lab, now. In order for you two to know what I have been working on. We cannot do it out here, too many ears."

Luna and Sam were confused by this, but they also get up and follow Lisa. They get into Luna's car and they drive off to her lab.

(Outside of Royal Woods, in an old barn.)

Luna parks her Chevy low rider and they get out and go to the barn. Lisa puts in the passwords and the doors open sideways.

Luna and Sam are awe strucked by this barn and all of its science stuff. "Wow Lisa. This place is way more confusing than any of the stuff you used to do in the old house" said Luna.

Sam sees a prosthetic arm. "Wow, some of this stuff can be really useful."

"Please do not touch any of this stuff. I have to run some simulations on how they will progress and help humanity, but I did successfully find a cure for the said Corona Virus. I am planning to send all of the cures tomorrow" said Lisa.

"Sweet Lisa! At least it hasn't spread to the world yet" said Luna.

"So, what is this big thing you made and that also made the government wanna agree?" asked Sam.

Lisa then stands on a platform and Luna and Sam join her, the platform then goes down and into her underground science lab.

They see that the place seems way more advanced than the one above. "As if your science and stuff couldn't get any more advanced" said Luna. "This cuts it all."

They see that this place seemed less of machinery and more on biology.

"Dude, way too much information on this zone! And a lot of biological stuff, kinda reminds me of science class in high school and community college" said Sam.

Lisa smiles. "I appreciate the comment Luna. This is where I make all of my new and genetic works, this is where I make cures and enhancements to loss limbs and people with mental problems. I do not test them on anything living, otherwise the government will take all of this away, computer simulation seems better."

Luna and Sam follow her. "So, what is it you were working on?" asked Luna. They then see a large metal door, Lisa pushes a button and it lowers down and shows something that shocks them.

A large space where there are some beakers and a microscope. They see an orange shirt and a white hair sample in a jar. They see some papers and many formulas and eight computers with the image of Lincoln, Luna then sees Lisa's desk and the picture of Lincoln holding a baby Lisa and another one of when Lincoln was a baby being held by a 4 year old Luna. Luna did not like this, at all!

Sam covers her mouth when she looks at everything.

Luna then puts the picture down, she then looks to Lisa in anger. "What the hell is this?!"

Lisa sighs. "I knew you'd react to this."

"About what?!" yelled Sam. "That you're using some sick and twisted methods into experimenting on your own brother! What the hell are you doing?! Making a robot or something?!"

Luna then grabs a metal box, picks up Lisa and pins her to the wall. Lisa is unfazed by this, she saw this one coming from a mile away. "Luna take it easy please."

Luna looks to Lisa in anger. "Then give me a reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you for doing this garbage!"

"Please put your brother down" said Lisa.

Luna is confused. "What?"

Lisa points to the box. Luna also looks at the box she took and puts it on the table, she then puts Lisa down. "Sorry Lisa."

"No harm done. But I need you two to see this, I was successful in cloning Lincoln" said Lisa.

They both remain silent. "Like what? A Star Wars thing?" asked Sam.

Lisa sighs. "That one is a bit into logical, but not like that. After some hard work and some DNA samples, I was able to make the right clone of our former and currently deceased brother Lincoln. This is the first one, and no I did not make any recent ones who failed, this is the first and I know he'll survive." She opens the box and they see a small vile and some liquid in it.

Luna and Sam look closely. "I don't see anything" said Sam.

Luna takes the vial. "Lincoln?" She starts to shed a lone tear.

"Lincoln is in there, but he has not gained life yet. He is preserved until he is in an environment that could act as his chamber to grow and process his life into a new" replied Lisa.

It was then Sam and Luna realized what she meant. "Hang on, so he's … He's … He's an embryo?!"

"Yes, yes he is" said Lisa. "At first the government thought it was a stupid and scary thing for me to make, but then I told them that this is a second chance for Lincoln to have a life once more. It took a long and very emotional speech to reason with them, and they accepted the idea to let him live once again. Even though it sounds like playing god. We kept it in the dark, no one else knows about this except for CPS, the higher government and the two detectives from the case that put half of us in jail and juvie."

Sam looks to Luna, Luna looks to the vial and puts it close to her heart and smiles. She sheds tears and chuckles. "Lincoln, it's him. It's really Lincoln!"

"Does Lincoln …. Does he have the DNA traits from Rita and Lynn Sr? You know like, Sperm and Egg?" asked Sam.

"No, no he does not. I was able to remove their foreign traits and only added the traits that made Lincoln, Lincoln. He hasn't processed other important DNA modifications unless he's within someone's womb, also he was not formed via sperm or egg. I find that almost disturbing and against my contract" replied Lisa.

Sam looks to how happy Luna was to see her not yet mature brother and then realizes what the plan was. "You want …. You wanna ask Luna, if she'll accept having Lincoln as her son?"

Luna opens her eyes and looks to them. Lisa smiles. "Good guess Ms. Sharp, yes it is true." She then looks to Luna. "Luna, the government did agree but they wanna know what you think. Will you be willing to carry your brother within you, so that he may have a life and then take care of him as your son?"

Luna looks to her brother in the vial and then back to Sam. Sam smiles. "Whatever you choose Luna, I'm okay with it. Whether you wanna be a mom or not."

Luna thinks this is wrong, Lincoln died and his soul is free from the world he once lived in. But he could've had a better life should he still be alive. She didn't know what to do, until she feels someone hold her hand.

It felt like ….. Like someone was supporting her choice, like someone was there with her and smiling. Luna then sees the picture from the table fall onto the floor in front of her. Luna picks it up and she sees the picture with the cute smile of her baby brother Lincoln. Luna then realizes, Lincoln is here, looking at her and understanding. _"This is your choice, and I'll be there for you, even if I have to wait for myself to learn to speak."_

Lisa then uses her tablet to look through the surveillance cameras in the room they are in. She sees through the camera some odd blur next to Luna and it reaches to her and the vial. Lisa smiles. _'Lincoln.'_

Luna then looks to Sam and Lisa and smiles. "I'll do it!"

Lisa smiles. "Let me contact the high law and tell them of the news, they will appreciate this." She goes over to her computer.

Luna looks to the vial with her brother still in it and smiles. Sam stands next to her and also looks at the vial, she holds Luna's hand and they both look at each other.

They were both ready to go through with this plan of bringing Lincoln into the world.

* * *

(One year later.)

Luna is in her bed, her wedding ring in her right ring finger, she's wearing a purple shirt and black panties. She smiles as she opens her eyes, the sun passes through the windows of the bedroom and shines upon the sleeping one year old child next to her.

Luna strokes aside his three white hairs and she pulls him closer to her. She smiles at her child, her son Lincoln Loud II or Jr. whichever works.

The baby stirs in his sleep and he scratches onto his orange onsie pajamas. He yawns and slowly opens his eyes a little and looks at his mother, Luna.

Luna smiles seeing him awake, she pulls him closer and he reaches to her face and touches her nose. The baby smiles and giggles doing this, he then snuggles closer to his mother and closes his eyes.

Sam comes into the room, wearing a white shirt and pink shorts and she sits on the bed and looks at her wife and her child Lincoln. She was glad she married Luna before Lincoln was even born, a month after Luna got the embryo injected into her womb, Luna then asked Sam to marry her and of course she said yes and here they are now. Luna and Sam S. Loud, along with their one year old son, Lincoln Loud.

Sam places her hand on Luna's shoulder. "Good morning Lunes."

Luna looks to Sam and smiles. "Good morning Sammy."

They both then look to the sleeping infant and smile. "Good morning Lincoln, it's another day of your life here, with us."

Luna then kisses his forehead and cheek and she whispers to him. _"This time …. This time we're gonna be together Lincoln, and I will raise and keep you safe. I love you my child, I love you so much Lincoln."_

And the baby smiles, as if somewhere he knew his life was going to be different and he had his mother Luna to be there by his side, once again. A second chance in life, for Lincoln Loud.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: This is the shortest of all the "What if" scenarios I've made. More than 3,000 words and only 7 pages long, but I am proud of making this. Like I said I had to get this off my chest, it's been pondering within the inner constructs of my mind since I saw the deviantart "Mother of cloned brother" by Syfyman2XXX and I saw a comment that they want to see a fanfic about this, so in hindsight this is sort of a one-shot thing. If Syfyman2XXX is one day reading this or if anyone tells him about this. I hope this is okay and to those who saw the deviantart too. I liked the picture and the idea of how it should be a Fanfic. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Now, we recall that Luna had a plan on to get Lincoln away from the house and support him until they can get some cops to aid them, I don't know how that can work since Family of Two seems to be better than the planned idea. What do you guys think?**

**Anyone got another idea for a scenario? PM me, reviews won't do much, I need a detailed concept of how it will start and end. So, PM me people. It's not that hard. I'll leave this story marked as incomplete unless you guys don't have any more ideas, a week or month maybe then I'll mark it complete.**

* * *

**Date made: 5/4/20.**

* * *


	10. What If 5: Reap

**This "What if" scenario is from fellow reader of "Spells and Louds" Czar Joseph. I honestly thought it sounded a bit morbid, but I wanna know what you guys think. He also says it's based off of the story "Broken Mirror" if some of you have read it before and something called Axe murderer from 1982, no clue what that is and I don't think I even have time to even know. Though it may have some Assassin's Creed in it, maybe Forsaken styled. Be warned reading this my fellow readers, for it is Rated M. Okay enjoy. This should be interesting.**

* * *

**What if part 5: Reap**

(Royal Woods General Hospital.)

All that Luna has done, all she has fought for, all she has tried and all she has succeeded. Has come to this. She thought, she thought he could make it, she thought they would listen once more, she thought they would be family again but no, it never came true and now she's failed to be the legal guardian she was meant to be.

Now Luna is in the morgue and she's looking onto the cold lifeless body of her brother, Lincoln Loud. She's been in there for ten to fifteen minutes and she hasn't bothered to leave, she didn't wanna leave his side and she doesn't want to let him be alone, even if he is dead.

She still recalls what happened before all of this happened.

_(Flashback.)_

The sirens came and they were coming to the scene of the crime, she lifted her brother's body and headed out the back and raced to the front of the restaurant, she meets up with the two detectives and the police and boards the ambulance with her brother and they drive off. She had no clue what was going to happen to her family, likewise she didn't even care.

When the ambulance came to the hospital they raced to the emergency room, Luna had to wait outside and pray, pray for her little brother to make it so that he may live and breathe to see justice be done. But, it all went down south real fast.

After an hour of waiting, the doors slowly opened and the doctor, Dr. Kendrick came.

Luna gets off from the seat. "Doc, doc! Lincoln, is he …"

Doctor Kendrick removes his surgical mask and sighs. "Luna ….. I'm ….. I'm so sorry, but … He's gone."

That news hit Luna like her axe striking the ground and turning into splinters on the floor. Luna felt uneasy, like reality came crashing down onto her soul.

"Luna, we tried our best. But he was losing so much blood, his crushed ribs punctured through both his lungs, he had a massive hemorrhage that choked his respiratory system and the laceration on his head caused blood to flood into his brain. I'm so sorry" replied Dr. Kendrick.

At that time he said everything, two detectives hear this and slowly approach them. Luna then drops to her knees and cries. "Lincoln ….. Lincoln ….. Lincoln ….. Lincoln, i-I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry I failed you! What kind of s-sister am I?!"

Then she feels a hand on her shoulder. "The kind who can help us bring this whole case to justice" said Detective Merris. She then introduces herself to Luna and her partner as well, then they ask her if they can come by to the station and answer some questions.

Luna then sees the picture of herself and Lincoln falls from her pocket, she then takes it and has an angered look. "Alright, let's go."

They take their leave from the hospital, Dr. Kendrick informs them they will be taking his body to the morgue.

(Royal Woods Police Station.)

The Louds are all in holding cells and awaiting for whatever news from Lincoln, not far from them by some waiting benches are Sam, Sully and Mazzy. They're all upset about what happened, saddened for Lincoln's condition and at the same time angered by the louds and they're beliefs.

Sam recalls what Luna told her, about what her family is like and how fun and exciting they always were. But then Luna told her about what had happened a month ago involving Lynn Junior and her soft ball game, Sam now sees she was right and that whatever Luna once described them seems to be gone, they were not the people Sam expected to be.

Just then, they all see the doors open and coming into the station are detective Merris and her partner detective StoneHeart and behind them was Luna Loud, with a face of sadness and at the same time anger.

The louds stand up seeing her arrive. "Luna! Luna what happened to Linky?!" asked Leni.

"Is he alright?! Is he okay?!" asked Lori.

"Luna, tell us what happened to him, please!" begged Lynn Sr.

"Luna, how's my baby?! What happened to my son?!" asked Rita.

But she doesn't answer to them, Sam and her band approach her. They're standing not too far from the holding cell where the louds are. Sam places her hands on Luna's shoulders. "Luna … What's going on with Lincoln? Is he okay? Is he alright?"

Luna then looks to Sam with tears in her face. Now that was enough to answer her question. Sam and the band go wide eyed. "No. No, no, no. Please don't tell me it's true Luna!" cried Sam.

"He … He's gone. He's gone Sam!" Luna then hugs Sam and they end up crying. Sully and Mazzy are also stunned by this news, Sully comforts Mazzy as she cries, but he too sheds some tears for the loss of the boy's life.

All the cops were shocked to hear this. Officer Tristen makes sure Lily doesn't hear this, same goes with his dog who is now whimpering for this news.

The louds are the ones who were hit by it the hardest. They couldn't believe it, their son, their brother and the white haired middle child of the family, is dead.

Rita starts to cry and gets comforted by her husband who eventually breaks down crying with her.

Lori leans onto the walls and collapses the ground and cries, Leni also joins her and they both cry for the loss of their little brother.

Luan doesn't cry at all, she just stares at the wall in shock, but she gets hugged by a crying Lucy. She failed to have his back and fell for the lie of bad luck.

The twins break down crying and apologize for their brother, Lisa also joins in and cries her eyes out. Lola and Lana do their best to comfort their crying little sister.

Lynn Junior's legs feel like jelly, she then collapses to the ground on her hands and knees and hits it repeatedly, she lost her brother all to her superstitions and for threatening him to go to her softball game, she then sheds tears and balls up on the floor.

Luna then breaks the hug and looks to her crying family, rage and anger was in her eyes and she was about to talk back to them. But detective Stone Heart stops her. "Kid, we need to know what happened. We need to ask you some questions and now is not the right time to start jabbing words to these monsters. You and your band can all come into the room to answer them if you want."

Luna looks to the detective then she looks to her family, then Sam places her hand onto her shoulder. Luna looks to her girlfriend. "Luna, let's do the right thing and get justice for your brother. Okay?"

Luna wipes away her tears and smiles. "Okay …. Let's do it, for Lincoln." They then follow detective StoneHeart into the interrogation room.

Lynn Sr and Lisa hears this, they know that it wasn't going to end well for all of them once Luna tells them the truth.

(After thirty minutes.)

The louds have stopped crying, they were still depressed and filled with regret but they had no more tears to cry. Then their holding cell is opened by detective StoneHeart, and some people in black suits arrive.

They first take Lori and Leni.

"What the heck are you literally doing?!" Lori is cuffed.

"What's going on? Can someone please tell me what's happening?" they escort Leni out of the cell.

Then they go for Luan, though she just stands up and follows them with the same blank expression with a few tears going down, looks like she's broken.

They then go for the younger louds, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa.

"Hey! What's happening?! Who are you people?!" yelled Lola but she's getting escorted away by a tall man.

"No. No. No! Please don't take us away! We didn't mean for this to happen! We can talk about this!" But Lisa is also taken away.

Lana is also taken away, she doesn't resist and just walks with them while slowly crying.

Lucy backs up in the corner and cries and screeches at them. They then restrain her and take her away.

Rita and Lynn Sr can't do anything, they're being held back by two officers. "What are you doing to our kids?!" yelled Lynn Sr.

"Where are you taking our children?!" yelled Rita.

They then surround Lynn Loud Junior, she looks around and sees the people in black suits. She then looks to the ground and pays no attention to them, then she gets lifted off her feet and hand cuffed. They then take them all out of the station.

Rita and Lynn Sr were next to be escorted out of the holding cell, they then see following behind them was Luna and her band. Luna is sporting a menacing look onto her parents.

They then head outside and see all of them being put near separate black cars. They then stop and see Luna looking at them in anger. She then asks them. "Would you have all listened? Would you have all listened to what I tried to tell all of you? Would you all wish to go back and make things right? Can you …. Can you bring him back, to me?"

They all know what she means, but they have no answer for that. "Luna." She sees Lynn Junior looking down in sadness. "I … I'm sorry …. I'm so, sorry for what happened. I should've …… I should've listened to you! I should've stopped this from h-happening!" She then looks up to Luna with tears in her eyes, but then she gets kicked in the gut and slams into the car.

The agents then get her back to her feet. They were all shocked, Luna just kicked Lynn Junior hard in the gut, and Lynn could feel some blood seeping from her nose. She then sees the angered glare from Luna's eyes. "You disgust me!"

Luna opens the door and then grabs Lynn Junior and tosses her into the vehicle and slams the door. "Take them away, I don't wanna see them ever again!" The agents nod and place all the louds into the cars and drive off.

All of the louds were going to be placed into separate locations, to avoid any other contact with each other.

Luna then looks to Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry this is happening."

Sam kisses her cheek. "No, this isn't your fault, this was never your fault. You are not the bad guy here, you tried to save him and justice will be served. Let it be by the law or by someone else, just …. Go see your brother, it'll all be okay."

Luna hugs her and she returns the hug. They then break the hug and then detective StoneHeart escorts them back to their homes into his car and they drive off.

Luna is then escorted into the detective Merris's car and straight to the hospital. Luna needed to see him, and tell him what happened to their family.

_(End Flashback.)_

And we are back to the now. Luna is holding the cold lifeless hand of her brother, and sheds some tears. "Lincoln, Lincoln. I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know if I can live like this. Without you bro!"

She then goes down to her knees and cries onto his hand. Linc … Lincoln …. I'm so …. I'm sorry. Lincoln!" But then she lets go of his hand and it turns into a fist. She then realizes the truth and she opens her eyes in deep anger.

She recalls all the times they dragged him to all of their events and tortured him like an animal, and treated him like an inanimate object. She then grits her teeth and lets her tears fall. She was now filled with hatred, so much hatred and vengeance.

Luna then recalls what Sam said to her before they parted ways. _"You are not the bad guy here, you tried to save him and justice will be served. Let it be by the law or by someone else."_

She gets up, and looks to Lincoln's body. She then strokes his cheek and whispers to his ear. "Lincoln, if you're hearing this …. Then … Then I will avenge you! I will avenge your death and I will make them pay for what they did to you! They will pay for this!"

Luna then kisses his cheek and his forehead. "This … This is for you my brother, all for you." She then walks away from her brother and takes her leave.

Detective Merris spots her. "Luna? Are you ready to go? I have an extra room you can stay in, you can stay with me until we can get an actual court date made."

Luna smiles. "That … That does sound nice, but I think I need to clear my thoughts about this. I know I'll be testifying and junk to the whole peeps court room, and I wanna think about how I can get them to understand the whole situation from my point of view, is it cool with you?"

Detective Merris understands, she knows Luna wants to make sure this case doesn't turn around bad for all of them. "Very well Luna, and I can tell you know the town better than me and my partner." She then hugs Luna and Luna hugs her back. "If you wanna know where I live, my house is … right across from where you used to live. Okay?"

Luna smiles. "Okay." They then break the hug. "Thank you Merris, for everything."

"No problem Luna" Merris then takes her leave and heads out of the hospital. Luna follows afterwards, she goes outside and watches the detective drive off.

Luna smirks. "Thanks for telling me about where they could be, all of them." She then goes off to another direction and begins to plan.

Luna walks for a few blocks and then she sees a knife store. _'Convenient.' _She then goes into the store and uses the cash she saved up and buys a bowie knife.

Luna then heads out of the store and walks to another direction, she then stops and looks to an alley and searches around. She then sees a fence that leads to the dump, she goes over the fence and searches for something.

She then smiles when she finds something. "Perfect." Luna Loud was ready to set her plan in motion.

(Royal Woods Juvenile detention center.)

Lori and Leni are both placed into separate rooms, none of them look towards each other. Leni didn't want anything to do with her older sister who made them do this to their brother Lincoln.

They were going to be placed in there, until the court date has been made. Lori sits onto her chair and sighs. "What …… What have I done? What kind of older sister am i?"

Then the lights flicker a bit and all the cameras start to glitch out, till all that is left is static.

Lori and Leni notice this and are confused, and some of the other inmates as well. Then all the lights in the building turn off, red lights glow around the area and in the rooms of the inmates.

Lori didn't mind all of this and asked herself again. "What kind of older sister am i?"

"The kind who isn't gonna get away with this!" Lori then looks up and sees a shadowy figure lunge at her, her screams can be heard all throughout the building.

Leni perks up hearing her sister's scream and then stop. "L-Lori? Lori! Are you okay?!" then she realizes. "Wait, why am I asking if she's alright?"

"Because you're too kind to not think anything through" Leni then sees two black boots at her feet, when she looks up she sees a hooded figure and she screams in horror and her screams stop.

(_The next day._)

Luna wakes up and sees she was in a different room, she was no longer in the room she once stayed in. She then sees she was in her nighttime clothes, and she sees some of her stuff were there as well. She then recalls. _'Huh, I guess I walked my way to Merris's house, I wonder what it looks like from outside.'_

Luna gets out of bed, she sees she's wearing her large purple shirt with a skull on it and leaves the room. She sees Merris looking at the TV shocked. "Hey, what the heck is going on?"

Merris sees her. "Luna! Thank god, listen to the news!" She raises the volume.

Katherine Mulligan: _In a shocking turn of events, recent accessories to child abuse and child neglect Lori and Leni Loud have been found murdered at the Royal Woods Juvenile detention hall near St. Lucius square. They were reported to have been found brutally executed after the whole facility lost power, no one has any clue as to who did this and why._

_Lori Loud's cause of death, was via cellphone charger and a charger was also found shoved into her throat. Which her head is gone, and Leni Loud was found scratched and brutally ripped apart and then put back together, by …. Sewing materials and her heart has been removed and replaced by …. A lump of coal._

_The only witnesses there were the inmates who have all sad they have not seen anyone come by and all they heard were the screams of two teenage girls. The gruesome part of this, their heads are nowhere to be found!_

_Whoever did this might strike again, probably._

Luna is shocked to hear this. "Whoa! What the heck?! I know they did wrong, but this is kinda morbid and going too far!"

Merris turns off the TV. "My partner called the FBI last night and they went to the place, but they found no evidence of who did this. No finger prints, no hair, no camera footage and not a single trace that anyone was even in there with them."

Luna felt bad she felt this was. "Well, whatever the case. Let's hope they catch the perp before the whole court thing begins, we gotta put the fam away for what they did, true justice."

Merris smiles, she was glad Luna was on the same page as they are now. But she also fears if something else happens to Luna. "Well, we should get breakfast now, I made pancakes."

Luna smiles. "Cool." She follows Merris into the dining room, secretly Luna smirks. _'Two down, eight to go!'_

(_Night time. Royal Woods medical treatment facility._)

Luan is being checked up once again by the doctors. "Okay Luan, you seem to still be in this state you're in. You can go back to your room now."

Luan gets off the bed and walks out the room, she hasn't said a thing, or even done anything else besides eat, sleep and use the bathroom. Her mind was nothing more than a blank zone with so much pain and suffering.

Luan head about the news, she just didn't seem to care about it. All the doctors have been trying to figure out if she was still in there, they plan on calling in an expert to come, Dr. Lopez.

Luan walks through the empty hallways, she is to be kept here until the court date begins. Then all the cameras in the hallways turn off.

Then all the hallway lights turn on and off, on and off, on and, off, on and off. Then something comes out when the lights flicker back on. Luan sees it but doesn't care, she thinks she's hallucinating.

Every time the lights turn back on, the hooded figure gets closer and closer and then pulls out a bowie knife. Finally, the figure was close to Luan's face, Luan's eyes go wide in shock. This was real! And fade to black.

The lights turn back on and so do the cameras.

One of the doctors leaves one of the rooms and goes down the hallways, he's busy checking his book and then he feels he stepped into something wet. "What the heck?" He then sees its blood and he sees where it leads to and he screams like a woman from a black and white horror movie.

(_Royal Woods St. Éclair Foster house._)

Lisa opens her eyes after a bad dream. "When will this end?" she then puts on her glasses and leaves the room she was staying in and then goes down the hallways, she's been having nightmares about Lincoln dying over and over and over again.

She's being placed in this place until the court case was going to begin, she's been able to smuggle some books of the law into the place and keep them hidden. She knows that once news about what her family did goes out, they won't have any defense attorney to defend them. So, she has to try and solve this herself.

Lisa continues to walk then she stops. "Something is not right." She looks around, she then uses her glasses which have a flashlight attachment and looks around. She sees the cat that lives there runs off and then she hears some creaking coming from the hallways. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Then the lights start to flicker. She fails to see the figure clinging on the ceiling. "I'm here." Lisa looks up but it was too late and she screams, and then her voice is muffled followed by some gurgling noises and then silence.

The sound wakes up the woman in charge of the place, she steps out of her room and with two of her employees and then they see something that scares them, which also wakes up like 13 kids in the building.

(_The Next Day._)

Luna walks down the stairs at the same time she tries to call Sam, but instead she gets a text from her. _"Check the news!" _Luna is confused by this and then sees Merris in the kitchen looking at the newspaper.

"Hey dude, what's going on?" asked Luna.

Merris then goes over to her with the newspaper in hand. "Look, this is from last night!"

**_"Breaking news! Two members of the Loud family, Lisa and Luan have been found murdered." _**

**_"Luan Loud, at the age of 14 and dreamer of comedy and evil pranks was found dead in cold blood in the hallways of the Royal Woods medical treatment facility. They describe that she was stabbed repeatedly to her back and then beaten to death in by a puppet which was found at the scene of the crime, and like Lori and Leni her head was nowhere to be found." _**

**_"Lisa Loud, 4 year old child prodigy was also found dead in the hallways of the Royal Woods St. Éclair Foster house. Her cause of death were chemicals forced into her body, the very same chemicals used for school science experiments. Like Lori, Leni and Luan, her head was nowhere to be found and her glasses are also missing." _**

Luna is wide eyed and shrunk pupils seeing this. "What. The. Heck. Is. Happening?!"

"That's what I need to know too, and still no evidence" said Merris.

"So no one knows who did this?! No clue?!" asked Luna.

Merris sighs. "They only found the dummy that turns out to be Luan's old ventriloquist dummy and the beakers used for to kill Lisa contained a mixture of sulfur, magnesium, phosphorous, cleaning acid and water, they're the beakers Lisa uses at the Royal Woods kindergarten. Why does she have those there?!"

Luna sighs. "Lisa has her own lab in the place, and under restrictions from her teacher no one is to go near it. Rita and Lynn Sr said it was all necessary and the whole school went along with it!"

Merris thinks about this. "Thank you for that info Luna, I will inform my partner and we can start questioning the school about this, also a Clyde McBride came over today while you were asleep and wanted me to give you this."

Luna sees it was Lincoln's old walkie-talkie. "Where did he get this? I thought those blokes sold his stuff!"

"He said his dad's found it a pawn shop and bought it back, they also know the whereabouts to all of Lincoln's things." replied Merris. "If you want, we can help them get some of it back."

Luna looks to the walkie-talkie and smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that."

They she recalls something. "Well, I don't wanna get all of Lincoln's things back, but there is one particular item I wanna get back so I can bury him with it."

Merris smiles. "Well, let's eat and I can drop you off at the McBride's. I have to go and assist my partner later. We're gonna place the rest of the louds, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lynn Sr, Rita and Lynn Jr under protection."

Luna perks up hearing this. "Okay, as long as their alive they can answer for their crimes of what they did. I don't wanna see them get killed, I just wanna see them locked up. Lincoln would've wanted it."

Deep down Luna was concerned. _'Looks like I'm gonna need to change my tactic, I got only six targets left.'_

(_Royal Woods orphanage._)

Five cop cars are parked outside and a SWAT van. They were sent there to watch over the three young louds to make sure they make it to the court.

Also there are six snipers, two by some building roods, three by some trees and one on the roof of the place.

They all check the perimeter and respond back, but then one by one all of them are being taken down. Not killed, juts knocked out. The figure looks to the building next to her and readies her knife and a backpack, a storm is coming and lightning flashes from the distance as the figure disappears.

None of the police down below in their squad cars have any clue what was about to go down. Among them are Detective Danny Q StoneHeart, he then checks his radio and contacts the snipers, but gets nothing. "Uh oh."

Inside the orphanage, Lola, Lana and Lucy are in a room alone together. Fear and regret was in their eyes, they felt scared like something is coming for them next.

"Lucy" the Goth looks to Lola. "Are we …. Are we next?"

Lucy looks to Lana who clings to her. Lucy hugs them back. "It's okay, it's okay. We'll be fine, It's gonna be okay."

"Don't lie to us Luce! We're gonna be next! This is what we get for killing …. Lincoln!" cried Lana. Lola also cries and hugs Lana.

Lucy didn't know what to do, she's never had the chance to act as the older sibling before. _'Lincoln, what … what have we done?!'_

Then they hear a knock on the door. "Hey. You three okay in there?"

"W-We are sir!" replied Lucy, she sheds some tears. Then they hear what sounded like some fighting and then a loud thud.

Lucy and the twins were now scared. They didn't know what was going to happen next. Then they see the door handle slowly turn.

Lucy runs to the door and holds the knob, then she grabs a chair and holds it to the door. Lucy backs up and the door knob stops turning. Thunder and lightning are heard outside of the building.

The thunder gets louder and so does the lightning, then a figure is seen looming over the twins. Lana screams seeing the figure and so does Lola.

The figure then throws a bear trap onto Lana's head and she falls to the ground in blood.

Lucy sees this and is stunned in place. Lola staggers to get way, but she's stabbed in the back by one of her tiaras, the figure them throws more tiaras at her like shurikens and kunai's.

Lana struggles getting the bear trap off of her, but the figure presses her foot onto the bear trap making it close and close and close and snap! Lola slowly gets up and sees Lana's head roll to her, she screams in horror. But then she's struck to the head by a bowie knife.

Lucy backs up in fear, she then removes the chair from the door and then she tries to open the door, but it won't open. She then turns around and sees the figure was looking at her now and slowly approaching her.

"Please! Please! I ….. I ….. What do you want from me?!" cried Lucy.

Then she sees the lightning flash and the figure holding the bust of Edwin. "Do you like blood little girl?"

Lucy shivers in fear, she sees the head of Lana and Lola's dead body with blood coming from her head. "Please, please! Please don't!"

"I know you like blood" said the figure as it approaches her. "But tell me, did you enjoy seeing your brother's blood?"

"Y-You mean, L-Lincoln?" said Lucy. She then punched in the face, by the figure.

"You sick little freak!" yelled the figure, though Lucy could swear she knows this person. But who. "He trusted you back then, and this is what he gets. You're a heartless monster and I'll make sure you will be heartless!"

Lucy looks up in fear. "W … Who are y-you?"

The lightning flashes and the figure changes into Great Grandma Harriet for a brief second. "You're fears." the figure then hits Lucy with the bust of Edwin.

The police led by detective StoneHeart enter the building and they head upstairs, when they reach the door they see the orphanage owner tending to the injured cop, he only got hit in the head. "Sir …. Someone's in there …. With them!"

"Get a medic and check on the snipers!" said StoneHeart. He then kicks the door open and he sees the bodies of Lola covered in tiaras, Lana with a bear trap and Lucy holding onto a bleeding bust of Edwin, but their heads were gone.

He then sees the lightning flash and show the figure by the window with a sack that is bleeding. He shoots but the figure moves to the right, he shoots again but it uses the bowie knife to deflect it. How?!

The figure then disappears as another lightning flash I seen. StoneHeart looks out the window and sees nothing, no trace of any tracks or blood. "Damn it!" but he did see what the figure looked like.

(_The Next day._)

Luna sits on the couch of the living room with a bowl of cereal and checks the news, then Merris comes down the stairs. "Luna, you're up early?"

"Sorry dude, I couldn't sleep any longer and I decided to see what the word on the perp from yesterday is" replied Luna. Merris also sits next to her and they see the news.

Katherine Mulligan: _This just in! Last night the Royal Woods orphanage was attacked, and as like the last ones the targets were last named as Louds, who were all part of the crime on their brother Lincoln. Lola, Lana and Lucy have been all found dead and like the others, without any heads. Though Lucy Louds body was also found to have her heart removed._

_There has been no sign of any evidence, but they did say they saw the figure. Wearing a burlap sack of a mask tightened by some straps, hooded trench coat in black with grey linings, black leggings, boots and leather gloves and the instrument that has been used to remove the heads was nothing more than simple bowie knife. The gender seemed unknown and it never left any other trace on who or what it is._

_And in other related news, the local owner Jenkin Myers was also found murdered after the murder here at the orphanage. He is the owner of a local knife and weapons store. He was found stabbed repeatedly, and also found out that he has been trying to smuggle drugs into the town for the local drug cartel and evidence of their location has been found and US forces are scrambling to put them down for good, surveillance footage shows some static, but a figure appears after the cameras regained focus describing what detective StoneHeart saw was there at the scene of the crime._

_Who is this mysterious figure? Why is she targeting the louds and then targeting a criminal? And will it strike next?_

Luna and Merris are shocked. Luna drops her spoon and it lands in the bowl. "What the heck?! Are you kidding me?!"

Merris sighs. "That only leaves Rita, Lynn Sr and Lynn Jr. They could be next."

"Then somebody has to protect them dude!" said Luna. "If they die then I can't get justice for Lincoln! The whole law thing won't be applicable anymore!"

Merris then gets an idea. "Perhaps, we can trap the suspect with this. But it's not gonna be easy, that hooded murderer knocked out six of our best snipers and brutally killed three kids with things they have used in the past as a family, something is wrong here."

Luna then gets an idea. "Decoy and capture."

Merris looks to her. "Excuse me?"

"Decoy and Capture!" said Luna. "Create a fake news that Lynn Sr and Rita have been transferred somewhere else, and when that killer comes, then spring the trap and take that bloke down for the count, but that freak could also target LJ as well, so make the same thing for her too. Though I don't know if it could all work, the killer seems to be very crafty."

Merris likes the plan, but she knows Luna was right about something. "You're not wrong, but we can give it a try. Let's hope nothing else bad happens." Merris then heads back upstairs to take a shower, she had to also contact her partner about the new plan.

Luna looks to the news and sees the three small bodies being hauled way in stretches. Luna smirks. _'And then there were three!' _She then feels a presence nearby, she could see a silhouette of Lincoln pointing to Bun-Bun next to her. _'Don't worry bro, it'll be all over soon.'_

_'Don't kill Lynn Junior.'_

Luna is shocked hearing this. _'What? Why?'_

_'Let her know …. My pain, please!'_

Luna smiles and nods, the shadow of Lincoln then disappears. _'Let's play cat and mouse!'_

(_Royal Woods penitentiary_.)

Lynn Sr and Rita are pushed into a cell, while all the other inmates yell at them and call them dead meat.

Lynn Sr and Rita take a seat and look at the picture of their family. "Oh Lynn! What … What do we do now?!" cried Rita.

They then look at each picture of them and then they look to the first kid they lost to death, Lincoln. "We …. We did this to ourselves Rita, this ……. This is our fault" said Lynn Sr.

(_Royal Woods Juvenile Detention hall, maximum lockdown room.)_

They push Lynn Junior into her cell and she sits down with her head looking down.

Lynn Jr then thinks about all that has happened, all of her sisters are all dead. Dead because of this murderer with a knife and …. Knowing tactic ….. On the things they like.

She then puts it all together. She then recalls what they said in the newspapers and TV news. _'Lori was killed by her charger and phone, Leni was killed, sewn back and her heart ripped out, Luan was beaten to death by her dummy, Lucy was also stabbed and beaten by her bust of Edwin, Lana was killed by a bear trap, Lola was killed by her tiaras and a knife to the head and Lisa drank chemicals.' _She then recalls that this figure started killing after ….. After Lincoln was reported, dead. Lynn then realizes who it is!

Just then she hears some sirens blaring. "Oh no!"

Lynn Sr and Rita also hear the sirens blaring, but they pay no mind to it. They knew it was here.

All the officers begin to swarm the location of the holding cells from both the penitentiary and the one in juvie.

StoneHeart is at the penitentiary and Merris is at the juvenile hall. "Everyone get ready!"

Then they hear screaming in the holding cells, they bust the doors open and see, their stunt double screaming at a fake hooded mannequin. StoneHeart is confused and contacts his partner. "You got a dummy?"

Merris at the detention hall pushes the hooded dummy. "Yeah, looks like this killer was one step ahead of us."

Then they realized where they could be. "Oh no."

(The Loud House.)

All the alarms start blaring, but then they turn off and all the windows and doors seal off with steel plating, they used Lisa's security system for that one.

Rita and Lynn Sr sigh, they then feel the presence of someone in the living room. When the lightning flashes in front of them on the table were the heads of Lori, Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa.

They both scream in horror and then they see the figure standing on the table with the heads. "Don't you love family reunions?" The two parents see the cameras have been cut off and damaged. How?

The figure gets off the table and looks to the parents. "Do you regret killing him? Do you regret killing your only son?!"

They then realize what this figure is doing, getting them to confess for their sins. "Yes! Yes! We do regret it! We killed Lincoln!" cried Rita. "We believed in the lie of our daughter! We neglected him! We did this to our family! We're the guilty!" then her throat is hit by a knife.

Rita grabs her bleeding throat and collapses to the ground. Lynn Sr goes to her. "Rita! Rita no!" He then looks to the killer. "You monster!"

"I'm the monster? What about you? You thought you had a bond with Lincoln, you thought you two were close, well guess what. You weren't!" Then Lynn Jr tackles the figure, but she gets thrown to the wall.

Lynn Jr gets up and looks at the figure with a mean glare. "Luna! You're Luna!"

Lynn Sr was shocked to hear this, and even though she was choking on her own blood, Rita was also shocked that it was her third eldest daughter. The one who cared for Lincoln the most.

The figure snickers. "It was about time you figured it out." She then pulls out a six shot revolver. "I'm here, to avenge his ghost!" Luna looks to the left and they see the shadowy apparition of Lincoln, bruised, bleeding and with two broken arms.

The three louds were shocked, he was there and standing next to him is Great Grandma Harriet. "You see, it took me a while to figure it out. Lincoln wants me to make you all suffer, so I used one of the little Goth's books and I spoke to him, and no. That ain't no demon, that is Lincoln and he can't rest till the deed is done! Great Grandma Harriet is also on my side."

Their family, was getting killed by Luna who is now the instrument of vengeance for the spirit of Lincoln.

All Rita could do was cry and try to speak, but then she chokes on her blood and slowly, slowly dies. Lynn Sr sees this and cries over his dead wife's body. Luna chuckles. "Well, she's dead. Only two left!"

Lynn Jr grits her teeth. "You sick freak!" She charges at Luna with her baseball bat, but Luna dodges, grabs the bat and then shoots Lynn Sr who was about to tackle her.

Lynn Sr trips and hits the wall, he sees the bullet hole in his chest and falls to his knees, Lynn Jr screams in horror. "DAD!"

Luna walks to him, he looks up to her as Luna touches his face. "Luna ….. Luna …. Please, I'm … I'm sorry."

Luna looks down to him and grabs his head. "Too late for that!" She then breaks his neck and he drops to the floor, dead.

Lynn Jr cries and yells. "No! No! No! No! It wasn't supposed to be them! I did this! This was my fault Luna! I did all of this! I did it! Not them! Not Lori! Not Leni! Not Luan! Not Lucy! Not Lana! Not Lola! Not Lisa! Not mom and dad! It was all me!" She then sobs into her hands.

"I ….. I … I killed him, I did this to our family. I killed Lincoln Loud, it was all me!" Luna was now in front of her. Lynn Jr looks up and sees her sister looking her through the mask in anger.

"Ya darn right it was you" She then hits Lynn Jr with the bat, Lynn Jr falls unconscious and then she feels two ghostly hands grab her. She sees the ghost of Lincoln looking at her in anger. He then looks to Luna.

_"Don't kill her, you must let her live her whole life to understand what she did to me."_

Luna nods and gets on top of Lynn. "I know what to do bro." She then pulls out her bowie knife from Rita's neck.

Lynn Jr is horrified by this. "Luna …. Please."

Luna then uses the knife and repeatedly stabs Lynn's arms and legs. The sports jock cries in pain by this.

Luna sighs. "You are so annoying with that scream." Luna then uses one of Lynn's lucky jersey's onto her mouth and she then uses the baseball bat and repeatedly strikes down on Lynn's arms and legs as many times as she needs.

Then they hear sirens. Luna looks to Harriet who nods. Harriet gets out of the house and screams can be heard. Harriet is using what she can do and makes the cops run in fear as the house looks like a giant head of Lincoln screaming and bleeding. Merris and StoneHeart take cover from this, though StoneHeart pulls out his phone and records this.

Merris thinks Luna might be next, but then she recalls she's safe with Pop-pop. He has no clue Luna is gone, he's fast asleep in bed with a dummy of Luna in a purple sleeping bag. Sunset Canyon is surrounded by tanks and helicopters.

Luna smiles. "Sorry for this officers, but I gotta finish my job" She then looks to see her work. Lynn Jr was now crippled, her legs and arms were now fully broken. "I did some research from Lisa's books and I figured out how to render you crippled for life. The bones of your arms and legs are unrepairable and are now shattered, like a _Broken Mirror_!"

Lynn JR cries in agony, then Luna removes the jersey from her mouth. "Kill me! Please! Kill me!"

Lincoln's spirit smiles. Luna also smirks. "You always rant about you winning and accusing those of bad luck!"

_"Let's see if you can brag about it now, or even see your winnings." _said Lincoln's ghost. Luna the uses her knife again and grabs Lynn's tongue.

(Court room day.)

Luna, along with detective Merris and StoneHeart are now in court. It's been three days since the whole unholy death sequence and only one loud is at defense but cannot do anything.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked Judge James M. McBuild.

"We have your honor" replied Nurse Patti. "We the jury find the defendant Lynn Loud Jr, guilty for the murder of Lincoln Loud."

They all look to Lynn Loud Junior, or what was left of her. Lynn is on a wheel chair. She can't walk or even use her arms, her legs were amputated because they couldn't be fixed, but her arms were able to be patched up, but it's going to be a long time before they're usable again. But what was worse, Lynn Jr has a blindfold on her, and she can't speak, at all!

Albert felt bad for his granddaughter, she's nothing more than a crippled teenage girl who made all the troubles come to her. Lynn's life is over and she will now be facing the rest of her life in a mental hospital.

That was the victory Luna was greatful for, even if the other louds couldn't be part of it. Luna then notices the shadowy image of Lincoln smiling at Luna.

Merris and StoneHeart haven't heard any more reports about this mysterious Reaper ever since, Luna Loud is now adopted and is now named Luna Merris. The 15 year old Rockstar lover and last surviving hero of the louds.

Luna did go to Lincoln's funeral, even though he was gone she knew he'll be watching her, from the shadows. Luna did as she promised and buried Bun-Bun in his grave. "Goodnight Lincoln, Luna loves you baby bro. always."

Luna did attend the funerals of all the dead louds, and each one she sees the shadow of Harriet and she has a chain with her. Luna tried her best not to show any smiles at the funeral. She gives her condolences to Bobby, Clyde, Jackie, Mandee, Dana, Becky, Teri, Whitney, Benny, Maggie, Rocky, the Morticians Club, Lana's friends, Lola's competition? And to Darcy. She knew they missed them.

For the next few days, things have gone back to normal. The Loud House is scheduled for demolition soon, for the fact it was haunted.

Luna gets out of the house and sees the house where she used to live in. She sees Great Grandma Harriet waving at her and behind her are all the louds, chained as slaves for the eldest ghost of the house. All of them with tears and begging Luna for forgiveness. But the shadowy image of Lincoln is underneath a tree and spooks them.

Luna smiles, she knows that once that house is gone they will be dragged straight to hell and Harriet will make sure they do go there. Luna is still in touch with the family that adopted Lily and Luna is ready for her 16 birthday soon.

She then heads off to visit Sam, but then she sees the newspaper and reads it. **_Breaking News. Drug Dealers have been spotted somewhere near the county line between Royal Woods and Great Lake City. _**

Luna smiles. _"_Well, well. Looks like there's trouble coming into town, what do you think bro?"

Lincoln's shadow takes her shadow's place. _"This town needs help Luna and these bad guys are trying to make this place look like TrumpsVille!"_

Luna then runs and the scene changes to the top of buildings, Luna is in her murderous clothing. Her Bowie knife now more than two and attached to her wrists.

She leaps across buildings and goes underneath vents, she grabs onto a rope and swings across and she then cat walks onto some rails and lands onto the Great Lake City CLART. She then jumps off and jumps off more buildings and stands on the tallest tower in the city, and with Lincoln's shadow with her.

"To the guilty and to those who have sinned, watch out! The Guardian Reaper is here!"

The End.

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, this kinda made me feel a bit shaky. But I am so glad I finished it, this is bloody and really morbid. This is Rater M for a reason. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/6/20. **


	11. What If 6: Revenge

**This next one is an idea by fellow reader who we all know as Vasmasdas1. Takes place right after Lincoln is being healed by Sam, Sully and Mazzy, let's see what happens when one of them tries to run for it, from the family, from the law and from Luna Loud. I hope you guys like this "What If" Scenario. Enjoy folks.**

* * *

**What if part 6: Revenge**

(Bangers n' Mosh, backstage.)

The cops come in and see the whole chaos unfold. Luna sees them and cries. "Help my brother, please!" With her are Sam, Sully and Mazzy, all of them were applying some first aid onto the boy.

The two detectives go over and assist, they even call in some paramedics to come in. Then the officers see the louds. "What about them?"

Sam looks to them. "They did this sir! They're the ones who brought this onto Lincoln!"

The two detectives look to the loud family, the cops then point their guns towards them. "Hands where we can see them and hand over the infant!" They all do as their told.

Lynn Junior is the only one who does nothing.

Rita then hands Officer Tristen Lily who is confused, but then she cries seeing Lincoln badly hurt. "Hey kid, it's gonna be okay. Don't cry now, he'll be fine."

Lynn Sr has no words to say, and none of them can do anything but raise their arms in the air. Leni sheds some tears as well as the others as they look to Lincoln.

Lucy looks to Lynn Junior. "Lynn. Lynn. Lynn! Hands in the air now!"

Lynn Junior then looks around, she sees Luna help carry Lincoln to the ambulance outside, she then sees her family being had cuffed and then she sees the spot where Lincoln was , and she sees the blood stained floor.

She then starts to panic and back away, this gets the attention of StoneHeart. "Hey, hands where we can see them kid!"

Lynn Jr then makes a run for it. She dashes past the cops while ignoring their calls and her family's calls.

When she heads out, she runs past Sam, Sully and Mazzy. "What the?! Lynn?!"

"Someone stop her!" yelled Sam. The cops try to catch her but she dodges them and runs past even from the K-9 units.

Lynn Jr then vaults over the squad cars and runs straight into an alley and scales the fence and runs off, the cops then head to their squad cars and take chase after the girl. Wherever she is.

The louds are then being escorted out and into an armored police van because all the cops took off into their cars and the ambulance as already gone with Luna and Lincoln onboard.

Lynn Sr and Rita could swear they saw some of their friends in the crowd who saw them being taken away, they knew news about this will get out soon. "Lynn, what do we do?" asked Rita.

The other loud sisters look to the patriarch. He sees all of them looking towards him for an answer. "I … I … I don't …. I don't know anymore. I'm sorry everyone, I don't know what to do."

(Royal Woods Hospital.)

The two detectives go through the hallways, they then see Luna Loud crying her eyes out with Dr. Kendrick telling her something. They assumed the worst has happened so they approach them.

"Doctor! What happened to the boy?" asked Merris.

"Is he ….. Is he gone?" asked StoneHeart.

The doctor removes his glasses. "He's not dead."

They both sigh in relief, they then see Luna crying. "Then … Then what's going on? What's his condition?" asked Merris.

"Well, he suffered through so much damage and he managed to pull through, unfortunately we don't know when he'll wake up. He's in a coma" replied Dr. Kendrick.

The two detectives knew that was worst. They then look to Luna. "Luna, sweetie can you come with us to the station? We wanna ask you some questions" said Merris.

Luna then looks to the picture of Lincoln and herself and she wipes away her tears. "F-Fine, I'll do it." She then looks to the doctor. "Doc, please tell me if he makes it through or if he wakes up!"

The doctor nods. "I will." StoneHeart then hands him his card to contact him about the boy's condition.

They then escort Luna out of the hospital and head straight for the station.

(Royal Woods Police Station.)

All the dogs are guarding the holding cell of the louds, growling at them with their canines ready to strike. The louds were fearful of this, Lana didn't know why she was scared of them and then she questions. _'Why can't Charles be as ferocious and protective as these guys?!'_

Sully and Mazzy make a few calls to their parents, other friends and Chunk about what has happened. Sam sits alone by herself thinking of what was gonna happen next, she knows one loud is not there. She then sees Lily playing with one of the dogs and an officer with the last name D. Pingrey.

Then the two detectives arrive with Luna in tow. Sam gets up, runs to Luna and hugs her. Luna also hugs Sam back and sheds some tears. They soon break the hug and Sam looks to Luna. "How's Lincoln?! How is he?!"

The louds also wanna hear this as well. Luna chuckles. "He's fine, he's got some bad damage, but he'll make it." They all sigh in relief. "But, he's …… He's in a coma and they don't know when he'll wake up."

This puts fear in the eyes of Sam, Sully and Mazzy. But mostly to the louds, Lincoln Loud, their only brother/son is in a coma after trying to stop a fight that all started with the bad luck/good luck fiasco.

Luna then sees the detectives go to them. "We need to ask you guys some questions, we need to know what the heck happened back there and who is responsible for this" said Detective Merris.

Luna nods and follows them, but she does glare at all the louds. Then she notices something or rather someone missing. _'What the? Where the heck is Lynn?'_

(After thirty minuets.)

The three musical teens leave the room with the detectives following them. "So, Lynn isn't here?!" yelled Luna.

"Sorry Luna, she escaped" said StoneHeart.

"They're right Luna" replied Sam. "All the cops out there tried to catch her. Even the dogs couldn't take her down and she managed to jump a fence by an alley and run off."

Luna knows that Sam is right, Lynn Jr can be very slippery and hard to take down. She then sees all the dogs looking down in shame that they failed to take her down. Luna kneels to them and pats their heads. "You guys tried, it's alright. She's not easy to catch sometimes." The dogs bark and were happy she wasn't mad.

Luna then looks to the family, the dogs also turn around and growl. They could see pure anger and hate in Luna's eyes and this made them scared.

Then officers arrive and have handcuffs. "Louds, you guys are going to be under house arrest until the date of the court begins!" said StoneHeart.

All the louds understood, they were in trouble and they know Luna told them everything. Lola notices this. "What about Luna?! She was part of this!" Lola tried to tell them otherwise.

"Nice try kid, but after what Luna told us. She seems more like the hero than the bad guy, she tried to tell you guys to stop and let Lincoln back into the house, out of the suit and into the family. But no, you guys didn't listen and only relied on some dumb lucky superstition" said StoneHeart sternly.

This makes Lola stay quiet and they all knew he was right, they did ignore Luna who tried to reason with them, but they did nothing and let their attention go towards Lynn Jr and her stupid beliefs about luck.

"Hope you guys got a lawyer! Because when news of this gets out, there will be no one to stand up for ya!" said Sully.

"He's right! You guys are the salt on the earth! There's no way you guys are gonna get away with this" said Mazzy.

"And all he did, was lie and you all took it too far! Way too far!" said Sam. She knows Luna feels bad for being part of this, but they were all able to reason with her that she was not the wrong here, they were. Luna was convinced and was determined to see justice be served, properly and by the book!

"But we can't do this without the whole family, we have to apprehend Lynn Loud Jr" said Detective Merris. They all look to her and know, they this case won't be finished till they get the one who provoked it all.

StoneHeart looks to all the cops. "Alright, listen up! I am now issuing a man hunt for Lynn Loud Junior, I want cops around all the perimeters of the town and ask the people if they have seen a thirteen year old girl, wearing a jersey, brown hair in a ponytail and seems boyish in nature."

They all understood and headed for their cars. "Officer Tristen" said StoneHeart.

The officer looks to him. "Sir yes sir."

"We made the contract and it seems you and you're wife will be responsible for taking care of the infant. She seems to be interested with you and I know your wife will be pleased by this" replied StoneHeart.

Officer Tristen smiles. "Thank you sir, my wife will appreciate this and we will do whatever we can to make her happy, keep her safe and healthy. You have my word."

StoneHeart and Merris smile. "We trust you officer." The man then heads to his squad car with his dog and Lily and they drive off.

The louds were shocked, Rita cries as she now sees that she just lost her infant daughter. Luna also feels somewhat distraught by this, but she knows it's for the best.

The Louds are now being escorted into an armored van and driven back to their home, Rita wanted to say something earlier, but the sudden glare from Luna made her scared to even say anything.

Luna sighs and agrees to stay with detective Merris for a while, but first they go and see Lincoln. Luna promises Sam that she'll do her best to keep an eye on him.

(Royal Woods Hospital.)

Luna and Sandra Merris look at the heavily bandaged boy. Luna looks at how badly hurt he was from all of that debris and she breaks down crying. "I'm sorry …. I'm sorry for all of this Lincoln. I should've done more! I should've done something!"

Merris rubs the back of Luna. "Kid, this wasn't your fault, you did all that you could to make sure he was safe and sound and unharmed through the hell he went through. You're not the bad guy here."

Luna then stops crying. "Y-You're right, I'm not." She then has an angered glare. "But I know who!"

Merris knows this was gonna be bad. Luna looks to her. "Merris, I wanna help. I wanna help find that monster who did this to Lincoln!"

Merris thinks this is a bad idea, but she knows that getting some answers from the town is not gonna be easy and the louds won't be of any help, they'll be too busy grieving and will probably keep their thirteen year old daughter/sister's whereabouts a secret, but she can see that Luna was willing to help rat out Lynn Jr and wherever she's hiding. She seems to know her family, as well as Lincoln does.

Merris smiles. "Alright Luna, you can help us. But it won't ba a walk in the park kid. It could take a long while to look for a thirteen year old preteen who's got the skills of an Olympic racer."

Luna smirks. "That's why you got me. I know the places Lynn Junior likes to go, she's bragged about it almost all the time and it is so annoying! With my help, we can make this months of a hunt into only a week!"

Merris liked this enthusiasm from this girl. "Alright Luna, let's get to work then."

Luna then looks back to Lincoln, she then removes her necklace and places it into his hands and kisses his cheek. "I promise you Lincoln, she's not getting away with this. None of them are, please wake up bro." She then takes her leave with detective Merris, they had to go to her place and start planning.

Luna didn't notice his heart monitor skipped a beat and his fingers slowly close and hold onto the necklace with the locket, within the locket is a picture of when Luna first held Lincoln.

Luna and Merris hop into the car and drive off. They need some sleep first, before they commence the plan.

From the bushes Lynn Jr looks to the hospital, she wants to see her brother. But she knows she can't, she is also at war with the two beings on her shoulder.

One being who wants her to wait, hide and come up with a plan to deal with the jinx who ruined everything.

The other being telling her to stop this madness and take this punishment with dignity and regret, she's now a wanted criminal if she does this.

Lynn Junior ignore them. So, she just runs away scared. Scared of what the police will do to her, scared of her friends and teammate angry at her, scared at her disappointed family, scared at what will happen to Lincoln but mostly, scared of what Luna Loud will inflict upon her. Lynn Jr didn't want anything to do with this anymore, she was too scared to even admit anything even her own fears.

(One week later.)

It's been seven days since the whole arrest was made and word has already gotten out about the louds and their crimes of child neglect and child abuse. All the people were now against them and all of them are on high alert for the search of the one who made this happen, Lynn Loud Junior. She was officially an enemy to the communities and businesses of Royal Woods.

All of the police are on high alert and are asking questions to the people Lynn Junior knows, but none of them have any idea where she could be or what she could be up too. Margo told them she did see her run into the gym and grab something, but she ran off before she could stop her. What she grabbed was a bat, this made her dangerous now.

No one else knew where Lynn Junior likes to go at times, or even know if she has some secret work out sessions. The louds were no help at all, they still thought they can be able to resolve this and make amends. Lisa is trying to find a way to counter the law, Lola comes up with excuses so she won't be imprisoned away, Rita keeps asking how Lily was doing and Lynn Sr just demands a lawyer.

The only ones who don't retaliate or even respond are Lori, Leni, Luan, Lucy and Lana. They were just crying their hearts out for what they did to their brother, also they don't know Lynn Junior that much, thought Lucy did let them search the room. They regret it a lot. Lynn Jr's side smells like garbage!

But they did have a lead, Luna Loud. She recalls all the stupid gloating when Lynn Jr says she did something awesome. What does she mean by that? Whenever Lynn Jr. finishes her morning and afternoon jogs, she heads to the shower, pushing aside Luna and then gloats about how fast and how far she ran. Luna waits outside the bathroom to use it and ends up remembering all that she said, and what she heard were locations and they're always at times the same.

So they go through cameras and track down the locations of where she reaches from jogging. An old warehouse, an abandoned storage locker, the abandoned train station, the remains of a burned truck, the dump, the Burpin' Burger (that one was a fail.) and Flip's old boat storage hideout. Wait, what?!

They searched all the places but nothing. They did find out she left some fresh footprint marks and some food wrappers. Which means she was there recently, but she left. This means she knew they would be coming and it would turn into a wild goose chase.

Luna then recalls the one place Lynn Jr always goes to. A cabin in Tall timbers creek's woods, she goes there after she jogs to do some small work out sessions with some old furniture.

Luna looks to the map on the table and drinks her coffee. She then spots the location, she sees detective Merris is distracted, so Luna sees her gun is left on the table. Luna grabs it and heads out the door. "Hey Merris, I'm gonna go and get some fresh air and try to recall some other places Lynn might be hiding at."

"Okay, take your time. We've still got to figure out how does she know we're coming" replied Merris as she goes through her investigation board.

Luna then sneaks away from the house and then runs off. She can't have the cops coming, she figured out that Lynn Junior knows that they'll send cops to get her, but she won't suspect Luna coming after her. Luna looks at the gun she has and sees the ammo clip is full. She smiles and puts it in her pocket. _'I'm coming for you LJ! And this time, you're not going anywhere!'_

What Luna doesn't know, is that Sam Sharp saw her run by and she noticed the gun. Sam knew this was bad and she runs to Merris's house.

(A cabin in the woods, Somewhere in Tall Timbers Creek.)

Lynn Junior kicks open the door with a large bag. She then drops it and opens it up. "Flip is such a dork, he didn't even see me sneak in and take his merch!"

Lynn drinks the milk, but she spits it out. "Ah! What the heck?!" Lynn then sees the expiration date and rubs off the ink. "Expired?! Flip is gonna ge an expiration for this!"

"Not before I expire you!" Lynn Jr gets up, grabs her bat and turns around ready for a fight, but then she's filled with fear when she sees it wasn't a cop, but the one person she doesn't wanna confront Luna Loud and she's got a Magnum pistol pointed at her. "Finally. Found you!"

Police cars and two Camaros arrive at Tall Timbers Creek. "Everyone spread out and find her!" said StoneHeart. "She knows Lynn Junior is here, we have to make sure she's taken in alive!"

"She's gonna get herself killed if she does this" said Merris as she gets out of her car. They then deploy the k-9 unit to track her down, Lynn Jr's trail was a dead end, but the dogs still recognize Luna's scent when they first met her.

Sam is worried about this and she goes to the detectives. "Guys, even if we find her. How can we reason with her to stop? She'll kill Lynn anyway!"

They both know she's right. Luna did this to end the search and put Lynn Jr down for good, not just for hurting her brother, but for not letting herself get taken by the cops and punished properly and running from the law and her family. They know Luna wants to give Lynn Junior more than just ten years in jail.

The StoneHeart's phone rings. "Hello? What? Really? Oh, that is good news. Tell him to hang on, we'll bring her there soon." He then puts his phone away. "I think we got the leverage we need."

"Really? What?" asked Merris. Then they hear the officers yelling and the dogs barking. "They found her trail!"

StoneHeart then gets his gun. "Come on, I'll tell you guys on the way!" Sam and Merris follow StoneHeart and he tells them what he just got, they all gasp in shock. Sam is both stunned and happy.

(Cabin.)

Lynn Jr. backs up as Luna walks across the room with the gun in hand. "You know" Luna chuckles. "It was really hard for everyone to look for you. A lot of people were looking for you, your friends, Pop-pop, the cops and even Flip, he thinks there's a reward for your capture, even Scoots was thinking of the same thing as well. But, I knew you were gonna be here, and I knew you were going to leave and that bat you got there. I could guess that's for self-defense!"

Lynn Jr. didn't like the tone in her voice. "But, you just brought a bat." Luna cocks the gun. "To a gun fight!" She then points the gun to her. "Big mistake LJ!"

"Luna, we can talk about this. Please! I …. I … I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did! I'll turn myself in! This was all my fault, I know It and I'll take it!" cried Lynn Jr.

Luna chuckles and looks to her in anger. "You can cry all you want, heck you can even beg all you want, but by the time it all goes your way you'll just duck and run and come up with some stupid excuse to put my little bro down!"

Lynn Jr sheds her tears in fear. "N-No, I won't. I swear …. I won't do anything wrong!" She then drops the bat and puts her arms in the air. "Please! Luna, this …. This doesn't have to end this way! Please Luna! I-I'm so sorry!"

Luna grits her teeth as she has aim on Lynn Juniors head. "Sorry? Sorry?" Luna was now blood boiling. "Sorry won't wake Lincoln up from his coma!" She then has fire in her eyes. "Jail is too good for you! Time for some revenge, for Lincoln!"

And just as she's about to pull the trigger the doors of the cabin are opened and detectives Merris and StoneHeart come through along with Sam. "Luna, stop!" yelled Merris.

"We have Lynn Jr now, we can end this in the court of law!" said StoneHeart. "Put the gun down slowly and walk towards us and we'll take care of this."

Luna ignores them. "No! I'm not letting her run off again! She's not getting away with this! She's done too much damage already!"

Sam intervenes. "Luna, what would Lincoln say about this?!"

Luna is stunned to hear this. "What?" Lynn Junior is also confused.

Sam sheds some tears. "Luna, Lincoln's awake. He's at the hospital confused and also a bit scared and he's still holding your necklace for comfort." Luna looks to Sam and then drops the gun to the ground.

Sam smiles. "Luna, Lincoln needs his sister. He needs you, please." Luna then sheds some tears, walks towards Sam and hugs her and cries.

Lynn Jr sees this as an opportunity and grabs her bat, but it gets shot off by Merris. "Don't even think about it Junior!"

Lynn backs up and tries to bolt for it, but then one of the dogs arrives and bits her on the leg, hard! She screams in pain and this gets the attention of Luna and Sam.

Lynn tries to fight off the dog, but then she gets knocked unconscious by her won bat. Luna pants and then drops the bat, the dog stands next to her and she pats it. "Good boy, really good boy." the dog barks and then cops arrive and they cuff Lynn Junior, but first they have to tend to her dog bite.

They got their runaway loud, which means they can settle the court date. They can't let her go into house arrest with the louds, so after her trip to the hospital, she'll be sent to a holding cell in juvie. Until it's time for the court scenario.

(Royal Woods Hospital.)

Luna runs through the halls and pass some doctors, she then reaches room 115 and enters the room and she then sees him. Lincoln sitting upright and holding the necklace she left with him.

Lincoln is still hurt in the legs, but his arms are fully healed but not the injury to his head. Lincoln then looks to her. They stare at each other and shed tears. "Lincoln!" Luna runs to him.

Luna then hugs her brother and he hugs her back. "Luna!" Neither of them wanting to let go of each other after all they went through.

"Luna! You're here, you're here!" cried Lincoln as he tightens his embrace on his sister.

Luna then kisses his forehead. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay Linc. I'm here, I got you. We'll be fine, just you and me." She then rocks him back and forth and hums a soothing tune to calm him down.

As long as they have each other, they know the future will change for them and they'll always be family.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Vasmasdas1 for the idea of this "Revenge" "What If" scenario. If you guys got an idea for another "What If" PM me. You all know how this "What If" might end. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/6/20.**


	12. What If 7: Loop

**This "What If" scenario is from the idea of fellow reader Flameas, though his original idea didn't quite make the cut for me so this is the best thing I could make and not something that involves a multi-dimensional transition that could make me confused and also lose interest. Anyway, enjoy reading this folks.**

* * *

**What if part 7: Loop.**

Luna looks down onto her brother in bad shape, she cradles his body and tries to assure he wasn't going to die, Lincoln looks up to her with his vision in a half-blind state. ""I …. I f-feel …. I feel s-so c-c-cold! L-Luna!" He grips his still sort of okay hand onto her shirt.

Luna could tell that there was something wrong with his vision, probably from the blood seeping into his head from the laceration. "Lincoln, don't panic! It's gonna okay, help is coming!"

The other louds come over and look down to Luna and then shed tears as they gaze upon their dying brother/son, Lynn Junior is the last one to approach but she doesn't get too close.

Lincoln then starts to cough up some blood. Luna knew this was a bad sign. _'No!'_

"Lu … Lu … M …. M …. Ma … … Mo …. Lu ….. Lun …. Luna! I …" Lincoln then stops gripping her shirt and lets it fall to the ground, he sheds a lone tear and looks towards Luna, lifeless.

Luna starts to tremble from the sight of her brother doing this. "No, no, no! No! Lincoln! No! Please! No Lincoln!"

The others look in horror at what has become of Lincoln, a dead boy who just wanted to become part of the family again. This is what their superstitions have led to, his demise.

Luna cries as she cradles Lincoln's body, begging and crying for him to come back to her. "LINCOLN!"

* * *

(_Back to reality_.)

Luna bolts out of bed in cold sweat and looks around with confused eyes. She then looks to her left and then to her right, she sees she was back in her room and everything was okay. She look to the time. 11:45pm.

Luna then gets out of bed and slowly climbs down from her top bunk, she then sees her roommate Luan fast asleep in her lower bunk and doing some puns that seem much funnier than she's awake. Luna then goes over to the calendar slowly and she sees what day it is.

It was the day before Lynn's big softball game, which means it's going to start tomorrow. _'So, was that all just a dream? Or one of those odd things Lucy does …. Visions!' _Luna then gets out of the room slowly and then closes the door and she looks down the hallway and sees the converted linen closet that Lincoln stays in.

Luna slowly walks to the room, while trying to process what just happened. _'What if, what if what I saw was a warning? A warning to make things right and to prevent Lincoln from getting killed? I ….. I gotta do something!' _She then makes it to the room and looks around, the small circular window allows the moonlight to shine through and reveal the 11 year old white-haired boy asleep in bed.

Lun sighs in relief, he was still there and still alive. She then enters the room and closes the door behind her. She then sits on the bed and strokes his white-hair ever so gently as he sleeps. _'All of it, it was so real. Too real!' _She then ponders of a theory that might make sense. _'What if, what if that was all real and that this, this is all another chance to make ….. Things right!'_

She then gazes down to her sleeping brother and she gets into bed with him, she carefully pushes him a bit to make space. She then lays down next to him and tucks herself in and then pulls him to her for a hug.

Lincoln has no clue what was even happening, but he also returns the embrace and has a smile on his face. Luna snickers seeing this, she strokes his hair and kisses his forehead. _'Alright, tomorrow I gotta find a way to make sure Lincoln doesn't get involved into the whole bad luck fiasco and to do so, I gotta make sure LJ doesn't think he is bad luck. Good! Operation: No Such Luck will be under way!'_

She then closes her eyes and continues to hug Lincoln and she slowly drifts to sleep, but not without whispering. _"Goodnight Lincoln, I promise you …. I will fix this, before it gets out of hand."_

(The next day.)

Luna slowly opens her eyes and she sees Lincoln looking at her a bit confused. She smiles and kisses his forehead. "Morning baby bro." She then pulls him closer into a hug and closes her eyes and tries to get back to sleep.

Lincoln looks around a bit confused. "Umm, good morning?" He then sees the situation they were in. "Luna, what are you doing in my room? When did you get in my room? What the heck are you doing?"

Luna then sighs and opens her eyes. She then sits up and so does Lincoln. "Heh, sorry about that. Just thought, it would be a good idea to ….. Spend a night in your room, with you. Like old times sake."

Lincoln nods but still looks confused. "Uh huh, but back then I was the one who would run to you or the others when I had a nightmare or thunder would scare me. Also, I'm not four or five years old anymore, I'm eleven years old now Luna, so I guess I'm not like the same kid you knew before."

Luna chuckles a bit and then she looks to his calendar and sees it's booked with all the events he has to go to. She then looks to Lincoln with concern. "Linc, if you don't wanna go to any of our events today, then you can just ask me if you need some alone time. I'll be okay with it."

Lincoln is shocked and then looks to his calendar. "What? Really? Are you sure? I thought you'd tell me that …"

"Family does support each other, I know that verdict mom and pops mentioned" replied Luna. "But everyone has limits bro, and you have yours. You may not have talent, but it doesn't mean you don't have the rights to choose. This isn't some kind of tyrannical empire where you get forced to do what the others want you to do, if you need a break then just say no."

Lincoln was shocked, Luna was okay with him taking a break. But then he got a concerning idea of what might happen. "B-But, what if the others say otherwise?"

Luna places a hand on his shoulder. "Then tell me, and I'm gonna set them all straight! If they won't listen to you, then let's see them listen to someone who can raise it up to eleven! I got your back bro."

Luna then wraps him into a hug. Lincoln is taken aback by this, but then he returns the hug and smiles. "Thank you Luna, thank you so much!"

"Anytime baby bro, that's what I'm here for" replied Luna. They soon break the hug. "Now come one, let's get a shower and prepare for the day. I got a feeling something's gonna happen."

They both get up from the bed and Luna opens the door, they both get out of the room and get in line behind Lucy. In front of her is Leni, Luan and the twins. They were all looking to Lincoln and Luna.

"Luna, why were you in Lincoln's room?" asked Leni.

"Why weren't you even in the room earlier when I woke up? I thought that my puns did more than just groan the walking out of ya! (Laughs.) But seriously, what the heck?" said Luan.

"What the heck were you even doing in Lincoln's room anyway?" asked Lola.

"Did something happen to you last night?" asked Lana.

Lucy looks to the both of them. "Something tells me you went into his room last night, why?"

Luna chuckles nervously. "Nothing important guys, so there's no need to get all stingy with the questions mates." Lincoln decided not to say anything, otherwise it would spark an early morning chaos and he was not in the mood for one.

They were all getting kinda suspicious about this, but they shrugged it off and went back to waiting for Lori to finish using the bathroom. "Lori! Hurry up in there!" yelled Lola.

Then the bedroom of Lucy opens again and coming out was none other than Lynn Loud Junior, she gets behind Lincoln. Luna notices this and gets upset. "Hey Linc, how about you take front of me? I can wait."

Lincoln is confused. "Are you sure? I don't wanna cut in line."

"Nah dude, this isn't cutting if the person wants to let you go ahead up front" replied Luna, she steps aside and lets him get in front and keeps him from Lynn Junior.

They were all confused by this. "Okay, so what the heck was that all about Lunes?" asked Lynn Junior. "Why the heck did you just let Stinkcoln get in front anyway?"

"Yeah, this isn't like you" replied Lana.

Luna scoffs. "What? A sister can't be nice to her little bro in the morning? Heartless much." They all felt a bit offended by that one, Lincoln on the other hand was now getting even more confused by all of this.

_'First she's asleep in my bed, then she's hugging me, then she tells me I can take a break and now this? What the heck is going on with Luna today? Or better yet, what did she eat last night?'_

They all just go back to being in line, but Lola has an idea. "Hey Lana, can I cut ahead of you? Like a good twin would do?"

Lana coughs. "Nope, not gonna work on me Lola. Also, Hops and I have to do our business in there" Her frog appears from underneath her hat yawning.

Lola crosses her arms in frustration. "Dang it."

(_Breakfast_.)

All of them have finished with their showers and are now headed for the dining room for something to eat. But Luna is still in her room putting on her shirt. "Okay, so all I gotta do is get down stairs, check up on Linc and see if Lynn is going to do what I think she's gonna do!"

Luna leaves her room and sees Lincoln in front of Lynn Jr in the hallway. "Oh no." It was already happening, again!

"You're the only one in this family who hasn't come out to support me."

"That's because I was supporting six other sister's at their things. Sorry Lynn, but I just can't do it today" replied Lincoln.

Lynn then taps her bat onto her hand. "Sure you won't reconsider?" Lincoln sees this and gulps, he sighs and is about to speak. But Luna gets in the way.

"Back off LJ! When Lincoln said he wants a break, he means he wants a break!" said Luna with a menacing glare to the sports jock.

"Whoa! What the heck is up with you? Lincoln and I were just playing around" said Lynn Junior.

Luna scoffs. "Really? What game was it? Beat your bro to a bloody pulp till you drag him to your game?!" Lincoln feels tense hearing this, and backs up. This noise gets he attention of the others who all come out of the dining room and look up to the stairs.

"This family supports each other! And Stinkcoln hasn't been supporting me since the summer started!" said Lynn Jr.

"That's because he was busy going to the others events, mostly to Lola's, Lori's and Lisa's and I swear it's not easy trying to be less bored listening to whatever words Lisa says!" said Luna. Lincoln also understands, it just seems a bit of a snooze fest from Lisa's.

Lynn Jr scoffs. "That past about Lisa being boring is true. But he has to come! My team is gonna be trying to make the cut so we go to the finals!" The others were getting concerned about this.

Luna then sees Lincoln a bit confused and scared by this. Luna then knows, it was time to put the plan into action. "How about this, he'll go to your game but you gotta stop with the rituals and junk?"

They all gasp, Lynn's eye twitches. "What?! Are you crazy! I have to do it to appease the softball gods!"

"You mean the softball gods dad told you long ago as a silly joke that you took seriously into your meat minded brain?" replied Luna. They all winced at that insult, though Lori and Luan do recall that one before.

Lynn Jr tries to find a way to counter this, but doesn't know how. "You know what? Fine! Let him take a break! See if I care!" She then goes back into her room and slams the door.

Luna sighs in relief, she then turns around, goes to Lincoln's level and hugs Lincoln. "Are you okay bro?"

Lincoln hugs her back and smiles. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Luna! You're the best!"

Luna smiles hearing this. "All in a big sisters days' work baby bro, I got you're back. Always."

Then Lori comes up the stairs along with the others, Luna notices this and gets up, she then makes sure Lincoln was behind her. "What?"

"What the literal heck was all that about?!" asked Lori with her arms crossed.

"Yeah! Why isn't Lincoln coming to the game?! Why can't he just go and support her?!" asked Lola in anger.

"This seems very odd of you to stand up to Lincoln, we don't usually see eye to eye with him when it comes to coming to our events, and I do need support when I make my science conference next week" said Lisa.

"Why are you suddenly chumming up to Lincoln today?" asked Lana in frustration.

Luna didn't like the sound of their tone and it sparks the memories of her nightmare. "Oh, so you wanna drag him around like a rag doll on the road until he suddenly become useless for all your events?! Not cool!"

They all gasp at what she just said and Lincoln backs up hearing that. "I know this family supports us, but everyone has their limits and Lincoln has his, also its summer he should be enjoying it with some alone time or if he gets lonely some sibling time. Not being dragged to all of our events! In fact, I'm gonna let him sit out all my concerts for the rest of the summer, unless he feels like going."

They all didn't know what to say. Lola matches towards her. "Why I oughtta!"

"Do nothing!" they all see their parents, Lynn Junior also opens her door and sees this. She overheard everything. "Kids, maybe we misjudged everything we said. Seems like Luna's text to us made perfect sense" Rita shows them Luna's text to them before breakfast about Lincoln needing a break.

They look to Luna. "You told them?!" asked Lori in anger.

"You snitch!" yelled Lola.

Luna is not intimidated by her. "Is that a problem brah?"

"Lori enough!" yelled Lynn Sr. "Luna's right, everyone has their limits and so does Lincoln. He needs a break after being dragged around … To all of our events, so he can take a break and he can come to our events when he feels like it."

"What?!" they all yelled in shock. "But dad! My game!" said Lynn Junior.

"Lynn, it's just one game. He can come to the next one when he feels like it" said Rita. "And if any of you even think about blackmailing or even threatening your brother, than we will ground all of you for a month!"

The sister's all have their jaws dropped hearing that. This has never happened to them before, they usually get in trouble and then get grounded, but they haven't done anything wrong and they were being threatened to get grounded.

"Okay, since we all have that covered. Everyone get ready and you as well junior" said Lynn Sr.

"Mom, Pops" they both turn around to Luna. "I … I'm not going either, I'm gonna hang back here at home to keep little bro company, after what's been happening today between me and them I could use some time here at home."

Rita and Lynn Sr smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, you two can spend the day with whatever you want and also keep an eye out incase those dig dang raccoons and squirrels sneak into the attic again" said Lynn Sr.

The parents head back to their rooms, Luna then looks to her sisters with a smirk on her face and her hands to her hips. "Well, you dudes got anything else to say?"

They all didn't know what else to say, they could get in trouble and not go to their own events. They all remain silent and head back to their rooms. Luna then looks to Lincoln. "You feeling fine my little bro?"

Lincoln hugs her again. "Thanks for having my back sis! Thank you so much! This is awesome!"

Luna smiles and hugs him back. "Well, I should get may axe and head to the living room. I'm in no mood to deal with Luan for the day."

"I'll join you down there soon sis" Lincoln heads back to his room to grab his comic. Luna smiles at this. She was able to stop this madness from even happening, this was a good start to keeping the whole bad luck madness at bay. Though, Luna was still worried that something was going to happen.

(Later.)

Lincoln and Luna are on the couch, reading a comic book and tuning her guitar and checking the sound. They then see the family all headed to the door. "We're going to LJ's game now you two" said Lynn Sr.

"You guys enjoy your day off, we'll be back later" replied Rita.

"Sure thing mom and pop's" replied Luna.

Lincoln sees Lynn Jr looking unamused while holding her glove and bat. "Lynn, good luck at the game and I hope you win."

Lynn Junior scoffs and walks out the house, and so do the other sister's. The parents then take their leave and they drive off to the softball game.

Lincoln then finishes his comic and puts it on the table, he then looks to Luna. "So, anything you wanna do sis?"

Luna looks to him. "Well, we could jam out, or just relax here with the peace and silence."

For the whole day being alone together they jam out, watch some TV, make some sandwiches, jam out some more, and relax with the peace and quiet, jam some more again, chase out the raccoons and squirrels and again jam out to some music.

Now, Lincoln and Luna are back on the couch, both of them taking in more of the peace and quiet. "Wow, the last time this place was this quiet was …. Well, never" said Lincoln.

"I know bro, and usually I'm the one making all the noise. But with less of the fam being around, it seems kinda serene" said Luna.

"Hey Luna" Luna looks to her brother. "Thanks for being here for me, I don't know why this feels right, but it does and I feel glad we're spending some time together."

Luna then hugs Lincoln. "Anytime baby bro." Then they hear Vanzilla arrive. "Huh, their back."

"I hope Lynn won" said Lincoln. Then the front door is kicked open and they see a very unhappy Lynn Jr stomping towards them bat in hand.

"You two!"

Luna didn't like this. Lincoln is a bit scared from this. "Lynn? What are you-" And then he gets hit in the head by Lynn's bat.

"Lincoln!" Then Luna gets hit in the head by the bat.

The rest of the family come in and see this. Luna opens her eyes and sees Lynn Jr looking down at a crying Lincoln. "Lynn …. Wha …. What a-are you …. W-What are y-you d-doing?"

"Because you and rocker here weren't there, my team lost! This family supports us and you two brought bad luck to my team!" yelled Lynn Jr as she is about to hit Lincoln again. "And I'm not letting you taint this family any longer!"

Luna gets back up and tackles Lynn, but then she kicks Luna off and then hits her in the head with her bat and then strikes her back with the bat. Luna groans in pain and slowly crawls to Lincoln.

Lincoln sees this and tries to go to her, then the rest of the family come in after hearing the noise and see this. "What the heck is going on?!" yelled Lynn Sr.

But they couldn't respond fast enough as Junior was now standing over Lincoln. "This … This is for the bad luck!" She then readies her bat.

"Lynn …. P-Please."

Luna tries to go over to her brother. "No!" and the bat comes down onto Lincoln.

* * *

(Reality.)

Luna wakes up and she was on the couch. She looks around and sees it was now morning, she sees the time was now 6am. _'Wha … What?' _She then sees all the sisters coming down the stairs and headed to the dining room and they start talking about their events.

Luna then realizes. _'I …. I was given another chance? Why?!' _She then thinks about this and sighs. She then sees Lincoln sneaking past the sisters and heading upstairs where he'll run into Lynn.

Luna realized she might be undergoing the phase of a loop, if she doesn't get it right and save Lincoln from this No Such Luck fiasco. _'Alright Luna, I guess it's time for a new plan. For whatever it takes and how many loops I gotta go through.'_

She then gets up and sees Lynn Junior with a smug look and whistling as she goes to the kitchen, she knows Lincoln was threatened and he'll be going to the game. _'Okay, new plan!'_

(Skip, after the game.)

Lincoln goes over to Lynn and talks to her about her loss, this gets the attention of Luna and she goes over to him. They both watch as Lynn Jr dances away like a dork. "You okay bro?"

"I don't know what her issue is anyway?" asked Lincoln.

Luna puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother with Lynn. She's just being a meathead as usual. Her and her stupid superstitions are just gonna make her Lynn-sanity in the brain and also lose herself."

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, that is true." They both head back to the van, Lincoln sits in the back and next to him is Luna, and she keeps an eye out for Lynn Jr. Then she sees Lynn Junior glaring at Lincoln.

Lincoln sees Lynn's glare and looks away. Lynn then sees Luna glaring at her, her glare seems more intimidating. Lynn Jr goes back to her seat, confused.

Luna needed to talk to Lincoln about something, something about saying no to their events.

(_Loud House_.)

Lincoln is now in the living room eating cereal and reading his comic. Then Leni approaches him with hair curlers in her hair. "Lincoln, I'm doing a charity fashion show. It's for a great cause, moistures without pearls."

Lincoln then recalls what Luna told him. "Sorry Leni, I need some time for myself. I went to all ten of your charity shows and I could use a break, is it okay with you?"

Leni then recalls all the times he did go to her fashion shows. "Okay then, maybe next time?"

"Sure thing sis, have fun at your charity show" said Lincoln. Luna then comes back down the stairs and passes by Leni, to ensure Lynn didn't spread the whole bad luck to Leni she made sure Lynn went to the bathroom after eating a sandwich filled with a laxative pill. Nice!

(_Later_.)

Lincoln is in the living room about to turn on the TV and he is about to sit next to Luna on the couch. But then he gets tackled by Lana and wrangled. "Hey Linc, come to my alligator wrestling match?"

Luna then gets up, pushes Lana aside and unties Lincoln. "Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?!"

"What? I was just practicing for the big match. No harm done" said Lana. "So, you coming Lincoln?"

Lincoln is now untied. "No thanks Lana, I could use some time off after going to many of your mechanic contests, also I don't wanna go and see a large man eating reptile wrestling match, it's just not my thing."

"What?" said Lana. "But it's awesome!"

Lincoln is unamused by this. "Yeah, like when I asked if you wanna eat a sandwich with me or when I asked if you wanna read comics and you said it wasn't your thing."

Lana sees a pattern in this. "Huh, good point. Okay, so next time then?"

Lincoln ruffles her hair and hands her the rope. "Sure thing little sis, now get out there and take the beast down."

Lana felt confident by his words, they were motivating. Lana then runs back upstairs feeling like her spirits are up.

Lincoln looks to Luna and they both wink. The plan with the not going to their events is working, now all he has to do is deal with the others and Luna was going to be there to back him up!

(_Montage!)_

Lincoln tells Lola no, Lola wants him to but Luna tells her that Lincoln could use some time off and she reminds Lola of the many times he's been coaching her since summer started. Lola then sees they're right and lets him take a day off from her pageants, but he does promise to help her beat the next one, against Lindsey Sweetwater. For the next Dairyland tickets!

Lincoln tells Luan no, and she accepts it. She was able to see that he has been helping her with Funny Business a lot and he needs a break after the big chocolate fountain disaster three weeks ago. That's one memory they couldn't fudge out! Ha!

Lincoln tells Lily that he'll go to her playdate next time. He needed the break, Lily was okay with this one.

Lucy accepts Lincoln taking a break from her graveyard digging contests and the funeral she'll be servicing.

Next ones were gonna be tough, Lori and Lisa.

For Lori, she tells him that the family supports each other, but Luna intervenes that he has his limits and so does she, which then catches wind to the parents who tell Lori that they were right, seeing no point in this, Lori apologizes for the outburst and lets him take a break.

Lisa insisted and bribes him to go her science conference and her invention reveal and that she needs someone on stage to test it. But Luna comes in and tells her about what if their parents find out, Lisa says it's safe but Luna knows otherwise and gives her some hard hitting facts about human bodies and how they can't handle everything! Lisa sees the point in this and accepts it.

(_End Montage!_)

Lincoln sighs in relief, he was now free from his sister's activates and can take a break from all of this and Luna of course, tells him to take a break from her concerts.

Though, with everyone letting him take a break at some point they see Lynn Jr accusing him of bad luck and running off or pushing him aside, this gets on the nerves of everyone. The parents were close to getting angry with her should she keep this up.

Now all the louds are getting ready to go to the movies.

"I hope we all see a romantic one" said Lori.

"How about one with animals in it?" asked Lana.

"No way! I wanna watch a princess movie" said Lola.

"Might I suggest something logical" said Lisa.

"Not to be a brain ache, but let's go for some comedy. Laughter is the best medicine after all" said Luan.

Then Luna and Lincoln come down. "I call dibs on holding the popcorn!" Lynn Junior screams and runs out of the house.

They all groan in annoyance. "Seriously? She's still at it again?" asked Lola. "Her whole bad luck belief is nothing more than just bologna!"

"Correct on that one, except for the meat suggestion. Luck is just a superstition that was made to fool and/or keep supporting lectures of ancient beliefs that seem to have little logic" said Lisa. "You won't see me fall for it."

Luna rolls her eyes. _'Yeah, right!'_

"Lynn, what do we do?" asked Rita.

Lyn Sr sighs. "If she even thinks about doing this again or even does anything wrong when we get to the theater then she will be punished."

"Literally a good idea dad" said Lori.

"She's way too mean to Linky about this, he doesn't even have an upside down horseshoe" said Leni.

"Leni, I don't think that even counts as anything" said Lucy.

"Yeah, I'd use the horseshoe for contests, or the fair" said Lana.

"Poo-Poo!" said Lily.

Lincoln was happy that they were all in agreement that Lynn's superstitions were out of control. They all head into Vanzilla, Lynn sits in the back to avoid Lincoln. Luna could tell something was going to happen and she was not gonna let Lynn Junior do anything wrong or cause any more trouble.

Throughout their trip to the theater, Lynn Jr has been keeping her distance from them.

When they arrived they let Luna decide the movie and she chose an action movie, like Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift.

Lynn Jr kept keeping an eye on Lincoln for his bad luck. When they went to get the tickets, when they got the movie snacks and throughout the whole movie Lynn just kept looking at Lincoln, but then her vision was blocked by Luna, Leni and Lori. They all knew Lynn might act up so they are also making sure she does not cause any trouble to Lincoln. He did nothing wrong through the whole thing. But this was only making Lynn's belief get stronger and more estranged.

It was then Lynn Jr had an idea on how to put this all to an end, to Lincoln and his bad luck.

(_Nighttime._)

Luna puts her axe away and sees if she got any messages from her band, mostly from Sam. She then sees her roommate already fast asleep. So she heads out to see how Lincoln was doing.

Luna goes to the hallways and sees Lincoln taped and tied up and being dragged by Lynn Jr. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Oh, hey Luna. Just getting rid of the trash" said Lynn as she then picks up Lincoln. Luna sees his tears falling as if he was scared.

"Oh no you don't!" Luna tackles Lynn, but she drops Lincoln and they all come tumbling down the stairs and land at the bottom.

Luna opens her eyes and sees Lincoln knocked out with a small cut to his head. "L-Lincoln." Then he's dragged out of the house by Lynn Jr. Luna then blacks out.

* * *

(_Reality, again_!)

Luna wakes up and sees she's inside of Vanzilla and they just got back from Lori's golf tournament. She sees Lincoln next to the twins reading his comic and then she sees the rest of the family proud of Lori.

Luna checks her phone and sees it was three days before Lynn' softball game. Luna realized, this was another chance. Luna leans onto her seat and sighs in sadness. _'Dang it! Well, looks like I got some work to do!' _She then sees Lincoln smiling as he reads, she knows that this was all to keep him safe, alive and part of this family. _'This is for you bro. No matter how many times I go through a loop, I ain't giving up on you! Let's Rock!'_

(_Loop Montage!_)

Luna tells them all to let him take a break from all the events, this makes a chain reaction a few days later after Luan and Lucy's events go wrong and Lynn Jr accuses him of bad luck. Dang it!

(_Redo._)

Luna is now behind the bleachers and makes sure Lynn's team wins. They won through Luna and her secret sabotage, but the referee says the squirrels were cheating and Lynn blames Lincoln and his bad luck. Dang it!

(_Redo_.)

Luna tells them he wasn't bad luck after he takes a break from the lie, but they then noticed she's been hanging around with him and kick her out of the house along with Lincoln. This pains Lincoln that she has to go through with this as well. Dang it!

(_Redo_.)

Luna tries this with the softball game again. She sabotages Lynn's team and reports to the referee that the enemy was trying to ruin them, Lynn's team won via disqualification. But to Lynn she wanted to win fair and square and blames Lincoln's presence of being there to make it happen. Dang it!

(_Redo_.)

Luna then decides to make Lincoln sick so he doesn't have to go, but his clod spreads to Lynn Jr and she wants him to be isolated from everyone and they do so. Dang it!

(_Redo_.)

Luna reasons with Leni, Lana, Luan and Lucy that he isn't bad luck and it works, but this sparks an argument with the siblings and turns into a brawl in which Lincoln gets hurt in the process from Lynn. Dang it!

(_Redo_.)

Luna then tells her family that kicking Lincoln out of the house is illegal and she threatens to call the police, Rita and Lynn Sr try to reason with her but Lynn Jr tackles Luna and with the sisters also in the belief they also outnumber Luna and Lincoln gets hurt after trying to intervene. Dang it!

* * *

(_End Montage and into another reality wakeup call!_)

Luna is now on her bed, she sighs. _'What the hell am I supposed to do now?! Lincoln is just gonna keep getting hurt by all of this nonsense about Lynn and her stupid superstitions! At this point, he's gonna just beg for his life to …. To end!' _Luna sheds some tears, knowing that all she's done has failed.

Luna then realizes. _'Maybe, maybe I should save him before he gets himself killed on one of my gigs, or I could save him from the rest of the family with my plan!' _But then she stops and thinks this through, there are so many ways things could spiral out of control and she didn't want Lincoln to get hurt one more time.

She then hears her dad calling, it was time to go to Lynn Jr's game. She sighs and gets don from her bed. She exits the room and sees Lincoln coming out of his room looking bored.

She follows him down the stairs and they both get into Vanzilla, Lincoln sits in the back and Luna decides to sit next to him. Lincoln doesn't notice this.

The van starts and they drive off. "Lincoln?" The boy looks to Luna. "Are you … Are you feeling okay bro?"

Lincoln sighs. "To be honest, no. I'm dragged into one of my sister's events and I can't get a break from all of this madness! This sucks!" Seeing him like this, was bringing back the first phase of the whole nightmare, when Lincoln dies.

Luna then hugs him and sheds some tears. I know bro, I know. I wish I could stop it, but …. Fate stops me and makes things painful. I'm sorry Lincoln."

Lincoln is confused by this, it also gets the attention of Rita, she heard what Lincoln said eve with all the noise and she sees what is going on from the rear view mirror. Rita then looks to her husband. "Lynn!" her husband was busy listening to his favorite weird cowbell music. "Lynn!" He still doesn't listen. Rita sighs and then steps on the breaks.

"What the?! Rita!" But then Lynn Sr sees Rita looking at the back. They all see Luna hugging Lincoln and … Crying? Lincoln has no clue what the heck is even going on.

"Luna? Are you okay sweetie?" asked Rita.

Luan is also concerned by this. "Luna, what's bothering you sis?" Luan noticed she seemed very miserable when they all had breakfast.

"Why is she crying?" asked Leni.

"And why is she hugging Lincoln?" asked Lana.

"Something seems to be wrong here" said Lisa.

"I literally have no clue what is happening" said Lori.

"Who cares?! I got a game to go to!" yelled Lynn Jr.

"Can it Junior! This is a family matter!" yelled Rita. Though her voice seems to be raised much more than she usually is. She then gets out of her seat, hands Lily to Lori and goes over to the back and sits next to Luna. "Luna, are you okay? What's wrong?" Rita then sees Lincoln also concerned and he hugs her back, but this makes Luna cry.

"Linc, I'm sorry. I'm sorry she called you bad luck. I'm sorry they wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry you had to die so many times!"

They all gasp at that, even Lynn Jr was stunned. "What did she just say?" asked Lucy.

Rita decides to wait for her to calm down, it didn't take long and Luna stops crying and looks to Lincoln, she can see concern in his eyes and Lincoln can see Luna looks like she hasn't slept in days! Luna kisses his forehead and looks to everyone. She then tells them, what has been happening.

They all gasp at what Luna just said. Some of them don't even know if what she's saying is even real. Lynn Junior is at a loss for words from all of this.

Then Luna tells them, the original one. The one she calls: Luck, Nightmares and Fears. After hearing all of what she just said, Lincoln is close to crying, Luna sees this and embraces her brother.

Rita also sheds some tears. _'What? What the heck? Lincoln? Luna? Bad luck?!'_

All the others look to Lisa, she snaps back to reality after processing what Luna told them. "She …. She could be telling the truth." They all gasp hearing that. "Look at Luna! Her appearance looks as if she hasn't slept in days, and judging by her voice it's almost as if she has been crying too many times or better yet for a while year. What she experienced could be an interdimensional loop within our alternative plains of reality, where no matter how many times she tries they all end up failing and going through this again" Lisa then looks to Luna. "How … How many times did you go through this?"

Luna sighs. "Ten, and it started after the nightmare I had."

They all knew this was bad and that it might end badly. Lori looks to Lynn Jr with an angered look. "You!"

"Enough!" yelled Lynn Sr, they all stop and look to him. "This isn't gonna help if we keep on fighting!"

But then Lincoln breaks down crying. "No, please no!"

Luna sees this and hugs him. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here."

They all see that it was gonna get worse, Lynn Jr also sees the reality to this and that it could happen again. She was now questioning what she's doing and her superstitions and beliefs. "This … I did this, I started this. This is all my fault, not Lincoln's and not Luna's."

"I …. I shouldn't have threatened him to come" Lynn starts to shed some tears. Lucy goes over and hugs her.

Rita sighs, she knows that their all tormented with what's been explained and all of them did not want to go through what Luna just did. "I think we should go home."

"No." they all look to Lincoln. "No, we can't."

They're all confused by this, especially Lynn Jr. Leni puts her hand on his shoulder. "But, Linky."

Lincoln shakes his head. "We can't … We can't stop now, it seems like we can't go back now. We don't know what will happen, it could loop again and" He looks to Luna who still has tears on her face. "Luna … Luna might end up losing herself in trying to stop this!"

They understand what he means, they might restart the "No Such Luck" Loop. Then Lynn Jr speaks up. "Then we need a plan." They all look to her. "We need a plan to make sure it doesn't happen again, I need to find a way to win or at least lose and accept it. Maybe …. Maybe this is what Luna should've done, tell us the nightmare and maybe you wouldn't have to go through with all of it."

Luna wipes away her tears. "That's what I was thinking too sis, but then I thought of what happens when your other self wouldn't believe me and say it was all just a bad dream and it goes down sought real fast anyway!"

Lynn Jr then realizes she was right, she wouldn't have believed it and it all would spiral into pure chaos within the family. "Then either I find a way to win, or I accept the loss." They were all glad Lynn was thinking things straight, Lynn Sr was suddenly regretting telling Junior about the whole myth about the softball gods. _'I shouldn't have given her so much belief in what I said. What the heck was I even thinking?'_

Luna then has an idea. After so many loops, she did notice something in all of Lynn's softball games. Her team seems uncomfortable, like something was wrong. "I got an idea, and I think this one will work."

They all look to Luna, she then goes over to Lynn Jr and whispers it into her ears. Lynn Jr goes wide eyed. "What?! Why?!"

Luna looks to her sternly. "Just do it! Tell them and it just might work!"

Lynn Jr thinks about it, she sighs. "Alright fine, I'll tell them. But whether we win or lose, I'll take it anyway. I'm not gonna let Lincoln go through hell, or have you get hurt too many times."

Luna smiles. "That's all I needed to hear sis" she then looks to everyone. They all knew she had a plan and that it might work. Luna looks to her dad. "Pop's, punch it! We got a softball game to get to!"

They all close the van's doors and Lynn Sr picks up speed as they head for Lynn Junior's softball game. Lynn Junior was hoping this could work, it was like she was playing two games. One with her team and one with her brother and sister's lives at stakes. But she was feeling confident, it could work.

(_Skip, The game!_)

Everyone cheers and the two opposite emotional commentators at doing their thing as usual. Lynn Junior sees her family cheering her on and so does Lincoln and Luna.

Lynn Jr sighs, she didn't do her ritual dance when it all began and she noticed how fair they were playing now.

Margo was faster than she was before, they were hitting their bats with precision and ease, they were catching balls and calling in safes whenever they made the pitch and the swing and the coach seemed less into the aggro cheer and more into the supportive motivational cheer.

_'Huh, I guess letting them use the bathroom helps. What was I thinking making them hold number two in?! I could've had them all sent to the hospital!' _Lynn then hears her name being called and she goes over with her bat in hand.

Her rival makes the pitch, and to the fact Lynn Jr also went to take a dump earlier, she felt more comfortable and with steady and improved focus she hits the ball with a loud crack and it's a home run!

Everyone else cheers! The Royal Woods Squirrels win! They won!

All the Louds sigh in relief and they look to Luna. "What did you tell her Luna?" asked Lola.

"Yeah, they all seemed faster and better than they were than their last game" said Lana.

Luna chuckles and ruffles Lana's hat. "I told Lynn-sanity to let her team take a number two, and it looks like it worked."

The family remains silent, then they recall what Lynn Jr says. _"We cannot go number two, until we're number one." _They all realized what Luna meant. "Oh!"

"Gross!" said Lola and Leni.

"Awesome!" said Lana.

"Wow! I guess letting it all out really let them run faster" said Luan.

"Holding in the feces and whatever fluids within would cause an uncomfortable procedure within the human brain and therefore cause them to lose focus and also go aggressive" said Lisa. "It is also harmful to the body in doing so."

"Nice hob Luna, literally best plan ever!" said Lori.

"You did it sweetie, now we don't have to go through the loop again" said Rita. Lynn Sr also sighs in relief.

"You pulled off so many plans Luna, you actually pulled off a page from Lincoln's Man-with-the-plan book" said Lucy.

"Yay! Yay! Goo-Goo!" cheered Lily.

Luna smiled, she did it. She stopped the madness and all she did was tell them the truth. She looks over to Lincoln who hugs her. "It worked! It worked!" Luna hugs him back and they both shed some tears.

But Luna needed to know, is it all over?

(_The next day._)

Luna opens her eyes and sits up, she looks around and gets off her bed. She sees Luan is fast asleep on her bunk, Luna sees that the time is 5:50am.

Luna then goes over to the calendar and smiles with tears. _'It's …. It's tomorrow! It worked! It's all over!' _She then opens her door and leaves the room, she then looks to the hallway and sees Lincoln coming out of his room and looking at her.

Lincoln chuckles and sheds some tears and runs to her, Luna opens her arms and they both embrace each other.

"Thank you, thank you so much Luna. Thank you for saving me sis!"

Luna kisses his forehead. "You're safe, and that's all that matters. We're all okay, we're all still family."

Lincoln stops crying but continue to hug his third big sister. "I love you Luna!"

"Luna loves you too bro, always."

Soon the others come out of their rooms and join in on the hug, they were glad Lincoln was okay and that Luna was able to make things right and keep this family from falling apart. They promised not to let anything as little as bad luck ruin their lives ever again.

The loop is over and Luna has saved Lincoln from his torture, sadness and his possible death. But who knows, perhaps those loops were real or were they just a form of multiple, "What If" scenarios. Perhaps there are other worlds where it all ends well, or ends in chaos. Who knows, only time will tell on what comes next for other parallel realities.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again Flameas for this idea, I know you wanted Luna to go through alternate realities and gender bent stuff but this seems better and less stressful to make. It only took me one night to do, and I was tired as hell. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**You guys got a request for a "What If" scenario? PM me an idea and concept and I'll think of about it.**

**Date made: 5/7/20.**


	13. What If 8: Running Away

**Another "What if" request from fellow reader and good friend, BrenTheNewFan2020. I like how many of you can come up with so many "What If" scenarios. I can't believe how many messages I'm getting and I do hope you guys can keep it up and let the good times roll! Let's get to it, and enjoy my fellow readers. Man it feels good for those who understand me with this.**

* * *

**What If part 8: Running Away.**

(The Loud House.)

Night has fallen onto Royal Woods, Lincoln is fast asleep in his room, well trying to sleep. Ever since the whole Bad Luck incident with Lynn Jr his life has been nothing but pure misery. Now he has to wear a freaking squirrel suit to keep his good luck in and bad luck away.

The bad part, his room is devoid of all his stuff, under Lola's words she said it was all tainted by his bad luck since day one, in which Lynn Jr agrees. Lincoln is allowed back into the house, just as long as he wears the suit all the time and goes with them to all of their events.

Let it be Lisa's science conferences and invention reveals, Lola's pageants, Lana's alligator wrestling matches, Lucy's graveyard contests and services, Luan's funny business gigs and improve comedy routines, Leni's fashion shows, Lori's golf tournaments and dates and some of his parents meetings and appointments. But worst of all has to be Lynn Jr's events where he gets treated like a punching bag when the enemy team loses.

Lily had nothing to do with any of this at all, she's just a baby …. Who seems to agree with the others, does she even know what's going on? Never mind.

Lincoln just couldn't understand, he lied sure but they were taking things too far. His own parents kicked him out of the house. His older sister's completely keeping his safety to a near kill zone and Lucy, he had her back and she doesn't have his. He knows Lana and Lola must have this twin hive mind and Leni is way too easy to manipulate, he feels bad for those he once trusted and loved.

But one person was kind enough to see past this madness and give him some hope to try and fight through this hell. But at this point he feels like he's gonna have to throw in the towel and call it quits. Then all of a sudden he gets shaken. "Wha ….. What the? Who's there?"

Then the head to his suit is removed and with the light of the moon shining through his empty room, he sees the figure who shook him awake is the very same person who spared him mercy from his torture, Luna Loud. She's been bringing him to all of her gigs, and allowing him to eat, get some sleep and take a bath and also tend to his wounds. Only Luna and Sam know of this and are both on his side.

"Luna? What are you … " Luna covers his mouth. "Shhh! Keep the volumes down low bro, I got a plan and I think it's time to make it happen." He then notices the bag she has, it looked kinda heavy.

Lincoln did recall what happened a day ago, when the family almost saw him without the suit he was able to get in and then get back home where he overheard Luna yelling at them about his condition and letting him out. But once again, Luna's words meant nothing to them, all because Lynn Junior kept the belief going.

Lincoln knows Luna has a plan, she never told him what it was but he trust her. "So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Lincoln, they both have to keep their voices low.

"We're busting out of here bro, you and me and we're gonna be crashing at Sam's until this all makes sense to their meat headed brains" replied Luna. She then gets the duffle bag and a first aid kit. "But first, I gotta patch you up ever since you went to one of Lola's pageants. Sorry I wasn't there bro, I think Lynn suspected something and kept me from coming." Luna places a chair she got and she keeps it onto the doorknob so no one else can come in.

Lincoln smiles. "That's okay Luna, you're here now and that's all that matters." He then removes the suit and Luna is horrified at what she sees. Lincoln has lots of scratch marks on him they look like they were from manicures or something.

"Lincoln …. Wha …. What happened to you?" Luna was on the verge of tears seeing this, she then starts patching up his wounds and scratches.

Lincoln looks down in sadness and also cringes from Luna trying to mend his injuries. "Lola, she used me as a way to make her enemies look bad, she made me an obstacle and pushed me to make Lindsey Sweetwater and ten other girls trip. This made their makeups ruined and they started beating me up, all while Lola just walks away and finishes her performance giving no time for the others to do theirs."

Luna couldn't believe it, her brother was once again treated as if he was nothing more than just an inanimate object. Luna could swear a sniper rifle was reloading in her head and wanting to shoot all of those monsters who did this. "Well, no need to worry about that anymore bro, we're not staying in this house anymore. If they won't listen to me, then I won't be part of this evil any longer and I ain't gonna let you take more beatings again."

Luna finishes patching him up and helps him to his feet. "Can you walk bro?"

"I … I can, I'm a bit sore. But seeing you here and saving me is giving me the energy to keep going, thank you Luna" replied Lincoln.

"No prob Linc, that's what your big sis/guardian is here for" Luna hen picks up the bag. "Alright, so we can't go through the hallways, stairs and out the door. This house can make creaks louder than my amps, so we're gonna have to go with the emergency slide." She then pulls on a string on the ceiling and the rubber slide deploys from the small window.

"Are you sure about this? What if they hear us? What if Mr. Grouse hears us?" asked Lincoln with concern.

Luna tosses the bag out the window and it slides down and lands without making any noise. "Not gonna happen bro, now come on. You first." Luna gives him a boost. "Try and keep your voice low when going down, I know you're sore but we can't let this plan fail."

Lincoln nods and slides down, he feels some pain when he lands off the slide but he keeps it all in. Then Luna slides and down and lands next to him. "Alright, next step." Luna then pushes a button from a remote she has and it causes the slide to fall apart and land onto the ground all deflated. Lincoln is shocked and looks to Luna. "I got the remote to the slide from Lisa's room while she was asleep, she's suing ear buds to channel out Lily's snores." she then grabs the deflated slide and puts it into the bag.

Lincoln was impressed. "Wow, smart move Luna and very tactical."

"Thanks bro." Luna picks up the bag. "Now come on, let's get going." They then make the long walk to the Sharp House.

While their walking, Lincoln was getting worried. "Luna." She looks to her concerned brother. "What if … What if they find out I'm gone? What if they'll know where you went to?"

Luna smiles and places a hand on his shoulder. "No need to worry bro, I got the whole plan figured out. When I first made this plan, I was able to understand some of Lisa's dumb nerd stuff and I made myself this small device that can shut down all of her cameras, and I did so before I went to your room."

"And when I went to get the remote to the bedroom slide of yours, I also snatched up some old footage recording and left it in the rents room and made a copy of some other stuff that happened, in case we need some leverage."

Lincoln was slightly impressed, but he still wondered. "What happens after we stay over at Sam's? I know her parents won't let us stay long."

"No worries bro, her rents are out for two days so we can crash there before they can come back and once they do come back we can head out and find a place to stay" replied Luna. "And I know you'll be asking about how we're gonna manage if that happens, well no need to worry bro, all we have to need is in this bag."

Lincoln sees the bag. "What did you pack?"

Luna smiles to him. "Only the essentials. Canned goods, bottled water, some toilet paper, two tooth brushes, my axe and acoustic, hand-me-down clothes that could fit you, some of my clothes, two new phones. I had to ditch my old one and burn it, literally and of course, some cash" She then pulls out the wad of cash she got. Lincoln is shocked at how many it was. "I got all of this from all of my gigs, that's why I worked hard to make my performances awesome, to make more cash than I always do. I did a head count and it's all 55,500 bucks in total. It could help us find a place to stay, like a motel and then I can find a gig to keep us supported and they won't be able to know where we are because I burned the notebook with my plans."

Lincoln had no clue what to make of this, or even what to say. "So …. So you want us to be just a family of two? Just you and me? Without anyone else?"

Luna sighs. "Lincoln, you're being out casted and treated like garbage and I'm being ignored and kept from helping you. We're both on the edge of being left out of the family, so the best thing to do is to bail out of the chaos and make sure that we're the only ones who can still be a caring and understanding family, those blokes can just choke on bad luck after what they've done to you and I know the law will catch up with them and maybe that's when we can finally come out and tell them what we know. Just as long … Just as long as we can stay close togher, big sis and little bro. Our family of two."

Lincoln then hugs Luna and cries. "Thank …. Thank you, thank you so much Luna! I love you so much sis!"

Luna smiles and also hugs him. "You're welcome bro. I'm doing this for you, for us and for whatever future has in store. I love you too little bro." They then break the hug. "Now come on, the faster we get to Sam's the better you can get to having some decent sleep."

Lincoln smiles and they continue their walk, all while Luna is holding his hand. To Lincoln, it felt like old times. Back when Luna was always there for him and she's here for him now.

(Sharp Residence.)

Sam is in the living room and is looking at the clock. _'It's already half past ten, where the heck are they?' _leaning next to her asleep is her little brother Simon Sharp. She smiles at her sleeping little brother and strokes his blonde hair. _'Let's hope they get here, I hope nothing bad happened to them.'_

Then they hear the doorbell ring, this wakes up Simon. "What? What?! I'm up!"

Sam chuckles. "Easy there bro, it's just our guests. I'll let them in." She gets up from the couch and heads for the door, with her little brother following her.

They open the door and see Lincoln and Luna. "Hey Sam."

"You guys made it" Sam hugs Luna and Luna hugs her back, they then break the hug and Sam looks to Lincoln and goes to his level. "How're you holding up?"

She's caught off guard by his hug. "Thanks for helping us Sam! Thank you so much!" Sam smiles and returns the hug.

"No problem Lincoln, anything for Luna's little bro and all he's been through."

They then break the hug. "Guys, this is Simon. Luna's already met him once."

The little boy goes over to Lincoln. "Hey there Lincoln, sorry about what happened to, but I'll promise to make sure you're gonna be okay and safe from those monsters."

"Thanks Simon, coming from a little brother like me it means a lot" replied Lincoln. "You got a bond with your sister?"

"We do, at times we don't see eye to eye. But we do our best to chill and hang out when the time gives it to us" replied Sam, she kneels down, hugs Simon and kisses his cheek. "He's my little chubby bro!"

This makes Simon giggle. "Sam, stop it! Not like this sis!" Lincoln and Luna smiles seeing this.

"Well, we should get you guys fitted into a room. It's already past ten and you guys could use some sleep and so do we" Sam then leads them upstairs, with Simon also following.

"Hey Lincoln" Lincoln looks to Simon. "If you feel like it, maybe tomorrow you and me can hang out. I got some video games we can both enjoy playing, if that's okay with you. Heck, you can be player one."

Lincoln smiles. "Sure thing Simon, that sounds fun." Luna and Sam liked seeing this, both their little brothers are already getting along, even though Lincoln is 11 and Simon 7. They're starting to look like good friends.

Then Simon and Sam recall something. "Simon, I think he needs to know." Simon smiles and runs to his room. Lincoln and Luna are both confused by this.

"Babe, what's going on?" asked Luna.

"Just you wait guys, mostly you Lincoln" replied Sam. "We found something when we went out a few days ago." Then they see Simon come back with a school bag, a school bag that looks exactly like Lincoln's!

"What? What the heck? Is that my bag?!" asked Lincoln in utter shock.

"It is, Sam and I found it at a thrift store and we went in to get it" replied Simon. "Sam told me all about the things you used to have from Luna's words and we decided to go on our own mission and do our part in finding what you had lost." Simon then hands him the bag. "Open it Lincoln."

Lincoln takes the bag from the seven year old and is shocked to see what was inside it. "No …. It … It can't be!" Inside of the bag, was his laptop, his comic book collection and "Bun-Bun!" Lincoln takes the stuffed rabbit and hugs him with tears of joy.

Luna is shocked and looks to Sam and Simon. "We made it our mission to find all the things, all of them" replied Sam.

"Though, this was all we could find around town" replied Simon. "Those items were all in the same thrift store, we told the manager what happened. He felt bad that these things belonged to Lincoln and that his family was horrible, so he decided to give us the stuff on one condition."

"And what was it?" asked Luna.

Sam smiles. "That if the time comes for the law to catch up on things that he had no part to play in all of this. WE agreed and know he didn't know about everything, he was just a guy who was looking for a yard sale."

"We asked him if he knew where the other stuff might be since he was there with a lot of people buying it all" said Simon. "Sadly, he doesn't remember all the people who were there at the yard sale. It was crowded and some little blonde girl in pink was yelling the biddings." Simon then looks to Lincoln who is hugging Bun-Bun. "I hope this is okay Lincoln."

Lincoln then goes over to Simon and hugs him. "Thank you! Thank you! This is okay with me! Thank you so much Simon!" Simon returns the hug. Sam also joins in on this.

They then break the hug and then follow Sam into bedroom she was gonna let them stay in. They see the large bed, a bathroom, and a closet and a night stand with a lamp. "Sorry guys, I guess I forgot to tell Luna. This is the only guest room in the house, though mom and dad were also planning to let some exchange student come and stay here one day. I hope you guys are okay with sharing."

Lincoln and Luna look to each other and smile, then they look to Sam. "We're cool with it Sam. Makes me feel close to Luna, like old times." Lincoln sheds a tear reminiscing a bit.

Luna then hugs Sam. "Thank you Sam, thanks for this!"

Sam return the hug. "No problem Lunes, and you guys can stay here until our parents come back. We'll also try and pitch in some cash before you two head out."

They then break the hug. "No need to do that Sammy, Linc and I got that all covered" replied Luna. "Besides, I don't wanna take you're cash babe."

Sam sighs. "Okay then, well we should try and get some sleep. We got a heck of a day tomorrow, kinda like a last time we'll ever hang out kinda thing."

Lincoln and Luna know, that once it's time for them to head out they might not be able to see some of their friends. Then Lincoln has an idea. He grabs one of the papers and write down the number of the two new phones and hands them to Sam. "You can contact us and we can contact you and tell you where we'll be staying when we're both back on the road. I don't want you and Luna to stray away from this nice relationship you two got, it's kinda cute."

Luna and Sam are touched by this. They then hug Lincoln. "Thanks Lincoln! You're too sweet of a brother to Luna."

"That's what my baby bro is about! Always caring about others!" cried Luna.

Lincoln cries and hugs them back. "Luna is important to me, and that means you're also important. We're all family, all of us." He then sees Simon. "Even you Simon." Simon smiles and joins in the hug.

They soon break the hug and head off to their rooms, they do say goodnight to each other. Luna closes the door. "Well bro, we should get some sleep now."

"Yeah, should I change out of this?" asked Lincoln.

Luna pulls out some old purple pajamas when she was eleven. "Will these do bro?"

Lincoln looks to them, they had some musical notes on them. Lincoln smiles. "Yeah, I'm cool with this." Lincoln then heads to the bathroom and changes.

Luna changes out of her clothes and puts on her purple shirt. Soon, Lincoln comes out, looking kinda clean and wearing her old pajamas. "Looking like a true little brother, and in a way, kinda like me."

Lincoln chuckles and sits on the bed. "Well, you were the middle child once."

Luna then sits next to him and pulls him into a hug. "Lincoln, whatever happens we'll get through this. I promise you, we're not gonna go back down that _High way to hell_, as long as I'm around and still kicking a heartbeat, you'll be safe."

Lincoln feels concerned about those words and hugs her tightly. "Don't made promises that can't be kept Luna!" He then sheds some tears.

Luna can tell he was in distress and in fear of losing her. _'You're not gonna lose me bro, and I'm not losing you. Those monsters are not gonna take us back, they'll have to kill me first!' _They soon break the hug and tuck themselves in.

Lincoln snuggles close to Luna with Bun-Bun and closes his eyes. "Goodnight Luna, I love you sis."

Luna pulls him close into a warm hug and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight Lincoln, Luna loves you too bro. Always." And with that, they soon fall into deep sleep. As if Lincoln has lost so much sleep in a long while.

(_The next day._)

The sun shines onto the Sharp residence and into Luna's eyes. She opens them and sees Lincoln is gone. Wait! Where's Lincoln?!

She bolts out of bed and looks around in panic. "Lincoln? Lincoln?! Lincoln?!" Then the door opens and she sees Lincoln coming in, wearing one of her hand-me-down. A white shirt, velvet short sleeved jacket, blue jeans and purple sneakers. She sees he has a tray of food for her.

"Hey Luna, I brought you some breakfast."

Luna goes over, takes the tray and puts it on the bed and embraces her brother. "You got me worried there bro."

Lincoln also returns the hug. "Sorry Luna, I thought you needed some sleep after all you've done for me. Sam and Simon are already down stairs eating and Sam thought this would be a biter idea to bring breakfast to you."

They then break the hug. "You could've just woke me up, then we could've had breakfast with Sam and Simon downstairs."

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, but it would be awkward to have a fifteen year old girl go around the house wearing nothing but a purple shirt and whatever is under. Sam and Simon are already dressed for the day, and so am I. I also didn't eat yet, I thought it would be nice to eat with you this morning."

Luna realizes this. "Oh, right" She then gets up. "Well, let's eat this food, then I'll get dressed and then we can see what this day has in store for the both us us." They both get onto the bed and eat their breakfast.

Sam sees this through the door and smiles. She was happy to see them looking freshened up, Sam also blushes to see Luna in her sleep wear, and she then takes a picture with her phone and then goes back to the kitchen.

Lincoln and Luna both know that things were going to change for them soon. But some part of Lincoln and Luna were wondering. _'I wonder how're the other's doing this morning.'_

(_The Loud House._)

Lori is the first one to wake up and leave the room, Leni follows after. "Today is gonna be like, totes awesome! My next fashion show is today and I have all I need for it!"

Lori smiles. "Good for you Leni, now all you need is Lincoln." She then heads to the bathroom.

"Yay! I'll go and get him" Leni passes by Lucy and Lynn Jr and the twins and goes to Lincoln's room. She lightly knocks. "Lincoln, Lincoln I need you to wake up. I need you to come to my fashion show, it's for a good cause. Plus I need some of that good luck."

But there's no response. "Huh, I guess Linky is still asleep." Leni is about to walk away.

Lynn Junior groans. "He's just being lazy, I got this!" Lynn Jr marches towards Lincoln's room.

Lola snickers. "Yeah, tell him to get off his butt and get to it! We are not going on a day of bad luck!" Lucy seemed uneasy about these now, but she shrugs it off. Leni was feeling unhappy about this now.

Lynn Jr bangs her fist onto the door. "Stinkcoln! Get off your lazy squirrel butt and wake up! You are not gonna sit this out and let the good luck fade out! Get up or I'm kicking you till you wake up!"

But they get no response. Lola marches to the door and bangs on it. "Lincoln Loud! Get off your butt and get out here now or I'm telling mom and dad!"

But still nothing, then Lana goes over to the door. "Huh, it's locked. Weird, I thought the lock broke or something." Then she gets pushed aside by Lynn Jr.

"I got this!" she backs up till sh reaches the bathroom door, Lisa, Lori and Luan also come out and see this.

"Might I ask what you are doing?" asked Lisa. Then Lily crawls and sits next to Lisa.

"Getting that dork out of his lazy butt!" Lynn Jr then charges and kicks the door open. "Alright Stinkcoln, you're going to Leni's fashion show or I'll make you go!" She then stops and sees … His room is empty, all they see is a damaged chair.

"Is that my chair?" asked Lana. They look around and they see the squirrel suit in the corner, empty and something smelling real bad.

"What the heck? Where is Lincoln?!" yelled Lola. Then she covers her nose. "And what is that smell?!"

Lana sniffs and covers her nose. "Ah! That smells horrible! Even for me!" Lisa gets into the room with a face mask and scans the place.

"Hmm, Lincoln was here and so was Luna" replied Lisa. Luan then goes back to her room, Lisa then looks around. "And the rancid smell is coming from the suit and it appears they may have left the house last night."

"How do you know that smarty pants?!" asked Lynn. "He could be just hiding in the house somewhere, like the vents."

"That could be possible" replied Lucy.

Then Luan comes back from her room. "Guys, Luna's gone and so are some of her stuff!" They all gasp hearing that.

"So … so they're …. They're gone?!" cried Leni. Lana was also getting worried and Lucy and Luan.

Lori didn't know what to think about this. Though Lola and Lynn Jr weren't liking this, Lincoln was gone, their good luck charm was gone. "Get a grip here people! We just have to find out where they went and then we can bring Lincoln back!" yelled Lola.

Lynn Jr was also with Lola. "Yeah, and then we can tell off Luna for taking him with her to who knows where!"

"How in the world did they get past my cameras?!" said Lisa. "She then goes to her room and sees all of the cameras, even the one in Lincoln's rom have been disabled by an EMP. "This is unusual."

Lori didn't like hearing this, she feels as if this was all of their fault. But then they see Charles run towards them with a burnt paper. "What do you got there boy?" Lana takes the paper and sees what's written. "Guys, it says Sharp."

Lori then realizes. "Sharp? Sharp … Sharp. Sharp! Sam Sharp!" They all look to Lori and understand what she means.

"So, that Rockstar punk and that jinx are at her dumb blondes house?! Are you kidding me?!" said Lynn Jr in anger.

"We have to get them back here now!" yelled Lola. "But first we gotta get mom and dad!"

"No need Lola, we're already here" they see their parents by the stairs. They kinda look angry, to Lola and Lynn Jr they think their angry at Luna for taking Lincoln.

"Awesome! Now let's go and get Stinkcoln back!" cheered Lynn Jr.

"Not yet! And you watch your language around me young lady!" scolded Rita. This shocks them, she's never scolded at them like this. This sounded serious.

"Mom, dad. What's wrong?" asked Leni.

The parents sigh. "Come with us, all of you" said Lynn Sr. They all follow their parents into the living room and they all sit on the couch. Rita is carrying Lily and Lynn Sr has a tape with him. "We found this on our bed, and we played it this morning and we saw something we are not happy about."

Lynn Sr then puts the tape in and they see the video of Lincoln getting threatened by Lynn Junior with her baseball bat to come to her game, then they see footage of how miserable he was being isolated, until it goes black. They were all shocked by this, well not Lola and Lynn Jr.

Leni looks to Lynn Jr. "What is wrong with you?! He said he didn't wanna go and you wanna hurt Linky?!"

"You monster! How could you?!" yelled Lucy, Leni holds her back.

"What have you done?!" cried Luan. She was close to wanting to beat up Lynn.

Lynn Jr is confused. "What? He had to come and it was his own fault for bringing all this onto us, what did I do?" Then she gets slapped hard on the face by Lori. "Ow! What the heck Lori?!"

She then sees the angry glare coming from the oldest loud sister. "You! You are the reason why this is even happening?! Do you even care about Lincoln?! Is winning all that matters to you?!"

"Well duh! You also wanna win as well" yelled Lynn Jr. "All of us wanted to win, you were all on my side! What does it matter to Stinkcoln anyway?"

Lola is about to say something, but then she sees her angry parents and decides to stay quiet. Lola is then kicked off the couch by Lana, who is looking at her twin with anger and tears.

Rita sighs. "Okay, we're all gonna go and get Lincoln and Luna back and apologize to them for making all of this happen, and afterwards Lynn Junior you're going to be grounded till Christmas for what you did to this family!"

Lynn Jr is stunned by this. "What?! What did I do?!"

"For threatening to hurt your brother and making all of us fall for this stupid luck thing you have! This family is falling apart!" yelled Lynn Sr. He then calms down. "And … And now we're seeing the error of our ways, we're terrible parents!"

Rita then sheds some tears. "Lincoln. My son, what have I done?!" Lily then starts to cry as well, she also understands what was happening.

Lynn Jr sees that all she has been trying to hold was falling apart. "But …. But … Family supports each other!" She then looks to her dad. "You said so! You even told Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan!"

"Yes I did!" said Lynn Sr. "But I guess …. I guess that was my biggest mistake of all." They all gasp and Lynn Jr was now confused and shocked. "Family does support each other, but everyone has their limits. Even if they say they can keep going, no one is perfect and Lincoln is the middle child and the only boy amongst all of you, he has his limits and I guess he deserved a break from all of the events."

Rita goes over to comfort her husband. Lynn Sr looks to his daughter Lynn Jr. "I made a mistake telling you about luck, this was my fault from the star. I shouldn't have filled your head with some nonsense gods of softball and sports. There are no softball gods!"

Rita is shocked hearing this. _'He … He gave her those ideas?! Are you kidding me?!' _The other sisters were shocked by this, all of Lynn Junior's belief in luck and softball gods were from their dad. Lucy doesn't feel bad that she was the cause of the luck belief anymore.

Lynn Jr couldn't believe what she was hearing. "B-But, you said …"

"I know what I said before Junior!" yelled Lynn Sr. "And now, I'm paying for my mistakes!"

Lisa then gets their attention. "We might have to get ourselves cleaned up and then find Lincoln and Luna fast, for what we might now Luna could contact the authorities and report them about this heinous crime. I just realized that now."

They look to Lisa in horror and shock. "What?!" yelled Lola. "But …. But we didn't even do anything wrong?!"

"Kicking out a boy below 12 out of the house, treating him like a good luck charm and not seeing how miserable he was" said Lisa. "All of that leads to child neglect and child abuse and is punishable by law and other consequences is jail time, probably for a long, long time."

That was enough to drain the color off of Lynn Sr and Rita Loud. They had to find their son and daughter, fast!

Lynn Jr didn't like this, even though she was getting scolded into reality. Some part of her, was putting the blame on Lincoln. And she wants him to pay!

(Sharp Residence.)

Simon and Lincoln are both playing on Simon's Xbox in his room. "Wow, you are one good gamer Lincoln!" said Simon.

"Thanks, I've been playing a lot ever since. I guess I'm a pro" replied Lincoln. Then it ends with Lincoln winning the Muscle Fish fighting game.

"Man, you really are a pro" chuckled Simon. "I bet you've beaten a lot of kids who played against you."

"Thanks Simon, and thank you for all of this. This really does make me feel happy that there are some people who are willing to help me and Luna after all we've been through" said Lincoln.

"No problem Lincoln, anything for a friend" replied Simon. "And if I should be honest, you kinda feel like a brother to me. It feels nice, a big brother figure. Sure wish you were part of this family, but it wouldn't add up with Luna and Sam."

Lincoln feels touched by this and hugs the seven year old. "Thanks for that Simon, and it feels nice to have a little brother in you." Simon hugs him back.

Luna and Sam are seeing this from the door and smile. They were happy that Lincoln and Simon were seeing each other as brothers. Like how they both have a brother and sister bond, this was a brotherly bond.

Just then, they all hear a knock on the door. Lincoln and Simon break the hug and hear this.

Luna and Sam come down the stairs. "Are you expecting anyone Sam?" asked Luna.

"Not at the moment, and sure as heck mom and dad couldn't be back so early" replied Sam. They open the door and see who it was, and Luna is not happy at all.

Luna looks to all of them in anger. "What the bloody hell are you people doing here?! Get lost!"

"Luna, please. We know what we did was wrong now, we know our mistakes. We're so sorry" said Rita. "How is he? How is Lincoln?"

Luna was surprised that Rita finally cares about Lincoln's safety and condition. "What do you care? All you guys are gonna do is stuff him back into the stupid suit!"

This was a die of Luna they rarely see, and it made Lori kinda scared. "Luna, we know we messed up and we know what we did was illegal and so, so wrong. We're not gonna put him back into the suit anymore" said Luan. "We want you guys to be back into the family again, please Luna!"

"Can we please talk about this?" asked Lynn Sr. Luna then sees Lynn Jr amongst them looking at her angrily. This was enough to spark rage into Luna.

She then looks to all of them. "No, you all had no idea what was even happening to him. All of you didn't even care if he got hurt! That's why I always let him take it off when he was at my gigs!"

This made them all surprised, Lynn Jr was not liking this kinda news. _'All this time, she let him out of the suit?!'_. "She's not wrong" said Sam. "She told me and the band. We all know, but we didn't tell anyone unless Luna and Lincoln thinks it's time and when I mean by anyone, I mean the cops."

They all gasped in horror, they were going to tell on them to the police, now they were in fear of Luna, Sam and those who sided with them. Lynn Jr was trying her best not to go aggro.

Then they see him, coming down the stairs was Lincoln and with him Simon. "Luna, Sam. What going … "Lincoln stops when he sees them, and he backs away slowly.

"Lincoln! You're okay!" said Rita. But then she sees the bandages he has from all the bruises and injuries. "Oh my god!"

"Lincoln" cried Lori, she sees just how bad he was after everything he went through. Lola was also suddenly feeling a whole lot of guilt seeing her big brother and the condition he was in. She knew it was her fault that he got hurt.

Leni starts to shed some tears and wants to go over to hug him, but then Luna gets in the way. "Leave now!"

"B-But, we wanna …. We wanna apologize" cried Leni.

"No!" they all look to Lincoln. He was enraged and in tears. "You … All of you, all you ever cared about was the stupid good luck thing! None of you cared about me! None of you cared about how I felt being in there! All of you …. I don't think I can even call you all family!" They all gasp and shed tears hearing what he just said. "Luna, Luna was the only one who saw right through the problems and saved me, from all of you!"

Lynn Jr was the only one amongst them who wasn't feeling any regret or remorse, all she wants is Lincoln back in the family and have all of this forgotten. She was not letting this go down bad for all of them.

Sam then looks to Simon. "Simon, take Lincoln upstairs. Now!"

Simon nods and takes Lincoln's hand. "Come on, let's go!" Seeing this as a full extent of a threat, Lynn Jr pushes all of them aside, and then tries to get past Luna.

Luna kicks her out, but then Lynn comes back and tackles Luna and then tackles Sam. She then goes to the stairs and pulls on Lincoln's arm. "Hey! Let him go you freak!" yelled Simon as he holds onto Lincoln.

"Let me go Lynn!" yelled Lincoln as he struggles to break free from her grasp.

"No! You are coming back home! You are going to forget this all happened! You are going to accept our apology and apologize to us for starting this chaos!" yelled Lynn as she pulls onto Lincoln. Lynn then grabs Simon and pushes him off the stairs.

The seven year old boy tumbles down each step and hits the bottom, Sam gets up and screams. "Simon!" She goes over to him and sees he was unconscious, but his head has a cut and some blood coming out. Luna is horrified by this and sees that each step has some blood on it.

The rest of the louds are now shocked at what just happened, Lynn just hurt a seven year old boy.

Lincoln is now in rage and grabs Lynn by her shirt, head butts her and then he picks hr. up and throws her down the stairs. Lynn gets up, Luna is about attack her but Lincoln tackles Lynn and proceeds to punch her reputedly to her face. "No one! Hurts! My! Little! Brother!"

Luna then holds her brother back. "Lincoln stop! It's over!"

Lincoln calms down and then realizes. "Simon." He and Luna run over to Sam who is cradling her brother and crying, while the louds go over and check on Lynn Jr, she is out cold.

Lincoln sees the boy was hurt bad, he then pulls out his new phone and dials 911. Lucy notices what he did. "Lincoln … What are you doing?" The others then see Lincoln put the phone away.

Lincoln then gets up and pulls out the taser from Luna's pocket and closes the front door. "The right thing!" Luna also pulls out another taser, they were not going to let the louds hurt anyone any more. This was it, the final phase of the plan. The law!

Then they hear sirens, an ambulance and five police cars arrive on the scene. Lincoln opens the door for them and they see the boy. Sam gets up while carrying Simon and places him on the stretcher. "Please, help him!"

"We will ma'am, we'll make sure he's okay." The paramedics then take the injured child into the ambulance and Sam rides with them and they drive off. They completely ignored Lynn Jr and her state.

The police come in. "What happened to that boy?"

Lincoln and Luna look to the louds. "They did." the officers have their guns up and hand cuffs ready.

"Hands to the back of the heads now!" They do as their told, Luna goes over and takes Lily from them. The officers then cuff the louds and take them outside.

Lynn Jr wakes up and feels her hands being cuffed. "What?! What are you doing?! This isn't my fault!" She's then being helped back onto her feet.

"You hurt Simon! You made him bleed!" yelled Lincoln. "And now it's time for you to pay for what you did to Simon, to me and to this family!" The police were now getting suspicious.

"Let's go hooligan" said one of the cops as he escorts Lynn Jr out of the house.

"No! I'm not the wrong one here! I'm no criminal! Stop it! Let me go!" yelled Lynn Jr as she's escorted into the squad car, the rest of the family were shocked. Lynn Jr was completely deranged, the luck thing has made her a bit insane.

Two detectives go over to Lincoln and Luna. "Excuse me, we'd like to ask you two some questions about all of this."

Lincoln and Luna look to the worried people that they call family, Lincoln and Luna then look to each other and nod. "We'll tell you dudes, everything" replied Luna. It was then, the louds knew they were in trouble. But this just makes Lynn Jr angry.

Lincoln and Luna with Lily enter the car of the detectives and they drive off to the station, along with the loud family in the other cars. They had a lot to explain, but the detectives were guessing that Lincoln and Luna had the right answers to the crime they were all going to hear.

(Royal Woods Hospital.)

Sam is pacing back and forth outside of the medical room where they're checking on Simon and his injury. Just then she sees Lincoln and Luna arrive. "Sam!"

She runs to them and hugs them both, they return the hug. "How's Simon? Is he okay?" asked Lincoln. They can tell he was as worried as Sam was.

"I don't know yet, they're still patching him up after he got …. He got" Sam then hugs Luna and cries. Luna does her best to comfort her girlfriend.

Lincoln was angry at Lynn and also sad for Simon, he didn't need to be part of this madness. He had nothing to do with all of this, and yet he got hurt for it.

Then they see the doors open and coming out was the doctor. He then goes over to Sam. "Ms. Sharp, your brother is okay. I was able to stitch up the cut, though he also got a broken arm in the process. He's awake as we speak."

Sam sheds some tears and smiles. "Thank you, thank you so much doc!" Luna and Lincoln were also greatful that he was okay.

"No problem" replied Doctor Kendrick. "He's waiting for you guys." He then heads off to get the discharge papers.

Sam, Lincoln and Luna enter the room and they see the seven year old chubby kid sitting on the bed and he smiles seeing them. "Sam!"

Sam runs to her brother and hugs him, she' careful not to hurt his arm. "Oh Simon! You're okay! Don't ever scare me like that again bro!"

Simon also hugs Sam. "I'm okay Sam, no need to worry. I'm fine now." Then he gets hugged by Lincoln and Luna. They were glad he was fine now.

"Sorry you had to go through all of that Simon" cried Lincoln.

Simon just hugs them. "I didn't want you to go back to those freaks that you call a family, they hurt you and they were going to do more. I just didn't want my new big brother figure to get hurt by them. You and Luna are family to us."

Lincoln was greatful that his little brother figure was okay and safe. They were all glad he was okay, and with the people who invoked this now being prepped for their crimes and punishment. They just have to look forward to whatever the future holds for them.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to BrenTheNewFan2020 for this "What If" scenario of an idea, thanks man. More are bound to come, so stay tuned and be patient my fellow readers. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/8/20.**


	14. What If 9: Our Demise

**This "What If" scenario is based off of the film, "Lovely Bones" if you have seen it and if you guys do have an idea, PM me what your request is. I've seen reviews and they won't make sense unless I get the concept of that said idea. Otherwise some of them won't come true and I also have to think about how it might work. Be warned it's gonna get horrific when you read this. Enjoy reading this guys.**

* * *

**What if part 9: Our demise.**

Lincoln sees everything that was happening in front of him. Lola and Lana were trying to get the suit out of the trash can but they're both pulled away by an angry Leni who is now trying to reason with the others, and then Lucy and Lisa side with her and then Luan. He sees his parents trying to calm them down and tell them otherwise, and then he sees Luna fighting off Lynn and getting the damaged guitar away from her.

'_H-How did this …. How did this all go down so f-fast?_' Lincoln then feels some sand land onto his shoulder. He looks up and sees the dangling catwalk above, then one of the ropes snap and then another. The stage lights and some sandbags get loose.

Lincoln panics and then he sees where it was going to land. "No! Luna! Lynn!" Lincoln charges to push them both out of the way. Luna then kicks Lynn Jr away from her and looks up.

She is shocked to see the catwalk coming down, she then sees Lincoln charging towards her. "Lincoln no!" she hugs onto him and all the debris comes crashing down onto them.

The family is shocked in horror. "Lincoln! Luna!" Lynn Jr gets up and sees what just happened. The family goes over to removes the debris off of them.

Then some of it moves out of the way and they see Lincoln coming out and dragging someone, it was a battered and bloody Luna.

Lincoln let's Luna rest onto his lap. Lincoln looks at the state of his sister. Her right arm is twisted, she has some bruises all over her and her head was bleeding and both her legs are critically damaged, her breathing is hard and raspy, there is some blood coming from her back where she took the hits.

Lincoln cries seeing her like this "L-Luna ….. Luna! No! Please!" He then cradles her head, but then she opens her eyes and looks to her brother, he wasn't looking so good himself. Some of the debris hurt him. Lincoln has a few cuts and bruises to his head and arms. His legs looked a bit sore from some bruises and he has a black eye and a cut on his lip.

Luna touches his face with her hand. "L-Lincoln …. Lincoln …. Y-You're okay." Lincoln holds her hand.

Luna! Please stay with me! Don't leave me, please don't leave me! Stay Luna! Please!" Lincoln does his best to hold onto her. The rest of the family don't know what to do, Luna just gave herself up to keep Lincoln safe and alive, they didn't know what would've happened if it was him who got hit.

Lynn Jr is getting so many mixed emotions right now, she then sees the head of the squirrel suit on the ground, the very same one that was supposed to bring good luck. But then her head is filled with the idea that the luck ran out, when Luna kept Lincoln from wearing the suit. Lynn Jr then sees a crowbar nearby. _'That rocker and that Jinx!' _she goes over and picks it up.

Luna starts to cough some blood. "Lincoln, you …. You have to …. To get outta h-here. Now."

Lincoln shakes his head. "No, no. I am not leaving you Luna!" Lincoln starts to cry. "I can help you! I can help you!"

But then Luna's eyes go wide when she sees something. "No, no, no!" Lincoln turns around and gets hit in the face, he then looks ton Luna and she is horrified to see her brother's face has a large gash around his cheeks and nose and blood was seeping and he looks down and sheds some tears.

Luna sheds some tears and hears screaming from the family. Lincoln is then kicked to the ground and he reaches towards Luna, Lynn Jr was standing over her brother's body with a bloody crowbar and a look of murder. "You sick jinx!" She then repeatedly whacks Lincoln on the head.

Luna tries to crawl over to Lincoln, tries to hold his hand. But when she touches it, it closes its fingers and then it goes cold. _'Lincoln. Lincoln? Lincoln?!'_

Lynn Jr then pants and pulls the crowbar from Lincoln and then sees Luna reaching for him. She steps on her hand, Luna looks up to the now murderous sports jock. "You! You made him take it off! And now this …. This is all on you!" Lynn Jr then repeatedly beats Luna with the crowbar onto her chest.

Luna just limps in place as she's beaten and pierced by Lynn's relentless assault. Then Rita grabs Lynn Jr and pulls her away, but with adrenaline pumping she pushes her mother off and continues to attack Luna.

Luna just holds onto her brother's hand and sheds a tear. _'I'm coming bro, I'm coming Lincoln. See you on the other side.' _She then faces Lynn who delivers a final blow to Luna's head, making a bloody crackling sound.

The whole backstage is silent, Lynn Jr then smiles and pulls the crowbar off. "Well, that's done" she then looks over to the family. "Okay, the jinx is gone and things will be back to normal again." She then sees the horrified looks from the family. "What's with you guys?"

Rita hands Lily to Lucy. "Lucy, take the twins and Lisa and run to the van, now!"

"Umm, what the heck is going on?" asked Lynn Jr as she lets the crowbar rest onto her shoulder. She then sees Lori on her phone. "Who the heck are you calling?"

"Junior" She looks to her dad. "Put the crowbar down, now." Lynn Sr and Rita slowly approach Lynn Jr. She was confused by this and then she sees Leni and Luan going over to the massacred bodies of Lincoln and Luna.

Leni and Luna don't know whether to scream or cry. All they see is Lincoln's splattered head and his brain and skull remains and towards Luna, her body has been split open in the chest and her lungs and heart have been destroyed and her face of course is not there after the final hit Lynn did.

Leni screams and cries and Luan comforts her. Lynn Jr looks to the bodies of her two siblings and then it hit her, reality. Her superstitious state was gone and she sees what she has done. Lynn Jr looks at the crowbar, it had blood and many things that belong to the human body and she drops it. She then sees the blood on her shirt and face and then back to the brutalized remains of Lincoln and Luna. She sheds tears and is filled with fear. _'No. No. No! What have I done?!' _

Then the doors are busted open and coming in are three officers and two detectives. "Police! Hands in the (Sees the bodies.) Holy shit!" StoneHeart goes and throws up in a trash bin.

Merris is horrified at what she sees. The police see the shattered family crying and then they see the 13 year old with the crowbar next to her and some blood on her clothes. That means she did this. "You! Hands in the air, now!"

Lynn Jr feels like running, but then she's tackled by Sam, Sully and Mazzy and they start beating her up. "You monster! What have you done?! You sick little bitch!" Sam is doing most of the beatings.

The Detectives goes over and gets Sam away from Lynn, StoneHeart comes and gets Sully and Mazzy away, then the other cops start taking in the rest of the louds. Merris then let's go of Sam and she goes over to the two brutalized bodies and cries. "No. No. No. No. No! I … I should've done s-something! I wasn't … I wasn't f-fast enough to c-come here and …. Stop this! Luna!" Merris goes over and comforts the crying blonde teenager, Sully and Mazzy also cry.

StoneHeart goes over to the unconscious teenager and is about to cuff her, but Lynn wakes up and kicks him away and runs for it. "Stop her!" The officers take off after Lynn Jr, who leaves through the restaurant patrons.

Sam continues to weep at what has happened to Lincoln and Luna, she knows she wanted to save Lincoln and this ….. This is what they got, both of them dead but still holding hands, to keep the bond from breaking.

The louds cry and scream as they are being taken away. The younger ones are already in the squad cars and are crying and mentally scarred, mostly Lucy.

The two detectives got word that Lynn Loud Junior got away, they have a criminal on the run, or better yet a murderer on the loose. They had to report this to Mayor Davis and fast, before someone else gets killed by this teenager.

The two detective's then see the paramedics arrive with the two sheet covered bodies, though their blood was seeping through the sheets and made many of the people outside scream in horror. They needed to find this girl, get confessions from the suspects and bring Lynn Loud Junior down, and deliver justice for Lincoln and Luna.

(_Somewhere else._)

Luna opens her eyes, the grass and wind tickling his nose. "W-What?" She then sits up and looks around, she's in the middle of an open field of grass and flowers. She sees a large tree on a hill. "What … what the heck? W-Where am I? What is this place?!" She then recalls what happened to her, and then it hit her. "Lincoln." Luna looks around in panic and calls out. "Lincoln? Lincoln?! Lincoln?!"

Then she hears someone groaning, she sees someone sit up not too far from her. "Lincoln?" It was Lincoln, he sits up and scratches his head.

"Where am I?" Then he sees someone running towards him. "Luna?" He then gets up and runs towards her. Luna and Lincoln run towards each other in tears, Lincoln lunges towards Luna and she catches him and thus embrace each other. They were together again.

"Lincoln!" cried Luna. "You're ….. You're alive! You're okay!" She hugs Lincoln and also sheds tears as well as see if he has any injuries on him, luckily he doesn't.

Lincoln also cries. "Luna ….. Luna! I thought that …. That you and ….. Luna!" He continues to hug her tightly.

"Shh, it's okay Linc. It's gonna be okay now, we're safe, we're fine" Luna kisses his forehead and tightens her hug. Both of them not letting go and reminiscing the horrific death they went through.

They soon break the hug and look towards the tree. "So, we're here" said Lincoln.

"Yeah bro" replied Luna. "This …. This must be the place where we make our next step and … And go to where we're meant to be, up in the big place in the sky." They both look up into the sky.

"So, what do we do know Luna?" asked Lincoln with some concern in his voice.

Luna sighs and sits down. "I don't know any more bro. This is hard, for both of us I know." Lincoln also sits down next to her. "We're here and all of our friends and family are back in the world of the living and crying over us." Luna then sheds a tear, knowing that she might not be able to see Sam again.

Lincoln then hugs Luna. "I know sis, I know." Luna hugs him back, but then they both feel a shift in the air and it points to the tree and the leaves start to move around and they both hear a whisper. _'Lynn, Lynn, Lynn.'_

Hearing that name was making Luna angry. "Lincoln, I think she got away." Lincoln at first feels scared, but then he feels as if he has the strength to not be scared.

"So do we go back?" asked Lincoln.

Luna smiles and holds his hand. "We can't let her escape bro, she did this to us and is trying to go forth in her life without knowing what she just did. But I think she does know what she did and is too scared to let the law take her down. So, you ready to go and take her down bro?"

Lincoln smiles. "She killed us, she made our family into monster and she hurt our friends and made herself into a demon." Lincoln intertwines his fingers with Luna's. "Let's go."

Lincoln and Luna then hug each other and they both fall back onto the grass and disappear.

(_The Loud House._)

Luna wakes up and so does Lincoln, they both look around and see that they were in Luna's bedroom, it was empty and there was noon else there. _"We're home"_ said Lincoln.

_"Seems like an empty building than a home"_ said Luna. They both get down from her bed and look around. Luna sees her stuff were still there and so are Luan's. _"They must either be searching for Lynn, or down at the pokey."_

Lincoln then opens the door and looks down the hallway. _"Yeah, the house definitely looks empty"_ Then he sees a figure go by. _"Umm, what was that?"_ Luna also looks outside the hallway, they both get out and are now walking down the halls.

_"Stay behind me bro, I sense a spirit is nearby and hiding"_ said Luna. Lincoln stays behind her.

Luna looks around with bravery, her will to keep Lincoln safe is what's driving her to be brace. Then they stop and see something. _"What the heck?"_

Right in front of them, standing there in front of the door where Lincoln's room is. Lincoln and Luna then recall what Lucy says. _"Great Grandma Harriet?"_ And it is her, she smiles seeing this, but is also saddened.

_"Lincoln, Luna. It is so good to see you and for you two to see me, but I am also sorry that your lives ha to end. I knew something was wrong, I felt it within the ethereal realm and I knew that the two of you have met you're horrible demise. I also know that you two are here for some unfinished business am I correct?"_

Lincoln and Luna were no longer afraid of her. _"We are, Lynn may have evaded the law and if she's not put to justice, then we won't move on"_ said Lincoln.

_"Even though we don't wanna leave this world, we have to pass on with our lives. It's for the best"_ replied Luna with some hints of sadness.

Harriet understand that it is painful for them to leave this world, away from their friends, family and loved ones. _"Perhaps I can assist you two, since we are family we share a spiritual link. That link can only be active when the spirits meet or from some who possesses spiritual communication abilities such as Lucy."_

_"By the way, why haven't you told Lucy about what has happened to me?"_ asked Lincoln. This was also making Luna confused.

Harriet sighs. _"When …. When you were treated like a luck talisman, I lost the spiritual communication with Lucy, my unfinished business here is to make sure that family is important. Lucy forgot about you, which means she isn't family anymore to me. But I stayed because you and Luna are still family, with the eternal sibling bond you both share. I tried my hardest to tell Lucy to end your torment, but nothing. I am so sorry Lincoln, I tried."_

Luna understands this, it was just like her. Lincoln also knows this. _"It's okay Great Grandma Harriet, I understand. Luna also tried, and I forgive her and I guess I can forgive her too."_

Harriet smiled at this. _"Alright, I have a plan. I cannot leave this house, because I am bound to my new unfinished business which I cannot tell you both, but I can be able to communicate with the two of you through the ethereal realm, I know the two of you are going to search for Lynn Junior and try and put her down. I can see what you're unfinished business truly is, either to bring the law to her, or deal justice yourselves. Either one is your choice and is okay, even for those within heavens. Do you understand?"_

Lincoln and Luna nod. _"We do."_ They then head down the stairs. Lincoln looks back. _"If Lynn does come back here, do not let her out and contact us."_

_"I will, no go forth and hunt her down." _replied Harriet.

Lincoln and Luna look to the pets who are looking at them, they seem guilty for attacking Lincoln when he was in the suit and sure as heck Lincoln was not happy with them. _"Don't mind them bro, they're not worth it getting even. Let them guilt their lives away"_ said Luna. They then leave the house.

(_Royal Woods Police Station._)

The police station is hard at work trying to find out where Lynn Loud Junior is, the two detectives come out of the office. They then see the louds in the holding cell and the baby with Officer Tristen.

Sam, Sully and Mazzy were sent home after they told them their part. Merris and StoneHeart look to the map of Royal Woods. "This is not gonna be easy, that punk could be anywhere in town" said Merris.

"Mayor Davis has already sent out the alert to everyone" replied StoneHeart. "It's only a matter of time before someone calls and reports they saw Lynn Loud Junior, and I doubt she'll have any friends helping her. The news is out and everyone will be barding their doors and windows."

They then look back to the louds. "We can't let them go back to their home. Once we got that murderer, then we send these monsters back home until the court date, we have all th evidence we need to put them all away, for a long, long time" said Merris.

What they don't know, is that Lincoln and Luna are looking at the family in the holding cells, both of them angered at what they did and didn't do. _"I really wanna hurt them for what they didn't do! They could've stopped all of this!" _said Lincoln.

Luna places a hand onto his shoulder. _"Easy bro, they're not our business, Lynn is. Now come on, let's see where she might be." _Lincoln sighs and looks to the map.

"So, what do we know about her whereabouts? We have little to know information on where she might be or where she hides out" said StoneHeart. "We sent cops to guard the house should she come back there. We know she might go to her friend's house, but she'll get caught and she's not stupid to try and go to any of her sports places or the gym, so where is she?"

Merris looks at some of the locations on the map, parks, forests, small businesses, abandoned sights and familiar locations. "This is not gonna be easy."

But Luna looks to the map. _"Bro, I think I can be able to help these guys find Lynn!"_

_"Really? You know where she might be?" _asked Lincoln. Luna then goes over to the map.

_"Yeah, Lynn always brags after her daily jogs about the locations she goes to, to work out and I know she could be hiding there" _said Luna. _"But how the heck do I tell these cop dudes where she is?"_

Lincoln sees Lily smiling at him and waving. _"Luna, I think it's time put some of my ghost watching skills to good use!"_

The two detectives pinpoint some obvious locations, but then Merris notices a shadow move by the place. This also gets the attention of the other cops. "Did anyone see that?" The dogs then start to bark.

The lights start to flicker and they swear they saw two apparitions near Lily, the figures were clear as the lights flicker. The louds immediately see this and some of them are scared. Lucy is stunned. "Lincoln?! Luna?!" All the dogs stop barking and seem to calm down.

Then the lights are back on. "What the hell was that?" asked StoneHeart. Then they see the baby clapping and reaching to something in the air. "Winky! Winky!" It hit all of them when they see her hair slowly get stroked and she looks like she's hugging someone.

Merris was about to do something crazy. "Lincoln, Luna. Are you there?" They then see the pen on the table roll and point to some paper, Merris puts the pen on the paper and it stands up and rights down on the paper. "**Yes**."

The entire station is shocked and the louds were now scared for their life. "Not possible! There's no such things as ghosts!" cried Lisa.

The lights flicker again and they see the figures of a bloody Lincoln and Luna in the holding cells looking at the family and they all scream in horror.

The lights then go back to normal and they all calm down. Lucy looks to Lisa. "Then what was that Lisa?" The four year old had no words for that anymore, she is no a believer.

Merris and StoneHeart now see that they may have a chance to find Lynn Junior. Then they see a pen writing down onto a paper some words, they looked like a report. "Are they, confessing what happened to them?" asked Tristen.

"Well, looks like we got someone doing a confession for us" StoneHeart looks to the Louds. "Even in death they wanna see you guys locked up, and I don't think apologizing is gonna work." they know he's right, Lynn Sr and Rita try to cry out that they were sorry, but then they feel as if they can't breathe and collapse, the others go to them.

Merris sighs. "Luna, please stop. We know you hate them, but we need to deliver true justice to them by catching the one who killed you and your brother." Rita and Lynn Sr can breathe again, they hug their children and look around in fear, fear that Luna will come back and kill them.

Then the map of Royal Woods is struck by some drops of blood. They see where the drops have been placed, locations where there are some abandoned sights, houses and destroyed structures. "Looks like we got a lead! And that is a lot of locations!" said StoneHeart. They count ten locations where she could be.

Merris sees the paper was done being written and it flies towards her. "Looks like they're done with the confession." she then puts the written paper into a folder. "Thank you, both of you. And I assume you two will also be trying to find Lynn as well, go ahead."

Lily then hugs someone and she feels a kiss on her forehead. _"Good bye Lily, maybe we can meet again when you remember us." _said Lincoln and Luna. Then the doors to the station open and a gust of wind goes through and it disappears. They know that they left to begin their hunt.

They do notice Lily hugging a stuffed rabbit and was smiling with tears, she knows they were going to leave soon.

"Alright everyone" yelled StoneHeart. "Get into your squad cars and go to these locations, bring some dogs with you and begin the hunt for Lynn Loud Junior!" They all leave the station and get into their cars and drive off, they do leave some cops to watch over the louds. The family knew that this was it, they were going to get punished from beyond the world of the living and the dead.

They then see Lucy praying, praying to god to spare their lives from what might come. They also do the same thing, but they have no idea what was going to happen to the, when they get back home.

(_Somewhere at an abandoned mansion._)

Lynn Jr is inside and she takes off her jersey and uses some water to clean off the blood, she then removes her shorts and wipes off the blood. So she's pretty much only in her underwear.

"I gotta lay low, I just gotta lay low and then find a way out of the town and the state and start a new life! A life away from all of this!" she keeps cleaning her clothes and cries. She then stops and goes down to her hands and knees. "What is wrong with me? Why did I do that?! Why did I kill …. Lincoln and Luna?!"

Then the wind in the air stops, all is silent and still. Lynn then goes back to cleaning her clothes, but a sensation is felt across her body. Lynn turns around and see nothing. She feels as if she's being watched, by someone or something.

Lynn then grabs a baseball bat she took from the baseball stadium. "Who's there?!" But she gets no response, but all she hears are some light footsteps. "I'm warning you?! Are you a cop?!"

She turns around and sees a figure by the window. "Hey! You! What are you doing here? This … This is my hideout! Get out!" but it doesn't move. "I'm talking to you! Are you listening to me?!" She moves closer and she sees the figure looked familiar. Too familiar. "Lincoln?" She grabs the figure but it was just an odd shaped chair.

Lynn sighs in relief. "Stupid chair." When she turns around she goes face-to-face with her headless brother. Lynn screams and stumbles back, she then feels the ground and sees the brain and skull remains of Lincoln and his eye ball looks to her.

Lynn gets up and sees the headless body run towards her. She starts running and running, she looks back and sees it was now gone, but she bumps into something and falls to the ground.

Lynn gets up and sees blood on her bare chest, she sees it wasn't her blood, she looks up and sees standing on front of her is Luna, her torso split open showing her massacred insides and her faceless head seeping with blood.

Then it tries to speak to her. _"Ly …… Ly ….. Lynn …… Lynn!" _Then the body starts to walk towards her, Lynn gets up and kicks the figure away and runs for it.

She runs back to where her clothes are and puts them on, but when puts them on she sees they were Lincoln's clothes. "What the heck?!" Then the arms of Lincoln come out from the sleeves and grabs her and try to claw at her.

Lynn screams in panic and tries to get out of the clothes, she then stumbles and falls onto a floor made of bones and each skull has the hair of Lincoln and Luna and are calling out her name. _"Lynn! Lynn! Lynn! Lynn! Lynn!"_

Lynn Jr gets up and tries to run for it, then she trips and sees the two down brutalized bodies of Lincoln and Luna, then she sees the brutalized bodies of Lynn Sr, Rita, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. All of them in the same brutalized condition as Lincoln and Luna's body.

Lynn curls up into a ball and cries. "No …. N-No! I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean for this! I'm sorry L-Lincoln, I'm sorry Lu-Luna. I am a-a monster! There is no such thing as luck!"

She then opens her eyes and sees that the bodies were gone and the wind was back and so were the sounds of the forest in the night.

Lynn gets up and sees she was back in her clothes, but they were still stained in the blood of her two dead siblings, she then slowly leaves the mansion. She knew what she had to do, turn herself in to the authorities an end this nightmare.

But then as she walks out of the old abandoned mansion, the roof above starts to shake and then collapses onto her.

Lynn Jr regains her consciousness and she feels a tremendous amount pain. She then looks to her right and sees her left arm has been pinned by some wood and could be broken, but when she looks to her left arm she screams in horror. A large rock from the mansion fell and landed onto her right arm, rendering it crushed. She can see the blood seeping from underneath the rock and she can see that her bone was ticking out.

Lynn lays there and cries in pain, then she sees Lincoln and Luna looking at her with stern faces. Lynn sheds tears seeing them. "L-Lincoln ….. L-Luna …. He-Help me? Please!"

Lincoln just looks to her. _"I asked for help and Luna was there for me, so why should i help you?"_

Luna then holds his hand. _"You did this to yourself Lynn, and now you're end is coming." _They then slowly fade as they walk away.

Lynn cries out for them to come back and help her, but then she hears some dogs barking and sees some flashlights, it was the police. "Here she is!"

The two detectives see the state she's in and sigh as they see her crying. "Was it all worth it kid?" asked Merris. All Lynn can do is cry in pain at what she did.

Five cops move the rock out of the way and they see that her right arm was gone, all that was left was some splattered blood and bone pieces everywhere. "Well, I guess they got some payback" said StoneHeart.

The paramedics arrive and they begin to take the wounded girl away, and since Lynn Loud Jr has been found they can send the loud family back home until the court date is given.

(_Sharp Residence._)

Sam is in her bed crying, crying to the loss of the girl she fell for, Luna Loud. And for the loss of the white-haired boy Lincoln Loud. She feels as if she failed to help them both, she feels as if she deserves to die for not doing her best.

But then she feels someone's hand on her shoulder. Sam sits up and looks around but no one was there. She then sees the guitar pick, the one Luna gave her is on the bed. She picks it up and stops crying. "Luna, I'm sorry. I wish I …. I could see you again and … " She stops when she feels like a pair of lips are on her lips, she then closes her eyes and feels as if someone is hugging her.

In a brief moment she sees Luna on her bed and kissing her, she hugs her back and then break the kiss. _"Don't be like this Sam, you did you're part so don't blame yourself babe. Live your life, keep your family close and don't forget who you are. I'll miss you too Sam, but always know that we will meet again one day, when the time comes and I'll be waiting, along with Lincoln. I love you Sam." _Luna then looks into Sam's closed eyes and kisses them, she then kisses Sam's neck one last time as she hears her moan.

Sam sighs and opens her eyes and sees Luna was gone. She smiles and sheds some tears. "Goodbye Luna, I love you. Always." She then lays down in bed and holds the guitar pick close to her heart.

(_Somewhere else_.)

Luna walks through the field of grass and she sees Lincoln waiting underneath the tree, he smiles seeing her and he gets up. "So, you said goodbye to her?"

Luna smiles. "I did, and she'll miss me a lot. But I made sure she won't have to be all depressed and junk, they all have to live their lives. Without us" Luna then places a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Did you tell the others?"

Lincoln sighs. "I ... I went over and said my goodbye to Clyde, though he didn't see or even know I was there, I even said goodbye to Ronnie Anne and Bobby. I know they'll hear about what happened to us,"

"And what about your first crush?" asked Luna. Lincoln recalls what he did and said to her,

_(Flashback.)_

Lincoln enters the large house and goes through the halls. He sees the pictures of the father, mother and their only daughter on the walls. He sighs knowing he has to say goodbye to her.

He enters the room and sees the sleeping girl on her bed. He sits on the bedside and looks at her.

Brown braided hair, even without her blue bow he found her cute and beautiful. She's wearing a large yellow shirt and blue shorts. The girl is his first crush, Jordan Rosato, also known in school as Girl Jordan.

Lincoln strokes her hair and this makes her wake up. She rubs her eyes and looks around. "Huh, I thought someone was here."

_"Hello, Jordan" _She blinks again and sees "Lincoln? Lincoln Loud? What are you doing … " She stops when she sees hew as translucent, almost see through. "Lincoln?"

"Lincoln? What's going on?" Lincoln could tell she was concerned. "Why are you like this? And why do you sound … Spooky?"

_"I came here to tell you, that I have had a crush on you since kindergarten and I know you have had the same feelings for me as well. I know we were both scared to tell each other that, we were both shy and very awkward. But I wanna tell you this now because I don't think I have any time left to tell you or even be here."_

Jordan is confused by this and also shocked that he know about the crush she had on him and stunned that he also had a crush on her. "Lincoln, what wrong?"

Lincoln uses his hand to touch her cheek. _"Whatever you hear tomorrow, just know that I want you to live your life and don't stop living, don't let my news spiral into a dark place where it will lead you into something dark. Always remember me" _He slowly inches towards her. _"I …. I love you. Jordan Rosato."_

They both close the gap and share a long and passionate kiss, her first passionate kiss and one she'll never experience from him again.

It was then Jordan understood what was going on and sheds some tears. She then breaks the kiss and opens her eyes to see Lincoln was gone and all she sees a picture of when they first played on the playground on her bed.

Jordan picks up the picture and holds it to her heart and cries. "I love you too Lincoln Loud. I … I'll miss you."

She then looks out her balcony and sees the leaves moving in the breeze, he was gone from the world of the living.

_(End Flashback.)_

Lincoln sighs and looks to Luna's smile. He then hugs her. "She's gonna be fine, she knows and she's …. She's gonna be okay."

Luna hugs him back. "We did leave Lily a gift so she may remember us by and she might one day remember us and when she does we'll be there to keep an eye on her, as our new unfinished business."

They then break the hug, and they look to the tree. "You ready bro?" Luna looks to Lincoln and offers him her hand.

Lincoln smiles and looks to Luna and takes her hand. "Ready Luna. It's time for us to venture into the new world, that we call home."

They both take a few steps towards the tree, they then look back to the grassy fields with different colored flowers. Lincoln and Luna smile to the life they once had and to the people they all knew and loved so much "_Goodbye everyone._"

Then in a flash of light, they're gone, they have ascended into their new home and all that is left are two flowers in the field of grass and flowers.

These two flowers, one is colored Violet and the other is Orange, both of them intertwining their stems together and not letting go, as if their bond is still there and will always be there till the end of time.

(_The Loud House._)

The Louds have returned back home, they were filled with grief after what they have been through, and they have also been scarred for life.

"Well, I guess we'll be facing our punishment soon enough" said Lori in sadness.

"There's no way out of this mess, we brought this upon ourselves" said Luan.

"Lincoln and Luna …. They …. They were … Oh god!" Lucy cries and is then being comforted by Rita. They were all still stunned that Lincoln and Luna returned as spirits and aided in hunting down Lynn Jr, they lost custody of Lily and lost two family members, the family was now shattered.

Lisa remains silent and just hugs Lola and Lana. "Well, I guess we should all get some sleep and await the court date" said Lynn Sr as he gets up. But then he stops in place.

"Dad?" asked Leni. The others also see he wasn't moving, then they see some blood dripping from him and he falls to the ground with a knife in his chest.

They all look in horror, then they see an apparition standing over his body. Lucy knows who it was. "No. No it can't be!" The figure reveals itself as Great Grandma Harriet, they all back up in fear.

Harriet smiles. _"Now for my new unfinished business, to end the tainted bloodline." _She then closes in on them and all that can be heard are screams of fear and pain and then, silence.

The Loud House is now silent, nothing is left but the sounds of crickets in the background and a figure reveals itself from the window and disappears, her final work is done.

Now there will be peace. Peace in Royal Woods, peace for its citizens, but mostly peace for the two souls who are now someplace else and their bond will keep them together, always.

**_Farewell Lincoln and Luna, may you two find peace and happiness in the new eternal life._ **

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was kinda dark. It came to me after I saw the movie "The Lovely Bones" and it inspired me, so yeah I hope you all enjoyed this and yes there was some sad Saluna and Jordacoln in it. It was almost like I killed the ship in this one, sorry guys. But this is just a "What If" Scenario. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/10/20.**


	15. What If 10: Tears

**This "What If" scenario is from BrentheNewFan2020, this is a "What If" that takes place before the Family of two, think of it as a different scenario before Luna was given the mother role to Lincoln and they kept the loud name, it is an alternate world after all. Also, I can see that some of you are hating me and what these "What If" scenarios are, but it's okay, it's all good. From the wise words of the great Terroriser "Screw it all and just go with it!" So, as always my fellow reader who have seen the NSL stories of old and new, enjoy reading this and bring in the criticism, at least there are some people who appreciate me and for the record, most of these were not my idea, just so you know.**

* * *

**What if part 10: Tears**

_'H-How did this …. How did this all go down so f-fast?'_ Lincoln then feels some sand land onto his shoulder. He looks up and sees the dangling catwalk above, then one of the ropes snap and then another. The stage lights and some sandbags get loose.

Lincoln panics and then he sees where it was going to land. "No! Luna! Lynn!" Lincoln charges and is about to push his two older sisters pout of the way, but Luna kicks Lynn Junior off of her and as if in slow motion she sees Lincoln going to her, and then she slowly looks up and sees the falling debris and her eyes go wide at what was about to happen.

She then looks back to Lincoln and with quick reflexes she pushes him away and she tries to escape, but some of the debris (mostly some sandbags and the cat walk.) falls onto her, pinning her to the ground.

Lincoln is horrified to see his sister pinned down and buried by some debris. "Luna!" He tearfully rushes over to help her, then Sam, Sully and Mazzy come out and assist.

"On three guys!" said Sam. "One! Two! Three!" They all pull the catwalk up and Lincoln grabs Luna and drags her away, they then let go of the catwalk and go over to Luna.

Luna opens her eyes and sees everything was blurry and a bit muffled. She then sees her brother crying at her. "_Luna …… Luna please! Luna …… Luna are you there?!"_ Luna then hears everything clearly now. "Luna! Please don't go!"

Luna smiles seeing Lincoln and that he only has a few bruises on him. "Lincoln ….. Linc …… Yo-You're ….. You're okay, th-that ….. That's all that ….. That matters." She then touches his face with her hand.

Sam, Sully and Mazzy look at the condition Luna was in. Her left leg looked broken, there was a large bleeding wound on her right arm and her cheek has a small cut and she has a black eye and a few bruises. Sam covers her mouth from seeing this and sheds some tears. Sully and Mazzy are at a loss for words at what just happened.

"Luna, please stay with me sis!" Lincoln cries as he holds her hand.

Luna smiles and slowly gets drowsy. "Linc …… Lincoln, it-it's gonna be …. Gonna be okay, w-we're fine, we're f-fine bro. I ….. I l-love you s-so much …. Lincoln" She then goes unconscious and Lincoln cries over her as he cradles her head.

Lincoln tries to shake Luna so she can wake up. "Luna! Luna wake up! Please Luna!" He keeps crying and doing so until he's being pulled back by Sam into a hug.

Sam is also saddened by this and sheds some tears. "Lincoln, stop! That's not helping her, please!"

Lincoln then hugs Sam and cries, Sam also hugs him back, and she knows that she had to be the big sister now. Luna would've wanted that. Sam could see that Luna was still breathing and they did treat some of her wounds. She looks down and sees Lincoln a crying mess.

"Luna is going to be fine Lincoln, she's not gonna die. She'll be okay" replied Sam as she rocks him back and forth, something Luna would do when she brought him over to her gigs and he felt traumatized after an alligator assault.

Lincoln continues to cry and sob onto Sam's shirt, but she does not let go. It hurt her to see him like this and it reminded her of when Simon would be scared and need some comfort.

The rest of the louds are horrified at what nearly happened to Luna and that it could've happened to Lincoln.

"Oh god! Luna!" said Luan.

"Hang on!" said Lynn Sr.

Leni then uses her phone and calls the police and an ambulance.

The louds all try and approach him, but then Sully and Mazzy get in the way. "Back off dudes!" said Sully menacingly.

"One more step and you guys won't be tuning your words anymore!" said Mazzy angrily.

Lynn Jr then looks to the suit and then gets angry. '_That Jinx!_' She then walks up to them. "Out of the way music freaks! That jinx has to pay!"

"No! You are not hurting Lincoln!" said Sully. Both he and Mazzy stand their ground with their axes in hand.

Lynn Jr is about to fight them, but she gets held back by Lori. "What the heck Lori?! Let me go now! These band geeks need to be taught a lesson that this is our business and not there's!"

Lori keeps holding Lynn back. "You have literally done enough damage Lynn! Stop it!"

"Lynn Loud Junior! Stay quiet and stop!" yelled Rita. She was shocked her mom yelled at her, she then stands down, but Lori holds her just in case she does go and attack them.

Leni then puts her phone away. "The police and an ambulance are on their way guys."

This shocks some of them. "What?!" from Lola and Lynn Jr.

"Are you nuts?! Those cops will ask what happened and we'll take the blame!" said Lola in anger.

"You really aren't using your head are you dumb blonde!" said Lynn Jr as she tries to go after Leni. "Now give me that phone!" But then she gets slapped in the face by that said sister. They all gasp.

Leni looks to them with tears. "Look at us! We did this! And the right thing to do is that we all pay the price, and I was a fool to let the luck into my head, all of us!"

Lynn Sr and Rita understand she was right. Lynn Jr growls. "Why you little yellow haired freak!" She is about to pounce onto Leni, but she gets pinned to the ground by Rita.

"Lynn stop it! Enough is enough and she is right!"

Lola just stays quiet and hides behind Lana. She did not want to make their mother angry, or Lori and Leni.

Just then they hear the sound of sirens, which means the ambulance was here and this wakes up Lincoln. He then breaks the hug with Sam and goes over to Luna, and they are all shocked that Lincoln steadily and carefully picks up Luna and carries her out of the building.

"That shouldn't be possible!" said Lisa.

"How is he carrying her like that?!" asked Lucy. Even Lynn Jr had no clue how he had that burst of strength.

Lincoln gets out from the back and he sees three cops and two detectives going towards him. "Help me! My sister is hurt!" Sam then comes out and follows him.

"Good lord! Get a stretcher down here now!" yelled one of the cops. They then head into the building and see what happened.

The paramedics come and they bring the stretcher. They place Luna on it and head for the ambulance with Lincoln and Sam following. They then hop into the ambulance and it drives away.

Many of the patrons come out of the restaurant and they all saw the scenario that was happening. Then they see the cops come out from the back of the restaurant with the louds being put in cuffs, while Sully and Mazzy tell the two detectives everything.

The louds see the crowds of people looking at them and all whispering about what they did to the girl who was taken into the ambulance. They all start spreading rumors, rumors that would get them all into trouble for what they did.

Lynn Loud Junior looks around at all of them, all the people who know her and a little girl who was now looking away at her with tears and fear. Lynn Jr didn't wanna go down, not like this. She then sees Sully and Mazzy telling them everything they know and she even hears them mentioning that the family kicked their kid out of the house and forced him into a stupid softball mascot suit, then she sees the cops taking the suit away and placing it into their trunk and it was labeled as evidence.

Seething with rage, Lynn Loud Junior breaks free from the cops and runs over to Sully and kicks him in the nose, she didn't hit him too hard. "You're not going to tell them nothing you band geeks! This isn't your business! This is our families business! Stay out of it!" But she was taken away by the officers and then they cuff her legs and put her into the patrol car, the rest of the louds were shocked that Lynn Jr would do that, she lost it.

Sully sees he has some blood coming from his nose, he then looks to Lynn Junior and is angry. "Why you little!" But Mazzy stops him.

"So, she's not worth it Sully! Let the law take care of them. All of them."

Sully calms down and he holds Mazzy's hand. They then watch as the loud family is taken away, they were now under arrest and are about to get what they deserve for doing this to Lincoln, and to Luna.

(_Meanwhile in the Ambulance_.)

Lincoln is holding onto Luna's hand and watches as some of her injuries are being checked on by the paramedics. Sam sees how upset he is and doesn't let go.

Sam then hugs Lincoln to calm him down, this makes him cry and hug her back without letting go of Luna's hand. "Lincoln, she's going to be alright, she's strong and she would never leave you alone or let you out of her sight. She swore to keep you safe and she did, and I know she would fight on to continue her charge, for you Lincoln."

Lincoln continues to cry. "Please. Please don't make promises that can't be kept Sam, Luna is all I have as family! She's the mom I always saw and always loved!"

Sam knows this and does her best to calm the crying boy down, this was all not gonna be an easy task or ride to get through. Sam then looks to her unconscious girlfriend all battered and bruised, she wanted to cry and beg for Luna to wake up, but she had to be strong and help keep Lincoln safe and sane, for Luna's sake. They were her family too.

Now all they gotta do is get to the hospital and hope Luna pulls through.

(_Two weeks later_.)

Lincoln is in the bedroom he now resides in the house of the Sharp family, after what had happened to him two weeks ago the CPS decided that Lincoln is the witness and victim and it was best he stays with some people he knows and would look after him, his first option were the McBride's, but then he thought otherwise and went with the idea of Sam and her family, and sure enough they were willing to let him stay with them until they get some results from Luna and the date of the court.

The louds are now under house arrest and Lynn Loud Jr put into a holding cell at the Royal Woods Juvenile Detention Hall until it was time for the court date. Police are now doubling their patrols to ensure any more signs of child abuse and neglect have been sought out and cleansed through the law.

Lincoln has been staying in the guest room of the Sharps and ever since he left the hospital he was barely talking or even doing anything. He would just seclude himself into the room and hold onto Luna's axe and whatever stuff they got from the loud house that belonged to her, Lincoln barely has any belongings. Sam and her little brother Simon managed to find some of his stuff, but all they could get back are his laptop, school bag, his comic books and his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun.

But none of it mattered to the boy, all he wanted was his sister back and to be okay. He didn't wanna leave her side when they told him to leave, but through Sam he was convened to let Luna heal and that they would tell them the results for when she does wake up, but deep down Lincoln was fearing that the worst would happen, but he prayed it wouldn't come to that.

Just then Lincoln hears someone coming into the room. "Hey Lincoln" It was Sam's even year old brother, Simon. "Are you feeling okay?" He comes in with a tray of brownies and milk.

He comes in and places it onto the table and sits on the bedside by Lincoln. "You haven't done anything ever since you got here and I wanted to know if you still wanted to play some video games with me."

Lincoln sighs. "It's my fault."

Simon looks to him. "What?"

"It's my fault! It's my fault Luna got hurt! It's my fault all of this is happening! And n-now it's gonna b-be my fault th-that L-Luna …. Luna …. Luna!" Lincoln breaks down crying once again, this has been happening a lot, mostly at night which resulted in someone coming in to comfort him from his nightmares of Luna dying. "I-It should've been me! It sh-should've been m-me!" And this was also happening a lot too.

Simon then goes onto the bed and hugs Lincoln, he was the only one who has barely gotten to know or even help Lincoln. "Lincoln, this wasn't your fault and stop saying that it should've been you."

"B-But, this was a-all my f-fault, Luna …. L-Luna would be in th-this mess if it w-wasn't for m-me!" cried Lincoln, he then hugs Simon.

"Lincoln, Luna will be fine. If there's one thing I heard from Sam is that you and Luna have a strong sibling bond, something Sam and I also have" replied Simon. "Luna is your legal guardian and she had her role to keep you safe and make sure that you weren't neglected or unwanted, if it wasn't for her then you would have been the one on that hospital bed or worse and that would break her heart. Luna would want you to stop shedding all these tears for her, and just go forward and fight the ones who made this happen in the first place."

Lincoln just continues to cry and hug the little boy.

"Linc, I have learned to respect Luna and whenever she came by and told me about you. I would ask if we could hang out, because the way she described you sounded like a big brother, a big brother I wanted to know and have fun with. But now, I think I should be the big brother to help you and that's what I'm going to do, just like how Sam is going to be the big sister you need." With those being said, Lincoln stops crying and listen to what this kid is saying. "If anything should happen, then Sam and I will do whatever we can to take care of you, you're family too and Luna would've wanted this. You know that too."

They soon break the hug and Lincoln wipes away his tears and looks to the smiling blonde haired seven year old. "T-Thank Simon, that means a l-lot. You're a real good little brother to Sam."

Simon chuckles. "Sam tells me that a lot, and she smothers me with hugs and some kisses. Like how Luna would do to you, because they care for us, both of us and would do everything in their power to keep us safe."

Lincoln is shocked and smiles at how smart and wise this kid was and that he reminded him of a little bit of himself and a little bit of the Luna confidence he knows and hugs Simon again. "Thank you Simon, for this."

"Anytime Lincoln" replied Simon as he hugs him back. "Anytime big brother."

Sam opens the door and sees this and smiles. '_Looks like Simon is already bonding with Lincoln and helping him cope with what's been happening, I'm proud of him and this is so sweet. Like a big bro and little bro thing_.' Sam then coughs to get their attention.

They both stop hugging and look to Sam. "Hey Sam, whats up?" they both say in unison, which Sam finds this sweet and a bit odd, but sweet.

Sam then sighs. "Lincoln, I got some news …. About Luna."

Hearing what Sam just said was enough to make Lincoln have tears, Simon sees this and was fearing that the worse has come and it is about to spiral out of control once more.

Lincoln feels as if the walls are closing in and that all he knows and loves is falling apart and is coming to end his mind. But then he stays strong. '_No, Luna wouldn't want you to be like this! Let the news give you some profound closure_.' He then looks to Sam. "I know Sam, I know that ….. That Luna ….. That she's gone. But I'm not … Not gonna let that bring me down and send me into a dark hole! I'll keep moving on and living my life, for her. Because that's what Luna would've wanted."

Simon felt proud for Lincoln to fight this depression, so does Sam, but then she smiles. "Lincoln, you might wanna think again." This makes both kids confused.

Sam then steps aside and let's someone in. Lincoln goes wide eyed at seeing who it was and so does Simon.

There, at the doorway, with a crutch and some bandages and a few stitches. Luna Loud! Alive, well and smiling with tears. "Lincoln, It's me bro!"

Lincoln gets off the bed and slowly goes to her, and Luna slowly walks into the room. "L-Luna?"

Luna then drops the crutch and opens her arms out towards him, Lincoln then sheds tears and runs to her. "Luna!" He then embraces his sister and she embraces her brother, both of them in tears. "Luna! Luna …. You're ….. You're here!"

Luna strokes his white hair and comforts him. "Yes, yes I am here! I'm here Lincoln! I'll always be here bro!"

Simon takes his leave and stands next to Sam and they smile at how heartwarming this was for them to be reunited after two weeks. '_Looks like things are about to get better now_.' Sam and Simon then take their leave and give them some time to mend what they almost lost, Sam slowly closes the door. '_Welcome back Luna, and welcome back Lincoln_.' Sam then closes the door and hugs Simon, he also hugs her back and they both shed some tears, they were both glad that Lincoln and Luna were back together again.

Inside, Luna rocks Lincoln back and forth to sooth his crying heart. "Shhh, easy does it bro. I'm here, I'm okay. We're both okay and nothing is gonna split us apart again. I promise you Lincoln"

Lincoln then let's his guilty emotions take over. "Luna! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry that I wasn't able to save you! I'm sorry you got hurt!" Luna understands that he's blaming himself, she tries to speak but he speaks up again. "This …. All of this …. This wa-was all m-my fault! We wouldn't b-be here like this a-and the others! You w-wouldn't be hurt! W-We would s-still be a family! I'm s-sorry Luna!" He tightly hugs her. "I'm the worst b-brother ever!"

That was what caught her attention, she then breaks the tight hug. "Lincoln, look at me please." She then sees Lincoln's tearful face and that was enough to break her heart, but she had to stay strong, it was time for the big sister to kick in.

"Lincoln, you are not the worst brother ever, you did what you had to, to save me and Lynn. But … But I had a choice to make, and my choice was to give my life to keep you safe and well. I did my part to be your rocking big sister and legal guardian. So please, please stop blaming yourself from all of that, and just be happy … Be happy that we're back together and not apart Lincoln, It was not your fault, it was never your fault." She then kisses Lincoln on the cheeks and then his forehead. "You're the best dang brother around and I am proud to be the sister you got and have, I'll always be there for you bro, _now and forever more. _I love you Lincoln, always."

Lincoln smiles and then hugs her back and cries. "I love you too ….. Mom!"

Hearing that brings some tears into Luna's eyes and some old memories of a past they both lost. She then hugs Lincoln and rocks him back and forth. They were both showing how much they care for each other and how strong their sibling bond was, but might become more of a mother and son bond.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: This is one of the "What If" scenarios I am truly proud to make, it really makes up as an alternate beginning for "Family of Two" and I would like to thank BrentheNewFan2020 once again for making this idea and concept, and it only took me two hours and my high speed typing skills to finish it up. You sir …. You understand me, sort of and I'm happy for that my good man. I know some of you will hate me for making this, but who cares! At least I got allies who will understand me for what I am making and I am hoping for anymore "What If" scenarios to those who would read these and have ideas, Ideas that could work and others can read. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Haters are motivators, but good hearted fans with ideas are good friends and also family.**

**Date made: 5/14/20.**


	16. What if 11: An Understanding

**Through some normal talk, I can find some common ground and negotiate some things with some of my readers and reviewers. I would like to thank Delquea for this "What If" Scenario, thank goodness we found something to work on and make some changes into this "What If" Scenario, time for a change of scenario. Get it? Anyone? Either way, enjoy reading this folks.**

* * *

**What if part 11: An Understanding**

The Loud family just look back and forth between their arguing daughters Lynn Jr and Luna, they see that this whole thing was getting out of hand.

Lynn Sr and Rita look around, they see that the twins were headed to the squirrel suit and try and get it fixed up, they see Lisa just looking between the arguing sister's just observing, Lori looks like she is about to join in, but then they see the looks from Leni, Luan and Lucy.

Then they see the look of fear within the eyes of their only son Lincoln, he just hides behind Luna and holds onto her skirt, they can also see the bandages on him from all he endured. Rita could feel as if her heart was shattering inside and that she has failed he son, the same feeling was throbbing within Lynn Sr.

It then hit the two parents, this was getting out of hand and they needed to stop it before it got out of hand.

"Softball is not stupid!" Lynn Jr is about to attack Luna, but she's then held back by her father. "What the heck?! Dad, what are you doing?! Let me go!" She tries to break free from her father's hold.

"Lynn Marie Loud Junior, stop this right now or I will ground you form sports for a whole year!" yelled the Patriarch as he tries to keep her in his hold.

They all remain silent from hearing that, Lincoln and Luna are both confused. Lynn Jr then calms down and stops struggling. "Are you calm now?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lynn Jr doesn't say anything, and just nods. Lynn Sr then puts her down and that's when she looks to her dad. "What the heck were you even saying to me?! Seriously?!"

"No!" they look to they're mother. "Your father is right, and …… And we have been horrible parents, to all of you." She then looks to Lincoln and Luna. "Especially to the two of you, Lincoln I am so, so sorry that all of this was happening, I should've done something, I should've put an end to it!"

"We were both in the wrong for believing in Junior's superstitious beliefs, I guess I am a pathetic and weak excuse of a father" said Lynn Sr. Lynn Jr didn't know what was even going on. Lynn Sr then sees Lola and Lana holding the suit. "Put that in the trash now! Lincoln is not wearing it anymore."

"B-But dad! His bad luck!" said Lola.

"There is no bad luck!" they all look to Leni who was in tears. "We ….. We did this! We did this to them and I see that now! What kind of family are we to kick Lincoln out, force him to be tortured, let him suffer from all of our events and not even listen to Luna! That's why she's Lincoln's legal guardian, that why she's the one person Lincoln still loves and trusts! What are we to him anyway!?" Leni then breaks down crying and Luan goes over to comfort her.

Lori now sees the error of what she has done. "Oh god! Dear god no! I …. What …. No!"

Lucy also sheds some tears and stutters words, but then she's hugged by Lisa. "We're all to blame for this, and I myself was blinded by belief on luck. I may be a genius, but I guess many are right. I'm only four." Lucy embraces Lisa and cries.

"What kind of father am I? Why did I let this happen?! Why can't I stand up to my own daughters? Why am I even afraid of Lola?" said Lynn Sr as he cries.

Rita goes over to her husband along with Lily. "We're parents who let our own children walk all over us, and we're nothing more than cowards."

Lynn Jr on the other hand was looking to all of them, all of this was falling apart right in front of her. She wants to say something to counter this madness and make things the way they should be, but judging at how angry her mom and dad will be, she decides not to.

Lincoln and Luna look around at what was happening. Lori is leaning onto the wall and just looking at nothing, Lola and Lana put the suit away though Lola wants to take the head, Lisa is comforting Lucy still, Lynn Sr and Rita are both crying messes and are wondering why they let this happen, Lynn Jr doesn't know what is happening and Luan is trying to comfort a broken down Leni.

Lincoln and Luna then realize what was happening. '_They've opened up to it, they're listening_.' Something Luna has been trying to do since.

Lincoln then steps out from behind Luna and he goes over to Leni. Luan sees this and backs away, Leni lifts her head and she can see her brother, with some bruises and bandaging all treated by Luna. Leni then hugs Lincoln and he hugs her back.

"Lincoln, I'm so, so sorry for being such an idiot! I fell for what they said and I didn't do anything! Please forgive me Linky!"

Lincoln shed some tears. "I can never be mad at you Leni, I never was. You were manipulated by the lie I spread and it got worse. Don't cry Leni, I forgive you and I love you sis."

That was enough to make Leni smile but still shed some tears and hug her brother. Luan also sees this, she now sees just how much mental damage they have all caused especially from all her birthday gigs that she dragged Lincoln too, she now feels guilty for not getting him some help and letting him take the suit off.

Lincoln looks to her. "Luan, I know you finally came to your senses. It's okay Luan." Luan sheds some tears and also joins in the hug. Lincoln hugs them both and tells them that it was okay and that he was glad he could forgive them.

Luna then goes over to Lynn Sr and Rita with her arms crossed, they both look to her stern face. They know she wants them to talk. "So, anything else to add to the fact it took you guys this long to see what I saw since Lincoln fessed up from the lie?" She looks to Lori. "What about you sis?"

Lori sheds some tears and looks down. "What kind of big sister am I?!"

Luna then looks to Lynn Sr and Rita. "Luna, we know you're angry at us and you have the rights to be angry with us, we now see that this was ….. This was all a big mistake and we should've listened to you and Lincoln, we're so sorry!" said Rita.

"I let my trust in Junior get the best of me! I'm weak, pathetic and a scared Halloween mess! I'm supposed to be the dad and show some discipline, but all I did was push my only son away from me! What kind of father am I?!" said Lynn Sr as he cries again.

"Someone who can improve and make things right." They all look to Lincoln who breaks the hug with Leni and Luan. He then goes over to them. "You two kicked me out of the house, left me to sleep like an animal, locked me out of my room, sold my stuff, let me get dragged around like I was nothing, you guys kept me from being part of this family and the only person who I saw who I can still love and call family was Luna, You two should've done something, but you didn't. You just let superstition take over, and you forgot about what family is supposed to be."

That was enough to send Lynn Sr and Rita on the next express way to guilt town.

Lincoln then looks to Luna, they both know it was time to do the right thing. "Mom, dad" They look to their son. "I can forgive you two." They are all shocked to hear this. "But, trust is one thing that will not be an easy task to gain. I can forgive some of you, but I don't think I can trust all of you. Seems as if Luna is the only one who I trust" He then looks to Leni and Luan. "Sorry guys."

They both nod. "We understand Lincoln, we know it's something we have to earn back and we're willing to go through any lengths to get your trust in us back" replied Luan.

Lincoln then goes over to Lynn Sr and Rita and he hugs them and they hug him back. They know that they have earned his forgiveness but the trust is not there, yet. They'll have to work hard to earn it.

"Lincoln" they break the hug and see Lisa and Lucy go towards them. "Lincoln I will do whatever i can to find the things that we have sold, as my way of saying sorry."

"Thanks Lisa" replied Lincoln, he then looks to Lucy in anger. Lucy knows he is still not going to happy with her, he had her back during the "Sleuth or Consequence" Princess Pony book toilet clog, but she did not have his back. She knows he doesn't forgive her, yet.

Lori then gets off from leaning near the wall and goes to Lincoln, Luna was ready to defend him, but Lincoln stops her. "I got this Luna, don't worry." Luna nods and steps back.

Lincoln goes over to Lori and waits for her to say something, "Lincoln …. I ….. I ….. I just and …." She breaks down crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did! I-I hurt you, I m-made you into a total t-tool! I'm the eldest and I d-didn't even he-help you!"

Lincoln sighs, he then goes over to Lori and hugs her. "Lori, what you did to me for the past few days was mean, spiteful and also very hurtful. Lori felt like she didn't need this hug from him. "But I can forgive you too, I know that you never think about your actions and that you are just being pushed to the fact you think you can do whatever you want because you're the eldest. You're my third mom figure, and that's that. I can forgive you, I love you Lori."

Lori sheds tears and hugs him back. "I swear I am going to make things right and make this the way it was supposed to be! You back in the family and I will be there when you need help or someone to talk to! And…. And … And I'll tell Bobby what I did on our dates and I don't care if he breaks up with me! What matters is that you're okay and that we're all family again, all of us with you in it!"

Lincoln was going to say something to ensure her she didn't have to deal with Bobby, but she knows she wants to do this doe him. Also, he knows Bobby will understand and will take some time to forgive Lori, just as long as it will give her time to make things right with him and Luna.

Then they all look to Luna. "If Lincoln is willing to forgive Leni and Luan, then I'm okay with it." She then looks to some of them. "I just hope Lisa can do her part and find Lincoln's things back, as for the rest of you. I don't think I can forgive some of you, I'll do that once Lincoln can trust you all, but until then I will be protecting him when you guys bring him somewhere, no exceptions."

They all understood and they know they deserve this, this was what they deserve. Though Lola and Lana were confused as to why this was happening and why are they not letting Lincoln wear the suit.

"What is wrong with all of you?" They all look to Lynn Jr who was upset. "Lincoln is bad luck! Why are we even doing this? What is it with you guys and this right thing stuff anyway? Luna doesn't even deserve to be listened to after letting him out of the stupid suit! This isn't about them!"

Lincoln did not like the way she was talking. Lynn Sr sighs. "Everyone, we're going home now."

"I'm not going anywhere unless Stinkcoln wears the suit!" said Lynn Jr. She just stands there angry and her arms crossed. "And until we make this the way it should be! I am not bringing the bad luck back home!"

But then Lori looks back and locks her eyes onto Lynn Jr and casts her a mean glare like a double barrel shotgun to the face. "NOW LYNN MARIE LOUD JUNIOR!"

That was enough to make Lynn Jr break out of her anger and strike fear into her heart. She then listens to them, but Rita holds her hand to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

Lola and Lana don't wanna make Loir or even their parents angry either, so they also follow them. But with Leni and Luan watching over them. They leave the suit alone, to rot in the trash bin.

"Guys" they look to Luna. "Go on ahead, Lincoln and I have to deal with something." They understand and head to Vanzilla first. Luna and Lincoln then see Sam, Sully and Mazzy who come out of hiding, and they all hug each other. Lincoln and Luna were now going to fix the family and the whole bad luck nonsense. They were thankful for Luna's friends in helping support them through the whole ordeal for the past few weeks. They didn't know what would've happened if things went wrong.

(_The Loud House_.)

Vanzilla makes it to the house and they all get out and get inside. They all get into the living room, they all had a lot to talk about. Lincoln and Luna know that change was coming, something.

"Alright everyone. We now see that this whole luck nonsense has gotten this family into a broken state, and Lincoln and Luna are no longer to be treated as outcasts to this family. There will be some changes in here, and it starts with your mother and me. We're not gonna let you girls walk all over us anymore, I think it's about time we put our foot down and show some backbone, understood?" said the patriarch.

Some of them nod, they understand that it was necessary. Lincoln and Luna were happy this was happening at last.

Rita then hands Lily over to Lincoln. "Your father is right. Your all not adults yet, so technically you all have to go by the rules of this house and what we say."

"Sowwy, Wincoln." Lily then hugs Lincoln, as if she was saying sorry as well, but Lincoln never could be angry at Lily. She's just a baby.

"First off, all of you except for Luna are grounded until the end of the month. None of you are to do any of your basic stuff, or even think about any events. Those will be canceled until the grounding is over!"

"What?!" yelled Lana, Lola and Lynn Jr.

"But Mommy! Daddy! What about my pageants?! I can't lose little miss summers! The finals are closing in!" said Lola.

"I haven't even gotten to face big Larry at the gator ranch! It's my only shot for the season!" said Lana.

Lynn Jr was now filled with a mix of anger and fear and total madness. "My Softball game finals! My football! Soccer! What about those?! What is happening?! Why are you two even doing this to us?! Why isn't Lincoln in the stupid suit?! Where is it?!" But then she gets slapped in the face by Rita.

"Lynn Marie Loud Junior that is enough!"

"Lynn Loud Jr. we have tolerated with you and your beliefs and I feel as if I am to blame for this, I was the one who made you believe in luck and I am the one who gave you those stupid ideas on sports gods when they don't exist. I thought you might grow out of them, but it seems you have lost your sanity and let winning take over" said Lynn Sr.

Rita felt as if she should be angry at her husband for that, but she knows he regrets it now. "Another thing is, that should any of you try and pin more bad luck onto Lincoln then your grounding will be extended to another month. We will all have to be responsible and none of us are to drag each other to any of our events, Lincoln has his limits and we should've been there to step in when Junior threatened him."

Lincoln felt happy to hear that, he was suddenly feeling like he could respect the former cowardly man who is his father.

Lynn Jr remains silent and looks to Lincoln in anger, but Luna blocks her view and looks down to her in anger.

Lynn Sr and Rita now know it was time for the next punishment. "Junior, tomorrow you are going to get a psych evaluation."

Lynn Jr looks to her parents in shock. "What?! Why?!" The others are also shocked by this, except for Lincoln and Luna, they knew she was demented.

"Mother and father are right to do this" replied Lisa. "This is necessary into helping Lynn with the two problems I can see coming from her, the first one is that she suffers from Sociopathy and the second she suffers from Bipolar Disorder, but I will not go into the details. Too much to explain."

Lynn Jr tries to find another way out of this. "Well, what if I don't wanna go?!"

"Then you'll leave us no choice but to have you banned from doing sports until further notice" replied Rita with her arms crossed, Lynn Sr also agrees with her.

And that was enough to shatter all the rage inside of Lynn Jr, she knows she can't fight this and she can't get to Lincoln from this. For once, Lynn Jr has no choice. "Fine! I'll do it, but It's gonna prove that there is nothing wrong with me!"

Lori, Leni, Luan and Lisa knew she was still out of control and they had to keep an eye on her and keep Lincoln safe. But they know Luna will be on that case for a long, long while.

"But, luck is real" they all look to Lana. "It is, I have my lucky booger and helped me get passed preschool!"

"And I have my lucky rabbit's foot! And it got me all my victories!" said Lola.

Lincoln sighs. "You two are still just kids, you two don't know any better. Which makes it hard for me to even try and give you guys a chance to forgive you or even trust you two. Looks like you'll be needing someone else to coach you Lola."

"Not cool dudes" said Luna in anger. Lola and Lana were now at a crossroads, what was real and what wasn't?

Rita sighs. "I am going to have a long talk with the twins when this is all over."

Lisa then speaks up. "Also, there is one other thing I should point out. With all that Lincoln has been through, it all counts as an act of crime." This makes them gasp in shock. Though they can see Luna smirk. "And I assume you knew and had a plan to contact the police."

"I had a full proof plan if all of you wouldn't listen to me, and it also includes Lincoln not being here with you monsters" replied Luna.

Lynn Sr and Rita couldn't believe it. Luna was willing to call the cops on them and send them behind bars. But they knew they had this coming, Lori, Leni and Luan also understand this.

Lucy then has no choice. "Guys, there's something I need to tell all of you, but I don't want Lincoln to be here to listen about it!"

They were all confused, but Lincoln knew what it was about. "Mom, I'm gonna put Lily to bed now."

Rita smiles. "Go ahead Lincoln, and since you don't have anything in your room. You're going to bunk with Luna and Luan until we get them back."

Lincoln smiles and takes Lily upstairs, he looks back to Lun who was going to follow him. "No Luna, you have to hear what Lucy has to say. This could make things right and change everything." Luna understands and goes back to the living room.

Lincoln heads upstairs and he puts Lily into her crib, he was glad he was back and that things were turning out great once again. He feels bad that some of them are getting punished for what they did, but this is what it has to be and they'll have to find a way to earn his trust once again.

(_A few minutes later_.)

Lincoln is in the bedroom of Luna and Luan, he was able to find a hand me down purple pajamas from Luna. He also found the bag that Luna was gonna used for her plan for him and Lincoln, then he hears the door open and coming in are Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan. They then go over to him and hug him.

Lincoln knows what they heard from Lucy and he hugs them back. "You guys heard what Lucy said about the Princess Pony book didn't you?"

They then break the hug. "Lincoln, I ….. I'm so sorry. I …..I shouldn't have cheered when y-you were getting grounded!" cried Luna.

Lincoln hugs her back. "I can't be angry at you Luna, I can never be." Luna hugs him back and cries.

"You never made fun of the things we do and we made fun of you, we're so sorry Lincoln" said Luan.

"We shouldn't have judged you so fast like that" said Leni.

Lincoln looks to them and smiles. "It's okay guys. I forgive you all, but what's gonna happen to Lucy?"

"Mom and Dad said that she's grounded until school begins, so most of her summer will be secluded into her room until they say otherwise, they're going to take away her poetry stuff and since she can't be in the same room as Lynn, she's staying with Leni and me until Lynn takes her psych evaluation tomorrow" replied Lori. "Another reason why she's grounded is because she also confessed she was the one who made mom's wedding dress black that one time."

Lincoln sighs. "I took that blame for Lucy because she doesn't have the same thick skin as I do. She's only 8 and I said I would have her back, but when all of this came up. I guess my thick skin wasn't thick enough, and I got to my limit into seeing that Lucy did not have my back. I can't be able to forgive or even trust Lucy, chances I won't be that nice to her for a long while, but one day I will have the heart to forgive her, one day."

They all understood that this was his choice and that he'll decide when he can trust them all again. Luna will have to be the one and only sister he can truly rely on.

The soon break the hug and they all go to bed, Lincoln stays on the top bunk with Luna. Both of them asleep in each other's embrace and smiling. Things are changing for the better of the family, and tomorrow they were both looking forward to whatever is going to happen next.

(_The Next Day_.)

The following day is a major change for the rest of the family, it was only past 6 in the morning and Lynn Sr brings Lynn Jr for her psych evaluation. He made an appointment for them last night so they can get there early and set her up for a long evaluation. Lynn still thought this was nothing to worry about and that there was nothing wrong with her and that things will be back to how it should be when she gets back.

The rest of the louds go on with their grounding. Lola and Lana are both still acting cautious around Lincoln, not just because of their small belief in luck but also they did not wanna get in trouble from their mom or even from Lori. Lola is still upset that she can't go and compete for the pageant, same goes with Lana and her alligator wrestling.

Lucy is back in her room and she has spent the whole time apologizing to nothing for not being there for Lincoln, the white-haired boy can hear her, but he pays no attention to her and just let's her be. She has a long road to take in order to let Lincoln see her as a sibling once again.

Luan makes some calls and cancels all of her Funny Business Inc. party gigs, she needed to make things right with her brother and stop what she was doing for the whole summer. She knows she deserves this.

Leni of course put her things away and wants to spend the rest of the summer with Lincoln and Luna, she wants to make up for lost time and her mistakes and she doesn't care if she gets a call from her fashion show, that didn't matter. What mattered was family and she wants to earn Lincoln's trust once again, she is also thinking about improving her intelligence problems, and she's not going to ask Lisa for help. Leni wants to do this by herself.

Lori told Bobby everything, he seemed disappointed at what happened, but then Lincoln walks in and tells him he forgives Lori and that he knows she was blinded by all of this. Bobby also blames himself for not seeing this and for not being a good big brother to Lincoln, he tells Lori he's going to need all summer to think about all of this. Lori was okay with it, just as long as she gets to make it up to her brother and she also is getting a major grounding when she told her parents she once forced Lincoln into going on a double date and threatening him with the coffee table, she no longer had her driving privileges.

Lisa on the other hand did it, she was able to track down all of Lincoln's things. From his comics, laptop, clothes, his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun and some of his action figures. They managed to go and get them, but sadly his posters, clock and bed were no longer there, so Rita told her husband they had to plan on shopping for a bed for Lincoln. Lincoln will have to sleep with Luna for a long while. At this point, Lincoln could see that he can trust Lisa once again, she did her part and tries to get his things back, good effort.

Lily never did anything wrong, but Lincoln feels like he should spend more time with Lily. He missed her.

Luna of course was back to being her usual self, she does her best to keep him safe and keep an eye on him from the others. She was still cautious even if Lynn Jr does return from her Psych Evaluation. Luna would also teach Lincoln on some guitar stuff, and for some reason Lincoln was getting interested and getting good at it. That was a good sign for both siblings.

The parents, Lynn Sr and Rita did some talking last night and they think they should take some parenting classes at the end of the month, to help them improve from the wrong doings they did to Lincoln and Luna. They needed to step up and be better parents for all 11 of their children.

At the end of the day, Lyn Jr did return from her psych evaluation. They all thought she would go back to her old superstitious sporty self, but she didn't. Lynn realized, that her mom and dad were right and that Lisa was also right. She did suffer from Sociopathy and Bipolar Disorder, she agreed with her dad that she's willing to take a whole month of psych evaluation and some training to fix this problem.

But then Lincoln convinced his parents to let her do the finals to her game. To see if she will accept the loss, and/or see what are the mistakes she made. They agreed to this and let Lynn Jr go to the summer finals and compete. Lynn Jr was happy for that and thankful to Lincoln, but she knows he's doing this to help her and that he still does not forgive her. Lynn had a long way to make up for what she did to Lincoln, to Luna and to the rest of the family. She now understands, there is No Such Luck.

As for Lincoln and Luna, they were happy that things are now back to the way it was before the whole bad luck spread. But it was now better. All of the sisters were now looking through all their mistakes and so are the parents, but the sibling bond between Lincoln and Luna, was now stronger than before and they know that they will fully forgive the whole family, when the time comes.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to once again thank Delquea for this "What If" scenario, and I hope this was okay. If you guys do have any idea to another "What If" Scenario, then PM and let me see it, I cannot guarantee I will make it or post it. I need to see how it will work and how the many readers will react to reading it. So no hard feelings if what you guys request won't come true. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/16/20.**


	17. What If 12: Suicide

**Looks like I'm back to the dark sectors of this Luck, Nightmares and Fears "What If" Scenario chapters, it's been a while and now it's back with this new requested chapter by BrentheNewFan2020. So, enjoy reading this guys.**

* * *

**What if part 12: Suicide.**

Luna and her band had finished their performance and Luna is headed back to greet her brother and check if he was doing alright. "You okay Linc?"

"I am, even though I have to wear the suit again when we get home, just as long as I got at least one of my sisters who still loves and cares, that's all that matters" replied Lincoln.

"Sure wish there was any way we can help you guys out." They both turn around and see Sam, Sully and Mazzy, Luna told them about what has happened and they are also in supporting Lincoln and Luna. They wanted to call the cops, but Luna wants to see if the others will let him out of the suit and be part of the family soon, if all else fails then the police will be the last resort.

"I appreciate the support guys, you're all so nice and very supportive. Thank you" replied Lincoln.

"We're doing what we can to help you and Luna little dude" replied Sully.

"You're much of family as we are a band little loud kid" replied Mazzy.

"And we know that Luna is going to be the one to make the call to see if the others will ever see you as family again" said Sam as she places her hand onto Lincoln's shoulder. "Though, it is kinda bad that you have to wear the suit again."

"It's the only way, I don't want Luna to get into even more trouble for helping me and trying to convince the others" replied Lincoln. This made them feel bad, but Luna felt worse.

Luna still felt bad that Lincoln has to wear the suit when they have to head home, but she needed to do one more talk with the family otherwise she'll have to go on with the plan to run away with Lincoln. Just then they both hear some chatter and they knew who they are. "Linc, the suit now!"

Lincoln felt unsure about this, but he knows this is the right thing so they both don't get into trouble and he trusts Luna will fix all of this. Lincoln puts it on and just in time too, the louds have arrived.

"Luna!" They all yell to her. They see Luna putting her guitar away with Lincoln in the squirrel suit standing next to her. Luna and her band ignore them and just go on and put their gear away.

"Luna, what you did with your band was awesome and so glad we mad it on time too" said Leni.

"My little girl still got the skills and the songs like her old man" said Lynn Sr with pride.

"You nailed it out there, you and your band Luna, literally" replied Lori. The others also voiced out how proud they are about her, though Rita notices something was wrong.

Rita could see the pissed off expression from Luna, but not just from her. Sam, Sully and Mazzy are also sporting the same thing. Then Chunk comes in and helps move the gear, and he looks to the louds with a scornful look. Mostly to Lynn Sr. This made them notice and feel like something was off.

"Luna? Are you okay?" asked Rita with concern.

Luna glares at her mom. "Do I freaking look okay to you? Tell me if I look okay!"

They are taken aback by this. "Luna, rude much" said Lola.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" asked Luan. "You tuning it down wrong all of a sudden? (Laughs.) Get it?"

"Luna Loud, you do not say that to your mother!" said Lynn Sr, the others were kinda confused and yet also angry at Luna's outburst.

"Shut it!" yelled Luna. "Why should I even listen to all of you when you all don't even listen to me?!"

"But, we do listen to you Luna. Like, all the time" replied Leni.

"But do any of you give a damn about what I'm even saying?!" yelled Luna. "Every time we have the same talk and all of you don't listen to me about letting our little brother out of the suit, its torture to him and he needs to be loved and back into this family again! This is the eleventh time we're doing this and yes I've kept count!"

"Jeez Luna, clam down" said Lori.

"You seem way more ticked off that Lola is" replied Lana. Lola glares at her twin for sayin that one.

"Why are you so angry Luna?" asked Leni.

Luna looks to all of them in anger. "Seriously?! What is wrong with all of you?! Don't any of you care about what's been going on with Lincoln lately?! Am I the only one who sees this luck garbage?!"

"Luck doesn't seem like garbage to me" replied Lola. Lisa also nods in agreement, but she can tell things are not going to end well.

Lynn Jr groans. "Here we go again. Luna, Stinkcoln has to wear the suit otherwise we're all doomed with no luck at all! And I'm sick and tired of you always being there for that little jinx! What is it with you?!"

"Who made me his legal guardian?!" yelled Luna.

Rita and Lynn Sr gasped and realizes. "Us."

"Exactly, and with what you two have been doing. It's not good parenting and if you two start acting like bad parents to the kid I was given the task to look after, then I have to step in and make things right!" replied Luna. She then looks over to Lincoln, he was hiding behind Sam, a little scared.

Luna then looks to Lynn Jr and thinks it's time, something she found out after Lincoln told her. The reason why this started. "I think I should be the one making sure you stay in line LJ!"

All the louds look to Lynn Junior. Lynn JR is confused by what her third oldest sister is saying. "What the heck are you talking about rocker?"

"You were the one who started this whole luck thing!" said Luna. "When you threatened Lincoln to go to your stupid game and used a bat for leverage! He's just a kid with limits, and he has gone to all of our crazy events and he needs a break and for some reason you were too stupid minded to accept him saying no!" Al the louds gasp at this and look to Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr looks to the others who are confused then she looks to Luna. "How the heck did you know about that?" Then she sees Lincoln hiding behind Luna's girlfriend. "You snitched on me?!"

"That is not the hot issue right now dude!" Luna goes over to her bag and pulls out a tablet and shows them the recording when Lynn Jr threatened Lincoln with her bat to go to one of her games, they are all shocked and look to her in anger.

Lynn Jr could see that she was in deep trouble. "But …. But. This family supports each other, and Lincoln was the only one who hasn't gone to any of my games!"

"Because he's just a kid who wants to spend the summer by himself with his stuff!" said Luan. "Everyone has their limits and not all of us go to each other's events! Heck I didn't go to Leni's fashion show because I needed a break!"

"Like same with me!" replied Leni. "I couldn't go to Lana's alligator fight thing, so I stayed home and just relaxed and enjoyed resting! What is wrong with you?! That's your brother?!"

Lynn Jr looks to Lori and Lola. "Well, Lori would understand me! She knows that this family supports each other! She wanted that jinx to go one of her games! And Lola would threaten him too you know!"

Lori and Lola felt nervous and they see the eyes of everyone looking to them. "Lori did say that this family supports each other" replied Lisa. "I was there and overheard her say it and that was also the time my 4 year old mind shuttered with science into believing in luck. I am a pathetic excuse of a genius to believe in this. Dang it."

"Junior, what you did was wrong, horrible and schoolyard bullying" said Lynn Sr. "And I've been through that so many times in my day and I did not like them at all."

"How could you do that to your own brother?!" yelled Rita. "When we get back you are in for some heavy duty grounding young lady!"

Lynn Jr couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was found out and now she's getting punished. "No!"

Rita then looks to the others. "And that goes for the rest of you, and ourselves. We're all going to have a long talk about what's been happening and come up with a way for all of us to settle down a punishment. Am I clear?!"

The others nodded. Then Leni sees Luna and the band getting Lincoln out of the suit. "Linky?" the others also see this, this causes Lola and Lana to flinch. Not from the loss of luck, but from the bandages and scars on him.

"It appears that Luna has been tending to his wounds while she brought him to her gigs" replied Lisa.

"What the heck is wrong with us?" asked Lucy. "How did all of this have gotten out of hand?"

Luna removes the head of the suit, white Sully and Mazzy rip off the suits arms to free him and Sam carefully pulls out her swiss knife and she cuts through the back without hurting him. Lincoln felt as if he was released from this nightmarish prison and now he can be himself once again, he looks to Luna and cries and hugs her. "Thank you Luna! Thank you, thank you! Thank you so much Luna! I love you so much sis!"

Luna hugs Lincoln, strokes his hair and kisses his forehead. "I'd give my life just to keep you safe Lincoln, as your legal guardian and big sis. Always."

"Lincoln." they both turn around and see the others approach them. Lincoln felt nervous seeing them hides behind Luna. "Lincoln, we're so sorry for hurting you." said Luan.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I let my belief in luck ruin the big brother and little sister bond we have" said Lucy as she sheds some tears.

"I should've done something, I'm a monster to do this to you" said Lori as she starts to cry.

"I'm sorry I let that alligator attack you Lincoln!" cried Lana. "I'm so sorry big brother!"

"My little Linky!" cried Leni. "I'm so sorry!"

"Son, we …. We were idiots to fall for Lynn and her superstitions" said Lynn Sr. "We know what we did was wrong and we wanna make it up to you."

"We did this to you Lincoln." Rita looks to the many scars on him. "My baby, I am so sorry! What kind of a mother am i?!" Lily gets down from her mother and crawls over to Lincoln and Luna.

Lincoln picks her up and hugs her. "I can never be mad at you Lily, you're just a baby and didn't know any better." Lily sheds some tears and hugs her brother back.

Luna and the band smile seeing this. Luna then looks to the others. "Why don't you take your apologies and get out of my sight!" The loud family look to Luna, and so does Lincoln, Lily and the band. "Because from what I see, the only family Lincoln and I have, is Lily, Pop-pop and Ruth. Not all of you!"

"L-Luna, what are you saying?" asked Leni.

"Luna please, we didn't mean for any of this to happen!" said Rita.

Luna shakes her head in denial. "None of that! None of what all of you bastards say matters! And I don't give a damn what you all think about what I'm saying. Lincoln has been looking up to me way better than he sees Rita as his mom! I'm the one who's been looking after him ever since this luck trash started at that stupid softball game!"

Lynn Jr felt like pouncing and fighting Luna, but she then sees that all the others are in front of her and she has no way to win this fight.

"And another thing." Luna looks to them and holds a small book. "What you all did to Lincoln was child neglect and child abuse and is punishable by law! And sure as heck I am calling the law!"

Sully and Mazzy show them their phones. "We did that minutes ago, the plan is in motion and cops will be here soon."

Rita and Lynn Sr's eyes go wide and their pupils shrink and all the color on them fades to white. Their worst fears have come to life and there is no turning back.

Lincoln knows that this was it, this was the plan in motion and he knows that there is no going back once the call has been made. He knows Luna is trying to do the right thing and let true justice take its place. Some part of Lincoln had doubt, and another wanted to see this all through.

"Luna, we can talk about this. Please!" begs Lynn Sr.

"Please don't do this Luna, we know what we did was wrong. Let us make it up to you!" cried Rita.

Luna then goes over and hugs Lincoln and Lily. "Leave us alone, you guys have already done enough damage."

Lynn Jr looks to the tears from the family and then Leni cries after Lisa tells her what they did was a crime and that they will all be separated for good. Lynn Jr needed to find a way out of this, then she sees the torn up suit and pushes all of them aside. "Lincoln! Put the suit on now! It's the only way to make this right!"

"Lynn Loud Junior what is wrong with you?!" yelled Lynn Sr and Rita.

Lynn Jr ignores her parents and approaches Lincoln and Luna, but then Sully gets in the way. "Leave them alone jock, or I'll make sure all the luck in your socks gets washed away for good!"

Lynn Jr is enraged by this. "Out of the way you brown haired bucking idiot! Go and strum for cents in the street!"

Sully at this point was ready to beat the living crap out of this 13 year old, but then his friend Mazzy holds him back. "She's not worth it Sully and she never will be." Sully manages to calm down and Lori grabs Lynn Jr.

"What the heck Lori?! Let me go!"

Lori slaps her hard on the face. "What is with you?! Is luck all that matters to you?! You're acting like a little bitch!" they all gasp hearing that.

"Hey! You do not talk back to me like that!" yelled Lynn Jr. They both end up arguing while Sam goes over to Lincoln, Luna and Lily.

"Guys, you three can stay with me at my home" replied Sam. "My parents will be okay with it and they also know about the plan." Rita and Lynn Sr are shocked to hear what Sam said, two parents know about this already?! "Also, we have the old crib Simon used to be in, we can let Lily sleep there. How does that sound?"

Lincoln and Luna smile and so does Lily, then they look to Sam Sharp. "That sounds like a great idea, thank you Sam" replied Lincoln. He hands Lily over to Luna and he hugs Sam and she hugs him back.

"Anything for the little bro of my babe" replied Sam as she strokes Lincoln's white hair and kisses his forehead. Lincoln sees Sam as a parent figure close to Luna, as well as an older sister figure.

Luna then grabs the duffle bag with all the things she was going to use for the plan. But she now knows the plan is changed and this could all work out.

"Lincoln! Luna!" Lincoln and Luna ignore the call from the family and follow Sam out through the back door, with Lily in hand.

"Please! Don't do this to us!" cried Luan.

"We're sorry!" cried the twins.

"This is all falling apart!" said Lisa.

"We're family Luna! Lincoln, we're sorry!" cried Rita.

Luna stops and looks back slightly. "Not anymore." she then walks out of the door. Sully and Mazzy also follow. Sully wanted to go over and teach Lynn a beat down, but then he's dragged away by Mazzy.

"Oh come on! Let me at least kick her!"

Lynn Jr just watches as all of this is torn apart. "Ahem." the loud family turns around and they see some cops and two detectives.

"We have some questions to ask all of you." Detective Danny StoneHeart holds a tablet in a plastic bag named. "_ Emergency Evidence to CPS. _" The louds knew, this was game over and Lynn Jr tries to back away slowly.

But she turns around and is met by five police dogs and their cops. "Going somewhere kid?" asked Sgt. Tristen. Lynn Jr had nowhere to run or hide, she was pinned and with nothing else to do bur accept, defeat.

(_Skip, 2 week later_.)

It has been 2 weeks and the louds are in deep shit trouble. They are all under house arrest until the court begins. A lot of people have heard the news and are now against them and many are willing to testify for what the louds have done. Mayor Davis is shutting down all the places the loped family dragged Lincoln to, which means they are out of business until further notice and the people who run those places are now spiteful for the louds I making their places crime scenes and so do the many contestants who were also responsible.

Lincoln, Luna and Lily have been staying at Sam's house. Sam, her parents and Simon managed to get all of Lincoln's stuff back, including his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun. Lincoln was happy to have his things back, but deep down he was spiraling into a dark void and thinking about how wrong this all went and is getting some dark ideas about how to end this madness of a world he's living in. But he tries his best to at least smile and show no signs of depression.

Lincoln spends time with Simon and acts like a big brother towards him, Lincoln spends more quality time with Lily, and Lincoln even gets to know more about Sam and her parents. But when Lincoln needs to feel like he needs comfort, he finds that comfort in Luna. Lincoln and Luna share the same room and bed, Lily in her crib is sharing the room with Sam, Sam doesn't seem to mind.

Now, Lincoln is in the room and is looking towards the picture of when the louds were one big happy family and this makes him shed some tears. '_Where did those days go? What happened to all of us?_'

Just then someone comes in. "Lincoln, you okay?" asked Lun. She goes over and sits next to him. "You feeling alright my _wayward son?"_

Lincoln sighs. "N-No. Luna, I don't feel so happy or quite like myself anymore. This … all of this …. This is all my fault! I started the lie! I made them believe in it! I pushed them away and now this family is torn apart forever!" Lincoln starts to cry.

Luna could tell he was hurt, she's been noticing this for some time. Luna wraps her brother into a hug. "Lincoln, this isn't your fault, you don't have to blame yourself Lincoln." Then some memories enter Luna's head. "Lincoln, there were some times when I said i would disown you. But that was when I was pulled into rage and into the hive mind with the others. I was a complete idiot for that incident with the video contest! And then kicking you out with my amps! And trying to beat you up over nothing!"

Lincoln can see Luna was also hurting inside, so he tightens his hug onto her. "Luna, those incidents were my mistake and I deserved every inch of words and punishment from them."

Luna looks to her brother and breaks the hug. "No, no you don't Lincoln." Lincoln looks to Luna with tears, in which she wipes away. "You are the best dang brother I know and love, and I would be damned if you kept blaming yourself. I should've been the one to help you when you were in trouble. But all I did was step aside and let it all fall onto you."

Luna then kisses his forehead. "You are the very reason why I wanna live on. Your more than just a brother to me Lincoln, you're like my son." Lincoln is stunned by her words. "Always have been and always will, mu little boy Lincoln."

Lincoln tearfully smiles and hugs Luna. "Thank you Luna, thank you!"

Luna hugs him back and they both cry their hearts out as they embrace. Soon they break the hug. "I'm gonna go and see what Sam and the others are doing. You wanna come along?"

"You go on ahead, I wanna be here and maybe read something" replied Lincoln. Luna kisses his forehead one more time and gives him a quick hug. Luna is about to leave the room.

"Luna." She looks back to the smile of her white-haired little brother. "Thank you, for everything. I love you mom, always."

Luna smiles hearing that. "You're welcome Lincoln, and I love you too. Everything is going to be alright, I know it." Luna waves to Lincoln and he waves back. She then closes the door.

Lincoln sighs and his smile turns into a frown. '_What have I done? Why is this happening?_' He then grabs a paper and a pen. '_This is …. This is for the best._' Lincoln looks to the picture of himself and Luna when they were very young. "Goodbye Luna, I love you."

(_Skip, later_.)

Sam, Luna and Simon set up the plate for lunch. The parents aren't home, they're busy at work. Then Sam looks to the clock. "Is Lincoln coming down? It's almost lunch time."

"I'll go get him sis" replied Simon as he races past her.

Sam smiles. "Thanks my little chubby bro." Simon chuckles at this as well and he heads upstairs.

Luna smiled seeing this while carrying Lily. "You and Simon really do have the same bond and Lincoln and me."

"True" replied Sam. "Like you and Lincoln, we've had our ups and downs, but that doesn't stop us from learning how to get along and always being there when we need comfort the most. We love each other just as you and Lincoln do. I'm Simon's big ricking sis and he's my cute little chubby brother." Sam and Luna chuckle at this cute statement.

Just then they hear Simon scream in horror. "Simon?!" Sam and Luna with Lily rush to the stairs to get to the sound of the little boys screaming.

"Simon what's wrong?!" they see him backing away in fear from the bedroom. Luna and Sam also go over and see what was wrong and both are horrified at what they see, Sam takes Lily from Luna and covers her eyes.

Right there, hanging from a noose nailed to the ceiling was Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. Now gone.

"LINCOLN!" Luna goes over to his body and gets him down. She checks him for any signs of vitals. "Please, please, please, please, please Lincoln don't you dare die on me!" Luna checks everywhere for any signs if he was okay. But then she stops when she senses nothing from him and she just weeps and cradles her body. "Lincoln, Lincoln why? Why Lincoln?!"

Sam and Simon are also devastated, Lily breaks from Sam's hold and goes down and tries to wake up Lincoln, but she cries and hugs his body. Lincoln Loud is dead, and in his hand is a note he wrote.

"I ….. I should've seen this! I'm sorry Lincoln! I should've saved you!"

(_Skip, one week later. Royal Woods Cemetery_.)

A lot of people have come, friends and family were there to see the body of the once happy 11 year old white-haired boy leave this world and go to another to find peace.

Pop-pop, Aunt Ruth and Shirley came and were heartbroken that Lincoln was gone, Lincoln's friends are all in tears, but Clyde was shattered the most by this as his best friend was no longer with him anymore.

The teachers of the school and many other classmates as well. Teenagers from the high school and middle school and High and Ms. Dimartino were there.

The louds are also there, and in chains. They are kept far from the whole service that was happening. They wanted to be part of this and say their words, but Luna gave the orders that they should be kept distant and that hurt all of them. It hurt Leni, Luan and Lucy the most that they can't be there to tell Lincoln how sorry that are. But they understand.

Lynn Junior is a wreck and now sees how far her actions have taken and now she has faced true reality. There is no such luck and all of her superstitious beliefs has costed the life of her only brother, Lincoln. She will never be able to forgive herself for what she has done.

But the ones who seem most devastated is Luna, Sam, Simon and this girl with brown hair tied into a braided ponytail, Jordan Rosato. (_Girl Jordan_.)

Soon everyone says their eulogies, all of them are heart broken and truly saddened for the loss of Lincoln Loud and wanna give their condolences to the one person who tried to save him, Luna Loud.

The crowd soon backs away and some of them head on home as the boy's coffin is being lowered into the six feet hole. The louds also had to be taken away, they had a court to attend in three days and they knew they weren't going to win the fight.

Luna is heartbroken that her kid is gone, and she knows that things aren't going to be the same anymore. She lost the one person she swore to protect and keep comfort and now he's forever gon from her life and she feels like she has nothing else to do.

Then someone holds her hand. Luna turns to see it was Sam and with her is Simon. "Everything is going to be aright Luna." Sam kisses Luna's cheek.

"She's right." Luna looks to the person standing to her other side. It was Jordan. "Lincoln may be gone, but the memory of who he is and what he did will live on, within us." She looks to Luna. "Within you, always."

Luna smiles and now she knows why Lincoln likes this girl, though to Luna and Jordan it was shame she never got to tell him how she feels. But Jordan knows he will be watching over them.

Luna the pulls out the note, she read this note before with Sam and Simon after they found Lincoln's lifeless form. They did what the note said and made sure it's wishes were granted.

_Dear Luna, Sam and Simon._

_If you are reading this then I am no longer with you, or any of you. Sorry that this happened to me, I'm sorry I had to take my own life. I've been planning to do this for some time and I wanted to end this luck madness and out my grieving and aching body to rest. These nightmares are all my fault, and now we can all find some peace and perhaps some closure. Even though the law has caught up. Maybe this will mend what was shattered within all of us, in time perhaps._

_Sam, Luna, I hope you two have a good life together, please don't let this death of mine ruin what you two have. I know you both will have a bright future._

_Simon, I love you so much little dude. You were like the little brother I never had and I know that one day you will be a great kid and find out who you truly are, with your big sister Sam by your side._

_Lily, I am so sorry for ending the life I had. I wish I could be with you and watch you grow into a beautiful lovely woman. But I can't let my thoughts keep haunting and murdering me, it's too much for an 11 year old to handle._

_Please tell Pop-pop, Ruth and Aunt Shirley how sorry I am for doing this to myself and tell the same to my friends, especially Clyde. He'll be the one who's going to be heartbroken._

_But most importantly, I want you to tell the girl I have had a crush on since Kindergarten how much she means to me. Tell Jordan Rosato, that I love her and that I want her to live her life and never let my demise be her downfall. She is truly talented and the bravest person I know, kinda like Luna. Please tell her this, it would mean so much to me._

_And Luna, I am so, so sorry that all of this has happened. The luck, the lie, the torture, the pain and all the separation. You said you would protect me from those who would harm me, but there are something you can't fix and that is what is within. You did a great job being my legal guardian, better yet you did an awesome job at it and I will forever be greatful for all you have done for me. I just hope one day, we can meet again. But don't end your life, because I think it's my time to be there for you and to make sure that the girl who has been watching out for me has a bright and beautiful future. A future where she will be remembered and continue to love her friends, family and the little brother she truly loved the most._

_Goodbye Luna, I will miss you and you will miss me. One day, one day we will be together again. Thank you for all you've done Luna. I love you mom, always._

_You're loving brother/son, Lincoln Loud. I still remember when you sang to me when I wasn't born yet._

Luna, Sam, Simon and Jordan shed some tears at the note. Luna outs the note into her pocket and looks to the rose in her hand. Sam, Simon and Jordan also have roses.

They then toss they're roses into the coffin.

"To the best big bro I could ever had."

"To the best little dude I have ever know."

"To the boy who could've been more than a friend to me."

Luna then tosses her rose last. "To the brother I would see as my own son, so long Lincoln. I hope you can finally find the peace and sleep you were looking for, goodbye _my wayward son, _I will always reassure the moments we had together and I will always love you."

"Luna loves you Lincoln, Always."

They all watch as the dirt is now covering the coffin of the 11 year old. Luna sheds a lone tear, but she does hear a whisper. "_Lincoln loves you too Luna, Always._"

Luna looks to the sky and she smiles. Lincoln will always be with her, until the end of time. Now and forever more.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: This was kinda dark and also very emotional. You have earned some rest for making this concept BrentheNewFan2020. Thank you very much for making this one and it sure is hard to make and improvise with some stuff. I hope you all liked it as much as I did, even if it was dark and morbid when the name came up. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**This is like, I killed the Jordacoln ship, but it is just a "What if" scenario.**

**Date made: 5/28/20.**


	18. What if 13: the Woods

**This came to me when I took a ten minute nap! Came to me like a swarm of bees and is a "What If" on the Runaway thing, instead of going to where the Sharp's live, Luna has a place for her and Lincoln to stay. Enjoy reading this folks.**

* * *

**What if part 13: The woods.**

The daylight brings forth the beautiful scenario of the planet to life and the white-haired 11 year old boy Lincoln Loud wakes up and he sits up from the bed and looks around, he then sees he was no longer in his room and then he recalls. "Right, it's gonna be one of those things again."

Lincoln is in a room that looks like large enough to be called a master bedroom and seems like it is part of a log cabin. The bed is large for two and he removes the clean fur blanket and he puts on his fluffy slippers and looks to himself in the mirror, he is wearing purple and orange pajamas that his big sister was able to get.

Lincoln recalls what has happened.

(_One Month Ago._)

Lincoln was awoken by his sister Luna who tells him that they have to leave, the family known as the Louds have once again ignored the demands and calls of Luna to let her brother out of the suit so he may be called family once again. Luna then decides it was time to execute her master plan.

Luna helps her brother out of the suit and tends to his wounds and then they leave the house through the emergency slide chute from Lisa and they tear it down and bring it with them. But Luna also brings with her the wretched squirrel suit and places it into a box and wagon and drags it with them, which made Lincoln question what her motive was, but she only replied it is all evidence.

Lincoln and Luna soon reach the Sharp house and they tell Sam the whole plan, the plan was enough to make Sam cry but Luna ensured they will stay in touch and tell Sam where they are and that she is not to tell anyone except for her baby brother Simon and they both agreed to it.

That was the very last time they will ever see Sam and Simon, until the time is right to come back to Royal Woods.

After their visit over to the Sharp's house, Lincoln and Luna bring the wagon of evidence to the front of the police station and they leave it there and leave the area.

The following evidence: Footage of what the louds have been doing to Lincoln, fingerprints and address of where they live, recordings of Luna's many reasoning's with them and last but not least, the Squirrel Suit and on it is a note telling the police this.

"_ I you cops are reading this, then Lincoln and I have left the state of Michigan and are living our lives away from the people who we once called family. When the time is right, then we'll come back to ensure that justice is done. I don't know when we're coming back, but I assure you dudes that I have all the cash I have saved up to help keep me and my brother alive and well and I have found us a place to stay. It's way outside of Michigan. Sorry this is happening, but I can't let my brother go through some dark and depressive issues should we stay. We will come back, I promise that and I hope all of this will help you guys put those blokes away for a long, long time – Luna Loud. _"

Luna was one step ahead of her family, she destroyed all evidence of what her plan was and made sure the loud would never find them or even escape. Let's say Luan's pranks are going to come in handy when they all wake up and she also did the most painful thing she had to do.

Removing the tacking chips from herself and Lincoln and it hurt her to do it to Lincoln, but she had to pull out the tracking chip, it was painful to do so, and they also removed all of the memories and photos of themselves from the house. Luna was truly one step ahead of them, her devotion to keep Lincoln safe and alive fueled her soul to keep on going.

Lincoln didn't wanna tell Clyde or his pals, they might get hurt or worse should they try something against the louds, also Clyde's dads would end up making choices that won't fair well for Lincoln and Luna.

Luna and Lincoln did get a bus ride out of Royal Woods, they say they're last goodbyes to the home they once knew and it also hurt them to say goodbye to all of their friends and loved ones, but this was for the best.

Lincoln and Luna soon got another ride after the bus, they got some help from a friendly truck driver named Peter A. Cullenry, who drives a Prime Mover Truck with Flame Decals and a good timing that he's heading out of Michigan to make a large delivery to an Automobile company at Indianapolis.

The drive didn't take too long, they didn't even stop and kept going. They soon made it to the place, a forest the leads to a river, this river leads to a nearby town and is close to the border of another county. They were in St. Joseph, which is near the border between Michigan and Indianapolis.

The truck driver wanted to know if this was the place, even Lincoln was confused and all Luna said was. "I've seen this forest three times before and the place we're looking for lies within the woods, I know it's still there."

Lincoln was surprised that Luna knows this place and to make things better for them the truck driver decided to give them something to improve this life they have off the grid. Peter once had two sons, they both passed away after a horrible accident at a storm, one 11 and the other 15. So he gives them the two mountain bikes he was going to give to his boys long ago.

Lincoln and Luna didn't know what to say, but to thank the man and wish him a nice and happy life and they say they're condolences about the loss of his two sons and they will keep the bikes safe. They then say they're goodbyes to the truck drive and they take the bikes and Luna's large duffle bag and they venture into the dark woods, looking for what Luna calls home.

(_Present._)

Lincoln comes out of the bathroom wearing a towel and sighs in relief, he then takes his towel off and he puts on his day clothes, which consists of an orange polo, brown jacket and blue pants with black boots. "Time to see what this day has for me."

Lincoln leaves the room and he goes down the halls and he sees pictures on the walls of Lincoln and Luna when they were young, having fun and the closest of siblings to have ever had met.

Lincoln chuckles seeing these pictures. '_Now those were some good times, and I will always treasure them._' then he sees the kitchen and sees a plate of pancakes have been left for him and a glass of juice.

Lincoln picks up the plate and grabs a fork and a glass of orange juice and he sits on the porch stairs and looks to the woods and sees the birds chirping and a deer and her fawn run off into the woods and the lovely garden of vegetables they made and the fence keeping the wildlife out.

Lincoln take a bite from his breakfast and smiles. "This sure is the life. So peaceful." He recalls how they found this large and lovely Log Cabin.

(_Flashback_)

Lincoln and Luna venture deep into the woods, the night wasn't making things any better and Lincoln felt nervous about being there. But then Luna places her hand on his shoulder and saying. "Don't be sacred bro, your big sis is here to keep you safe."

Lincoln does calm down and continues to walk while moving the two bikes. Then things turn from scary to beautiful when the moon shines and it makes things look as astonishing as a painting. They can see the whole forest shining under the pale moonlight and then Luna sees it. "There it is bro."

Lincoln looks ahead and he sees a lonely cabin in the woods, in a large open space and no one in sight. "Luna, what is this?"

"Come on bro, this is home." Luna and Lincoln go over and look to the cabin and Luna smiles. "All we gotta do is tidy this place up and all will be chill for the two of us." Luna then sees the worried look on Lincoln's face. "Something wrong Linc?"

Lincoln drops the bikes and he starts to cry in his hands. Luna goes down to him and hugs him tightly. "Shh, it's gonna be okay Lincoln, I's alright. I'm here now, I'm here. Don't cry Lincoln." Luna rubs his back.

Lincoln then calms down and looks to his sister. "L-Luna, wha … What are we even doing here?"

Luna can tell he's confused, scared and sad. "Linc, there's nothing to worry about. I know this is kinda scary and seems not right, but let me ask you this. Do you wanna go back home?"

Lincoln then stops crying and thinks about it, he wants to go back home to the people who could help them, but chances things could go from bad to worse and he might end up failing in his head and blaming himself for the things that have happened and that would devastate Luna even more, Luna is doing this to save them both from the problems back home.

"N-No, I don't w-wanna go back h-home. I wanna b-be with you Mom." Lincoln hugs Luna tightly and cries into her shirt.

Luna is touched he would call her that and she hugs him with all her strength as to not let him go. "I know how you're feeling Lincoln, I'm as confused as you are but a part of me is saying that this is the right thing to do and we have to stay together and far from everything we've been through, you wanna do this with me bro, be part of this small family of ours."

They then break the hug and Lincoln looks to the warm and caring smile from Luna as the moon light shines onto her and is making it look as if she's his guardian angel. "Lincoln, do you wanna be my son?"

Lincoln goes wide eyes hearing that and sheds some tears, he then smiles and hugs Luna. "Mom!" Luna smiles and she hugs him back. "I promise you Lincoln, things are going to be different for us. All foe the better my _sweet child of mine._"

They break the hug and go into the cabin, they see it's not that bad, though the place could use some cleaning. Lincoln and Luna pass by the many things this place has and they all seem to be covered in white sheets. They then enter the bedroom and see the bed covered in a white sheet.

Lincoln places the bag down and sees Luna removing the sheet and they see the large bed and they are amazed at how big it looks, and its blanket is made of fur and there are two pillows.

Lincoln then sits onto the bed and so does Luna. Lincoln hugs Luna and smiles. "Thank you, thank you for saving me Luna, thank you so much! I love you mom."

Luna smiles and returns the hug to her boy. "It's my job to be there for you Lincoln, I love you too, son." They then get some sleep, for they had a lot to do when the day comes tomorrow.

For the past few days (_Two Days_) Lincoln and Luna have been doing their hardest to make this cabin look livable. They were able to clean off all of the dust and dirt, though there wasn't really much and they saw how nice all the things looked underneath the sheets.

A large couch, two armchairs, the long dining room table and it looks handmade, the coffee table, kitchen and the things are wrapped in plastic, though there was nothing in the fridge which has to be cleaned. There's one bathroom and the water seems to work and the TV there is also clean and nice looking, though it seems old fashioned.

The only issue they have within is electricity. Luna and Lincoln recall when they were riding with the truck driver they saw a town not too far and that's when they had the idea. They used their bikes and made their way to the small town of Majesty.

With the cash Luna had they were able to purchase some things they could use for the house. Electronic devices, wiring and Solar panels, Luna had tools in her bag. They also buy some food even though Luna was able to bring some canned goods with her in the bag and they made their way back to the cabin, though some of the people there have been wondering who those kids were and where did they come from. This gets the attention of the local sheriff and mayor, which they'll deal with when they see them again.

With Lincoln's help they were able to get the whole cabin up and running and the place was as lit as a normal house would be, they had cable with their new TV, the fridge works and so do all the lights. They even get some internet, but they make sure they won't be tracked by anyone in the system.

They managed to tidy up the outsides of the house and Luna took the privilege to do something about the small run down garden they found at the front of the house. Luna knew they had to survive on healthy produce, so with Lincoln's help they made their way back to the town and purchased some seeds and planted them, they were also able to set up a fence to keep the wildlife from coming in.

Luna brought with her some books on expert survival, but not from some bald guy named Rip Hardcore, the books were guides on living off the land and grid, as well as survival books from Bear Grylls. With these books they were able to keep even the most dangerous of predators away from the place.

And that's when Lincoln found it, Luna hears her son scream and she goes to the back and si shocked to see what he sees.

Right there, four feet from the cabin is a grave. A tombstone, with the words and name. "_Here lies Mitch I. Ganland, sole survivor and helpful man to the wilds. May he find peace with the lord and keep nature and this place safe from harm._"

Lincoln and Luna knew they needed to get some information about this, so they looked all over the house and they found the basement and there it was. The many stockpiles of animal pellets and fur, Luna even sees a schedule and numbers on how many herbivores and carnivores are around the woods.

Mitch wasn't just selling animal hides, he was maintaining the wildlife and its numbers and keeping a close eye on even the smallest of things. They could see some medical kits meant for animals and they see his picture. A man with long white hair and goatee, with an eagle and wolf with him, wearing a black jacket, light blue shirt, grey jeans and black cowboy hat.

Lincoln then hands over to Luna what he found, a note from the man who owns this place. "_To those who have found my cabin, I do hope you all make this place a good home as much as my home Treat it with respect and try and keep the wildlife from getting out of hand, I know I can't be here longer to make sure things are alright. So, with this letter and the papers in the safe and all of its contents, I hereby hand over full ownership of my cabin to the next person who finds this. I hope this cabin will help you with your life – Mitch I. Ganland. _"

Lincoln and Luna felt honored to be given this home, they see the safe's code on the top of it and they see the will and the cash inside of it. More than 80,000 dollars which are his life savings and now it belongs to them, what was odd is that they did find some medals. Two of them.

Lincoln and Luna decide it was time to get more information about this man, so they go to town and they talk to the mayor and tell her why they're staying in the cabin which is now theirs. The mayor of course smiled and accepted this, she knows that Mitch was a good man and she knew him since she was a little girl.

So, with the help of the Sherriff they find the files of Mitch I. Ganland and they let them keep it and make sure that no one outside of their nice little town knows who these kids are. The whole town was on their side and are happy to see the cabin find two kids who would treat it with all respect.

Lincoln and Luna manage to uncover who the man was and are stunned to know he's a survivor from the attack on Pearl Harbor, and that he isolated himself when the cold war began and he has one last thing for the new owners of the cabin.

Lincoln and Luna head down to the basement and they see it, behind the boxes of animal fur is a Fallout shelter and inside is something they did not expect. A whole lot of survival gear and equipment and Luna even finds a hunting rifle, crossbow, bows and arrows and a double barrel shotgun.

Lincoln sees the pictures of Mitch on the U.S.S Arizona and the man's guns on the wall with the ammo and a Mortar Cannon. This man is either very prepared or very sentimental with his things, and then they see his clothes. Black Jacket, light blue shirt, grey jeans, boots and black cowboy hat.

Lincoln and Luna decide to leave the vault be, but they do take the 500,000 dollars he left behind.

To honor this man, every Thursday and Friday, Lincoln and Luna would go to his grave do a small prayer and place some food, a drink and flowers to thank the man for letting them stay at his great log cabin and let them have what is within the place. What they don't know, is that it may have triggered something.

(_Present._)

Lincoln finishes his breakfast and he heads back inside and he places his empty plate and glass in the sink and he washes them. He then dries them and places them back in the cabinet.

Lincoln cleans up whatever mess is left within the house, but he sees everything is cleaned. '_I guess mom cleaned the place while I was asleep._' He then looks to the clock and sees the time. '_Past eight, I guess mom let me sleep in._'

Lincoln then does some last minute check-ups on the fridge and its contents just to make sure they have enough supplies and food. He then looks out the window and has binoculars to see how the vegetable are doing and the Water Melon is still not ripe yet.

Lincoln then goes to the living room and he looks to the picture of Mitch on the wall and he fixes it and he sees the reflection of Mitch on the mirror looking at him through the window and smiling.

Lincoln turns around and he sees the transparent figure and he waves, the figure waves and disappears. '_And all of that started after we gave him some offerings and said our thanks._'

(_Flashback_)

After they presented the prayers and the food to the deceased man's grave. Strange things have been happening around the house. Stuff being moved around and a figure always walking by the house but mostly at night.

Lincoln and Luna have both witnessed who it was when they both went to the living room to watch some TV. They saw the ghost of Mitch I. Ganland smiling at them, he tips his hat and walks through the door. They knew he was still there and that he's going to keep them safe, from whatever comes to the place.

When the time came, Luna had the idea to sell the fur that was in the basement and so they did. They brought all the fur and pellets to the town and they sold it for a decent price, and it was at that point that Lincoln and Luna decided to learn, learn how to hunt.

With his mother's help, Lincoln was able to learn how to use the bow and arrow and the crossbow and they hunt down the most annoying animal to the town, wild boars. Luna on the other hand uses the shotgun and hunting rifle, which she finds a lot of ammo for them.

Lincoln and Luna do encounter something they did not expect, a wolf at their doorstep. Lincoln and Luna then recall the picture of Mitch. This is the wolf from his picture and they let him in. The wolf's name is west and I didn't take long for the bald eagle named east to arrive and soon, they had two very loyal companions. Who were guided by the spirit of their former friend Mitch.

With their two animal companions, hunting wasn't much of a difficulty and more like a way to exercise and feel the rush within, these were better pets than the ones they once knew and loved.

Lincoln and Luna have survived and made a name for themselves within the forest of Majesty and the people are okay with their rare trips into town. The townsfolk wanna do their part and help Lincoln and Luna with their life in the woods, but they would rather be on their own and have each other's company, which they all understood and accepted it.

Some kids would want to go and visit Lincoln, but he would rather not hang out with other kids, he's a bit cautious about their likes and hobbies and would find solace and peace with his mom and two animal companions.

This was the best life Lincoln and Luna could ever ask for, as a mother and son.

(_Present day._)

Lincoln leaves the log cabin and he looks to the sky and takes in the nice, clean and fresh air then he sees east come down and he lets him rest on his shoulder and then West comes forward and he pets him. "You guys know where mom is?"

The wolf looks to the small garage near the cabin and they hear some metal clashing. "Looks like mom is tinkering with the bike again. Come on guys, let's go." Lincoln and the two animals head to the garage and they see her, Luna Loud. The 15 year old mom fixing the motor bike.

When Luna and Lincoln found the garage, that when Luna figured she could use the bike. She does own it now and she can do whatever she wants with it, so she's going to fix it and make it like new again and bonus, it comes with a side car!

Lincoln goes into the garage. "Hey mom."

Luna looks to her son and grabs a towel and cleans her hands and face, she then goes to her son and hugs him. "Good morning sport, sleep well?"

Lincoln chuckles and hugs her back. "I did and I also saw breakfast and ate it, and I saw the house is cleaned up too."

They then break the hug. "I thought it would be a good idea to tidy up while my little boy is asleep, don't want you to be stressing out on me." Luna's face then turns into concerned. "Do you still get nightmares?"

Lincoln smiles. "Nope, the nightmares don't come back anymore. I think being here is making me have better and happier memories and dreams and I like them, I like them a lot. Being here with you mom and this nice home we have." Lincoln hugs Luna once more.

Luna then hugs her son again. "Glad to hear buddy." She strokes his hair and kisses his forehead. Then they beak the hug and Luna has an idea. "How about we got for a stroll and maybe hunt down some mean pigs on the way too?" The wolf and eagle liked that idea and looked to Lincoln.

Lincoln smiles and he grabs his bow, arrows and his crossbow. "Sure mom, I could use a hunt."

They both leave the garage. Luna closes it and she locks the cabin doors and she has her jacket on and her hunting rifle and double-barrel shotgun locked and loaded. "Alright fellas, let's go and hunt."

All four of them venture into the woods, east takes flight and west stays alert.

Luna looks to her son as they stroll through the pathway. She is impressed at how strong he has become. All those many times of running and managing work and the two ranged weapons have toughened him up, something Lynn Jr wasn't able to do, and that made Luna proud. Her son is strong, in his own way.

Luna was happy at what they have been doing within this new and natural life, and she no longer sees Lincoln as the brother she always has s sibling connection, she now sees Lincoln as her son, her child and her baby. To keep safe and protect, and also teach him things that could help him survive alongside her.

The people from the town of Majesty don't seem to mind, they see that Luna is a loving and caring person and might as well be dubbed a mother, a mother with some musical talent and yes, she still has her acoustic guitar to make the life they have sound serene and mellow.

Lincoln and Luna continue their stroll through the woods, then west stops and growls. "Got something boy?" asked Lincoln. All three of them remain quiet.

Luna looks up and sees east circling their location and looking at something. "Linc, we got a boar up ahead, you wanna take this one?"

Lincoln looks past the bushes and he sees the bareback of the large hog. He then loads his crossbow and takes aim. "I got it in my sights." He then pulls the trigger and shoots the arrow and it hits through the bushes and they hear the sound of the boar die, followed by the scream of a girl?

Lincoln, Luna and West look in shock. "M-Mom, did I ….. Did I shoot someone?"

Lincoln, Luna and West then head to where the boar is at and they see on the ground is the boar, Lincoln pulls out the arrow and then he sees West looking at someone. Lincoln and Luna look in front of them and they see this girl.

She is exactly Lincoln's age, brown braided hair with a cute blue bow, light blue skirt, black leggings, yellow shirt, brown hiking jacket, a cap and brown boots and white socks. Lincoln knows who she is. "Girl Jordan?!"

Girl Jordan looks to them in shock. "Lincoln? Luna? Oh my gosh! You guys are here!" I found you two!" Girl Jordan then proceeds to hug Lincoln, which makes him blush. "You're alive! I can't believe it!"

"Y-yeah, I'm alive." Lincoln then returns the hug.

Luna smirks seeing this and then she looks around and then she looks back to Jordan. "Girl Jordan, are you alone here? Who's with you?"

They depart from the hug. "First off, just call me Jordan guys. Boy Jordan moved two weeks ago and secondly I'm here with my parents." she then explains to them what has been happening.

"After you guys went missing one month ago, everyone was devastated and a lot of good businesses were shut down. The cops were all over town getting confessions and trying to get more evidence, but as it turns out whatever Luna gave to them was enough for them to use. The louds found out you guys were gone and I think they tried to run from the law when they saw on the news they were wanted, they did get caught by the authorities and your baby sister is in good hands thanks to Child Services."

"The louds have been sentenced to a long, long time of juvie and jail time. But as it turns out it might not be over. The louds could be released after a year or two, to increase their sentence the court and the law needs the words from the two victims who knows the truth and that's the two of you, and a lot of people have been looking for you guys. So, I took the privilege of leaving town with my parents and dog when we bought an RV, so I guess we're doing our own search for you guys from the note you two left to the cops."

Lincoln and Luna are shocked to hear this new. "How the heck do you know this?" asked Lincoln.

"My godfather Peter Harris is a part of the Child Services Division, he told me what happened because he knows that I know you, a lot of your friends have been questioned and they all knew little." Jordan then looks to Luna. "But you're girlfriend Sam and her little brother Simon secretly told them the truth and said they're still waiting for any signs of you guys making contact, well ever making contact. It has been a month."

This was something they did not expect. "What's the issue with the old family? They know where we are?" asked Luna as she goes over and picks up the dead boar.

"They did hear that you guys left the state, and it seems you guys only stayed near the border instead. Anyway, all of them felt devastated. All of their friends and loved ones are against them and would rather see them out of the state than within Michigan, though you're sporty ponytail sister as I was told, she got very aggressive and started blaming all of this on ….. On you Lincoln" replied Jordan. "My godfather told me she seems to be on the act of revenge, to take you down. She's currently in the Royal Woods Juvenile Detention Hall along with your two other older sister's, the clown has been sent to an asylum outside of town. That's all I know, for now that is."

Luna's hand turns into a fist and she drops the wild boar, she then looks to the wolf west. "Bring this back to the cabin." the wolf nods and drags the boar back.

Jordan sees this and the eagle flying by them. "Looks like you guys have been busy with your new life, looks nice and seems cool to be in a place like this."

Luna then looks to Lincoln who was looking down and then he drops his crossbow. Luna goes to him and raises his head and sees he has some tears. Luna then hugs her son and does her best to calm him down.

Jordan sees that she may have made a mistake searching for them and interrupted their peaceful livelihood. "I should go now ….. I'm sorry, I'll …. I'll tell them you guys aren't here." Jordan is about to leave.

"Wait!" Luna calls out and the 11 year old girl looks to Luna. "Tell your rents they can park our RV by our cabin." Luna then gets the map out of her jacket and hands it to her and Jordan sees the red marks for hunting spots and the landmark of their home. "We're here, so tell them where to go. We'll be waiting."

Jordan nods and she rushes off to get back to the RV, good thing she has her GPS and phone.

Luna gets up and carries her crying son, the eagle east comes back. "Bring these back to the cabin east, we'll be following behind." The eagle nods and grabs the crossbow and bow and arrows and flies off.

Luna follows the eagle with her son in her arms crying and apologizing for what he did. "Shh, enough of that my child. This is not your fault, it never was. Calm down Linky, mommy's here." she continues to walk down the path with her son as they make their way back to the cabin.

(_Hours later._)

The RV of the Rosato family has arrived, and Luna did tell them about what they have been doing along with some words from her son Lincoln and she also tells them that she now sees Lincoln not as her brother, but her son and they seemed happy for them with this life. But they need to know, will they come back to Royal Woods, to testify and ensure the long sentence to the family who hurt them?

Lincoln and Luna return to their cabin to talk about this, while Jordan and her mom help tend to the garden and Rick helps out in fixing the bike for them, with west and east keeping an eye on them. Some part of Luna can tell that there is more between Lincoln and Jordan than just being friends.

Lincoln and Luna are both in the living room and sitting on the couch. Luna then looks to her son. "Lincoln, do you wanna go back home?"

That was the very same question Luna asked him all those days ago. "Lincoln, I understand if you don't. But you need to know, that there won't be true justice until they're sentenced for a longer time after what they did to us. Son, we won't be at peace and some nightmares won't leave till we find some closure."

Luna then sees her son looking down and she hears some light sobbing. "Lincoln?" Lincoln raises his head and she can see his tear stained face and his broken down expression. Luna herself feels heartbroken to see this and she opens her arms to him. "Come here baby."

Lincoln stumbles but he manages to go to his mom and hug her tightly. Luna let's her kid sit on her lap as she hugs him. She rubs his back and kisses his forehead, and rests her head onto his. "There, there. It's gonna be alright Lincoln, I'm here, I got you son. Take it easy, take your time."

Luna knows Lincoln is confused and also scared. He's caught in the middle between choosing whether to stay where they are and love their lives together or go home and deal with the upcoming conflicts ahead of them.

From the shadows the ghost of Mitch I. Ganland sees this and he knows the boy is hurt and he knows he won't find some peace unless justice is served. Lincoln is haunted with two choices and either one is not an easy thing to go through.

Luna then feels her son calming down and his tight grip onto her is slowly fading. "Lincoln, I understand if you don't wanna come back home to Royal Woods, the Rosato's also understand and said that they'll pretend they didn't find us, we can stay isolated from everyone for a long, long time if you want. Just as long as we're together, as a family of two."

Luna doesn't get a response from Lincoln, she knows he's thinking about it and trying to find something to say. She then feels him shift from their hug and he looks to her and he wipes away his own tears and looks down. "Lincoln? Son, are you alright?"

Lincoln looks to his mom and tries to regain his former posture and bring his bearings back. "The haunting won't stop until we see justice done."

Luna knows where this goes and she smiles. "Mom, let's go back to Royal Woods." Luna then hugs Lincoln and he hugs her back, they have made their choice and it's time for them, to go home.

(_Minutes later._)

Lincoln and Luna place all of their stuff and luggage into the RV. The Rosato's helped them with it. Jordan then sees Lincoln and Jordan coming out of the cabin and then looking at it. She decides to let them have some last words to their new home.

"Mitch, if you're hearing this then please, please watch over their home" said Luna. "We will come back here. We don't know when, but we will. We are not going to forget this place and for all the things it did for us."

"You did so much to make sure we would be safe and happy, we are truly thankful for all you've done for us. Like a distant relative and we know you don't have a family. Well you have one now" said Lincoln with a smile.

Lincoln and Luna then place down the plate with a slice of cake, apples pie and steak and a mug of coffee with some roses and daises onto the doorstep of the house. Lincoln and Luna then walk away from the porch with East and West.

They then take a look back to the house. "We will be back, we promise." Lincoln and Luna and their two animals then head into the RV and they take the path out of the woods and drive off.

Mitch comes out of the house and watches them leave, he smiles and sits on the porch stairs. '_I know you two will come back, and I will do my part in keeping this place safe and secure._'

(_Hours later. Royal Woods, Michigan._)

News has gone out, Lincoln and Luna have returned from their secret livelihood, there was little information from what they know, but everyone was getting ready for this historic return.

But as he RV drives into town with people cheering, they see some police cars escorting them. The time to be happy for return will have to wait, the time for justice comes first.

The RV makes it to the court house and Luna and her son Lincoln come out and they see the press and news crew asking them questions, then they get backed off by the presence of a menacing Wolf and Eagle. Lincoln and Luna manage to calm them down and they proceed into the court, with the Rosato's following behind, and not far behind all of them are their friends and loved ones also coming to be part of this proper trial of justice.

Lincoln and Luna enter the courtroom and there they see the two detectives known as StoneHeart and Merris as they're lawyers and on the defending side are the people they once knew as family, but are now their enemy.

Rita and Lynn Sr were happy to see them alive and well and so are some of the other sisters were also happy to see them and asking them for forgiveness for what they did and admitted they were monsters for hurting Lincoln and ignoring Luna.

But Lynn Jr is spiteful and resents Lincoln and Luna, also she's in a cage to avoid any form of violence.

Lincoln and Luna ignore their cries and please for mercy and sit onto their respective seats with their animal companions who do not like the other louds, the people all want to know where the heck did they get those animals and where were they hiding.

The courtroom was soon filled with friends and families. Pop-pop, Ruth, Clyde and his dad's, Lincoln's pals, Luna's band mates, Sam and Simon, they're Teachers, Mr. Grouse and of course the Rosato's.

The court begins as judge McBuild arrives and he slams his gavel, Lincoln and Luna have been saving a month of the truth within and now they were ready to make the case a win.

(_One long Court session later._)

Everyone sighs in relief and some of them cheer. The verdict is guilty and the louds have been given their sentence and they are long.

All of the loud members cry and beg for Lincoln and Luna to save them, but they do not see them as the family they know anymore and to top it all off Luna has been given full custody of Lincoln as the boy's mother and Lincoln as Luna's son.

Luna has been given the deed of the house they once lived in and it has been renovated since they were gone, thanks to some assistance from good old Bud Grouse, and the last name of the louds are no longer applied to the guilty, Lincoln and Luna re now the last of the family to own the last name, Loud.

As it turns out, Rick Rosato (_Jordan's dad_) called the detectives and told them what Lincoln and Luna have been doing and they pulled some strings and made it possible.

All the louds are being escorted out of the courtroom. They were going to spend a long, long time in juvie and jail and the rest are sent to foster care.

Lynn Jr was livid and she tried to escape and attack Lincoln and Luna, only to end up getting punched twice by Lincoln, kicked on the gut and then tossed onto the table and then pinned to the ground and repeatedly being punched till she was unconscious. This was a Lincoln they have never seen before and it kinda scared his friends, mostly Clyde.

They take the unconscious sports jock away and Luna hugs her son for that bravery he just did. "I'm proud of you kiddo, I truly am my son."

Lincoln hugs his mom. "Thank you mom, we won! We actually won!"

Luna kisses his forehead. "I know son, this is awesome. Now we have found our justice."

They break from the hug and Lincoln then asks his mom. "Mom, what do we do now? Are we …. Are we going back to …. To the old house?"

Luna can tell her son dislikes the old home after all that has happened, but he also doesn't wanna leave the town now that they're back. Luna then has an idea.

Luna strokes his white hair. "I got an idea, an idea that could help the two of us, this town and the cabin. What do you say kiddo?"

Lincoln smiles and he knows that whatever his mom has planned is a good one, he was in on whatever plan his mom has in store for them.

They then meet up with their friends and loved ones. Lincoln was glad to see his friends and Simon and Luna shares a kiss with Sam and is happy to see her band mates. They were even greeted by the former friends from Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn Jr.

They had so much to celebrate, and also explain to them a plan Luna came up with and they're going to need the two detectives and Mayor Davis to join in and hear them out as well.

(_One week later._)

Luna and Lincoln have finished their grocery run into the town of Majesty and they ride onto Luna's motorbike. Luna gets to her seat and Lincoln gets into the driving seat with the groceries and West, while East takes to the skies and they drive off.

After the events of the court, Luna told them that they will return to their original home when they were in hiding, this was a shock to everyone that got some of them questioning where they have been, but they were not going to tell them. Except towards Sam and Simon.

Luna request for the Loud House, to be left untouched. For they will return when it's time for school to begin, Lincoln needs his education after all. But whenever its summer, or spring break or any holiday or vacation they will return to the hiding home they have.

A lot of them agreed to this, while some did not (_Clyde and his dad's_). The decision was fully made and the day after, Lincoln and Luna were given a ride home from the Rosato's, back to Majesty town, St. Joseph.

Lincoln told Jordan he wants to hang out with her when he gets back and Luna tells the same to Sam as well. They will keep in touch with them through video chats.

And now here we are, the mother and son along with their pets have made it back to their summer home. They see the doors open by themselves and the wolf and eagle take the grocery bags into the house.

Lincoln and Luna see they got some new messages from Jordan, Sam and Simon, and from some of their other pals. They smile and put their phones away.

Lincoln looks to Luna and he hugs her. "Thank you mom, thank you for saving me and bringing me to this life. I love you so much mommy."

Luna sheds a tear and she hugs her son. "You're welcome Lincoln, I will do whatever I can to keep you safe and show you a new way to living." She kisses his forehead and rocks him back and forth. "I love you so much my child, always."

They then break the hug, Lincoln holds his mom's hand and they both walk back into the house, the house they call home. Home, deep within the woods.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: This idea came to me on 6/15/20 after a short nap and it came into my head like a swarm of bees and it shook me awake with confusion, dang what the heck was happening to me at that point and I don't know why I chose a cabin in the woods and this kinda concept. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this "What if" scenario. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I know some of you will hate me, so whatever. Just wanted to let this out anyway.**

**Date made: 6/16/20.**


	19. What if 14: Fallen Guardian

**That's right, this is still going through the PM requests from those who wanna see another "What if" scenario. Thanks to BrenTheNewFan2020 for this idea and concept. This is going to be emotional and very much heart breaking, so brace yourselves and enjoy folks.**

* * *

**What if part 14: Fallen Guardian.**

(_Royal Woods General Hospital._)

Outside of the Surgery room is none other than Lincoln, Sam, Sully, Mazzy and Chunk. All five of them have been waiting for hours and are waiting for the results on the recovery of their good friend/sister/lover/guardian/band leader Luna Loud.

Sam sits next to Lincoln and sees his sad expression, he looks like he's going to cry once again. "Lincoln, It's gonna be okay buddy" said Sam as she puts her hand onto his back.

"This …. This is all my fault. All of ….. All of this, w-was my fault!" cried Lincoln.

Sam then hugs him tightly. "No, this wasn't you're fault Lincoln. This was the fault of those who made you into an outcast, Luna did what she had to do to save you, don't blame yourself Lincoln." She continues to comfort the crying 11 year old.

Sully, Mazzy and Chunk felt bad for the kid. Sully hits his fist to the wall. "Why did this have to happen?! God damn it! I should've punched that ponytailed bitch!" Sully sheds some tears from this.

Mazzy goes to Sully and hugs him. "Sully, please calm down. She wasn't worth it, and I don't want you to get into any more trouble. We just have to hold on and ….. And try to hope that Luna will be okay."

Chunks sighs and sits down. "Bloody hell. Look at what's this been to. All Lunes wanted was to help her brother be a family member and this all goes down to the louds being at fault. I swear I am going to knock a shiner onto the bloke who calls himself a father!"

Then the doors of the Surgery room open and they see Dr. Ryan S. Kendrick comes out and he removes his mask. Lincoln and the others go to him, but Lincoln is the first one to ask. "Doctor, is …. Is my sister going to be okay?"

The doctor looks to the boy with sadness, and then he looks to the others who were all wanting to know the condition of Luna Loud. "I … I am so, so sorry. But she doesn't have much time left." This makes them all gasp and Lincoln goes wide eyed.

"Her I juries were so severe that she had a lot of internal bleeding, we tried but we can't do anything to help her anymore. I'm so sorry Lincoln."

All of them start to shed tears, Sam is heartbroken by this, her girlfriend is dead and now she has no one to call her lover, but then she sees Lincoln, Lincoln doesn't respond and does nothing. But she does notice his sudden trembling.

"Lincoln?" Sam approaches the boy, and they he collapses to the ground and starts to sob loudly, like he was a lost child who can't find his mother, well this is a lost white-haired 11 year old who lost his caring and trust worthy sister.

Sam goes over and she hugs the boy and cries with him. "I know, I know Lincoln." Lincoln then hugs Luna and cries into her shirt.

The doctor feels bad for this kid, he doesn't know what is happening or what may have caused this slight chaos but he knows that this boy is in deep turmoil and needs his sister. "Kid, I think ….. You should say your goodbyes to her, before she leaves."

Sam hears this and nods, she then looks to Lincoln. "L-Lincoln ……. Lincoln, p-please. We have to see her, come on Lincoln. Be strong, for Luna."

Lincoln then looks up even with his teary eyes he can make out how much this hurts Sam as it does to him. "Linc, let's go …. Let's go and s-say goodbye, to your sister, to Luna."

Lincoln feels as if this was wrong for Luna to go through this, but he wants to see her, to be with her and to share one last hug with her. Lincoln slowly gets up and still hugs Sam, she has no intention of letting him go yet.

Sully, Mazzy and Chunk know that Luna would only wish to see her brother and lover. So they stay outside and wait, but also feel shattered to know Luna is going to die soon.

The doctor opens the door and Lincoln and Sam go in. He then closes it and looks to the band mates. "Mind telling me what happened?"

(_Inside._)

Lincoln and Sam look to the 15 year old rocker girl, Luna Loud. On the bed, some stitching to her head and right arm and with only the heart monitor left connected to her. Luna opens her eyes weakly and she looks to see her little brother and her blonde musical lover.

Luna weakly smiles. "L-Lincoln, S-Sam. Hey."

Lincoln let's go of Sam and he tearfully approaches Luna. He then holds her hand and looks to the weak condition she's in. "Luna, Luna …. I ….. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry this happened to you. This …. This is all …. This is all my fault! You're … Luna, please don't go!"

Luna touches his face with her hand. "No. T-This isn't ….. This was never y-you're fault. Lincoln. You … You didn't do anything …. Anything wrong."

Lincoln shakes his head in denial. "No, no, no. No! Luna, this ….. This is my fault! It is and it always has been!" Lincoln hugs her and cries. "I …. I should've done something! I …. I shouldn't have …. Have made you help me!"

Luna hugs him back and does her best to comfort him. "Lincoln, my r-role, my role is that I am you're l-legal guardian …. A-And I did, p-please don't blame yourself bro. This …. This is not your fault and …. It never w-was."

Lincoln just cries as he hugs Luna. Luna then looks to Sam who is in tears. "Oh Luna. Oh my god, I should've come to you sooner! Then you and Lincoln …. You both wouldn't be in this fucking mess!" Sam goes to sit by Luna's side and holds her other hand.

Luna smiles weakly at her lover. "Sam, I n-need you to promise me s-something. Come closer."

Sam goes close to Luna so she may hear what she has to say to her. "_I know I won't be a-around for the both of you. Y-You two are the only ones w-who have each other left, and …. I want you, I want you to take up the r-role and watch over him, please. Be his legal guardian, k-keep an eye on him, protect him but m-most of all, show him h-how much he means to y-you. Just as he means s-so much to me, love him, care for him a-and be the m-mother figure he n-needs._"

Sam then moves away from Luna and looks to her in shock. Luna smiles and she kisses Sam's cheek. "Please Sam, do this …. For me, for him."

Sam sheds tears and she kisses Luna. "I will. I always will. I promise you Luna, I will not forsake this …. This role you have given me, I love you Luna Loud."

Luna kisses Sam back and whispers. "I love you to, Sam Sharp."

They then break from the kiss and Luna looks to her still sobbing brother. "Lincoln. Look at me." Lincoln stops sobbing and he gets up and looks to his haggard sister smiling towards him. Luna uses what strength she has left to try and speak like her usual self.

"Lincoln, whatever happens. I want you to stop blaming yourself, this wasn't your fault and I did what I could to accomplish my task to keep you safe and happy. You are not a horrible brother Lincoln, you're the best dang brother I could ever have."

Luna sheds some tears as she continues to speak. "No, you're more than a brother, because for a long, long time since I have been helping and loving you. You were like a son to me and I will always love you my child, always."

Lincoln starts to cry and he rests his had onto her chest and he hugs her tightly. "Mom …. Please, I don't want you to go! Please! Don't leave me mom!"

Luna sheds some tears knowing he sees her as his mother, she hugs him with his other arm and does so tightly while the other hand is being held by Sam tightly.

Sam watches this and starts to cry, she knows this was it. Luna was close to passing away. '_Luna, Lincoln._'

Luna then feels weaker. "L-Lincoln, i will never truly b-be gone. I will always b-be in your heart. I will a-always be with y-you, I love you, son." She then hugs him tightly and she leans close and kisses his forehead.

Lincoln looks to Luna and he kisses he cheek and then rests onto her chest and hugs her tightly once more. "I love you too mom."

Luna continues this hug and savors these final moments, then Sam joins in this heartbreaking hug and sheds tears.

Luna looks to the two people she has loved her entire life, she then sighs and smiles. "_I love you two, keep living and …. Watch over, each …. other._" with her eyes half open, still hugging them and a small smile on her face, Luna Loud has passed away.

Sam then breaks away from the hug and she looks to Luna and sheds more tears. "Oh, Luna."

Lincoln feels as if something was wrong. "M-Mom? Mom a-are you okay?" Lincoln then hears no heartbeat. "Mom?"

Lincoln let's go of the hug and he sees her arm just flailing away from him and her fingers no longer tight on Sam's hand, he then looks to Luna and sheds tears, Luna is gone.

"No, no, no, no! No! Luna! No, mom! Please!" Lincoln goes over and he cradles Luna's dead body in his arms and continues to beg for her to come back. "Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me momma! No!"

From the doorway, Sully, Mazzy and Chunk see this and shed tears as well.

Sam goes over and hugs the boy, and she too mourns for the loss of the one person who truly showed them love in their life.

(_2 Weeks Later._)

It has been 2 weeks since Luna Loud passed away from her life threatening injuries and now we're here at the Royal Woods Cemetery for them to mourn this funeral of the once great rock n' roll dreamer.

A lot of people have come to attend and Lincoln, along with Pop-pop, Sam, Simon and all their close friends have come. Even Lily who has been adopted by an officer named Tristen and his wife Elena.

Lincoln looks around and he sits by himself with Sam and her family and band mates sitting behind him, Lincoln could see the coffin where his sister is being placed in and he sighs. "Lincoln, how are you feeling kiddo?" It was his maternal grandfather, Albert Willard or Pop-pop.

Lincoln doesn't respond, Albert knows why and he hugs him. "Lincoln this wasn't your fault and you know that Luna did what she had to do to protect you. She was your legal guardian and you were like a son to her, I saw that too."

Lincoln cries as he hugs his grandfather. "Lincoln, no one here sees this as your fault. But, the real perpetrators to this …. This was all from the people, the people we once called …. Family. Let justice run its course and have them be punished properly, I assure you they will never come near you ever again. I know, because the detectives and the law is going to make sure of it."

Pop-pop continues to hug his grandson, and then someone sits next to Lincoln and places a hand on his back. It was Jordan Rosato and her parents are there as well, they're all here to support this kid who lost someone closest to his heart.

Soon, the many eulogies have been made and given and then it was time for Lincoln. He steps up to the pedestal and he looks around to the people in the room. "Luna …. Luna was someone who …. Who knew how to care for others, even when she found her talent in music. She knew how to still be the same old caring and loving girl she was when I knew her."

The day she became my legal guardian, was the happiest moment of my young life and I knew she would be there for me through any troubles that get …. That get in our way." Lincoln starts to choke a little. "Years go by and we had a lot of ups and downs and at times, we even had small disputes. But that doesn't matter anymore. What matters, is that I …. I had a hell of a ….. Of a sister, who was more than a sister."

"Luna was like a mom to me, even better than the one who brought me into this world." Lincoln wipes away some tears. "Luna, she saved me ….. She prevented me from …. From a horrible demise, but ….. I couldn't …I couldn't save her!"

"Why? Why did you ….. Why did you have to go m-mom? Why?" Lincoln starts to break down on the spot and beg for Luna to come back. Sam and Jordan get up and they go over and help Lincoln back to his seat.

Lincoln sits next to Pop-pop and they both hug each other and cry, Sam and Jordan also join in this, Lincoln needed some people to support him. They know this is just the start of his deep grieving.

But there is one group who is seeing this and yet far from everyone, the loud family. All of them are crying and feeling the hard truth of their actions and to ensure they don't get their part in saying anything, the police and two detectives are with them, also they're in shackles as they attend this.

The parents are both feeling guilty for what they have brought onto the large family they wanted, they're third born daughter was gone and all she wanted to do was have their son as part of the family again. Rita on the other hand couldn't believe what Lincoln had said, he saw his sister as a better mother than she was.

The loud siblings on the other hand are all in deep conflict at what has happened. They all failed to allow Lincoln to be part of their family once more and have outcasted Luna from trying to reason with them. Lynn Junior looks around and sees everything that is happening in front of her, she wanted to blame Lincoln and his luck for starting this, but a large part of her could see, that there is no such luck.

'_I …I should've stopped this, why did I have to believe that bullshit luck?!_' Lynn sheds some tears, knowing that the family is going to be separated and Lincoln will be forever heartbroken.

(_An hour later._)

After everything has been said and all the prayers to the lord, it was time for the burial. Lincoln, Sam and everyone else watches as the coffin of Luna is being lowered into the ground, and as it lays down there Lincoln sheds tears and slowly walks towards it.

Sam notices this and hugs him from behind while also stopping him. "No, no. Please. Luna, I ….. I don't want you to go, mom. Please, let me …. Let me join you, please!" Pop-pop also uses his arm to stop Lincoln from advancing any further and both Pop-pop and Sam knew, he was in the state of deep conflict and possibly suicidal intentions.

'_I'm his new legal guardian now, I have to keep an eye on him and not let him take his life. That's not what Luna would want._' Sam hugs him tightly and she turns him around and Lincoln cries and hugs her back. "I got you Lincoln, I got you."

Soon, Lincoln and Sam watch as Luna's coffin is buried in dirt, six feet below them. Lincoln cries and closes his eyes. "Goodbye mom, goodbye Luna. I love you."

Lincoln and Sam are about to go and leave along with the others, then Lincoln looks to his right and he sees the people he once called family, the louds. The very same family that caused all of this, the ones who killed Luna, and that sparked a deep hatred within the boy. He then looks to Lynn Jr.

Lincoln breaks free from Sam and tries to attack the loud family, but Jordan and Clyde hold him back. Lincoln thrashes as he tries to break free. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me kill them! This is their fault! I hate them all!"

Sam then goes over and pulls him into a hug and he tries to break free from her. "Lincoln, please stop! This …… We know what they did, don't take things into your own hands please. Luna wouldn't want this."

Lincoln stops struggling and he just cries onto Sam's chest and he hugs her tightly. Everyone sees this and feels sorry for the boy. They all gather around Sam and Lincoln, then they look to the loud family. They all vast glares at them for what they have done.

The louds could see that all of their friends, loved ones and family are now against them. They can already tell, they have lost the fight, the battle and the war and they are inbound for a long, long time in jail.

(_1 Week later._)

The louds have been given one hell of a sentence. A long awaited jail time for the older ones but they have to go through juvie first and the others are sent to reform school, the heavy duty and strict kind. But with these punishments the people of Royal Woods demanded more, or better yet something brutal and worse.

So, for their safety (_Even though they don't want them to be safe_) they transfer the loud family out of the state and across the whole nation, they separated them from each other, including the twins. None of them are to make contact for a long, long time.

Lincoln was now adopted by the Sharp family, he at times interacts with the parents and hasn't bothered to call them mom and dad yet, the Sharp parents understand that he's still grieving over the loss of his sister/mother.

Lincoln seems to spend some good quality time with Simon and Sam, but at some point the very thought of hanging out with the two people he seems to truly trust sometimes brings back memories of Luna, and he ends up breaking down and crying.

They all managed to get the things the louds sold back to the white-haired boy. Lincoln got his stuffed Rabbit Bun-Bun, his laptop, his clothes, his school things and everything else.

Clyde and his pals come over to see if he wants to hang out. But he doesn't wanna be around them, even the very presence of Jordan Rosato wasn't making him budge out of the Sharp house. A lot of people were there for him, to help him.

But even with all of that, it was all not enough to make him happy or get over things. So, he intends to make things right.

One night, everyone is fast asleep and Lincoln walks down the stairs quietly and he goes into the kitchen. '_I can't do this, I can't do this anymore. This …. This is eating me from the inside and out. The nightmares, the pain. I don't want this, I can't do this anymore._'

Lincoln grabs the knife from the cabinet and he looks to the window and the moon shining onto him. '_Mom, I'm coming home. I love you, so, so much._'

Lincoln uses both his hands to make the knife point to his chest and he closes his eyes and he thrusts it into his chest, but then someone stops him. "_No, don't do it Lincoln. Please._"

Lincoln opens his eyes, he knows that voice, a voice he thought he would never hear again for a long, long time. Right there, in front of him, holding the knife away and placing it onto the kitchen counter.

Luna Loud, she doesn't look like one of those angels in white clothing, instead she is wearing a white shirt, purple jacket and black knee ripped jeans, purple boots and with crescent shaped earrings and her signature choker.

Lincoln is stunned in place at what he sees. "L-Luna …. M-Mom?"

Luna smiles. "_Hey there kiddo, It's been a while hasn't it?_"

Lincoln touches her hands, and then he hugs her tightly and cries into her chest. "Mom …. Mom ….. Mom, it's you. It is you. Y-You're here, you-you're actually here! I missed you!"

Luna hugs him tightly. "_I missed you too buddy, I missed you so, so much sweet child of mine._" Luna sheds tears as she hugs him close to her.

They stay like this for a few good minutes and they then break from the hug and look to each other. "_Lincoln, I know you miss me and I miss you too and I would do anything to be here by your side. But, I can't be here, well not for long._"

Lincoln sheds some tears and is confused. "B-But, I miss you mom and …. And I don't want you to g-go. Please, please don't leave me again. I ….. I don't …. I can't do this with-without you!"

Luna wipes away his tears. "_Lincoln, I know you feel this pain and it hurts me just to see you go through it. But you cannot just go around and kill yourself just to be with me. You may see I am no longer with you, but you're wrong. I'll always be with you, I'll always be watching over you even when I'm not around. I'll be there, always. Don't let my demise be your moment of unholy things, live your life and with the ones you love, including the Jordan girl._"

Lincoln chuckles and blushes.

Luna chuckles at how cute he was when he was nervous. "_Linky, I will always be by your side and I will be there to help you feel better, along with Sam. She will be your legal guardian and your new mother figure, and with the rest of the Sharps as your family. One day, one day we will meet again, for when the time comes._"

Luna touches his cheek and Lincoln uses his hand to touch her hand and close his eyes and shed some tears. "Mom, I love you so much!"

Luna kisses his forehead and pulls him into one last hug. "_You were the best thing to have ever come to my life, and I am honored to have been the greatest thing to be there for your life, I love you Lincoln, always._"

Lincoln knows it was time, he hugs her tightly and smiles. "I love you too mom, always." He then stops crying and whispers. "_Goodbye Luna, I will always treasure the moments we had._"

They break from the hug and look onto each other. Luna smiles as she slowly fades. "_And I will treasure what we had, forever and ever baby._" Soon, she was gone.

Lincoln sighs and looks in his hands. The silver necklace from Luna, a crescent shaped silver locket and inside is the picture of when Luna first held her baby brother. Lincoln smiles seeing this, this is the last memento from Luna, the last piece of the love she showed to him but not as a brother, but like a son.

"Lincoln." He turns and sees Sam. She saw all of it and she too has tears. She goes towards the boy and they both share in a tearful and yet happy embrace.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay Lincoln. She'll always be with us, always" replied Sam with tears as she hugs the boy.

Lincoln hugs Sam tightly and smiles as he has tears as well. "I know, I know she will ……. Mom." Sam is shocked he would call her that, but deep down she was touched he would see her like that. Luna did it, she helped him.

Lincoln was finally healed, thanks to Luna.

(_Another week later._)

Lincoln is now healed from his trauma and is spending some quality time at the park with Sam and Simon. "This is nice" said Lincoln as he eats his hotdog.

"Yeah, so nice and peaceful. Brings back memories doesn't it?" asked Sam.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, good memories. Memories I intend to keep with me for a long, long time."

"At least your no longer in trauma Lincoln" replied Simon as he eats his hotdog. "We'll be the best of siblings, all of us together."

Lincoln ruffles Simon's hair. "You know we will little bro. gotta admit, sure is cool to have a little brother to be there for, and I'll be the best big bro to you."

Simon smiles. "Thanks Lincoln."

Sam smiles seeing this and for a small brief moment she feels as if she saw a little bit of Luna within Lincoln. She smiles seeing how close the boy was with both of them, sitting between Sam and Simon, is a boy who might just be as great of a big sibling as Luna.

Sam can see that and she knows it's going to be great for all of them. She looks to the sky. '_Until the day comes, I will always keep that promise you told me Luna. I will watch over your little brother, like he was my child, or better yet our child._'

They share a few laughs and soon enough they were joined by Clyde and Jordan, in which Jordan leans onto his shoulder and he pulls her closer and they all chuckle a bit from this. This was a good memory, to help Lincoln look past the pain and loss and look forward to a better and brighter future.

(_Nighttime._)

Lincoln had finished using the bathroom and he enters the room he's in, it neighbors Simons. He then walks to the window and looks to the moon shining down onto him. He looks onto the necklace and he puts it around his neck.

Lincoln then sits onto his bed and looks to the moon once more. "_Goodnight mom, I miss you so much but I know you'll always be in my heart and I know you'll always be watching over me and this life I will live on, for you. I love you Luna, always._"

Lincoln gets into bed and he gets comfortable and sleeps. Unknown to him, a translucent figure tearfully smiles and leans in and kisses his cheek. "_Goodnight my child, goodnight Linky._"

The figure then fades away. "_Luna loves you, always._"

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my good friend, BrenTheNewFan2020 for this new "_What If_" scenario. This was truly heartwarming and I did my hardest not to shed some tears as I made this chapter of more than 4,000 words and 9 pages. I am so glad this came to be and I like how it ended, with some closure. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And I know some of you A-Hole out there are going to criticize this, including that said person who always makes a comeback onto my story/stories. I don't give a s* about lady De* and what she has to review to me, screw you! This "_What If_" scenario is beautiful!**

**From the words of Daithi de Nogla from Gmod: "_ F* off! _"**

**BrenTheNewFan2020, he gets me and I respect that. Just as I respect the other great readers and reviewers who have helped me make countless of chapters through some of my most great stories. You guys rock!**

**Date made: 7/8/20.**


	20. What if 25: Fallen Guardians Birthday

**This is requested by my good pal, Vasmasdas1. This is for Luna's Birthday and an aftermath of the whole event from the last chapter "_Fallen Guardian_" Hope you guys like this, enjoy.**

**What if part 14: Fallen Guardian (_Aftermath: Luna's Birthday_)**

(_Royal Woods, Sharp House._)

The sun shines onto a day that could be a good day, but deep down it feels like this day is not what most wish to go through.

Lincoln, the boy once known as Lincoln Loud, now Lincoln Sharp wakes up and looks around. He then sighs and recalls what day it is. '_It's been that long hasn't it? Sure wish I didn't have to face this day, but I have to._' He then holds the necklace in his hands, the crescent shaped necklace with the image of himself and his now deceased sister, Luna.

The very same one that Luna had long ago, he found it after he moved all of Luna's stuff out of the old loud house and into the Sharp attic. Normally he would want the stuff to be kept safe someplace else, but he wishes to be close to Luna and the best way for him is to have some of her things nearby.

Lincoln's room has changed since he was adopted into the Sharp family, Luna's axe, drums and amps are in his room, he does try and use them, he may not be good but he does his best to be as good as Luna was. It's the best way for him to feel like she's still there.

"Sure wish you were here with me, but I know you'll watch over me Luna." Lincoln then puts the necklace around his neck, and then heads for the bathroom. But before he heads out, he stops and looks to the calendar.

The date has been marked on September 23, with a crescent mark made from a purple marker and named "** _Luna's Birthday._ **" Lincoln sighs and he heads out of the room, when he reaches outside he sees that Simon goes down stairs and then he sees Sam come out of the bathroom in her towel.

"Hi Linc, you feeling okay?"

Lincoln wanted to lie, but he can't, he knows Sam would figure it out. She has been capable of doing it for some time since he now lives with them. "No, I know what day it is and I'm just feeling uneasy with what might happen next, for all of us."

Sam sighs and places her hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel bud. I have the same issue as well, like I don't want this day to come and just think it's like any other day. But we have to pull through, I know it's been more than a month since it all happened, but we have to try and…. and find some peace. Okay Linc?"

Lincoln smiles. "Yeah, thanks Sam. I needed this, and I hope we have everything ready for when we go see her, again."

Sam then kisses his forehead. "Good, I don't want you to be a worry wort or even as sad sack, Luna wouldn't want that now would she."

Lincoln chuckles. "No, no she wouldn't. Well I should get my shower on, see you later… Sis." Lincoln then heads for the bathroom.

Sam sighs, she knows it's been more than a month since the funeral, which was the very last time Lincoln saw his sister in the world above. She knows he's hurting inside, even after seeing the apparition of Luna who comforts him, deep down he's still hurt and trying to cope with the loss of his family, the love of his sisters, but mostly to the loss of the one person he saw as his better mother figure, Luna Loud.

Sam recalls all the hard problems Lincoln had to go through, all of them from either school or at home, or when he's with his friends. At least they try to cheer him up, though Jordan and Sam are the ones he tends to go to, to talk about his feelings.

(_Later._)

Lincoln is now eating breakfast, alongside Roland and Emily Sharp, and next to him is Simon and at the other chair is Sam.

"So, you ready to go today Linc?" asked Roland.

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, I am." They can all tell he's not feeling up for the day, they watch as he just fiddles around with his bacon and eggs.

"Lincoln, you don't have to go if you don't want to. We understand, and we know Luna would too" replied Emily.

Lincoln then eats some of his food. "No, no. it's okay guys, I wanna see this day through, it's just gonna be hard for me to deal, that it's been only more than a month since it all went down bad. Besides, what kind of brother would I be if I wouldn't go and see the one who I truly keep in my heart?"

Simon then places his hand onto his shoulder. "It's gonna be alright Lincoln, we'll be there for you. All of us."

Lincoln smiles and ruffles Simons' hair, he was glad he h a little brother, but he does feel bad that it reminds him so much of the old family, the very same family who was responsible for the death of the one sister he truly loved.

He kinda defies the old family, they do recall that Lincoln got into a fight when that McCann kid, mentioned about his younger sisters, and let's just say no one has ever seen Lincoln go berserk, which is why he's not going to school today. He's suspended for fighting with Chandler. He literally beat the snot out of that kid, I think he might be afraid of Lincoln now.

But deep down, he kinda misses his old family, the Louds. He feels like he wants to forgive them, but whenever he thinks to do so, he ends up recalling what happened to Luna, and he shoves away the thought of giving them redemption and goes back to living in peace (_Sorta_) with his new family, the Sharps.

(_Royal Woods Cemetery._)

The Sharp's family van arrives to the location, they soon open the doors and come out to see the many grave stones all over the place, and no this is not the same cemetery Lucy goes to, well Lincoln hopes it isn't. (_It's not. This one is new from way before the bad luck fiasco._)

Lincoln takes a deep breath with the purple flowers in hand. '_This is it Lincoln._'

All while Sam has the picnic basket, she takes a deep breath. '_This is it Sam._'

Roland looks to his two kids. "You guys wanna do this alone?"

Lincoln and Sam look to each other and agree. They then look to their dad. "Yeah, we wanna do this alone, just the two of us."

They all nod and they head back into the van, but Simon hugs them both. "Try and keep it together guys, and if one of you breaks down, be there for each other."

Lincoln and Sam smile and they hug back the little boy. He then breaks from the hug and then heads back into the van, they then drive off to park elsewhere to give Lincoln and Sam some privacy to see the one they love.

They then walk into the cemetery and they look around for the grave they seek, and soon they spot it.

A tomb stone, with a crescent on top, a crescent painted purple is marked onto it which was requested by the Sharp's and Albert Willard. They wanted this one to be special, for Lincoln and Sam to always know where she is.

Lincoln and Sam then stop and they look to the tombstone of the fallen rocker. Sam then slowly nudges Lincoln, he knows that he's gonna be the one to speak first. He walks up to the gravestone and he looks to the name.

_Here lies Luna Loud._

_Devoted musician, dreamer of rock and roll and the best dang sister ever._

_May she find peace and bring in the jams up in the heavens._

Lincoln smiles reading that, he knows Luna would like it too. "Hey Luna, it's been a while since I talked to you and more than a month since you came by and visit me and Sam. Many things have changed since then, I've become closer to the Sharp family, not only to Sam, but also to their parents or I call them "mom" and "dad". I also seem to like to hang out with them when it comes to movie night and you'd love that, they have good theme songs from movies we never even heard of."

"I'm not having it good at school, I try my best to keep my posture around those who might make fun of me for what happened, and because I couldn't keep my cool, I was suspended. I'm sorry about that Luna. But I do have friends and almost half the school who all feel bad for what I went through, and they all wanna try and help me get past the pain, but it doesn't work."

"I have asked out Jordan on a date, we're not a couple, yet. She said she can wait till I feel like I wanna go through with whatever future holds for me and her. Our group of friends kinda got big and some of our pals like Tabby found love and are part of the group."

"But, with the help of Sam, Simon and those who are close to me, I think I can handle whatever bad happens and just see through the good side of things instead of the bad, they said I might need a therapist, and I think I do. But, I am not taking Dr. Lopez, I don't wanna end up getting way too many talks from Clyde's dads and Clyde understands."

Lincoln then grips onto the crescent necklace and shed some tears, he was now feeling emotional.

"Luna, I sure wish you were here with me, mom. To be here, and spend the rest of these moments of our lives together, with Sam and everyone else for the ride."

Lincoln begins to wipe away his tears. "I know, that remembering that day it all happened, hurts so, so much and I try to find some way to get through it. But deep down, I always tell myself, that even though you're no longer with us, I know you'll always be watching over me, guide and care for me, like you did when we were young, and you were my guardian."

Sam then comes up from behind and she places a hand onto his shoulder. Lincoln then backs away to let Sam speak to Luna.

Sam kneels down to the gravestone and looks to the name of Luna Loud. "Hi Lunes, you know I think you were so lucky to have someone like Lincoln into your life. Being the middle child in the Sharp's kinda makes him feel upset, but he's a great help to us and he really likes to spend time with us to try and get over the memories of the past."

"He's an awesome big bro to Simon, and Simon looks up to him, when he shows him how good he is at video games and at times, we jam together and he has taken up a liking into music and he aced it in tuning you're…. You're axe. He likes to help cook with my mom and also read some novels and listen to some vintage songs with my dad."

"Truth be told, it was kinda hard trying to be there for Lincoln, things haven't been easy for everyone else after you passed away from… From that incident." Sam then sheds a few tears. The band wasn't the same without you, it hurt trying to figure out what to do without our ace front line leader on the axe and singing the lyrics to the song. We…. We wanted to end the band, it was not easy for us, and because being together, it reminded us so much of you and it wasn't easy to just be there to help Chunk when he would break down and cry."

"But then Lincoln, he….. He reasoned with us not to split up, he told us that even though you're gone, he doesn't want your demise to be the end of the rock and roll dream we all have, and so we continue to be the same band as we once were, but with me as the lead singer. I try my hardest to be the band leader and try to be as good as you were, but I know I can't so I try to be the band leader I can be, with the help from our junior manager, Lincoln."

"Now I see why you always loved Lincoln, he really is the best and he's starting to feel like he has hopes in continuing with his life and not take it. We had a few issues with him trying to end his life and that was after you came to stop him. He's the best kid I have ever met, he knows how to help people and cheer up those who feel sad, he really is like a son to you and now I see it."

"I kinda feel like treating him as my kid than being his legal guardian, and at times he sees me as a mom too, because I kinda remind him of you. A blonde version of you." Sam chuckles at this. "I'll always keep that promise, to be there to keep him safe and to always care for him when he needs it the most, always."

Lincoln then walks towards Sam, and he places down the flower and Sam opens the picnic basket to reveal three paper plates, and a chocolate cake. They slice the cake into three and place one for each, and of course one for Luna.

Lincoln and Sam then place the slice of cake on the plate in front of the grave and they start to share some fun memories to Luna, the fun memories of them being together as siblings along with some mishaps with Simon.

Soon, they finish they're chatter and Lincoln grabs a purple candle and places it onto the cake and Sam lights it.

"H-Happy birthday, Lu…. Mom. Wish you were truly here to celebrate it, with us."

Sam then goes over and she comforts the crying 11-year old. Soon, she too sheds some tears, they both hug each other and shed tears, knowing that this is Luna's 16 birthday, a birthday she won't be able to celebrate with them.

They soon finish crying and then they stand up, Sam carries the picnic basket and looks to Lincoln. "You okay Lincoln?"

Lincoln wipes away his tears and calms down. "Y-Yeah, let's go home Sam."

They both begin to leave, but then they feel the wind blow and they both turn around and see a pale apparition with hints of purple and they can be able to see a smile from this ghostly figure, carrying the plate with the cake and the bouquet of purple flowers.

"_Thank you Sammy, Thank you Linky. Thanks for this great birthday, keep supporting each other, I'll always be with you two, always._"

The figure soon fades away. Lincoln and Sam feel like shedding tears, and they do but not too much and they were tears of joy. They then feel the wind blowing to them and whispering words.

"_I love you guys so much. Till we meet again, soon._"

Lincoln and Sam hear this and smile with a few tears. "We love you too Luna/Babe, always." Lincoln then leans onto Sam as she pulls him close to her, and they both walk off together, out of the cemetery, to whatever the future holds for the new sibling bond, a bond that will be watched over, by a fallen guardian."

(_Epilogue._)

Lincoln wakes up in the middle of the night, and he checks the time. '_Huh, way past 10. I need some water._' Lincoln walks out of his room and he heads for the kitchen for something to drink, but unknown to him, something goes into his room.

Lincoln soon comes back after his drink, and also a bathroom break and he goes back to his room only to be shocked at what he sees.

Sitting on the bed and looking to the crescent necklace he held there, was Luna, no longer translucent, but he knows she's not in the world of the living.

Luna then looks to Lincoln. "_Hey there Linc, come and sit with me_."

Lincoln smiles and he goes over and sits next to his long lost sister. He scooches closer and he lets his head lean onto her shoulder. "_Thanks for today, you and Sam made it feel like I was still with you guys._"

Lincoln chuckles and he proceeds to hug the apparition. "You always will be with us, even when you're not around, you'll always be there."

Luna smiles and she hugs back her little brother and kisses his forehead. "_Linc, I know you're still in pain, and that you're trying your hardest to try and go through with the life you have now. But, no matter what happens, I will always do my hardest to be there for you, whenever you feel lonely or being made fun of, just know that your big sis will always be with you, always._"

Lincoln smiles hearing that and he sheds some tears. "I know, I know Luna, I miss you so, so much and so does Sam. We'll keep living our lives, for you."

Luna strokes his white hair. "_That's my bro._" She then helps him into bed, she tucks him in and she kisses his forehead and cheeks. "_Goodnight little dude, goodnight sweet child of mine. See you soon, when the night allows me to._"

Lincoln then watches as Luna soon fades, he smiles and then closes his eyes and pulls the necklace close to him. "Goodnight Luna, till we meet again, soon."

**The End.**

**A/N: This has been kinda sad, but also a bit touching. Thanks again Vasmasdas1 for this idea, I hope there can be more to come from my good PM friends, also Happy Birthday Luna Loud. She could've been 16 if she did survive.**

**Truth be told I never thought someone would want another one of these, but suggestions for other "_What if_" scenarios are truly available to anyone who wants one, then I will answer to make one. Just PM me and then we can talk how to make it possible. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Till the next time to anyone who wants another.**

**Date made: 9/1/20 – 9/2/20.**


End file.
